El caballero
by ladyotaku8231
Summary: Hola! Oki, antes que nada gracias y, tiene crossover. No lo pongo en la categoría crossover porque el crossover que tiene, ¡es mínimo! No es prácticamente nada y pues creo que no vale la pena ponerlo allá; la historia es básicamente de SM. Bueno, la trama es de narcotraficantes. Habrá groserías, peleas, armas y lemon :D Espero les guste pero si no, pues que mal por mi. Besos :)
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Era una noche más, una noche más en su acostumbrado y peligroso trabajo impuesto como médico de la mafia. El elegante, atractivo y serio Darien Chiba, aún no se reponía de todo lo que había pasado con él y con sus hermanas. Con él y con su vida.

En ese oscuro hueco que "el gran sabio" llamaba su consultorio, él no dejaba de pensar en sus hermanas. No podía dejar de lado el recuerdo de su pequeña hermanita sollozando aquélla noche donde se la quitaron.

 ** _Flashback…_**

 _-¡Darien ayúdame, no quiero irme con ellos, ayúdame!_

 _-¡déjenla en paz malditos!—_ Dijo sostenido de los brazos _— ¡Suéltenla! ¡Déjenla ir!_

 _-¡Sálvame Darien! ¡Auxilio!_

 ** _Fin del flashback…._**

-¡maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué Hotaru ah?! ¡¿Por qué ella?!

Con una botella de whisky, una descuidada barba y lágrimas que no podía controlar, recordaba la última vez que había escuchado hablar a su pequeña hermana de tan solo diez años de edad.

Esa noche en la que Darien Chiba reflexionaba sobre todo lo que lo había llevado a implicarse en la mafia, no sólo estaba siendo de pensamientos para él. En esa noche también ocurrían cosas muy malas en otro lugar. Cosas que cambiarían el rumbo de las vidas de muchas personas implicadas directa e indirectamente.

El auto negro se estacionó cerca del muelle y los ocupantes no descendieron. En espera de algo, el hombre y su ayudante se quedaron dentro hasta ver al tipo que citaron.

Justo a tiempo llega Kenji Tsukino con su asistente detrás.

-¿no cree que todo esto sea una trampa detective?

-tal vez, pero esta es mi oportunidad para atraparlos.

-¿cómo?

-encárgate de las fotos. — Le dio la cámara— Ya sabes qué hacer.

-¡estoy harto de este maldito detective! — puso un cigarrillo entre los labios.

Y como si se tratara del último cigarrillo del mundo, el atractivo y guapo hombre deslizaba una tira de un extraño polvo blanco sobre la mesilla.

-esto calmará mi enojo.

-vamos, eso no lo resolverá y lo sabes.

El otro, el de cabello rojo, sólo lo miraba inhalar la tira mientras volvía a tomar el cigarrillo. Con los ojos perdidos, sonríe malicioso.

-no entiendo cómo es que logró infiltrarse. Siempre hemos tenido cuidado con eso.

-es detective, ¿lo olvidas?

El hombre de aspecto hermoso y penetrantes ojos azules, mira a su acompañante con disgusto, con enojo. Luego de sonreír de lado y fumar de nuevo, gira el rostro para divisar bien a través del cristal.

-ahí está la presa.

-lo que el pobre imbécil no sabe es que eres el mismo demonio. — río tan fuerte que se ahogó con su propia saliva.

-eres un idiota Rubeus, ¡cállate de una buena vez!— salió del auto y dio una mirada al chofer— Es mejor que te quedes adentro por si tenemos que huir.

Rubeus sale tras él y se pierden en la penumbra de la espesa y misteriosa neblina. Todo había sido preparado para esa noche. Todo el cargamento estaría listo justo después de las doce pero antes tenían que hacer, algo muy importante.

Andrew Furuhata mira todo escondido detrás de un contenedor. Muy oculto donde lo había dejado su superior, el rubio toma algunas fotos a la carga misteriosa que se halla en el muelle. Observa a detalle los movimientos de Zafiro y Rubeus. Con un saludo se acercan a Kenji mientras le piden que los acompañe a ver dentro de una bodega.

Andrew siente que algo extraño ocurre. Toma su arma y hace el intento de salir pero un gesto de Kenji le dice lo contrario. _"no quiero que arruines la misión" "me ha costado mucho infiltrarme"_

Los minutos pasan, la terrible espera lleva a Andrew a llamar a la policía. Las cosas parecen complicarse y el joven e inexperto rubio, disca el número de sus compañeros. Con temor a ser descubierto sigue detrás de los contenedores en espera de noticias de su superior.

-espero que esté bien. Aunque de cualquier forma la policía ya viene en camino.

Observa como empieza el movimiento de mucha gente. Camionetas y gente armada se ocupan de revisar el cargamento. Inquieto y dudoso el rubio decide ir directo a la jefatura. Sin saber si está haciendo bien o mal se aleja a toda velocidad en el auto.

-¡que me digas maldito desgraciado! ¡¿Te has divertido viéndonos la cara?! ¡Contesta maldita basura! ¡Habla! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo llevas infiltrado entre nosotros?! ¡Policía! ¡¿Hace cuánto?!

Zafiro Black odiaba, odiaba a muerte a los sapos y más que nada, a los infiltrados en su organización. Por eso el pobre detective y policía Kenji Tsukino, trabajador honrado y honesto, tendría una de las muertes más espantosas que jamás nadie creyó ver. Mucho menos Darien

Rodeado de su hombre más confiable, Rubeus, y quien lo había amarrado a esa desgastada silla de madera, le dio la golpiza más sanguinaria de la vida.

Lleno de ira y descontrolado, sacó su mágnum y casi que le desprendió la pierna de la rodilla cuando le disparó para evitar que escapara. Estando todo el piso lleno de sangre y sin importarle sus agudos gritos de dolor y sufrimiento, le pidió a Rubeus que le diera las tijeras de jardinería; era uno de sus instrumentos preferidos de tortura.

Cortándole uno a uno los dedos y riendo de ver toda esa sangre manchar su ropa y la mesa, finalmente le entregó las tijeras a su más leal trabajador y fue por otra cosa que sería peor, su bate de beisbol. Aquel bate a pesar de siempre ser limpiado por Rubeus después de los interrogatorios, estaba manchado de mucha, mucha sangre.

Con bate en mano y haciéndose a su lado como si la cabeza de Kenji fuera una pequeña pelota, le preguntó una vez más antes de matarlo para quien trabajaba y que tanto había hablado de ellos.

-no….no te diría nada maldito….loco.

-¡infeliz!

Parte de sus sesos y sobre todo mucha sangre, quedó marcado en el bate y en la ropa de Zafiro. Como si de un enfermo mental se tratara y completamente desquiciado, lo golpeó tres veces más en la cabeza hasta que su sed y necesidad de ver sangre se sació. Convencido de haber acabado con un problema y sobre todo muy alegre, le dio la orden a Rubeus de llamarlo.

-con todo el respeto que me merece Zafiro pero, ¿para qué? Es evidente que ese policía…

-tú solo has lo que te estoy pidiendo Rubeus ¿de acuerdo?—sacó un pañuelo y se limpió la sangre de la cara y las manos—llámalo. Ve al muelle y acaben con el trabajo. No quiero más errores. ¡Maldita sea!—se miró la ropa— ¿ahora quien se va a aguantar a Rei diciendo que vaya con la doctora Cere-Cere? ¡Ah, estúpidos policías infiltrados! ¡Es como la tercera vez que pasa Rubeus! Dime, ¡¿para qué demonios te pagamos mi hermano y yo entonces?!

-con su permiso, —tomó el cuerpo inerte, maltratado y lleno de sangre de lo que alguna vez fue un policía—haré lo que pide.

En la jefatura de policía un rubio estaba desesperado. Sentía que algo muy malo había pasado.

-ya, ya, cálmate Furuhata, ¿Cuál es tu angustia? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-teniente, perdone que venga a su oficina así pero no sabía con quién mas ir. El señor Tsukino no me contesta el celular y mucho me temo… —la miró profundamente a los ojos y trató de contener las lagrimas—que los Black lo hayan descubierto.

-¡¿qué?! ¿Qué es lo que está diciendo Furuhata? ¡¿Que Kenji Tsukino está en donde?!

-¿Cómo? ¿Usted no lo sabía?—levantó una ceja extrañado al ver su exaltación y más que nada, su agitada respiración—pensé que…

-pues pensaste muy mal. Mejor dime, ¡¿Dónde demonios y con autorización de quién está Kenji Tsukino?! Peor aún, ¡¿Qué hace investigando a los Black?!

Exaltada, exaltada pero más que nada asustada, se encontraba la atractiva pero malvada teniente Neherenia. Con las manos apoyadas en el escritorio y viendo como el rostro de Andrew Furuhata se ponía blanco del miedo, tomó el teléfono y pidió un escuadrón. Estaba asustada por lo que le hubiera podido pasar a Tsukino pero sobre todo, por lo que le podía pasar a ella si él lo descubría.

Y mientras el poderoso escuadrón de Haruka Tenou alistaba todas sus armas para ir en busca de Kenji, Darien no podía creer lo que veía.

-¿es una maldita broma Rubeus? ¡Este hombre está más que muerto! ¡¿Para qué demonios me llamaron?! No tengo absolutamente nada que hacer aquí.

-sí, si tienes algo que hacer. —le respondió antes de subir al auto negro—Termina el trabajo. Tíralo al mar y lárgate de aquí lo más rápido que puedas porque como puedes escuchar…están muy cerca.

Rubeus salió a toda velocidad en ese potente auto y ahí, quedó Darien. Arrepentido y muy mal por el curso que había tomado su vida, estaba con un cuerpo en las manos y a punto de hacer algo que él creyó nunca tener que hacer, uno de los trabajos más sucios que podía haber.

Con mucha dificultad y alzándolo para tirarlo por el barandal del puente, los escuchó llegar.

-¡¿Quién es?!

Darien se asustó mucho. Por eso soltando el cuerpo y emprendiendo la huida, no se dio cuenta de que quién le habló no era un policía. Sólo había sido Andrew que soltó aquella cámara después de tomar la foto y cayó de rodillas frente al cuerpo del que fue su maestro pero más que nada, su amigo.

-¡no! ¡No! ¡Señor Tsukino! ¡Señor Tsukino responda! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡Maldita sea Kenji! ¡Maldita sea….!

Con Kenji Tsukino en brazos y llorando sin descanso, llegó Haruka y su escuadrón.

Haruka Tenou era una fuerte rubia, implacable, violenta, y hermosa capitana de policía pero lo que vio al llegar ahí, la derrumbó en el acto.

Apartando de un fuerte empujón a Andrew, tomó el cuerpo de su maltratado tío y lloró amargamente su perdida.

Sus compañeras y amigas lo lamentaban tanto como ella.

-¡tío! ¡Tío! ¡Maldito idiota! ¡¿Por qué ah?! ¡¿Por qué fuiste tras los Black tu solo?! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea Kenji! ¡¿Qué le voy a decir a la tía Ikuko?! ¡¿Qué le voy a decir a Serena?! ¡¿Qué les voy a decir?!

Mientras Haruka lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, lloraba y se manchaba (al igual que Andrew lo había hecho) de su sangre, Michiru se acercó al rubio de ojos verdes que no dejaba de llorar para hacerle las debidas preguntas y empezar con la investigación.

-no sé Michiru, no lo sé. Estaba muy oscuro cuando llegué.

-por favor, trata de hacer memoria. —le medio sonrió y lo miró— En estos momentos cualquier detalle es fundamental.

-no pude ver al sujeto que quería tirar al señor Tsukino por el barandal pero tal vez…

-¡¿tal vez qué?!—Se levantó Haruka llena de ira con el cuerpo de su tío en brazos— ¡habla!

-… tal vez, la cámara si haya podido captar algo.

-muy bien. ¡Michiru! ¡Setsuna! Tomen esa cámara y vayan al departamento de criminalística. Que saquen la foto y analicen muy bien cada detalle, ¡háganlo ya! Quiero al maldito que le hizo esto a mi tío muerto antes de que se acabe la semana.

-pero capitana Tenou…

-déjala Setsuna, es mejor no decirle nada ahora, yo sé porque te lo digo. —Le puso un brazo en el hombro Michiru a Setsuna mientras Haruka entraba al auto con el cadáver de su tío— ¿Te parece si yo voy a criminalística y tu vas con la teniente Neherenia?

-como quieras. Lo mejor es empezar a trabajar ya.

.

-.-

.

Debido al incidente con el detective Kenji Tsukino, el "gran sabio" mandó a Darien a uno de sus ranchos a supervisar la mercancía. Sabía que si en alguien podía confiar su salud y todo lo que hacía, era en él. Molesto con sus hijos y por el problema en el que lo habían metido, no sabía que aún después de años de ausencia Haruka lo seguía buscando.

En el escritorio y con el sobre de todos los resultados que había arrojado la investigación, seguía muy confundida. Por un lado estaba Andrew que decía que Kenji le había confiado que investigaba a los Black desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero por el otro, estaba la sospecha que decía que se trataba de: _"el caballero"_ como ahora era conocido Darien Chiba en todo México.

Mientras estuvo escondiéndose en ese rancho, se convirtió en un narcotraficante. El "gran sabio" lo obligó a entrar al negocio al encargarle la producción y distribución de su preciada droga.

Darien, él era un buen hombre, de corazón puro y muy buena persona pero atormentado por el recuerdo de la desaparición de su hermana, decidió inmiscuirse de lleno en ese sucio negocio que más adelante sería su perdición. Lo hizo por dinero pero también por sus hermanas. Necesitaba poder para rescatarlas de ese mundo que queriéndolo o no, los había alcanzado.

Años después y con mucho dinero, Darien y su ahora excelente equipo regresaban a la ciudad.

-señor, ¿está seguro de esto? Ya sabe que nosotros podemos….

-lo sé, lo sé Taiki. —Se quitó los lentes de sol y sonrió—Tú y Yaten son los mejores pero hmmm, conozco a Diamante. Esta entrega prefiero hacerla personalmente.

-como quiera entonces. —dijo Yaten mientras limpiaba su arma— Pero nos preocupa porque hace un tiempo escuchamos que esa capitana lo estaba buscando por lo del…

-si Yaten, estoy al tanto de eso. Pero no se preocupen por nada, salgamos de esto para ir a la casa de mi hermana. —Ajustó su saco y cerró con fuerza la puerta de la camioneta—Hace mucho que no la veo y ya me hace falta.

Darien Chiba y sus más leales ayudantes, llevaban a cabo uno de sus acostumbrados negocios en el puerto con total tranquilidad.

Pero mientras él sonreía y se preparaba para encontrarse con su peligroso socio, una bella rubia de ojos azules lloraba amargamente sobre la tumba de su padre.

-papá, papá….cuanta falta nos haces. Cuanta falta me haces…

-sé que han pasado años prima pero lo haremos. —Se inclinó a su altura y tomó su rostro bañado de lágrimas para mirarla—La muerte de mi tío no quedara impune, eso te lo juro. Ahora que te has graduado y estás lista podrás ayudarme a capturar y matar al bastardo infeliz que lo hizo. ¿Lo harás verdad? ¿Estás conmigo en esto?

-hasta el final Haruka, vengaremos la muerte de mi papá. —se limpió el rostro con rudeza y se levantó—Lo que ese, ¡maldito! Le hizo, solo lo puede pagar con eso, con sangre.

Darien no imagina lo que se le aproximaba.

Mientras tanto llega apresurado a la casa de su hermana. Los guardias lo conocen y le dejan entrar con algo de reticencia pero aun así Darien sabe moverse muy bien dentro de ese mundo, todo sea por sus queridas hermanas.

-¡Darien!— Rei corrió a recibirlo con los brazos abiertos— ¡Te he extrañado tanto!

Ese es el aliciente de Darien, saber que sus hermanas están bien y con vida, saber que puede por lo menos abrazar a una de ellas y con la esperanza de volver a ver a Hotaru aprieta fuerte a Rei.

-Rei… ¿cómo estás?

Caminaron tomados de la mano hasta la lujosa estancia. La muchacha del servicio ofrece unas bebidas y mientras va por ellas, los hermanos sonríen felices de volver a verse.

-bien, supongo.

Respondió con cierto brillo de tristeza en los ojos.

-sé que no, pero pronto estaremos libres de esto.

-si pero sin Hotaru no me iré Darien. Eso jamás.

-Lo sé. ¿Te ha dicho algo?

Rei negó con la cabeza y guardó silencio al ver a la muchacha traer las bebidas.

-gracias, ahora déjanos solos por favor.

-si señora.

Y cuando la muchacha del servicio se fue y los dejó solos….

-jamás debí dejar que todo esto pasara. Todo esto que les pasó es mi culpa mi Rei. Todo es mi culpa.

-no es tu culpa Darien, hiciste lo que pudiste. Cuando ellos ponen sus ojos en algo es difícil librarse. Lo sabes mejor que nadie.

-¿estás bien? ¿Te trata bien?

-aunque Zafiro es un hombre voluble y sumamente violento, nunca me ha puesto una mano encima.

-te veo triste.

-y lo estoy. — Miró a todos lados y lanzó un suspiro— Esto no es lo que quería para mi vida.

-por lo menos ya no somos pobres. Eso es algo Rei.

-ser rico no lo es todo en la vida hermano. Estoy encerrada en esta jaula de oro y no puedo salir sola a ninguna parte.

Darien no había podido hacer nada por sus hermanas cuando se las llevaron de su lado. Sólo recibir tremendas golpizas por negarse a trabajar con la mafia.

Cuando Zafiro Black había posado los ojos en Rei, se la había llevado sin contemplaciones; de eso hacía un año. Luego Hotaru, de ella no sabía absolutamente nada. Sólo prevalecía la esperanza de que estuviera viva.

-está viva Darien, eso lo sé.

-¿Cómo?

-escuché una conversación de Zafiro, al parecer la sacaron del país.

-¿pero para qué Rei?— Preguntó con desesperación.

Rei agachó la cabeza y unas lágrimas cayeron sobre su falda.

-perdona no ser de ayuda…yo también me siento impotente al no saber más de nuestra hermana.

Darien abrazó a su hermana y muy juntos se brindaron apoyo, cuando en eso llegó Zafiro.

-vaya cuñado; — Exclamó con dos hombres detrás suyo— Rei, no me dijiste que tu hermano vendría a verte.

-vine sin avisar Zafiro.

Dijo poniéndose de pie.

-ella no sabía.

Zafiro arqueó una ceja y miró a su mujer.

-Rei, como siempre te quejas de que andas muy custodiada y encerrada en esta casa, he contratado al mejor guardaespaldas para que te acompañe a todos lados.

-un gusto señora Black— Dijo el castaño junto a Rubeus.

Rei se puso de pie y pasó de uno a otro la mirada. Llena de furia la mujer cruzó los brazos.

-no necesito que me cuiden, "mi amor"

-eso no lo decides tú, "mi amor"— Respondió Zafiro con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

Zafiro ignoró a los demás que los miraban incomodos y jaló a su mujer del brazo.

-hablemos, en privado.

Ante las miradas de los presentes, Zafiro se llevó a Rei a un lugar apartado y pegándola contra la pared le puso un brazo para cercarla.

-te estás pasando Rei, te he complacido en lo que me has pedido y estoy llegando al límite de mi paciencia.

-pero Zafiro yo…

-cállate.

Se acercó más a su rostro y la tomó de la barbilla.

-Siempre me he dado mis gustos y los cuido para no perderlos, ¿Si sabes eso verdad?

-Sí, sí, lo sé.

Respondió asustada.

-bueno, entonces es mejor que aceptes a Nicolás sin chistar. Él te cuidará y me dará información de donde te metes. — La soltó de golpe— Así que pórtate bien, "mi amor"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Viernes, 26 de junio de 2015,_**

 ** _Muy buenas tardes noches y lo siento jejeje, mi idea era la de publicar temprano pero bueno, no pude, exceso de trabajo señoritas. Muchas gracias a todas las que han leido hasta ahora y pues nada, espero les guste lo que va a pasar aquí. Antes de dejarlas con el capi quiero mandar un saludo a mi colega y sobre todo amiga, Clarissa. Ella me ayudó a escribir los primeros capítulos de esta historia,. Gracias amiga, te quiero mucho. Iba a ser un fic de las dos pero como ella ahora esta con muchísimo trabajo, pues nada, me lo dejó a mi pero jajajaja, ¡me sigue dando ideas! Un gran abrazo y beso a ella, la quiero con todo mi corazón :3_**

 ** _El objetivo de este fic es sacar a nuestros queridos personajes de SM de lo rosa y ponerlos, hmmm, un poco mas intensos y agresivos jejeje. Pero ;) eso no quiere decir que no vayan a tener sus encuentros y sus cositas románticas ;) en fin..._**

 ** _Muchas gracias y espero les guste. Bye, nos leemos abajo._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Mientras el poderoso y atractivo Endimión Shields (como debía ser llamado en público por sus trabajadores y amigos) se reunía a puerta cerrada con el "gran sabio" para recibir algunas órdenes, una bella castaña de pronunciadas curvas atendía a una elegante pero muy seria doctora.

Lo extraño fue lo que le escuchó decir por teléfono mientras se acercaba a su mesa.

-sí, si Mina, todo se fue al demonio. Ahora sí es definitivo. Mejor ven y te cuento. ¿En serio? ¿Desde cuándo eres la mata de la responsabilidad? Ok, te lo agradezco mucho. Aquí te espero. Si, ya la llamé. Dijo que no tardaría. ¿Dónde más? con su papá. Sabes que siempre va. Bueno, adiós. Nos vemos.

-¿señora Mizuno?—le preguntó algo apenada mientras Amy guardaba el celular en la costosa bolsa azul _"Louis vuitton"_

-ay Lita, —río—te hemos dicho como un millón de veces que no seas tan formal, ¿Por qué? Nosotras te consideramos nuestra amiga.

-eh…gracias—la miró y sonrió con ella—es que no sé, aun me cuesta trabajo.

-ok, olvida eso. Necesito pedirte un favor.

-si claro, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

-¿vendes licor?

-no somos un restaurante bar pero si, si hay. Tenemos de toda clase de vino y champagne. ¿Qué le gustaría ordenar?

-hmmm, déjame ver, —se llevó un largo y arreglado dedo a la boca—a Serena le gusta el vino dulce. A Mina le gusta el vino blanco. Pero como vamos es a celebrar… —sacó su tarjeta de crédito y se la pasó—ten. Tráeme dos botellas de champagne y ah sí, necesito pedirte otro favor.

-¿Cómo cual será?—la miró muy divertida porque al parecer Amy había estado bebiendo.

-que cierres el restaurante. Cobra lo que quieras pero quiero tener este lindo lugar para mí y mis amigas el resto de la tarde. ¿Puedes?

-claro, claro que sí. De no ser por usted y sus amigas, mi restaurante no habría tenido tanto éxito como lo ha tenido hasta ahora. Así que así no me hubiera dado esta tarjeta, —se la mostró—no le habría cobrado por eso. Solo le registrare lo de las botellas. Es que a eso no le gano casi nada señora, ¡son muy caras! La comida si va por cuenta de la casa.

-¡ay Lita!—se levantó eufórica y la abrazó— ¡eres un amor! Eres tan amable y dulce. ¿Cómo es que no tienes una linda sortija de casada todavía eh?

-hmmm, a saber señora Mizuno. —río con ella.

-¡oye! No más de eso. De hoy en adelante Amy. Ahora soy señorita Amy de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo? ve, ve mejor y me traes esas botellas, pones algo de música, y te tomas una copa conmigo mientras estas degeneradas llegan, ¿sí? hoy estamos celebrando Lita, —levantó una copa –mi libertad, ¡vete al demonio Richard! Yo valgo más de lo que piensas. Infeliz. ¡¿Cambiarme a mí por esa escoba con falda?! ¡Ja! ¡Idiota! Pero ya veras, ya verás lo caro que te va a salir, ¡te voy a desplumar, mi amor! No voy a dejar que una maldita se…

Y mientras Amy alegaba sola por lo que le hizo su ahora aparente ex esposo y Lita iba por las botellas, Serena estaba como casi siempre llorando frente a la tumba de su padre.

Pero lo que ella no sabía es que ese día no estaba tan sola como siempre.

-papá, papá…cuanta falta me haces todos los días. No sabes como deseaba que pudieras ver mi título, ¡me gradué! Saqué mi carrera adelante a pesar de lo duro que fue y lo hice más que nada por ti. Quiero poder encontrar al ¡maldito!—apretó un puño de ira—que te torturó y que te mató de esa forma tan bestial. Aún sigo esperando poder hacer justicia pero, pero nada de eso hará que pueda verte de nuevo. —Se quitó las lágrimas— Papá…papá….

Serena lloraba. Lloraba amargamente la pérdida de su padre y aunque ya habían pasado algunos años, ella no lograba reponerse. Con grandes lágrimas en la cara haciendo que su maquillaje que dañara un poco, no sabía que alguien a una corta distancia la observaba.

 _-"pero ¿Por qué llorara? Imagino que la persona que murió fue alguien muy importante para ella. Es una lástima ver lágrimas en un rostro tan bello en vez de sonrisas. Seguro una mujer tan bella como esa se vería mucho mejor así, sonriendo"_

Darien llevaba mucho tiempo sin visitar la tumba de su madre. Por eso esa visita al igual que lo era para la bella rubia que lo había distraído con su llanto pero más que nada con su belleza, lo ponían muy mal.

Con un gran nudo en la garganta y haciendo todo lo posible por no llorar, aun se culpaba. Le parecía irónico y al mismo tiempo muy doloroso, que ahora el dinero fuera lo de menos para él. Distraído gracias al llanto de Serena pero más que nada de su penetrante olor a flores que aun con la distancia él podía percibir, los vio llegar.

Le provocaba matarlos por haberle tapado tan esplendorosa vista.

-¿nos vamos jefe?

-Yaten, Taiki, —se puso los oscuros lentes y cerró su costoso saco— ¿qué hacen aquí? ¿No les dije que me esperaran en el auto?

-pues si jefe pero, ¿qué hacemos? Aquí Yaten está que se va para el bar a celebrar que estamos en la ciudad y…

-¡oye! ¡Cállate y no le digas eso! —Lo golpeó Yaten y le hizo tirar su cigarrillo— No es cierto jefe. Solo estábamos preocupados por usted. Estos son los terrenos de los Black y hmmm, bueno, eso nunca termina bien.

-bueno pero hablando de peligro y de cosas… ¿qué paso con el "gran sabio" patrón? ¿Qué quería esta vez?

-se los resumiré. —Respondió mientras caminaban hacia la camioneta negra—Nos vamos a quedar más tiempo aquí del que había planeado, ah, y no solo eso, trabajaremos de tiempo completo con Diamante y el desquiciado de su hermano.

-pues jefe… después de que a mí me paguen, no hay problema. — Subió Yaten al puesto del conductor y su hermano a un lado— Los Black son unos locos pero son muy correctos para pagar. A mí la verdad me gusta más así que tener que ir y cobrarles a sus clientes. ¿Recuerda lo de la otra vez?

-ah sí, esos payasos de _"ojo de tigre"_ y _"ojo de águila"_ ¡es el colmo!—río y los hizo reír—ya no hay honor en este negocio. Qué vergüenza. Lo único que un hombre tiene es su palabra.

-ay jefe…—rio Taiki y lo miró por el espejo retrovisor—no todos son como usted señor.

Darien reía y compartía un agradable momento con sus trabajadores más confiables, Yaten y Taiki. Aquel par de hermanos que estaban más buenos que ganarse la lotería, eran los mejores matones de toda esa ciudad. Lo irónico de todo es que no eran solo ellos dos, tenían otro hermano que había decidido no seguir sus pasos.

Pero hablando de él y siendo ya de noche….

-ay detective, ¿otra vez vamos a parar aquí? Ha venido toda la semana. ¿No cree que esa muchacha ya se dio cuenta?

-tal vez Seiya, tal vez pero ah… no me importa. — Suspiró y vio desde la patrulla como reía con las otras dos bellas mujeres— Esa mujer es hermosa y cada que la veo me alegra el día.

-bueno pero, ¿y cuál es el plan? ¿Esperar a convertirse en un balón de tanto comer para invitarla a salir o qué?

-cállate que no es eso. —lo miró y rio con él— Es que mira, preciso hoy que venía con toda la intención de invitarla, ¡está cerrado! Creo que hoy no ha sido mi día de suerte.

-ay detective, que cosas se le ocurren. No debió haber esperado hasta hoy. Debió haberle dicho a la hora del almuerzo cuando tuvo la oportunidad. ¿No me diga que es un cobarde?

-no, claro que no pero es que, —la miró de nuevo—con ella es diferente. Bueno, bueno pero, ¿y tú qué? Muchas preguntas y tú no sueltas nada, hasta parece que el detective eres tú y no yo.

Rieron de nuevo.

-mejor dime, ¿los rumores son ciertos?

-¿qué rumores?

-oh por favor Seiya, no te hagas. No te hagas el idiota que tú sabes de qué, oh no espera, de quien te estoy hablando. Dime, ¿Cuál es tu rollo con la capitana?

-¿con Haruka? No, no hay ningún rollo con ella. No sé de qué me esta hablando.

-ay si tu claro, ¡cómo no!—río y lo codeó— ¡perro! ¡Te he descubierto! Si, si, no lo puedes seguir negando. Debiste haberte visto la cara de idiota que pusiste cuando mencionaste su nombre. —luego lo imitó mientras el reía _—"Haruka, Haruka, muero de amor por ti"_ ¡ya imagino las golpizas que te da!

-¡no más! –Reía como un loco con él—no moleste más con eso que si Haru; es decir, si la capitana lo escucha, ¡seguro me mata! Mejor dígame, ya que su "salida" con su amor se fue al garete, ¿nos tomamos un café? Yo tengo que patrullar toda la noche y está haciendo mucho frio. Se me antoja un _"latte"_ y una dona ¿vamos?

-pues sí, pero yo me tomo otra cosa. Seguro si tomo café, hoy no duermo.

-¿sí? Qué raro. Según sé; porque Serena me ha dicho, usted viene casi todas las noches por un café y algo pequeño de comer. ¿Por qué esta noche es diferente?

-primero mi chismoso y "misterioso" amigo, —rio con él—el café que hace la preciosura de Lita es increíble. Así no volviera a dormir nunca, no dejaría de tomar o comer cualquier cosa que ella hiciera. Segundo, hoy no necesito café para no dormir. Tan solo con recordar como sonríe, —la miró de nuevo mientras Seiya arrancaba la patrulla y ella reía muy alegre con sus recientes amigas que ya estaban muy tomadas—tengo suficiente. Es preciosa. Esa mujer es poesía pura.

-¿y el ridículo soy yo no? ay señor, deje de leer poesía y hable con ella. No sea que venga otro más alegre y se la quite.

-si, tal vez tengas razón mi sado amigo, —río mientras él hacia caras—tal vez la tengas.

Seiya y Andrew, tomaban camino hacia una cafetería y Serena y las demás, se reían de lo lindo por ver como Amy lo insultaba.

-¡maldito! ¡Maldito infeliz! ¡¿Cómo fue capaz de meterse con su secretaria ah?! ¡¿Cómo?! Yo he, no, no, esperen, ¡fui! Una buena esposa para él. ¡¿Por qué me hizo eso?! ¡¿Quién carajos se cree que es?! ¡Yo soy increíble! estúpido idiota. Oh pero ya verán amigas, ya verán lo que le haré.

-Amy, amiga…-se levantó Mina y le quitó la botella—no tomes más. Sé que te duele y que apenas estas empezando este duelo pero…

-no me psicoanalices Mina que no estás trabajando. Yo lo que necesito es a mis amigas. Las necesito y lo que más quiero hoy, ¡es divertirme!—río y se tomó un trago— Me la he pasado toda mi vida es estudiando, atendiendo por años al ¡estúpido ese! Y nada más. ¡He sido una tonta! Mírenme niñas, mírenme bien, ¿no soy una belleza? ¿No es ese tipo un completo idiota por haberme cambiado por una mujer tan fea como esa? ¡Es el colmo!

-Amy amiga, no beberías…

-déjala, déjala Mina. —Se levantó Serena y la abrazó— ¿sabes algo? la entiendo.

-¿de verdad Serena?

-si Amy. —Le sonrió y se tomó un trago con ella—Sé que no he estado casada ni nada de eso pero…imagino cómo te debes estar sintiendo. Yo fui testigo de todo lo que sacrificaste por tu carrera, por tu matrimonio y sobre todo por él. ¿Cómo no te va a dar coraje lo que te hizo ah? Digo que lo que deberías hacer es vengarte de él. Ya sabes, un clavo saca otro clavo.

-¡Serena!

-¿qué? es la verdad. —Vio a Mina y Lita que estaban aterradas—Lo que deberíamos hacer es trasladar la fiesta a otra parte. ¿Te suena Amy?

-¡sí!—la abrazó muy alegre—Te quiero mucho Serena, ¡eres la mejor amiga del mundo! Vamos, vámonos amigas que yo las invito. Con todo lo que le voy a sacar al maldito de Richard con el divorcio, voy a vivir tranquila el resto de mi vida. ¡Me las va a pagar Richard! El día de hoy, quiero divertirme con un hombre que sea todo un hombre.

-¡Amy!

-¡a la mierda!—dijo mientras salía y se tambaleaba, Lita la ayudó para que no se cayera—Me voy a divertir como nunca esta noche.

Serena, Mina, Lita y una muy tomada Amy, subían al lujoso deportivo azul de una ebria doctora para ir al mejor club de la ciudad. Mientras que en ese club estaban irónicamente esperándolas un par de atractivos chicos que no desaprovecharían la oportunidad de acercárseles.

Un rato después y algo aburridos…

-¿lo llamaste Taiki? ¿Le dijiste que estábamos aquí?

-sí, si le dije. Me dijo que estaba ocupado pero que en cuanto se desocupara, venia. Tu sabes que él con ese trabajo de mierda que tiene no….

-shu, shu, cállate y mira. —lo palmeó en el hombro para que mirara a la pista de baile—Mira, ¿no te parece que es hermosa? Digo, ella y sus amigas, ¿no está divina esa mujer?

-ay Taiki, —río y se terminó su trago—yo creí que de nosotros tres, Seiya era el idiota retrasado; ya ves que después de todo lo que pasó él decidió unirse a la policía. Dime algo, ¿tú eres así de idiota o te haces?

-¿y ahora porque me insultas?

-¿que no ves que esa mujer está completamente perdida e interesada en ti? ¡No te ha quitado la mirada desde que te vio!—río y lo empujó a la pista—Ahora ve, ¡baila galán!

-¡eres un…!

Taiki estaba en aprietos. Él era todo un bandido y estaba acostumbrado a vivir en el peligro pero no estaba preparado para bailar con una ebria y alegre mujer despechada. Lo gracioso de todo eso fue lo que dijo Serena. (que ya estaba más que alegre por todo lo que habían tomado en la mesa)

-ay no, creo que ahora si llego la hora de irnos.

-¿Por qué lo dices Serena? ¿Que no ves que tú la alentaste? Ya ni modo, toco quedarnos un rato más. —le guiñó un ojo Mina a Yaten que no dejaba de mirarla.

-ay Mina, ¡solo mira!—río y las señaló mientras "bailaba" con Taiki—ya llego al nivel de ebriedad "baile erótico" lo mejor es llevárnosla de aquí antes de que….

Lita, Mina y la misma Serena, reían de verla bailar de esa forma tan sensual una pegajosa canción llamada _"bailando"_ de Enrique Iglesias, con un preocupado castaño. Alegres y sin poder parar de reír, Serena fue interrumpida por un peli plata que invitó a Mina a bailar.

-¿bailamos?

-si, ¿Por qué no?—las miró y les guiñó un ojo—Ya vengo niñas, no me demoro.

Mina no estaba tan desinhibida como Amy porque ella además de ser toda una profesional y entender su duelo de una forma racional, llevaba más de seis meses de haberse alejado del que creyó era el amor de su vida, de Armand. Aquel hombre que rompió su corazón al preferir una oferta de trabajo en el exterior, a otra mujer y dejarla, partió de una forma abismal su alma.

Bailando con Yaten e intercambiando risas mientras ellas seguían tomando, Taiki ahora estaba en un problema mayor.

-eh… ¿sí? digo ¿y esa argolla? ¿No le molestara a su esposo que usted y yo…?

-¿ese es el problema bombón?—se quitó el anillo y lo guardó—listo, problema resuelto. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Sí o no? Tú me pareces un tipo muy, muy atractivo y, —acarició su pecho sobre la suave camisa y le dijo al oído…—me gustaría conocerte mejor, toda esta noche. ¿Nos vamos? ¿O es que no soy tu tipo?

-usted me parece la mujer más bella y sensual que haya visto en toda mi maldita vida pero, —le tomó las manos y las apretó con dolor—no puedo. Ni siquiera el peor de las porquerías haría eso. Usted solo es una bella mujer…casada, que está muy tomada. Si gusta puedo pedirle un taxi y…

-estaba, —lo miró a los ojos y sonrió con picardía—estaba casada ricura. El muy maldito me engañó. Descubrí hace muy poco que llevaba más de dos años acostándose con su secretaria y, ¿sabes que es lo peor?

-¿supongo que es una pregunta retórica verdad?

Sonrió ante la ebriedad de esa dulce y muy despechada mujer.

-¡la embarazó!—dijo con ira—No contento con burlarse de mi durante todo este tiempo, ¡la embarazó y se fue con ella! ¡Maldito miserable! Le entregué todo de mí y así fue como me…

-bueno…-la tomó por la cintura ahora sí muy alegre y tranquilo—hay que demostrarle a ese imbécil la belleza de mujer que perdió. ¿Nos vamos? ¿A dónde quieres ir? ¿A tu casa o a la mía?

-¡sí!—lo besó— ¡a la mía! Allí estaremos más cómodos.

Amy tomada, dolida pero sobre todo despechada, lo besó y lo besó como nunca antes había besado a un hombre. Entrelazando su lengua con la suya y disfrutando de las caricias que él le daba en la cintura y en la mejilla mientras sentía que su lengua le iba a tocar el cerebro, Mina seguía su ejemplo.

Dos alegres mujeres sentadas en la mesa no podían creerlo.

-bueno….me lo supuse. Desde que vi a Amy bailar así imaginé que terminaría en estas. Lo que si se me hace raro, es ver a Mina así, ¡ella no es así! Digo, desde hace algunos años no es así. ¿Qué le habrá pasado con ese muchacho?

-hmm, ve tú a saber pero lo mejor es irnos. —se levantó Lita y tomó su bolsa cuando vio a Amy acercarse a ellas de la mano con Taiki—Mañana debo levantarme temprano a trabajar y…

-¡hola chicas! Les presento a… ¿Cómo es que te llamas belleza?

-soy Taiki. —sonrió y las miró—Taiki Kou señoritas, mucho gusto.

-¿Kou dijo?—preguntó Serena sorprendida.

-si, ¿nos conocemos señorita? Me mira como si mi rostro le resultara familiar.

-no, no discúlpeme. —Ladeó la cabeza y respondió con pena—Debo estarlo confundiendo con alguien más. Mucho gusto señor Kou pero nosotras también nos vamos ya.

-¡ay no! ¿Se van tan pronto? yo si me voy a ir con Taiki pero ustedes se pueden quedar todo lo que quieran. Déjenme voy y pago la…

-¿pagar? no, no Amy. —Le levantó una ceja muy sonriente Taiki—Eso no será necesario. Por favor quédate aquí, no tardare. Con permiso señoritas, un gusto conocerlas.

Taiki (como le había aprendido a su jefe) era todo un caballero. Yendo con Rubeus y explicándole la situación, le pidió un favor. Le dijo que se iba a ir con Amy de "rumba" y que necesitaba quedar como un rey con ella y sus amigas. Rubeus muy alegre fue hasta la barra en donde estaban Karmesite y Berjerite atendiendo, y les pidió cancelar su cuenta y no solo eso, una costosa botella de champagne.

-no te preocupes Kou, va por la casa. Pero eso sí, me la debes eh.

-entendido. Gracias Rubeus. Despídeme del señor "Shields" por favor.

-no será necesario. —Señaló una puerta—Tu jefe y el mío ya deben estar por salir de su reunión.

Y mientras Darien y Diamante terminaban de acordar la próxima entrega, los precios y más detalles de su sucio negocio, Serena y Lita aconsejaban a Amy.

-no me digan nada más que yo estoy bien, ¡estoy bien! Sé lo muy bien lo que estoy haciendo y uy si, —se giró y lo vio regresar hacia ella—no me arrepiento de nada, ¡besa delicioso! Chao niñas. Ten Serena, —le entregó las llaves de su auto—te presto mi auto. De todas eres la más sobria. Mañana voy a tu casa y lo recojo.

-¿lista?

-si. —le dio la mano y la entrelazó con la suya—Chao amigas, nos vemos mañana. Despídanme de Mina cuando ese muchacho, —río—la suelte.

-hasta luego señoritas. —hizo un elegante ademan Taiki—Un gusto haberlas conocido y no se preocupen, la cuenta ya quedo paga. Que pasen una buena noche.

Él se despedía pero Yaten al ver que se iba, tomó de la mano a Mina y fue con él.

-hey, hey ¿y tú como para donde crees que vas Taiki? Estamos trabajando y además el degenerado de…

-me importa una mierda si viene o no. —rio y le apretó la mano con más fuerza a Amy—Ya llevamos mucho rato esperándolo y no va a venir. Si quisiera venir, ¡ya habría llegado! No lo voy a esperar más y además si es por el señor Shields, él no…

Pero mientras Taiki hablaba con su hermano, Serena no podía seguir aguantando las ganas de ir al baño. De camino para allá y como estaba tan oscuro, no vio a quien chocó con su dura cabeza.

Lo peor no fue eso, al chocar con esa persona le hizo derramar sobre su costoso traje el trago que llevaba en la mano.

-¡hey! ¡Fíjate por dónde vas!

-¡perdón, perdón! No se ve nada y….

Estaba oscuro, estaba muy oscuro en aquel elegante y lujoso club perteneciente a los Black pero sin importar la oscuridad, sus miradas se cruzaron. Azul zafiro contra azul celeste. Fue casi mágico. Sus ojos no podían apartarse de los suyos pero mientras a ella esa mirada le traía horribles recuerdos, él se percató de ese singular perfume que ya había percibido unas horas antes.

 _-"huele a…huele a rosas frescas ¡sí! ¡Como hoy en el cementerio cuando la rubia….! No, no puede ser. No puedo tener tanta suerte"_

Mientras él se deleitaba con ese dulce olor que le traía gratos recuerdos de su estancia en uno de los ranchos, Serena sintió nauseas al recordar el archivo de su padre.

 _"…_ _ojos azul zafiro, contextura delgada, ropa desaliñada…"_

 _-"...Ojos azul zafiro…como los del hombre que te asesino papá. No, esto es una pesadilla"_

 _-_ ¿se encuentra bien señorita?

-sí, sí, estoy bien. —Se giró para salir de ahí—Disculpe y con permiso…

Darien quedó anonadado con el azul de sus ojos. La luz crossover del lugar le permitió ver que llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla con blusa blanca anudada al cuello dejando al descubierto su espalda que le había parecido muy delicada pero sobre todo, sensual. Despertando en él esos deseos que había reprimido después de lo que pasó con una bella morena de pronunciadas curvas muchos años atrás, cuando aun estudiaba, se giró para buscar a sus trabajadores y despedirse de ellos. Estaba cansado y quería ir a dormir, sobre todo por lo que le esperaba los próximos días.

Pero mientras buscaba y buscaba entre ese mar de gente a sus ayudantes, el penetrante olor de su perfume se impregnó en su aguileña nariz para nunca más partir.

Ya en la salida y después de haberse despedido, Serena conducía hacia la casa de Lita para dejarla.

-¿estás bien Serena? te ves un poco pálida.

-no te preocupes Lita, —le sonrió falsamente—es solo cansancio. Es que…mira hasta las horas que nos tuvo esa loca, ¡son más de la una! Mañana seguro no me voy a querer levantar.

-oh no Serena, olvida eso, ¡imagínatelas a ellas mañana! Eso sí va a estar divertido de ver. Mañana les tengo algo bien rico y caliente de comer. Seguro lo necesitaran, ¿no crees?

-ay sí, que envidia me da. Ellas han estado muy deprimidas y me alegra que la hayan pasado bien. Oh no espera, ¡y lo que les falta!—rieron ambas mientras Serena tomaba una curva—No es por nada pero que tipos tan bellos, ¿no Lita? A mí el que más me gustó fue el tal… ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?

-¿no era Taiki?

-¡sí, ese mismo! Uy si, tiene todos los modales de un elegante caballero. ¡cómo me gustan a mí!

-¡Serena!

-ah no, si no hubiera sido porque a mí Amy le gustó, me habría gustado tratarlo. No es exactamente mi tipo de hombre pero…su elegancia y delicadeza compensan eso.

-bueno si, si es muy elegante y amable pero no como él…—suspiró—ah sí, él es divino.

-¿él? ¿Cuál él Lita? Cuéntame más. ¿De casualidad no estarás hablando del detective Furuhata o sí?

-¿y tú como porque me preguntas eso?

-oye, ¿es por aquí?

-sí, sí, es allí pero dime, —señaló el edificio donde vivía— ¿lo conoces?

-sí. Él era compañero de trabajo de mi papá y además, su aprendiz. No contento con eso él y yo bueno, tuvimos nuestro _"affair"_ pero nada serio. Es muy lindo pero algo payasin. A mí me gustan más serios y elegantes, como la conquista de Amy esta noche por ejemplo.

-ah… ya veo. Entonces, ¿tuviste una relación con él? dime algo, ¿Cómo es? ¿Es de fiar? Es que a mí me parece que…

-ah…. —sonrió con picardía— ¿con que no solo él está botando la baba por ti eh? ¡A ti también te gusta! No sabes la alegría que le va a dar a mi Andrew cuando sepa que tu…

-¡no! ¡Ni se te ocurra Serena! no le vayas a decir nada. Me daría mucha pena.

-pero, ¿Por qué Lita? ¿Que no ves que él está delirando por ti? yo lo conozco. Trabajamos juntos y a pesar de que la víbora esa de Reika le coquetea, él no le hace caso.

-¡¿de verdad?! ¿Lo dices en serio?

-sí, te lo digo en serio pero ah no, —puso las manos en el suave volante y prendió el auto cuando Lita bajó—si quieres que te siga contando intimidades de mi amigo, me vas a tener que hornear toda una charola de galletas de chocolate mañana en tu restaurante.

-está bien, está bien Serena pero me sigues contando, ¿va? A mí él me gusta mucho y me gustaría saber más antes de acercármele.

Así, mientras Darien pensaba en Serena y su perfume, Yaten besaba y bailaba con Mina, Amy y Taiki llegaban a su casa y Lita se despedía de su reciente amiga muy ilusionada, Seiya recibía una inesperada llamada.

-aquí patrulla 1.1.0…

-mínimo estabas durmiendo, ¿no es cierto Seiya?

-tan dulce y amable como siempre preciosa. —Sonrió y la buscó por el espejo retrovisor—Como imagino sabrás; porque me debes estar viendo desde alguna parte, no, no estoy durmiendo. Cumplo con mi deber…capitana. Pero mejor dígame, ¿a qué debo el placer de su llamada?

-en este momento tienes un trabajo más importante que hacer. Ahora abre la puerta, nos vamos a cubrir una emergencia muy…caliente.

Seiya mas que motivado por escuchar esa sensual voz que le prendía todo, iba a comprobar una vez más lo buena y experta que era su sádica pero muy hermosa capitana que siempre lo dominaba como le daba la gana.

* * *

 _ **y eso ha sido todo por hoy :D**_

 ** _Muchísimas_** _ **gracias a todo aquel o aquella (si, si, si niñas, la mayoría somos mujeres pero nunca falta el curiosito jajaja) que haya leído y ya saben, sus opiniones son muy importantes pero, les pido que las hagan con mucho tacto, con delicadeza. Es que aunque no lo parezca soy muy sensible :) soy como una muy linda y delicada flor :D**_

 _ **Hasta la otra semana porque les cuento, la publicación sera cada semana; un capi cada viernes. Chao y que el señor me las guarde y me las lleve con bien. Un abrazo muy grande. Chao, chao :)**_

* * *

 _ **¡Hola, hola mis queridas niñas! :) A Yssa Reyes y a Miriam Ortiz que no tienen cuenta en . pues aqui les va preciosas :D**_

 _ **yssa reyes, nena, pues si jajaja, si se ponen bien abusados Lita y Andrew terminaran en bueno, lo que sabemos ;) Fue un capitulo cargado de muchas cosas (y algo largo, gomen) pero es que si, tanto mi amiga Clarissa Corona como yo le metimos mano a ese capitulo. Espero te haya gustado y bueno, por lo que veo eres una respetable y muy dedicada moonie, siempre al pendiente de la parejita estrella. Gracias por leer y comentar; por apoyar el fic. Espero que el proximo capitulo (que es el viernes, aun no sé si en la mañana o en la tarde-noche) te guste. Besos. Cuidate :)**_

 _ **y a Miriam Ortiz, pues señorita, jajaja, no sé :v jajaja, no mentiras, yo soy una de las creadoras del fic y bueno, sera decir principal autora :P obvio tengo que saber que onda. Pues preciosa, Serena saca lo de los ojos de Darien de los resultados que arrojó la investigación que hicieron Haruka y su equipo :D Gracias a la foto que Andrew tomó y a todas las horas de investigación, pues concluyeron que el asesino de Kenji habia sido un hombre delgado, de cabello negro, desaliñadas ropas y de ojos azul zafiro. A eso llegaron y bueno, cuando Serena lo vio inmediatamente recordo el expediente de su padre. Oki, jajaja, espero la explicacion haya servido y pues nada, en el proximo capitulo se explicaran mas cositas. Gracias por leer y comentar, eres muy amable :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola! como muchas saben ando de viaje pero pues hoy por fin me hice el espacio para publicar :) Besos y abrazos. Nos leemos abajo.**_

 **Capítulo 3**

Mientras en una modesta patrulla de policía Haruka Tenou, la implacable pero muy agresiva Haruka Tenou, usaba la correa del pantalón azul turquí de Seiya para domarlo por el cuello como si se tratara de su perro; mientras no dejaba de rozar su intimidad fuertemente sobre la suya, Amy y su acompañante por esa noche, (al menos eso era lo que ella creía) estaban llegando a esa casa que más parecía una mansión que cualquier otra cosa.

Taiki entró y trató de ser discreto pero no pudo. Si había visto el lujo antes porque ya llevaba algún tiempo trabajando para _"el caballero"_ (o sea Darien), pero no, no era el lujo de esa casa lo que más lo asombraba. Era el olor que la impregnaba lo que lo tenía en _stand by_ , sin poder moverse de la entrada. Él respiraba lentamente de ese olor a asepsia que le recordaba un hospital mientras Amy, se quitaba los altos tacones azul turquesa que estaba usando y los dejaba en el recibidor.

Luego su voz, su ebria y dulce voz, lo sacó de sus pensamientos; o en este caso de sus olores.

-¿estás bien?

-sí, claro Amy, ¿y tú?

Amy sonrió con picardía después de darle una mirada de pies a cabezas. En el club no lo había detallado muy bien por el humo de los cigarrillos, las pocas luces y el ruido de la gente pero ahí, en el recibidor de su casa y gracias a aquella bombilla blanca, podía admirar lo guapo que era en todo su esplendor.

-estoy muy, muy bien. Quítate esos zapatos y entremos.

-como usted diga, hermosa ex señora—le guiñó un ojo con diversión mientras se quitaba los zapatos y ella se le acercaba.

Taiki se quitó los zapatos y en cuanto lo hizo, Amy se prendió de su cuello y saltó sobre él. Apoderándose de sus alicorados labios que aun sabían a tequila, lo besaba con lujuria, con urgencia, con mucha pasión. Nunca nadie le había despertado esos instintos animales de devorar a alguien y quería aprovechar su supuesto estado de embriaguez para desinhibirse, para hacer lo que quisiera. Besándolo mientras empezaba a sentir sobre su intimidad todo lo que sus apasionados besos despertaban en ese muchacho que le había parecido tan elegante y tan bello, luego hizo cara de tristeza cuando él la tomó por las caderas y muy delicadamente y después de haber cerrado la puerta, la depositó en el suelo.

Antes de pasar a hacer lo que quería primero tenía que hacer algo. Lo cual asustó a Amy de inmediato en cuanto la vio.

-¿qué, que es eso Taiki? ¿Eso es, eso un….?

-sí pero no te preocupes. –Sonrió con diversión y puso el arma en una mesita que había cerca de la sala—tiene puesto el seguro y no voy a hacerte ningún daño, tranquila.

-oye pero, ¿te puedo preguntar, tu porque andas armado?

Taiki muy sonriente y como si le hubieran contado un chiste muy bueno, rió alegremente y fue con ella después de haber puesto el arma en la fina mesa de adorno que había cerca del sofá beige que se veía de lejos que era muy caro. Tomándola por la cintura y luego por la tonificadas nalgas, la cargó, le dio un fugaz beso en la boca y le dijo como si nada…

-es mi herramienta de trabajo Amy, trabajo como guarda espaldas desde hace mucho tiempo.

-oh, ya veo. —se sonrojó y contestó apenada, Pero luego…-ok, ¿pero qué me dices de tu otra arma? ¿A esa también le pusiste seguro o puedo tocarla?

Riendo con ella por su sensual coquetería, volvió a apoderarse de sus labios mientras su fuerte erección (que era enorme) golpeaba de nuevo contra la ya humedad intimidad de una ebria doctora que se había puesto sobria en cuanto vio aquella arma nueve milímetros plateada con mango negro. No lo podía negar, si le había dado miedo haberlo llevado a su casa después de haber visto aquella brillante arma pero cuando él le dijo con esa naturalidad que no era peligroso para ella y que estuviera tranquila, volvió a relajarse y a recordar porque había decidido invitarlo en primer lugar. Mientras lo besaba y pensaba que nadie nunca la había hecho sentir así antes, le halaba el cabello y enredaba su lengua que estaba tan alcoholizada como la suya.

Le sabía muy bien.

Besándolo como si no fuera a haber un mañana, paro de besarlo y le pidió que la llevara a la cama. Él, la cargó fuertemente y caminando por un largo pasillo con ella, entraron a una lujosa habitación que Amy le señalo.

Amy estaba ebria y despechada pero Amy, siempre seria Amy. Obviamente lo no lo iba a hacer con un desconocido en la cama en donde durmió durante tantos años con el hombre al que alguna vez amo con locura, eso jamás. Le pidió a Taiki que entraran a la habitación de huéspedes; en donde de paso sea dicho, se quedaba su suegra cada vez que iba. Y como a Amy le caí tan mal su suegra, pues mataba dos pájaros de un tiro.

Riendo sobre la cama mientras Taiki la desnudaba rápidamente y procedía a hacer lo mismo con él, se quedó sin aliento cuando lo vio sin camisa. Esos abdominales marcados se le veían muy bien. Nada que ver con el fofo, infiel y cansón de su ex marido, nada que ver.

-dime, ¿qué es tan divertido? ¿Me veo mal acaso?

-oh no, para nada Taiki, —Le sonrió con picardía y le pidió que fuera con ella con un sensual gesto de mano—es todo lo contrario, te ves tan bien sin camisa que estoy considerando muy seriamente contratarte como mi guarda espaldas pero no para que me cuides de algo malo.

-¿ah no?

Se quitó el pantalón y ya en boxers negros muy ajustados; y que no ocultaban nada bien su erección, se hizo sobre ella y le sonrió.

-¿entonces para que según usted me contrataría, hermosa señorita?

-para que me hagas todos los días lo que estas a punto de hacerme, para eso.

Y sin decir nada más empezaron a besarse de nuevo.

Taiki la besaba, enredaba su caliente lengua con la de ella y por más que la besaba, no lograba saciarse del delicioso sabor de su boca, de su lengua mezclándose con la suya y excitándolo como nunca antes lo había hecho una mujer con la que hubiera estado. La besaba, la besaba con la misma lujuria con la que lo besaba ella y mordiendo su labio inferior con suavidad, casi sintió que iba a venirse cuando ella gimió por su acción. Tanto se preocupó por no estar controlando su cuerpo, que por eso y con lo mucho que le dolía tener que hacerlo, dejo de besarla y empezó a descender lentamente por su cuello, por su pecho, por todo su blanco y escultural cuerpo que le parecía tan bello.

Llenando de cortos pero apasionantes besos su cuello, llegó adonde quería llegar desde que le había quitado el fino sostén de delgadas tiras y romántico encaje, a sus redondos, blancos y hermosos senos. Llegó con ellos y tratándolos como si fueran un par de bebes recién nacidos, con mucha delicadeza, empezó a acariciarlos. Después de lamerlos con la punta de su lengua; lo que estaba provocando en Amy un intenso placer que no controlaba, empezó a halárselos con suavidad. Amy estaba muy contenta.

Eso lo demostraban sus fuertes gemidos de satisfacción y placer.

-¡ah, ah Taiki sí, así! que rico besas y que manos tan suaves tienes. ¡Ah, mas, más por favor! que delicia…

 _-"sí, sí que lo es. —_ Pensó Taiki con diversión mientras le succionaba el erguido pezón derecho y halaba con suavidad el otro— _Eres una de las mujeres más ricas; y no hablo solo de dinero, que me he comido hasta ahora Amy. Esto será muy divertido"_

Taiki reía mentalmente, al pensar en todo lo que le haría mientras no dejaba de sacarle apasionados gritos de gusto por cómo le succionaba los senos. La tocaba con dos dedos sobre su húmedo interior; que era lo único que aún no le quitaba porque no había tenido tiempo. Se había quedado tan absorto cuando le quitó el sostén y el resto de la ropa, que olvido por completo que necesitaba esa parte desnuda.

Tenía algo muy importante que hacerle a esa (al parecer por lo que veía) suave y pequeña cavidad.

Dejando de besar sus senos, su erizado abdomen y sus costados, finalmente llegó ahí. Llegó al punto máximo en donde una mujer puede encontrar la satisfacción y la gloria total. Llegó a su intimidad que estaba muy humedad y esperándolo impacientemente.

Amy gimió con fuerza cuando él presionó un poco más ambos dedos sobre ella. Pero cuando usó los dientes para quitarle el delicado interior blanco que hacia juego con el caro sostén de copa que ya le había quitado y tirado lejos, abrió los ojos y lo miró sorprendida. No pensó que un hombre al que acababa de conocer quisiera hacerle… ya saben, eso. No se imaginó que él quería darle un beso negro.

-¿tú vas a….?

-oh sí, claro que sí. —dijo con la cara apoyada sobre él mientras tiraba el interior. Luego lo olió como si se tratara de una rara y muy exótica rosa—ummmm, aquí abajo hueles como huele toda tu casa. Hueles a limpio Amy pero eso no será por mucho tiempo.

-¡ah!

Arqueó el cuerpo y casi sintió morir cuando él deslizó lentamente aquella experta lengua por el medio de sus dilatados y excitados pliegues interiores.

-¡Taiki! ¡Ah sí, sí! ¡Nadie nunca me había hecho sentir como tú! ¡Nunca!

-¿sabes algo Amy?—preguntó con sorna en medio de sus temblorosas piernas mientras la miraba con picardía—me pasa igual. Parece que si eres lo que me imaginaba en cuanto te vi, eres única y muy especial.

Taiki bajó la mirada y volvió a concentrarse en su sexo, en lo bien que olía, en lo delicioso que le sabia. Lamiéndola como mejor sabia, con lentitud y con algo de violencia por momentos para excitar cada vez más su clítoris que ya estaba muy visible, consiguió lo que quería después de casi siete minutos de estar ahí, prendido de sus piernas y bajo ella. La hizo llegar al orgasmo, a un escandaloso orgasmo del que muchos hubieran sido testigos de no ser porque la casa de Amy era retirada de las demás. El orgasmo de Amy fue tan largo, tan delicioso y tan fuerte, que expulsó un pequeño líquido transparente que Taiki con mucho gusto saboreó. Comiéndose su corrida mientras ella no hacía más que temblar en la cama por tan infinito placer, más le gustó lo que ella le dijo cuándo logró recuperar algo de aliento.

Cuando pudo encontrarse con la sonrisa y la mirada de placer más honesta que le hubiera visto a una mujer en la vida.

-¿Quién eres Taiki? ¿Que eres que me haces sentir como nunca nadie lo había hecho antes?

-puedo decirte lo mismo. —La acarició lentamente en su sexo con dos dedos, luego se los llevó a la boca y los chupó sin dejar de mirarla—ummm Amy, que delicioso sabor tienes. Te viniste tanto que mira, aun puedo seguir saboreándote.

-ven Taiki, ven por favor y hazlo.

Le extendió los brazos con una gran sonrisa y abrió las piernas para recibirlo.

-métemelo, métemelo y si lo puedes hacer bien duro, mejor.

Levantando una poblada ceja con seducción mientas no pudo evitar reírse por su pedido, lo tomó en una mano y muy lentamente, se hundió en ella.

-¡ah sí, sí, sí, así, si! ¡Más Taiki y dímelo, dime que te gusta hacérmelo! ¡Dime que soy hermosa y que te gusta estarme cogiendo!

-ah Amy, Amy preciosa,-sostuvo su musculoso cuerpo en ambas manos sobre el colchón y la miró a los ojos con diversión sin dejar de penetrarla—me encanta. Nunca me le había comido la corrida a una mujer antes. Guau, no solo eres hermosa, también eres deliciosa.

-¡ah Taiki sí, así, dime más cosas! ¡Dime cochinadas por favor y métemelo duro! ¡Hazme sentir mujer! ¡Dime que soy hermosa y deliciosa! ¡Dime que tú nunca me dejarías por ninguna otra!

Acercándose a su oído y después de respirar en él y lamerlo, le susurró lentamente…

-jamás. Jamás dejaría a una mujer que se viene tan rico en mi boca y que es tan hermosa, tan rica, tan deliciosa.

-¡ah sí, sí, sí, si Taiki y yo, yo creo que yo voy a….!

.

.

Luego de una acalorada noche de sexo, Amy despertó y despertó adolorida. Sentía que le dolía hasta la consciencia por todo lo que Taiki le había hecho. Adolorida pero con una gran sonrisa, miró hacia el suelo y no encontró rastro de él por ninguna parte.

Al parecer se había ido muy temprano y no quiso despertarla.

Haciendo caso omiso y restándole importancia a ese hecho, se levantó, se puso el sostén y sacó una levantadora de seda del armario. Anudándola fuertemente a la cintura mientras se ponía unas acolchadas pantuflas (tanto la levantadora como las pantuflas eran nuevas. Siempre cambiaba todo cuando su suegra se iba) salió rumbo a la cocina porque tenía un hambre loca.

Pero cuando llegó ahí se llevó la sorpresa de su vida.

-¿Richard?

-hola Amy. —Contestó sonriente con un vaso de jugo de naranja en una mano y el tarro en la otra—Pensé que no estabas. Fui a la habitación y como no te vi, pensé que…

-eso no es importante y mejor dime, ¿tú que estás haciendo en mi casa? tú ya no vives aquí Richard y no puedes irte apareciendo cuando te dé la gana; que de hecho…

Dijo tratando de cubrir la semi transparencia de esa levantadora mientras se abrazaba a si misma e iba hacia donde él estaba.

-…dame las llaves. Tú ya no tienes nada que…

-¿qué? ¿Cómo así que mi casa Amy? no, no, no, estas muy equivocada, mi amor. Esta es mi casa y tengo todo el derecho de venir cuantas veces quiera y mucho más…-la tomó por la cintura y le sonrió con maldad—a ver a mi esposa. ¿Entiendes?

-tu y yo ya no somos nada y suéltame. ¡Que me sueltes te digo!

En esas apareció alguien con quien Amy con contaba.

-oiga, señor, ¿qué no escuchó o qué? que la suelte.

-¡Taiki!—exclamó Amy con horror cuando lo vio en el marco de la puerta dejando unas bolsas de compra en el suelo y sacando su arma.

-¿Quién?

Preguntó Richard con cara de _what the fuck?_

-mire muchacho, no sé quién demonios sea pero esta es MI esposa y es mejor que se vaya porque ella y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

-Richard, no, cállate y…

-oye, Amy, —la miró preocupado— ¿tú quieres hablar con él? ¿Quieres que me vaya?

-yo no tengo nada de qué hablar con él Taiki y no, no quiero que te vayas.

-¿pero quién demonios es ese muchacho y porque le hablas como si lo conocieras Amy?—preguntó Richard enojado— ¿es que, es que acaso tú y él…? ¡No lo puedo creer!

Se soltó a reír mientras Amy luchaba por soltársele.

-pero miren nada más, ¿Quién lo diría? la elegante, la distinguida y la muy seria doctora Mizuno, ¡es igual de golfa que todas! quien sabe desde cuando estarás revolcándote con este idiota, mi amor. Presumiendo de digna cuando al parecer eres igual de infiel a mí, debería darte vergüenza.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Cerca del mesón en donde Richard había puesto el vaso de jugo de naranja, se escuchó un estruendo. En un rápido movimiento Taiki le quitó el seguro a su arma y disparando su revólver destruyó aquel vaso.

Amy estaba pálida del susto pero si ella se había asustado, mucho más se asustó él. Al pobre Richard le provocaba era orinarse del miedo que le había dado sentir ese estruendo tan cerca y por eso, soltó a Amy sin siquiera ser consciente de ello.

-vaya, que mal, fallé. —Dijo Taiki sonriendo mientras aun le apuntaba con su arma—Pero no se preocupe, no suelo fallar dos veces el mismo tiro.

-¿pero qué, que…?

-vea, señor,-levantó las bolsas del suelo y sin soltar el arma, empezó a acercarse hasta donde ellos estaban—Amy ya fue muy clara. Ella no quiere saber ni mierda de usted y quiere que se vaya de SU casa, ¿quieres que se vaya Amy?

Esta no pudo articular palabra, por eso solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¿vio? entonces entréguele las llaves de la casa y no lo quiero volver a ver por aquí, evíteme la molestia de llenarlo de balas porque, ¿sabe algo? están muy caras y un tipo como usted no vale el gasto. No vale la pena.

Richard solo sacó la llave de su abrigo y la dejó sobre el mesón en donde solo había infinidad de pequeños vidrios rotos. Yendo hasta la puerta y aun pálido del miedo, hizo lo que hacen todos los cobardes. Lanzó amenazas cuando ya se iba a ir.

-esto no se va a quedar así Amy. ¿Ya me reemplazaste y de repeso por un matón? muy bien. No vas a volver a saber de mí pero olvídate que te vas a quedar con MI casa, eso nunca. Adiós, nos veremos luego e imagino que con los abogados.

Richard se fue y en cuanto se fue, Amy cayó de rodillas al suelo. Rompió en llanto y eso a Taiki si le preocupó, lo puso muy mal.

Dejando el revolver que aún estaba un poco caliente sobre el mesón de la cocina para ir con ella, le dolía verla llorar de esa forma. Por alguna razón que Amy no entendía él estaba siendo demasiado amable con ella. Muy dulce y comprensivo.

-estúpido imbécil ese, ¿Cómo una mujer tan bella como tu pudo estar casada con ese sujeto? Ya no llores más Amy que me partes; ok, no sé si tenga uno de esos pero igual. No llores de esa forma que me partes el corazón. No me gusta ver llorar a ninguna mujer y menos por un imbécil de esos.

-Taiki, Taiki yo, yo no, yo nunca antes había hecho algo como lo que; y lo que Richard dijo no….

-no tienes ni que decirlo. —Dijo con ella en brazos mientras la levantaba y la llevaba a un asiento que había cerca— Sé que no es así. Tranquila Amy y no llores. Mientras yo este contigo, no voy a permitir que ese idiota se te vuelva a acercar, te lo prometo. Ahora dime, ¿qué quieres que te prepare de desayuno después de recoger estos vidrios?

-¿qué?

Lo miró con desconcierto.

-¿tú vas a recoger los vidrios Taiki? ¿Por qué? no, no, deja eso ahí. No debe tardar Ayasaka en llegar y….

-porque yo lo quebré. —respondió con una sonrisa mientras entraba a la cocina y buscaba con que limpiar—Te pido me disculpes si te asusté cuando disparé Amy pero es que ese imbécil, me sacó la mierda. No tenía por qué estarte agarrando así si tú no querías. Detesto con el alma a los tipos como esos.

-¿Cómo?

-machistas y mal tratantes. Discúlpame si te asusté y dime, ¿te parecen bien huevos con salchichas?—sonrió mientras empezaba a sacar cosas de las bolsas—No te rías igual que hace Yaten pero si, es lo único que sé hacer de desayuno y además porque me encanta. Huevos revueltos con salchicha, pan y café negro. Iba a preguntarte que te traía pero como te veías tan bella durmiendo, no quise…

-ay Taiki, —sonrió sin querer—eres sorprendente. Muchas gracias por haber sacado a ese idiota de la casa pero no. ¿Qué te parece si mejor vamos a la cama y dejamos el desayuno para más tarde? que lo haga Ayasaka cuando llegué, ¿quieres?

-tendría que ser idiota para rechazar una oferta como esa.

Dejó todo a un lado y fue con ella. Y cuando llegó con ella, la levantó en brazos y destapó un poco su levantadora, descubrió con asombro que solo tenía la ropa interior puesta.

-hasta entiendo al cretino ese. A cualquiera le pesaría dejar a una mujer como tú Amy. Que idiota. ¿Cama hasta las once doctora?

-cama. —Respondió sonriente mientras le guiñaba un ojo e iban a la habitación para hacerlo por largo rato— Hoy debemos guardar absoluto reposo, señor Taiki.

En otro lugar las cosas no eran tan agradables como lo eran para Amy que era tratada y besada como siempre debió ser tratada, con dulzura y delicadeza. En otro lugar una bella rubia despertaba con la peor resaca que hubiera tenido en su vida. Oh pero lo peor no era eso. Lo peor no era el terrible dolor de cabeza que tenía ni las náuseas que no la dejaban levantarse de la cama. Lo peor era no saber dónde estaba.

Aunque un muy atractivo hombre de pelo plateado y finas ropas, delicioso perfume y buen peinado, estaba a punto de explicárselo.

-hola Mina, ¿Cómo dormiste? Mira que no cualquiera logra despojarme de mi cama, considérate afortunada.

-¿qué?—lo miró vagamente porque los ojos aun le pesaban, tenía sueño— ¿Yaten? ¿Cómo así que tu cama? ¡¿No me digas que…?!

-uy si Minako, mi amor, mamacita.

Se soltó en un mar de risas mientras entraba con un vaso de jugo y al parecer un tarro de pastillas.

-que ardiente e intensa me saliste preciosa, ¡eres insaciable muñeca!

-¡oye!

Sin entender porque Yaten reía de esa manera cuando entró y se sentó a su lado en la cama, por un momento creyó que era verdad lo que ese atractivo y bien arreglado sujeto le estaba diciendo. Creyó que era verdad porque lo único que llevaba puesto, era la camisa que en un _flashback;_ cuando bajó la vista y la miró, recordó. Era la camisa que Yaten estaba usando la noche anterior cuando lo conoció.

Pensó; mientras él no hacía sino reír y le pasaba el vaso de jugo con un par de pastillas, que estaba en serios problemas.

 _-"no, no, no, eso no pudo haber pasado. ¡Ya no soy la misma de antes! Sé que yo no me acostaría con un extraño; que no importa lo bueno que este, sigue siendo eso, un extraño. ¡¿Qué pasó anoche?!"_

* * *

 ** _Muchas gracias y espero les haya gustado. Bye, gracias por leer y comentar :) son un amor._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola! :D Como muchas de ustedes saben sigo de viaje y aquí el único día "libre" es el miércoles; mi madre trabaja en exceso me cae.**_

 _ **Les mando un gran beso y abrazo. Espero les guste el capitulo de hoy. Nos leemos abajito ;)**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

¿Qué pasó anoche? ¿Qué pasó anoche? Y ¿Qué pasó anoche? Era lo único que pensaba nuestra bella, sedienta y perdida rubia. Sentada a su lado y vestida tan solo con su camisa, no hacía más que mirar a cualquier parte menos a él porque estaba muy avergonzada, no sabía que decir.

-eh, este, yo, yo no; y no sé lo que tu estés….

-no, no nos acostamos Minako pero oye,-le sonrió muy travieso— ¡casi!

-¡oye!

No lo pudo evitar, su risa la contagió.

-¿y se supone que me estás dando animo? No lo hagas, ¡lo haces fatal!

-solo no quiero que estés toda incomoda cuando anoche la pasamos tan bien Minako. —Dijo mientras sacaba un par de pastillas, tomaba el jugo de naranja que le había llevado en una mano, y se lo pasaba a ella—Y no, no hagas esa cara que no me refiero a todos los deliciosos besos que me diste y que te di. Me refiero a tu compañía.

-Yaten yo, yo lo siento mucho pero no recuerdo casi nada de lo que pasó anoche. ¿Me podrías contar por favor? Yo de verdad no soy así y me gustaría saber qué fue lo que hice para poder explicarte.

-pues de verdad que no tienes nada que explicar pero está bien, te diré; aún tengo tiempo antes de dejarte en tu casa. Anda Minako, tomate las pastillas porque te debe estar matando el dolor de cabeza, ¿no?

-la verdad si pero oye,-se sonrojo mucho de nuevo—solo Mina, no me gusta que me digan Minako. Suena muy formal.

-está bien, Mina, lo que pasó fue que a anoche cuando….

 ** _Flashback…._**

 _-¿segura Minako? ¿Estas segura de que quieres que te lleve a mi casa?_

 _-ummm si, si Yaten. —_ respondió con las manos entrelazadas en su cuello y muy, muy pasada de tragos _—Claro que sí. Vámonos para tu casa para seguir con la fiesta allá o no, espera un momento. ¿Acaso quieres que te lleve a la mía? Ummmm nene, me saliste más inteligente de lo que creía._

Ante su obvia ebriedad y sus palabras, Yaten no hizo más que soltarse a reír al igual que lo hacia ella.

 _-no, no te lo digo por eso Minako, no lo digo por mi o porque me de miedo que conozcas mi casa, lo digo por ti. ¿Acaso no te doy ni un poco de miedo mujer, de desconfianza? Después de todo; no importa lo deliciosos que saben tus besos, nos acabamos de conocer._

 _-no, no me das ni una pizca de miedo Yaten. Pero entonces qué, ¿nos vamos a hacer unas deliciosas travesuras a tu casa toda la noche o te doy mucho miedo?_

Yaten sonrió como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía y la besó. Se acercó de nuevo a ella y a su alicorada boca que ya había besado y la besó con pasión, lujuria, con mucho deseo. Mina era exactamente el tipo de mujer que a él le gustaba, que le fascinaba. Era bien vestida, rubia, con ojos claros y alegre, exageradamente alegre; cosa que él no era. Por eso besándola como si nunca hubiera besado a una mujer en toda su vida, la tomó de la mano y le pidió que lo acompañara hasta la barra para pagar la cuenta. Pero no era tanto para eso. Necesitaba ir con Rubeus y dejarle una razón de él y su paradero a su muy amable pero muy peligroso jefe.

Dejando todo listo y luego tomándola de la mano, luego fueron hasta la camioneta negra blindada para trasladar la fiesta a su casa.

Al llegar ahí solo fueron risas, besos y desenfrenadas caricias. Yaten estaba feliz al tener a una mujer tan bella como ella contra una de las paredes de su casa gimiendo y riendo de gusto por cada uno de los besos y de las caricias que él tan diestramente le daba.

Feliz al sentir la calidez de su pecho y enloquecido con lo suave de su perfume, no contaba con….

 _-espera, espera, espera un momento por favor._

 _-¿qué pasó Minako? ¿Qué tienes?_

 _-un baño. —_ Pidió con la cara ya verde de lo mal que se sentía _—Necesito un baño urgente y…._

 _-es la puerta de ahí. –_ señaló con el dedo índice una puerta blanca diagonal a la pared en donde estaban.

Después de señalarle la pared, Mina corrió hacia el baño lo más rápido que pudo pero ni por eso se salvó. Justo antes de abrir la puerta y pegarse de esa taza a vomitar hasta el alma, se manchó sus costosos jeans, zapatos y blusa con él, con su abundante vomito que no dejaba de salir.

Con los ojos rojos, la cara del mismo color y vomitando hasta lo que no tenía, se sorprendió cuando lo sintió a él tras la puerta.

 _-Minako, Minako por Dios, ¿estás bien? ¡¿Qué tienes mujer?! ¿Quieres que llame a un médico o que….?_

 _-¡estoy…!—_ vomito de nuevo y la arcada se escuchó como si un orco estuviera gruñendo.

 _-¡Minako! No, no, no, abre esa puerta y déjame entrar. ¡Ya estoy muy preocupado!_

 _-estoy, estoy bien Yaten, no te preocu…._

Mina, la pobre y muy intolerante al exceso de licor Mina, siguió vomitando y dañándose la garganta con las fuertes arcadas por más de diez minutos. Ya cuando sintió que había vomitado hasta los pecados, se lavó la boca con pasta dental, la cara y salió tratando de taparse el rostro. No hacía más que prenderse de las paredes para poder tener algo de equilibrio pero cuando por fin abrió la puerta, quien la recibió fue un platinado muchacho muy, muy angustiado por ella.

 _-Minako, Minako por Dios mujer, ¡nunca había escuchado a nadie vomitar así antes! ¿No quieres que te lleve a un hospital?_

 _-no, no, no, Yaten, estoy…._

Decía mientras lo veía triple y trataba de sostenerse de algo y no de él.

 _-….estoy bien. Mejor, ¿me puedes pedir un, taxi para…?_

 _-ven. —_ Fue con ella y la levantó en brazos _—Tu lo que necesitas es descansar. Te voy a quitar esa ropa y meterte en mi cama para que…._

 _-no creo que sea muy recomendable que te acuestes conmigo ahora así,-_ río _—así como estoy Yaten. ¡Debo oler y verme horrible!_

Riendo con ella de sus ocurrencias, caminó hacia su habitación con ella en brazos. Acostándola en la cama y mientras le quitaba la ropa, se sonrojó por lo que ella le dijo cuando estuvieron así, de nuevo muy cerca.

 _-ummm Yaten, eres tan suave y hueles tan bien, me encanta el olor de tu perfume, el que tiene tu camisa._

 _-¿quieres que te la ponga?_

 _-uy, ¿Qué me quieres poner qué?_

Se soltó en una descontrolada risa mientras él se quitaba la camisa y le terminaba de quitar la blusa a ella.

 _-oye, eres una mal pensada de lo peor, hablo de mi camisa. ¿Quieres ponértela? Después de todo no creo que sea buena idea; no importa lo bella que te veas así, solo en ropa interior, que duermas de esa manera. Podrías pescar un resfriado sino te abrigas con algo._

 _-ay Yaten, muchas gracias. –_ se sentó y alzó las manos para que él se la pusiera _—ummm si, huele delicioso, huele a ti._

 ** _Fin de flashback…._**

-…. Y eso fue lo que pasó anoche. Después de ponerte la camisa, te arropé. Te di el beso que me pediste que te diera y salí de la habitación para dejarte descansar tranquilamente. El resto de la historia ya la sabes.

-ay no, no, no, no, ¡no! ¡Si seré idiota! Lo siento mucho Yaten pero yo de verdad que no soy así y….

-oye, -se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la puerta si, muy sonriente—no tienes que decirme nada ni justificar lo que pasó anoche. Me divertí mucho contigo y bueno, espero que nos podamos ver de nuevo; solo que en otras circunstancias claro está. Una en donde no parezcas un orco sacado del señor de los anillos.

-¡oye!

Río muy despreocupada y alegre, como él.

-que malo eres Yaten. ¿Entonces eso parezco? ¿Un orco?

-pues cuando vomitas, sí. Uy no Mina, horrible, ¡me lleve el susto de mi vida!—luego y entre risas, abrió la puerta para salir—En mi armario hay algo de ropa. No sé si algo de lo que haya allí te quede pero bueno, toma lo que creas que te pueda servir y úsalo. Te espero afuera. No tardes porque ya es un poco tarde. Te dejo en tu casa y de ahí me voy al trabajo.

-ay si Yaten, que pena contigo. Si quieres yo me puedo ir en un taxi y tu….

-nada. –exclamó pero ya no tan alegre. En su mirada había mucha seriedad—Te espero. No te demores por favor.

Yaten salió y cuando lo vio salir así, cuando le vio ese aire tan serio y tan complicado de repente, le gustó mucho más que cuando lo conoció la noche anterior en una llena y ruidosa pista de baile. Levantándose para buscar que ponerse y luego si salir, fue hasta el armario y lo abrió. Se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando lo hizo porque nunca, nunca había visto un armario más organizado que ese. Todo estaba perfectamente bien acomodado.

Al ver eso y su comportamiento de antes concluyó que era un hombre muy controlador.

Sonriendo ante sus conclusiones y ver que lo que le decía Serena constantemente era verdad, que nunca dejaba de psicoanalizar a las personas, se llevó las manos a la parte inferior de la camisa de Yaten para quitársela pero no pudo. Al sentir lo suave que era y lo bien que olía, no quería quitársela y tener que dejársela sobre la cama.

-ummmm si, de verdad huele exquisito. Me encanta este olor.

Unos minutos después y llegando con él a la sala en donde él estaba sentado leyendo el periódico en su tableta y tomándose un café….

-ya estoy lista. Perdona si me demore pero es que…

-esto de verdad que no debería ser justo, es increíble.

-ya te dije que lo siento pero es que no encontraba ningún pantalón que no se me cayera y por eso tomé esta sudadera. Pero no te preocupes, deje todo como estaba y…

-no, no lo decía por eso Mina.—le dijo ya frente a ella después de haber dejado la tableta y la taza de café sobre la mesa—Lo decía por ti, por lo bien que te ves. ¿Cómo es posible que tú hasta en ropa deportiva y peor, de hombre, te veas tan bien, tan bella, tan atractiva?

Mina solo se puso como un tomate ante sus palabras. No sabía que decir. Por eso solo dijo mientras extendía las manos frente a él y se la pasaba…

-muchas gracias por habérmela prestado. De verdad que pena todo lo que pasó y….

-no, quédatela. –le sonrió y junto sus manos con las suyas—Se te ve mucho mejor a ti que a mí.

-Yaten, no, yo no….

-está decidido. Es tuya y no lo voy a discutir, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora vámonos. Ya es muy tarde y el señor Shields me debe estar esperando.

Mina no tuvo tiempo de refutarle nada porque antes de que pudiera decirle algo, Yaten le tomó la mano y la haló hacia él, hacia su pecho que sí, olía a lo mismo a lo que olía la camisa que le había regalado, a gloria, a lo que debe oler un hombre de verdad.

Encantada con lo dulce de su costoso perfume pero algo preocupada al ver lo dominante que era, salieron de la casa y fueron hacia la camioneta.

Pero mientras Yaten le pedía el número de teléfono a Mina y le daba un beso antes de dejarla en su casa, Darien decía en su oficina y por teléfono sin poder creerlo…

-¿no me estas jodiendo Rubeus? ¿Es en serio? Pero si ese par, ¡son muy serios! Ellos nunca…

-señor, "Shields"…

Rio al igual que lo hizo Darien por el teléfono.

-…así es. Ese par se fueron anoche con ese par de bellezas y si, hasta los entiendo señor, ¡yo habría hecho lo mismo de haber sido ellos! Ya se imaginara usted lo bellas que eran como para que ese par hubieran hecho eso.

 _¡Perdón, perdón! No se ve nada y…_

-¿señor? ¿Señor si me está escuchando?

Preguntó mientras Darien se acordaba si, de ella. De esa bella rubia que le había arruinado el traje la noche anterior.

-ah sí, sí, sí, sí Rubeus, ¿estaban muy buenas entonces?

-buenas no señor, ¡buenísimas!—volvieron a reír por igual.

-ah bueno, al menos ya sé algo de ellos. De verdad me preocupé porque ellos no son así; en especial Yaten. Bueno Rubeus…. Te dejo porque esto de ser todo un "empresario" es bastante agotador.

-claro, claro, sí señor, me imagino. No se preocupe por ellos y si los veo antes que usted, yo les digo que usted los llamó.

El apuesto Darien Chiba (ahora Shields) colgó pero colgó con aburrimiento. Si le alegraba que se hubieran divertido con ellas y estuvieran bien pero se entristecía por él. Sentía pena por sí mismo al estar tan solo y más que nada no podía dejar de pensar en ella. No podía sacarse de la cabeza, esos bellos ojos azul celeste que le parecieron tan bellos y a la vez, tan tristes. No podía dejar de pensar en ella pero sobre todo no podía apartar de su ser la necesidad de respirar de su penetrante olor de nuevo. Su olor, su esencia, habían quedado plasmadas no solo en su perfecta y hermosa nariz de finas facciones, sino también en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Y mientras Darien tomaba unos documentos y empezaba a leerlos tratando de dejar de pensar en ella, Serena decía al teléfono muy risueña….

-aja Amy, ¿hasta que por fin te soltaron?

-¡Serena! Que cosas se te ocurre decir oye; y eso que estas en el trabajo. ¿No te da pena que alguien pueda escucharte?

-no, no me da pero ya en serio Amy, ¿Qué tal la pasaste anoche con ese papacito? ¿Si salió tan caballeroso como parecía o no?

-de verdad que no quiero hablar de eso pero mejor dime, ¿sí? ¿Nos podemos ver en el restaurante de Lita para almorzar y recoger mi carro? Sinceramente me da mucha pereza ir hasta tu casa porque es muy lejos y además me duele hasta la….

-nos vemos en una hora en el restaurante de Lita, fiestera. –dijo y no pudo evitarlo, estalló en risas al igual que lo hizo Amy—Nos vemos y de verdad Amy, quiero que me cuentes todo con pelos y señales, ¿oíste? Ni creas que con invitarme el almuerzo vas a salir del paso.

Entre risas y colgando el teléfono, pronto volvió a su trabajo.

* * *

 ** _y eso fue todo por hoy :D_**

 ** _Muchas gracias a toda aquella que lea y niñas, hago la aclaración desde ya. La historia si es un Serena/ Darien pero mi idea (con ayuda de mi amiga Clarissa jejeje) era la de hacer que por medio de sus amigos; o trabajadores en el caso de Darien, se conocieran. Es por eso que he profundizado un poco en las demas pero si es un Serena/ Darien ;)_**

 ** _Besos y abrazos. Nos leemos :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**viernes, 24 de julio de 2015.**_

 _ **Hola mis queridas lectoras y amigas! Hola! :D**_

 _ **Como muchas de ustedes saben pues andaba de viaje y nada, en la casa de mi adorada y amada madre siempre hay algo que hacer. De antemano quiero agradecer a cada una de ustedes por el tiempo que dedican al leer la historia, ¡Gracias, no tengo las suficientes palabras para agradecer su apoyo y amabilidad! Muchas gracias por leer, gracias también a las que comentan y bueno, ahora que he regresado a mi casa pues las publicaciones vuelven a la normalidad. Oki, eso sino es que me sale otro viaje, jajaja, naaa, ya quisiera yo, ¡vivir de vacaciones!**_

 _ **Ya hable mucho y ustedes vienen aqui es a ver cuando carajos es que se van a conocer Serena y Darien, ¿o no? Si, debe ser por eso ;) Imagino que no les interesa mucho saber que ya casi, casi, casito, Mina y Yaten consumaran lo que no pudieron en esa noche loca de copas jajajaja, oh bueno, todo depende de que tan movido este el trabajo del temperamental Yaten ;)**_

 ** _Las dejo con el capi. Espero les guste._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Siendo viernes y medio día, volvieron a reunirse en el ameno restaurante de Lita pero con una pequeña variante, tenían a dos hermosas e inteligentes mujeres muy ojerosas, muy cansadas. Y a su resaca se sumaba algo peor que su sed y el fuerte dolor de cabeza que las había acompañado todo el día.

Las interminables preguntas de una curiosa y muy alegre Serena.

-es suficiente Serena, no sigas.

-¿Cómo que no Mina? Es que no me lo pueden negar muchachas, ¡se ve que se divirtieron como nunca!

-¡oye!

Dijeron al mismo tiempo Mina y Amy (según ellas) muy ofendidas.

-oye no Serena, ¿Qué te pasa? Si me levanté de mi cama fue porque no hay mejor sopa que la que hace Lita. ¿Verdad que si Amy?

-sí, para que te digo que no, si, si Mina. Por eso también decidí venir.

-pero, ¿y esas ojerotas que tienes que eh Mina? Mira que, que insaciables salieron ese par. –no lo podía evitar, no dejaba de reírse al verles las caras—No me las dejaron dormir nada anoche muchachas. Eso sí que es el colmo.

-como primera medida, tú también tienes ojeras y eso no quiere decir que estuviste con alguien anoche hasta muy tarde Serena. ¿O sí?

-pues no Mina pero miento, si porque si tengo ojeras y no dormí casi nada anoche, no fue porque un papacito como el de alguna ustedes no me dejara dormir.

-¡Serena!

-¿Qué?—decía entre risas, se estaba divirtiendo como nunca—es la verdad; ya hubiera querido yo. Si tengo ojeras y un sueño del carajo, es precisamente por culpa de ustedes dos; más especialmente por culpa tuya Amy. Por estar de vaga tomando y bailando con ustedes anoche en ese antro es que tengo estas ojeras y un sueño que me tumba. No sé ni cómo fue que me levanté esta mañana me cae.

-ay Serena, de verdad que lo siento mucho. Yo ayer estaba muy aburrida y…

-oye Amy, -dijo ya más seria y mirándola a los ojos con una leve sonrisa mientras Lita llegaba con sus órdenes a la mesa—era solo una broma, tranquila.

-pues sí pero es la verdad. Por mi culpa tú y Lita….

-por mí ni se preocupe señora Mizuno que la pasé increíble. –Sonrió Lita después de ponerles los platos sobre la mesa—Hace rato no salía.

-ya no sé ni cómo decirte que no me digas así Lita. Solo Amy, Amy a secas que se podría decir que todas aquí somos amigas. ¿No muchachas?

Serena y Mina solo asintieron muy sonrientes. Pero Serena que era tan cansona….

-pues si Amy pero conozco a alguien que quiere ser más que amigo de Lita. –Señaló con la mirada una mesa vecina en donde estaban Andrew y un amigo almorzando— ¿o no es así amiga?

-¡Serena! No digas eso que, ¿Qué tal y te escuche ah? ¡Me moriría de pena!

-aja… ¿con que te gusta la ex conquista de Serena, no Lita?—dijo Mina con malicia después de haberle dado un sorbo a su jugo.

-no tendría nada de malo Mina porque si, Andrew no es mi tipo pero es un hombre muy atractivo. Además está el hecho de que ella a él también le gusta y….

Lita se había puesto roja de la pena mientras Serena y Mina hablaban como si ella no estuviera ahí. Y como aun debía volver a la cocina a seguir dirigiendo a sus cocineras, se despidió amablemente de cada una de ellas. Dejándolas en un mar de risas y discutiendo de nuevo porque Serena decía que dejaran de hacerse las locas y le contaran que tal la habían pasado con esos hombres, otros también eran interrogados y de qué manera en un fino y muy lujoso despacho.

-eh, este, ¿entonces estuvo hablando con Rubeus señor?

-Taiki, Taiki, Taiki, -decía Darien desde su silla y si, con esa encantadora sonrisa sobre sus labios mientras sacaba un habano—creo que ya hemos hablado de que no es necesario que sean tan formales conmigo porque más que mis ayudantes, los considero mis amigos. ¿O es que ustedes a mí no?

-sí, sí, sí señor pero….

-lo que el "gran sabio" diga o no, a mí me tiene sin cuidado. Mejor se van sentando y me cuentan pero ya como es eso de que se fueron con dos bellezas anoche. Es que eso si me dejó aterrado. Ustedes no son así. ¿Qué pasó ahí ah?

-ay Darien, ay jefe, -dijo Yaten sonriente mientras tomaba asiento frente a él—es que aunque hubiera querido, no hubiera podido negarme. Es la rubia más hermosa y loca que haya visto en toda mi vida. Es, es preciosa.

En el momento y punto en el que Yaten dijo rubia, a Darien se le desapareció la sonrisa y el buen humor que tenía. Pensó de inmediato que se trataba de ella, de su angelical y muy hermosa rubia.

-¿Cómo dijiste? ¿Dijiste rubia?

-sí. Usted no la alcanzó a ver porque ella había ido con la otra rubia al baño cuando usted fue a despedirse de nosotros pero si, fue con esa hermosa y alegre rubia con quien bailé y me divertí tanto casi toda la noche.

-¿de casualidad no era una muchacha que usaba un pantalón de mezclilla y blusa blanca anudada al cuello, una con un bellísimo escote que dejaba ver casi toda su espalda?

-oh no, no señor. –Se soltó a reír con mucha gracia—Ella es amiga de Mina; la muchacha con la que le digo que fue al baño. Pero ahora que lo dice, ¿Cómo es que me dijo Mina que se llamaba su amiga? Oye Taiki, ¿tú te acuerdas como era que se llamaba?

-sí; es una muchacha muy linda y muy amable de hecho.

Dijo mientras se llevaba la mano al bolsillo del pantalón para sacar su encendedor.

-si mi memoria no me falla… creo que se llama, Serena, Serena Tsukino.

-oye no, espera un momento Taiki, -se puso pálido Yaten de repente— ¿Tsukino? ¿Tsukino como….?

-si Yaten, así es.

Respondió Darien igual de pálido y preocupado que Yaten.

-Tsukino. Como el detective que Zafiro mató aquella vez y por el cual me estuvieron buscando. La verdad no creo que tengan nada que ver porque hasta donde supe ese señor no tenía familia. Tal vez solo se trate de una coincidencia. Quita esa cara de preocupación Yaten, relájate.

-¿Qué me relaje Darien?—se levantó de la silla y ya su buen humor se había esfumado— ¡¿está loco?! ¡No puedo calmarme! ¿Qué tal si resulta que esa muchacha es familiar de ese detective ah? No, eso sería fatal. Lo pondríamos en peligro a usted, al cartel. Y lo primero que el "gran sabio" nos dijo antes de venirnos para acá, fue que….

-¿alo? Hola Amy; justo iba a llamarte.

Dijo Taiki cuando contestó su ostentoso y nuevo celular.

-claro, me imaginé que se me había quedado en tu casa. Lo estoy buscando y no lo encuentro por ninguna parte. Eh, bueno, pues no sé, espera, le preguntaré.

Tapó la bocina y luego miró a Darien.

-jefe, ¿vamos a salir?

-no, no, ahora no Taiki. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-es que necesito verme con Amy para recoger mí; no, no Amy. Yo no voy a dejar que vengas hasta aquí con tus amigas tan solo para entregarme un….

-¿dijiste amigas?—sonrió Yaten—Anda, pregúntale si esta con Mina. Esta mañana que la dejé en su casa la vi muy mal y me gustaría saber cómo esta.

-oye Amy, pregunta Yaten que si Mina está ahí contigo. Ah… ¿sí? ¿Se ve muy mal? Ah no, pues con mayor razón no puedes venir hasta aquí y traértelas a todas ellas contigo. Déjame que en diez minutos estoy ahí para recogerlo. No, no es problema. ¿Dónde estás? Ah sí, sé dónde es. Nos vemos en máximo quince minutos Amy, no tardo. Bye, no te vayas a ir, no tardare.

Taiki colgó la llamada y en cuanto la colgó, fue hasta la puerta para salir. Estando ahí y girándose hasta donde estaba un confundido Darien y un muy preocupado Yaten mirándolo, habló para despedirse.

-voy a ir a recoger mi encendedor jefe. Se me quedó en la casa de Amy esta mañana y usted sabe que si no se tratara de ese encendedor….

-sí, sí, no te preocupes Taiki y vete tranquilo. Sé que tú primero te dejarías cortar un brazo antes de perder ese encendedor. Ve y no tardes. En la tarde no saldremos pero en la noche sí. Tenemos una reunión en el muelle con los Black y su gente.

-discúlpame Darien pero, -fue Yaten hasta donde estaba Taiki en la puerta acomodándose bien las armas— ¿puedo ir con él?

-oye no Yaten, quédate que estando aquí en la ciudad no es bueno dejarlo solo. No tardare y no te preocupes, ¿olvidas que Amy es doctora?

-¡¿esa belleza es doctora?!

-sí. –dijo entre risas y terminando de acomodar sus armas mientras Darien los veía— ¿pero es que acaso no escuchabas nada de lo que decían anoche? Amy es doctora, así que tu loca no puede estar en mejores manos, estará bien. Nos vemos, no creo que me demore.

Y justo cuando Taiki abrió la puerta e iba a salir, a Darien se le ocurrió una idea. Todo eso del asunto del apellido de la amiga de la conquista de Yaten, lo habían dejado muy aturdido.

-no, espera Taiki, vamos contigo.

-pero señor, de verdad no creo que….

-vamos, no hay problema. –Sonrió y cuando estuvo a su lado, tomó su abrigo para salir—Yaten quiere ver a la mujer que no lo dejó dormir anoche y yo estoy aburrido aquí. Así que vamos.

Quince minutos después y estacionándose frente al restaurante, lo que Darien vio no lo podía creer. No podía creer como es que podía tener tan mala suerte.

Viendo al bello ángel que no lo dejaba trabajar ni pensar tranquilo, la mujer que lo había mantenido despierto toda la noche anterior y con la que había terminado soñando cuando el sueño al fin lo venció, no podía creer que el destino fuera tan cruel, tan malvado. Viendo por la blindada ventana como Serena hablaba con Andrew, le tomó tan solo un minuto reconocerlo.

Se puso tan pálido que preocupó a Yaten y a Taiki (que aún no bajaba del auto) en el acto.

-jefe, Darien, ¿Qué le pasa? Está pálido señor.

-¿ella es la amiga de tu conquista de anoche Yaten?—la señaló con el índice y sin dejar de mirar por la ventana— ¿es ella verdad? ¿La que está hablando con el rubio?

-sí, es ella. Si es ella pero, ¿Qué le pasa? ¿No me diga que….?

-el rubio con el que está hablando, fue aquel que me tomó la foto esa noche. Fue el que me descubrió con el cuerpo del detective en las manos y a punto de tirarlo por el barandal.

Dijo con angustia y llevándose una mano a la cabeza con desesperación.

-¿entonces eso que quiere decir? ¿Qué si es probable que después de todo ella y el detective estén relacionados? ¿Es eso?

-pues no sé pero ya vengo. –Dijo Taiki antes de bajar del auto—Voy por mi encendedor y nos vamos. Todo esto que están diciendo ya no me gustó nada.

Taiki bajó y un segundo después de que él lo hiciera, bajó Yaten. Sin querer dejar a Darien solo y mucho más con la cara de angustia que había puesto al ver a aquel rubio que ya se encontraba en la barra hablando con Lita, lo dejó porque no pudo resistirse. Su deber era estar con Darien cuidándolo y custodiándolo en todo momento pero su corazón quería ir con ella. Su corazón se moría por saber cómo estaba la rubia más hermosa y simpática que hubiera conocido en toda su vida y con la que se había divertido tanto.

En la puerta y cuando Darien bajó un poco la ventana….

-no nos demoramos jefe. Solo quiero ver como siguió Mina y ya. Tenemos que averiguar qué relación tiene esa muchacha con el detective ese y más que eso, saber qué tanto de eso lo puede afectar a usted.

-ve, no tardes por favor. No debo estar mucho tiempo aquí.

En el restaurante y mientras Amy y Mina se sonrojaban por verlos entrar, Lita decía igual o más apenada que ellas al ver como Yaten y Taiki se quitaban las gafas de sol para saludarlas….

-¿usted cree detective? ¿No cree que eso es un poco exagerado de su parte?

-solo Andrew, Lita. –le sonrió como ella, apenado—Solo Andrew y no, ¿bromeas? Tu comida es la mejor comida del mundo. Lo más delicioso que haya comido en mi vida.

-muchas gracias. No sabe lo que me alegra escuchar eso. Es para eso que uno trabaja con tanto esfuerzo.

Dijo mientras terminaba de acomodar unos pasteles en la estantería-refrigerador que los separaba.

-para darle gusto a las personas.

-creo que haces más que complacerlas; pero oye, espera un momento, me acabo de dar cuenta de algo.

-¿de qué?

Preguntó Lita intentando ahogar una risa al ver las caras que había hecho.

-que por más que te digo que me tutees y no seas tan formal, ¡no lo haces oye!

En aquel momento ninguno de los dos lo pudo soportar, ambos estallaron en una descontrolada risa que estaba llamando la atención de los demás; unos que desde luego no querían ser vistos por Andrew.

-muchas gracias Amy y que pena contigo. No sé en qué momento se me cayó el encendedor y….

-no te preocupes Taiki, -dijo Amy completamente roja de la pena mientras Serena intentaba no reírse—no pasa nada.

Y mientras Amy estaba como un tomate porque se acordó que a Taiki se le había caído el encendedor cuando se despidió de ella con una exagerada reverencia y diciéndole que era toda una reina, su reina, Mina no podía creer la actitud de Yaten.

Ya se estaba empezando a preocupar de verdad.

-¿no puedes estar hablando en serio Minako? ¿Es en serio? ¿Solo eso vas a almorzar?

-primero, quedamos en que es Mina, no Minako, Yaten. No sabes cómo me molesta que me digan así. Y segundo, si, esto es todo lo que voy a comer por ahora. Muchas gracias por tu preocupación pero….

-no, no, no, y definitivamente no. –Dijo con la carta del restaurante en las manos y mirando los platos—Tienes que comer algo más, Mina. ¿Es por cuidar la línea? Por favor mujer, no tienes nada que cuidar porque estas en perfecta forma.

Y sin quererlo y desearlo, sonrió de medio lado al recordarlo. Sonrió con gusto al recordar la belleza de su cuerpo semi desnudo en su cama la noche anterior.

-¿o no es así señoritas? ¿Sí o no que así como esta, está muy bien?

Amy y Serena solo asintieron con una sonrisa mientras Mina se levantaba de la mesa y tomaba su bolsa.

-no es por mi figura ni nada de eso Yaten; tengo espejos en mi casa sabes, sé de sobra como estoy. Es porque no puedo, no puedo pasar bocado. A duras me tomé esa sopa. Bueno pero me acabo de dar cuenta de algo, no tengo porque darte; ni a ti ni a nadie, ningún tipo de explicación sobre lo que como o no.

Lo miró con seriedad y luego miró a sus amigas que ya se veían incomodas por aquella escena que sí, de verdad era incomoda.

-me encantó verlas muchachas, a ti también Taiki. Nos vemos luego porque ya se me está haciendo tarde y mi paciente no debe tardar en llegar; ojala sea breve porque después de eso me voy a dormir hasta mañana.

-nos vemos entonces Mina y…

-oye Mina, ¿acaso me estas ignorando?—exclamó Yaten visiblemente molesto y con un gesto de manos que para Mina (y no solo para ella) demostraba eso, confusión—No tienes por qué enojarte tan solo porque te digo que comas algo oye. ¡De alguna manera tienes que recuperar fuerzas mujer!

-no, yo no soy; al parecer, como tu Yaten. Yo no soy tan temperamental. Hasta luego muchachos, nos vemos después.

-oye no, espera que…

Mina se giró y dándole un despectivo gesto en la mirada, tomó camino hacia la salida porque si, no estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que tenía que irse a trabajar, era de verdad.

Mientras salía y Yaten iba tras ella porque si, era muy temperamental, controlador y no iba a permitir que ella se fuera despidiéndose de esa manera, Taiki decía con una gran sonrisa y sus elegantes modales….

-¿te gustaría que nos viéramos para cenar esta noche Amy? Digo, discúlpeme Serena, ¿les gustaría que nos reuniéramos de nuevo para cenar? De verdad estar con ustedes es muy divertido y aunque mi hermano sea medio pesado a veces, me gustaría que….

-no, no, no Taiki, yo no puedo. –Contestó Serena muy sonriente—Muchas gracias por la invitación pero tengo mucho trabajo acumulado. Yo no puedo pero imagino que Amy sí.

Luego tomó su bolso y se alistó para salir.

-no le pasó nada a tu precioso auto amiga, lo cuidé muy bien. Gracias por el almuerzo y espero nos veamos de nuevo. Hasta luego Taiki. –Extendió la mano y se la dio. Taiki la estrechó suave y elegantemente—Un gusto haberte visto de nuevo.

-lo mismo Serena, me dio mucho gusto verla. _¿Será que esta mujer es familiar del detective ese? No, no puedo; digo, no podemos tener tan mala suerte. Si ello llega a ser verdad, tendría que alejarme de Amy y no quiero. Quiero conocerla más_. Espero podamos reunirnos de nuevo en alguna otra ocasión. Estamos recién llegados a la ciudad y quien mejor que ustedes para mostrárnosla. ¿No creen?

-totalmente de acuerdo Taiki. Hasta luego, nos vemos después amiga. Voy a ir a despedirme de Lita y a salvarla de Andrew.

Río con gusto e hizo reír a Amy que por alguna razón, estaba muy incómoda.

-es el colmo con ese par, ¿Qué les cuesta ah? Me va tocar hacer de cupido, como siempre. Chao muchachos, nos vemos.

Serena fue hasta donde estaba Andrew contándole su mejor repertorio de chistes a Lita para (según ella), salvarla de él y sus payadas. Pero mientras Serena iba con Andrew y le decía que no molestara más a Lita porque ella tenía que prepararle toda una charola de galletas y además ya debían volver al trabajo, Taiki decía frente a Amy y tratando de tomarle una mano con delicadeza…

-¿entonces Amy? ¿Si nos podemos ver esta noche o quieres que me desaparezca de tu vida y hagamos de cuenta como que no pasó nada anoche?

-ay Taiki, tu a mí me gustas mucho pero con eso de Richard y mi divorcio con él, me da pena contigo que….

-oye, espera un momento. ¿Entonces es por eso? ¿Tu estas, preocupada por mí? ¿Es eso?

-en parte. La verdad Richard nunca ha sido un tipo agresivo pero con lo de esta mañana en mi casa y sus amenazas…. ya no sé. Me preocupa que le dé por meterse contigo y pues no, tú no tienes la culpa de nada y lo mejor es que busques a una mujer que no esté tan llena de problemas como yo porque….

Importándole muy poco que fuera el medio día y que el restaurante estuviera lleno, que las amigas de Amy pudieran verlo y que su jefe lo estuviera esperando impacientemente en el auto, le tomó una mejilla con delicadeza y acercándose a su rostro que estaba suavemente maquillado, le robó un beso. Le robó un beso como el más diestro y experimentado de los ladrones pero no pasó mucho para que ella le correspondiera. Amy, no entendía porque pero cada que lo tenía cerca, cada que la besaba, no podía resistirse a eso, a besarlo y a no querer dejar de hacerlo nunca.

Pero mientras todos los veían y algunas como Serena y Lita (que eran tan románticas) suspiraban de emoción, Yaten decía ya de mal genio e impidiendo que Mina se subiera a su auto y se fuera….

-maldición Mina, ¡demonios! ¿Cómo te atreves a ignorarme delante de tus amigas y de mi hermano ah? ¡¿Qué clase de grosería es esa?!

-te equivocas de nuevo, neurótico. –Respondió con una risilla—En primera yo no te ignoré. Solo hice lo que se debe hacer con una persona como tú.

-¿una persona como yo?

-sí, una persona como tú. Solo te estaba dando el espacio suficiente para que pensaras mejor las cosas y te dieras cuenta, tu solito, del error que estabas cometiendo.

-¿Cuál error? ¿Recomendarte que comieras algo porque pareces la versión ambulante de uno de los zombies de _"the walking dead_ "? oye, ¡perdona mi grosería! ¡No era mi intención insultarte!

-no, no eso. Pero en fin…. Con personas como tu es muy difícil hablar. Ahora, ¿me permites?

Dijo dándole a entender que se apartara de la puerta de su auto. Ya debía irse porque se le estaba haciendo tarde.

-debo irme y no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo. ¿Te quitas? Mi paciente ya debe estar en el consultorio y….

En un rápido movimiento la tomó por la cintura y la apego a él, a su oloroso pecho que a Mina la derretía.

Le encantaba.

-ummm, demonios Yaten si hueles bien. Hueles muy bien…. Ya suéltame loco que….

-tal vez pero nunca como tu Mina. –Enterró la cabeza en su rubio cabello y respiró—Perdóname por actuar como un loco idiota pero esto nunca antes me había pasado.

-¿Qué? ¿Jamás habías fallado con una conquista de una noche?

Rio mirándolo.

-no, no se trata de eso porque la verdad sea dicha, nunca había llevado a ninguna mujer a mi casa. Jamás había conocido a una mujer como tu Mina. A una que me confunde tanto, que me enloquece. ¿Quién eres y que me hiciste ah? Me encanta tu sonrisa y la locura que me mostraste mientras estuvimos bailando y besándonos anoche pero….

-Yaten, yo, yo tengo que decirte que yo no soy así y….

-…pero también me gusta esta Mina, la que me ignora y me desobedece sin importar lo mucho que eso me molesta. Me gustas Mina, me gustas mucho.

La besó.

Yaten tomó su rostro en ambas manos y como buen controlador y manipulador que era, llevó el ritmo del beso desde el inicio hasta el final. Deleitándose con lo dulce de sus labios que estaban levemente maquillados, luego introdujo lenta y suavemente su lengua para encontrarse con la suya. Bailando a un ritmo suave, agonizante y muy incitante para Mina, luego se vio obligado a separarse porque ella lo empujó en el pecho con ambas manos.

Lo detuvo porque si seguía besándola de esa manera no sabía de lo que sería capaz.

-¿te gustaría que nos viéramos de nuevo, neurótico?

-claro que sí, desobediente. –Sonrió igual que ella, algo agitado y sonrojado—Tu solo dime donde y cuando.

-¿esta noche para cenar podría ser? Creo que de aquí a la noche, -sonrió y subió al auto—habré recuperado mi apetito. ¿Puedes?

-dalo por hecho.

Le cerró la puerta y se le acercó a la ventana.

-me asegurare de que comas. Comerás y comerás muy bien Mina. Hasta la noche, desobediente.

-hasta más tarde, loco. –rio con él, luego se acercó a la ventana y lo besó—Nos vemos más tarde pero oye, no me has dicho dónde nos veremos. ¿Quieres que nos….?

-paso por ti a las siete. Oye, pero ya en serio y sin que te enojes, come algo, lo que sea pero come algo. No quiero que tus mejillas solo se pongan rojas porque te beso. Quede muy preocupado por ti esta mañana Mina.

-sí, imagino que es así como canalizas tu obsesión por el control. –Río —preocupándote por una completa extraña.

-extraña no Mina, extraña para nada. Cuídate y nos vemos a las siete, ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos. No me vayas a poner a esperar que odio esperar. No lo soporto.

-sí, me imagino.

Lo miró con picardía, luego encendió el auto para marcharse.

-hasta la noche Yaten. Nos vemos.

Mina dio reversa y justo antes de acelerar y tomar camino, lo miró y le tiró un beso con la mano. Yaten se sorprendió ante aquel gesto pero después de la sorpresa, sonrió de medio lado mientras se ponía los lentes que antes se había quitado. Sonriendo y mientras la veía partir y Taiki llegaba con él para poder volver con Darien que estaba desesperado por salir para poder ver a Serena más de cerca, no sabía lo que Mina decía.

-Yaten, Yaten, ¿Qué me pasa contigo? ¿Qué me pasa que no puedo resistirme a pelearte cada que me provocas? ¿Qué no puedo evitar respirar de tu olor cada vez que te me acercas? ¿Qué rayos me sucede si me jure hace más de seis meses que esto no me volvería pasar ah?

Ya en el auto con Darien y mientras se preparaban para partir….

-¿estuvieron en un restaurante, lleno de postres de chocolate, y no fueron capaces de traerme un miserable dulce? Pensé que al menos la espera iba a servir de algo.

-uy jefe, que pena pero es que….

-si Taiki, ni me digas nada que a ti y a esa belleza de mujer que estabas besando, solo les faltó las cámaras. ¡Que besote que le plantaste me cae! No sabía que eras tan galán.

-señor… no diga eso que….

-ah sí, y tu ni digas nada Yaten que, guau, ¿en serio? Al menos tu hermano fue más discreto y la besó dentro del restaurante. ¡Tú estabas dando tremendo espectáculo en la calle!

Se soltó Darien en que carcajadas en la parte de atrás de la camioneta mientras que a Yaten y a Taiki, las gafas les ayudaban a tapar un poco la pena.

-¡no sabía que eran tan exhibicionistas muchachos!

-¡jefe!

-ya, ya, ya no les diré mas pero es que si, Rubeus se quedó corto al decir que eran un par de mujeres hermosas. Hermosas no son, ¡son bellísimas! Hasta entiendo que me hayan dejado tirado anoche y hayan llegado tarde esta mañana. Completamente comprensible.

-señor, que hablando de eso…. ¿a qué horas es exactamente la reunión con los Black esta noche?

-tranquilo Taiki que si tienes algún plan con tu sexy doctora; que además de hermosa también se ve que es como adinerada, vaya que tienes buen gusto eh, pues puedes….

-pues sí, sí señor. Si tiene razón en decir que es hermosa, y también que es adinerada pero no es solo por eso que me gusta y por lo que la voy a ver esta noche antes de irnos con los Black.

-¿ah no? ¿Entonces según tu por qué señor altruista?—río Darien mientras ya Taiki había empezado a conducir.

-porque nunca había conocido a una mujer como esa, por eso señor. No solo es hermosa, inteligente, dulce, sensible y delicada, sino que hay algo en ella que es muy especial. Hay algo en su olor que hace que no la me la pueda sacar de la cabeza.

 _-¿su olor? Si, te entiendo Taiki, como el de ella…._

-¿señor? ¿Está bien? Desde esta mañana lo noto como raro, como pensativo. ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿No me diga que es por lo de la rubia amiga de mi Mina?

-¿tu Mina, Yaten?

Preguntó con una sonrisa de medio lado Taiki que había detenido el auto porque el semáforo estaba en rojo.

-al parecer a ti te fue mucho mejor que a mí, ¿no idiota?

-vete al demonio Taiki y mejor dime, ¿te lo entregó? Mira que no debimos haber traído al señor hasta acá tan solo porque tú eres tan imbécil, que no cuidas bien lo único que te dejó mi papá. No me quiero ni imaginar si el "gran sabio" se llega a dar cuenta porque….

-sí, si lo tenía Yaten pero no me arrepiento de haberlo olvidado en su casa esta mañana. No me arrepiento de ni mierda porque gracias a eso pude verla de nuevo. Y tu ni te quejes que según por lo que dijo el jefe….

Dijo sonriendo mientras arrancaba el auto de nuevo.

-…bien que te gustó haber venido. ¿No? A ver, atrévete a negarlo. Eres tan pendejo que aun tienes algo de su labial en la boca.

-¿Dónde?—miró inmediatamente hacia el espejo retrovisor para ver que tanto lo había manchado Mina cuando lo besó. Y cuando vio que no tenía nada, lo palmeó y le dijo ofuscado…-¡si serás imbécil idiota!

-¿viste? Entonces si era verdad. Eres un cretino con mucha suerte tarado. Tal vez y como Mina es psicóloga…

-¡¿mi Mina es psicóloga?!

-sí.

Empezó a reír y si, por eso Darien no los cambiaba por nadie. Siempre lo hacían reír mucho cada que se ponían a discutir.

-si serás bruto Yaten. ¿Es que lo único que hicieron anoche fue hacerlo o qué? Si, Amy me dijo que ella es psicóloga y que la otra rubia, Serena…

-Serena… ¿ella que es Taiki? ¿A qué se dedica?—preguntó Darien con ansiedad.

-ella se graduó recientemente de criminalística señor.

Respondió pero el ambiente había cambiado de alegre, a uno muy serio de repente.

-me dijo que trabaja en el departamento de criminalística de la policía. Y, ¿fíjese las coincidencias de la vida? Trabaja justo en el departamento en donde Diamante tiene comprada a la teniente. Trabaja bajo las órdenes de la tal Neherenia.

-entonces para allá vamos muchachos. –sacó su teléfono y marcó. Y cuando le contestaron dijo…. —hola Diamante, sí, soy yo pero no, no es por nada de lo de la entrega de esta noche, tranquilo. Necesito que llames a la tal Neherenia y le digas que necesito hablar con ella. No, prefiero hacerlo personalmente. Gracias, espero tu llamada.

* * *

 _ **Y ese fue el capitulo de hoy :D**_

 _ **De nuevo muchas gracias y pues las que tienen mi pervertido face ;) jajaja, pues me pueden preguntar por el próximo capitulo :) Yo como me las doy de super kawaii, jajaja, les puedo spolear un poquito. A las que no pues por aqui les dejo. Mi nombre en face es: Leidy De Flourite. Así, tal cual y como esta escrito.**_

 _ **Les dejo todo mi amor en forma de buena vibra mis amores. Paz y amor hermanos (cara de hippie pervert jajaja) y nos leemos por mi face, la respuesta de un lindo review ;) o ya la otra semana cuando publique nuevo capitulo.**_

 _ **Besos y muchos abrazos. Nos leemos :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Viernes, 31 de julio de 2015.**_

 _ **Muy buenas tardes o noches (no se a que hora podrán leer niñas) y bienvenidas sean a un nuevo capitulo de: "el caballero"**_

 _ **Antes de empezar quiero darles las gracias por todo su apoyo y nada, se los agradezco un monton. Sé que de dilatado mucho el encuentro entre Serena y Darien pero pues, jejeje, esa era la idea ;) Crear algo de suspenso en cuanto a la pareja estrella de la serie y, ¿por que no confesárselos mis queridas colegas y locas amigas? darle algo mas de protagonismo a los personajes secundarios. Como Mina y Amy por ejemplo.**_

 _ **Nos las aburro mas con mi carreta y nos leemos abajo. Chao, espero les guste.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

En la lujosa y muy amplia casa de Zafiro Black, el guapísimo pero mentalmente enfermo Zafiro Black, estaba Diamante sentado frente a él fumándose un costoso habano. Con una copa de brandy en la mano derecha y mientras Zafiro despedía a la sirvienta, le dijo a Darien (que estaba al teléfono) que de verdad no entendía. Que cual era el problema que tenía que tratar con Neherenia.

-oye Diamante, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Qué es lo que quiere Darien con esa mamacita?

-shu, shu, cállate Zafiro que eso es lo que intento averiguar. –Le respondió después de haber tapado la bocina del celular—Si Darien, es que no entiendo, ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hablar con Neherenia como para que te arriesgues de esa manera? Tal vez si me dices yo podría…está bien, no te diré más, haz lo que te dé la gana entonces. Ya la llamé. Ya sabe que vas para allá. Claro, no hay problema. Ok, nos vemos esta noche.

Diamante colgó pero colgó confundido. Guardando su costoso aparato en uno de los bolsillos de la blanca gabardina que estaba usando, miró a Zafiro, (al loco de su hermano y el que lo metía en problemas constantemente) y en su cara vio lo mismo que por supuesto debía haber en la suya.

Desconcierto.

Dándole un sorbo a su trago y después de apagar el habano en el cenicero de cristal que estaba sobre el escritorio; y en donde Zafiro tenía apoyados los pies, se levantó y le dijo que no entendía.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa a este idiota ah? ¿A qué va a ir allá? Nos puede terminar metiendo es en un problema.

-pues sí Diamante pero, ¿Qué hacemos si es el consentido de tu papá ah?

Bajó los pies del escritorio y se empezó a reír con mucho gusto de la cara que había hecho Diamante.

-ahí ni tu ni yo tenemos nada que hacer. Ya sabes que al "caballero" no se le puede decir nada.

-que no se te olvide que el "gran sabio" también es tu papá, que no se te olvide querido hermano.

Rieron por igual.

-no sé qué es lo que se trae con todo esto pero cada vez entiendo menos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se llevó a la hermana de ese cretino para Europa? ¿Por qué hizo todo lo que hizo para que él se metiera en este negocio y peor, por qué lo dejó a cargo de casi toda la producción en los ranchos?

Zafiro solo se encogió de hombros dándole a entender que tampoco entendía y luego tomó la botella para servir dos tragos más.

-¿Por qué? No sabes todo el tiempo que llevo preguntándome todo esto porque el cretino de Darien no es que me caiga muy bien que digamos.

-a mi sinceramente me da igual Diamante; después de todo yo fui el que más salió ganando con todo eso.

-¿Rei? ¿Por qué es a eso a lo que te refieres verdad? ¿Estás hablando de esa antipática de tu mujer?

-sí, precisamente a eso me refiero hermano.

Vio el extravagante retrato que había mandado hacer de ella colgado sobre una de las paredes. Era realmente extravagante, muy llamativo. Y la cara que había hecho Rei en aquella foto….era lo más deprimente que alguien pudiera ver en su vida. Se veía muy triste; hermosa, pero profundamente amargada y aburrida.

-Rei es hermosa y es mía. Solo fue y ha sido mía.

-a mi sinceramente me parece una ridiculez que sigas casado con esa mujer; que no hace falta ser un genio Zafiro….para saber que te detesta. Es que dime, ¿Qué necesidad tienes? Deberías de dejar a esa insoportable y quedarte con Petzite.

-¿otra vez con lo mismo Diamante? No, ya te dije que Petzite es solo diversión y ya. Yo no pienso dejar a Rei nunca. Nunca hermano.

-eres un terco pero bueno, después no digas que no te lo advertí. Uno nunca debe quedarse con la persona que quiere; eso a la larga lo único que hace es hacerte comer mierda y sufrir. Uno debe estar con quien lo quiera a uno. Así, así como Esmeralda conmigo. De esa manera sales ganando.

-eres un manipulador de lo peor hermano. –Río Zafiro con cinismo— ¿y se supone que el desequilibrado y enfermo soy yo? Eso es lo más mezquino, malvado y cruel que haya escuchado en mi vida.

-no es más que la verdad y en serio Zafiro, piensa mejor las cosas. Es que, ¿en serio? ¿Tan mal están que ya hasta le contrataste vigilante? No, eso no es vida hermano. Ya madura de una buena vez Zafiro porque estoy seguro que es más por tu culpa que por cualquier otra cosa, que mi papá no nos deja el negocio del todo a nosotros. Debe tener miedo de que vuelvas a cagarla idiota.

-ya no más con esa mierda pero si tienes razón en algo.

Tomó el teléfono y empezó a buscar en la lista de sus contactos.

-hoy no he hablado con Nicolás y no sé en qué andará mi bella fiera.

-eres un idiota de lo peor. Pero bueno, mejor me voy. Hasta la noche Zafiro y es en serio, no vayas a llegar tarde.

-claro, te lo prometo.

Diamante dejó la copa en la mesa. Se arregló mejor el traje blanco de diseñador que estaba usando y antes de ir a la puerta y acomodando su arma mientras iba, escuchó que Zafiro le dijo algo preocupado….

-oye, pero si tienes razón en lo del imbécil de Darien. ¿Para qué querrá a Neherenia? ¿Llamas tú a esa belleza más tarde a preguntarle que quería Chiba o la llamo yo?

-yo la llamo. Chao Zafiro. Nos vemos más tarde.

Diamante salió y preocupado por su hermano porque no quería que terminara matando a Rei como lo había hecho con su primera novia de escuela cuando la descubrió en plena faena con su mejor "amigo". Se fue preocupado pero no tanto por él y por el serio problema mental y psiquiátrico que hacía muchos años le habían diagnosticado. Se fue con todas aquellas preguntas que llevaba haciéndose durante tantos años dándole una y mil vueltas en la cabeza.

Pero en otro lado y en la humilde oficina de una bellísima pero vendida teniente….

-…entonces me gustaría que me dijera que pasó con el expediente en donde decía que yo…

Pero para Neherenia (que no dejaba de verlo casi con la boca abierta) Darien solo decía…

-bla, bla, bla….

- _uy, uy por Dios, ¿entonces este es el famoso caballero? ¡Esta divino! Tal cual y como me gustan los hombres a mí. Guau, que ojos tan espectaculares por Dios y no, su pelo, ¡precioso! Eh, pero que mala suerte la mía. ¿Por qué solo lo vengo a conocer hasta ahora ah? Este tipo está mucho más bueno que el sádico de Zafiro y…._

\- … y a eso vine. ¿Si sabe dónde está o no?

-¿en dónde está que perdón?—preguntó sonrojada porque solo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que no le estaba prestando atención a nada de lo que decía.

-el expediente del caso Tsukino, teniente. Necesito saber si al fin ese caso quedo definitivamente cerrado o no. ¿Diamante y Zafiro no hablaron con usted de eso?

-eh, si, si señor Ch….

-Shields, soy Shields ahora teniente, trate de recordarlo por favor.

-claro, claro. –Contestó apenada mientras (según ella) revisaba unos documentos y evitaba encontrarse con su penetrante mirada—Pues señor Shields, hasta donde recuerdo ese caso está cerrado. Se concluyó que el detective Tsukino fue descubierto mientras estuvo infiltrado y que murió de múltiples traumas en la cabeza.

-pues sí pero eso no es suficiente para mí.

Se levantó de la silla, y Yaten y Taiki (que estaban en la afuera esperándolo usando los lentes de sol y con ellos llamando la atención de todas las que ahí trabajaban) se pusieron igualmente de pie para esperarlo. Suponían que ya había hablado lo que tenía que hablar con Neherenia y que ya no tenían nada más que hacer ahí.

-necesito que me averigüe que pasó con la foto.

-¿la foto?

-por favor teniente, no juegue conmigo. –La miró como siempre que estaba cerrando un importante negocio, con mucha frialdad en la mirada. Aunque como todo buen "caballero" que era y se hacía respetar…-Es usted una mujer demasiado hermosa pero no creo que sea solo hermosa. Creo que si está aquí y ocupando un cargo como este, es porque es más que una cara bonita. ¿O me equivoco?

-eh, este, no; si, eh no.

Se puso como un tomate de la pena.

-claro que puedo averiguar por la foto que tomó el detective Furuhata ese día, eso no es problema señor.

-¿el detective quien, teniente?

-el detective Furuhata y por favor señor Shields, -fue con él aun roja de la pena ante su elegancia para tratarla y le dijo antes de que abriera la puerta de vidrio y saliera…-solo Neherenia. Imagino que ahora que está aquí, usted y yo….

-sí, nos veremos más seguido. Un placer, Neherenia. Gracias por la ayuda y, ¿puedo abusar de su amabilidad y pedirle algo más?

-claro, -contestó embobada por lo brillante y hermoso de su sonrisa—lo que diga. ¿Qué necesita?

-quiero mi foto del expediente del detective Tsukino y un informe detallado de su unidad. ¿No es mucho pedir para alguien como usted, verdad?

-hoy mismo me encargo de eso señor.

Sonrió como una colegiala mientras Darien abría la puerta.

-no se preocupe. A más tardar para mañana a primera hora está listo.

-muchas gracias, le agradezco infinitamente su amabilidad. Hasta pronto.

Darien salió y en cuanto salió, Yaten y Taiki fueron con él para eso, para hacer su trabajo. Escoltándolo y saliendo de la estación de policía en donde muchos los veían porque si, sus atuendos y más en la camioneta que iban eran demasiado llamativos, se fueron.

Y en cuanto se fueron….Neherenia recibió la llamada de Diamante. Era como si de una forma loca estuvieran sincronizados.

-señor Black.

-Neherenia, vamos al grano. ¿Qué quería el "caballero" contigo? ¿A que fue?

- _uy ojala lo quisiera todo_. –pensó con diversión y una risita.

-¿Cuál es la risa? ¿Es que fue a contarte un chiste o qué?

-no, no señor. –Se asustó ante su seriedad y grosería—Vino porque quería que le entregara el expediente que lo involucraba a él. El expediente del detective Tsukino señor.

-aahh, ya. ¿Y tú que hiciste? ¿Se lo diste?

-no, no pude porque ese expediente no lo tengo aquí. Lo tiene Tenou y….

-oye, oye, oye, ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo así que lo tiene la desquiciada de Haruka Tenou? ¡¿Y por qué si te di órdenes de desaparecerlo?!

-señor, señor Black por favor, tranquilícese. De toda esta partida de imbéciles la más difícil de manejar es Tenou y a toda su unidad señor, creí que ya se lo había explicado. Yo hoy voy a….

.

.

Llegaron las seis de la tarde y una bella rubia empacaba sus cosas para dar por terminado un día más de trabajo. Ojerosa y muy cansada por culpa de dos de sus mejores amigas, se sorprendió cuando vio a Molly entrar al pequeño cubículo que era su lugar de trabajo. Se sorprendió al ver a Molly en su cubículo porque sabía lo celoso que era su esposo.

-hola, ¿y eso? ¿Tú todavía por aquí Molly? Mira que de pronto le da un ataque al corazón a Kelvin si no llegas a la casa temprano.

-ah, que no moleste Serena porque él mejor que nadie sabe cómo es este trabajo, ¿no? Pero en fin, vengo porque tú eres la única que nos puede ayudar con ese chisme.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuál chisme Molly? No, no, no, no me quiero meter en problemas con la care limón de la teniente. Ya tengo suficiente con Haruka.

-es que es precisamente de ella de quien vengo hablarte Sere.

Se sentó frente a ella en el escritorio del cubículo y le sonrió muy contenta.

-uy Serena, uy amiga, tienes que averiguar porque es que esa es tu profesión. Hoy vino un tipo divino, divino Serena y se encerró con esa tonta en su oficina. No se demoró nada pero eso sí estuvo muy raro. Las muchachas dicen que esa debe ser la nueva conquista de la teniente porque la cara de alegría con la que quedó cuando esa belleza se fue esta tarde, era única. No pero no, yo digo que….

-oye, oye, ¿Cómo? ¿No que ya estaba comprometida pues?

-no, ni mierda amiga. –Se soltaron a reír por igual—el señor "dorado" no salió con nada de nada. Ese fiscal lo único dorado que tenía como que era la tarjeta de crédito; ya ves que después de tanto tiempo no fue capaz de salirle con nada. No, ella hace rato que terminó con esa belleza del fiscal.

-¿ah sí? mira tú, no tenía idea. Yo creí que se iba a casar con ese tipo porque es que si Molly, por algo es el cristal dorado de la fiscalía. Que tipo tan bello y tan profesional, un partidazo.

-pues sí pero como todos los tipos amiga, perro como él solo.

Volvieron a reír, se querían mucho y les encantaba el chisme.

-bueno, bueno, pero me estoy saliendo del tema. Vino ese triple papito Serena y yo tengo, yo tengo que saber si es algo de esa tonta o no. Es que Serena, te digo que si ese tipo no es nada de ella, ¡me separo de Kelvin!

-¡oye!—no lo pudo controlar, casi se revienta de la risa—ay Molly, pobre Kelvin oye, que mala eres.

-en serio Sere, uy, espectacular. Ah no, y no venía solo. Vino acompañado de dos tipos iguales a él, igual de papacitos. Estaban de traje negro finos; se les veía la plata de lejos. Tenían puestos unos lentes de sol y el de pelo castaño, no hizo más que jugar con un encendedor plateado muy raro mientras esperaban al más lindo de los tres, al triple papito de pelo negro y ojos azules. Ay si Sere, ese encendedor era rarísimo amiga, nunca había visto uno igual. Tenía como….

-¿Cómo unas manos y en esas manos sostenían dos palillos dorados?

-¡si, igualito! Oye pero espérate Serena, ¿y tú como sabes eso?

- _esto tiene que ser una broma_. –Pensó con preocupación—Es que no lo puedo creer Molly. Entonces el que estuvo hoy aquí escoltando a ese señor que tú dices que esta de muerte, fue Taiki y el hermano. Tienen que ser los mismos porque un encendedor de esos no se ve por todas partes ni todos los días.

-ah no, ¿viste? ¡Tú eres la indicada!

Se levantó del cubículo y tomó su bolsa porque estaba sonando su celular.

-¡ah! Este debe ser Kelvin jodiendo. Bueno amiga, me voy pero ya sabes, averíguanos. ¿alo? Hola amor. Si, si, si Kelvin, si sé qué hora es pero es que…

-chao Molly, saludos al cojo.

-chao amiga. Nos vemos mañana. Si, si Kelvin, esa era Serena y te mandó a decir que….

Río y la despidió mientras ella salía y se despedía de igual forma.

Pero cuando Molly se fue, su sonrisa desapareció y quedo muy pensativa mientras tomaba su bolsa y se alistaba para salir.

 _-sí, no puedo estar equivocada, tiene que tratarse de los mismos. Pero no entiendo, ¿Qué hacían las conquistas de mis amigas aquí? Y mejor, ¿a quién escoltan? Pues ya me tocó averiguar y no solo por darle gusto a la chismosa de Molly._

Sonrió con gusto mientras salía.

 _-me preocupan las muchachas porque todos sabemos que la teniente Neherenia no es que sea muy correcta que digamos y…_

-hola, hola bombón.

-Seiya, ¿Cómo vas?

-pues no tan bien como tu mi difícil bombón pero bueno, en lo de siempre. ¿Y tú? ¿Ya sales?

-sí y estoy que me voy para mi casa porque estoy cansadísima Seiya. Anoche en el luna negra esas locas me….

-espera, ¿Cómo dijiste? ¡¿Tú estabas en el luna negra anoche bombón?! No es en serio, ¡¿es en serio?!

-sí. Pero oye, ¿Cuál es tu estrés? ¿Qué te pasa o qué?

Seiya, que era policía y que sabía muy bien qué clase de negocios se cerraban en el famosísimo club luna negra, (propiedad de los Black aunque usaran testaferros para que tapar todos sus negocios y propiedades) se preocupó y de qué manera por Serena. Él la quería mucho y no solo por eso. También se angustió porque sabía lo mucho que Haruka la quería y la cuidaba.

-nada, no pasa nada bombón. Es solo que a ese lugar va mucho malandro y una niña tan bonita como tú, no tiene nada que….

-primero, no soy una niña y segundo, ¿te toca patrullar o te toca oficina?

-estas de suerte mi lindo bombón. –Le ofreció su brazo con galantería—Me toca patrullar. Vamos, te llevo a tu casa.

.

.

Era ya las siete con un minuto y un muy temperamental peli plateado, se estaba alistando para bajar de su lujoso auto. Pero….

-hola Yaten. Guau, vaya que eres puntual.

-sí, no como otras. –La miró con desaprobación mientras ella subía al auto. Y cuando la vio más detalladamente…. — pero guau, por lo bella que te ves esta noche Mina, pasare por alto tu impuntualidad. Estas, estas preciosa.

Se acercó y le dio un suave y muy fugaz beso en los maquillados labios.

-estas más que hermosa, estas divina.

-muchas gracias pero oye, ¿impuntual? ¿Cuál impuntual si son las, son las siete y dos Yaten?

-ya llevaba un minuto esperándote pero como sea. –Encendió el auto—No nos vamos a poner a discutir por eso porque esa no es la idea. ¿Hambre?

-¿sabes que si?

Sonrió coqueta mientras ponía las arregladas y olorosas manos sobre su corto vestido naranja.

-mucha.

-muy bien, vamos. Conozco un muy buen lugar.

Pero mientras Serena llegaba a su casa y se reía de las bromas de Seiya y de su amigo en común, el detective Furuhata, y Mina y Yaten disfrutaban de su mutua compañía en el deportivo plateado que a Yaten tanto le gustaba, Taiki y Amy decidieron saltarse la cena.

Ambos tenían hambre pero no era precisamente de comida.

-ah Taiki, Taiki que rico, que bien lo haces….

-¿sí?—preguntó sobre ella y con una gran sonrisa mientras no dejaba de embestirla— ¿te gusta?

-ummmm si, si…. mucho….

Compartiendo una vez más aquella cama de huéspedes, se sentían en la gloria, de maravilla. A Amy todo le decía que lo que estaba haciendo no era correcto y que debía alejarse de él mientras aun pudiera pero no podía. Pero era peor que eso, no quería. Cada que Taiki se le acercaba, cada que la miraba y cada que sentía su boca sobre la suya, perdía el control. Sus valores, sus principios y su moral le decían que se alejara de Taiki porque podía ser peligroso para ella; y también para él, pero no podía, simplemente su olor, su mirada y el sabor de su boca sobre la suya eran irresistibles. Eran como la medicina que necesitaba su partido y dolido corazón.

Amy se aferraba de las sabanas (que estaban empapadas de su sudor; y el de él también) mientras estaba a muy poco de llegar a su segundo orgasmo y Mina, Mina estaba muy alegre con Yaten mientras esperaban su comida.

Resultó que no solo era manipulador y obseso del control. También tenía muy buen gusto y era muy divertido.

-¿en serio? No te lo puedo creer.

-sí, así como te lo estoy diciendo. –Sonrió Yaten y tomó un poco más de vino mientras Mina no podía de la risa—Taiki y yo cortamos el trapero que mi mamá había acabado de comprar y le dijimos a nuestro hermano que era una peluca.

-no, no, no más.

Se doblaba en su asiento de la risa.

-entonces mientras el bobo de Taiki se la acomodaba y le ponía unas flores para que se viera más bonita, yo hacía de camarógrafo y le tomé un montón de fotos pero claro, eso fue hasta que llegó mi papá y nos regañó por haberle hecho eso y haberle dañado el trapero a mi mamá.

-no, no, no más. –Lloraba de la risa y su risa era tan contagiosa que sí, lo hizo reír a él y a los que estaban cerca de ellos—Eso es una crueldad Yaten, ¡que malos fueron!

-ah sí, eso le pasó por sapo. –Luego pensó con ironía— _y, ¿mira cómo es la vida? Creció y en eso se convirtió. Es el colmo con Seiya._

Mina se estaba divirtiendo como nunca en aquel restaurante francés mientras esperaban su cena. Pero cuando vio a Yaten tan serio de repente, se preocupó.

-oye, ¿estás bien? Te pusiste muy serio de repente.

-no, no, no es nada Mina. Es solo que hace mucho tiempo que no veo a mi hermano y me preocupa. Es solo eso.

-claro, entiendo. Bueno pero cambiando de tema….dime, ¿a tu novia no le molestara que me hayas invitado a salir esta noche?

-no, no, no Mina.

Sonrió de nuevo mientras ya llegaba la comida.

-yo no tengo novia y uy, hace tanto tiempo de eso que ya hasta se me olvido. Y dime, ¿y tu novio no se enojara contigo por haberme aceptado la invitación a cenar?

Y el mesero que ya estaba incomodo, solo dijo con fingido acento francés antes de irse….

-¿se les ofrece algo más?

-no, no, nada más, muchas gracias; aunque pensándolo bien, ¿nos puede traer la carta de postres en unos, tú que dices Mina, en unos veinte minutos puede ser?

-no Yaten, no. Yo no como dulce. Si tú quieres puedes…

-que sea en treinta minutos joven.

-como usted diga, _Monsieur_.

El mesero sonrió al ver las caras de enojo de Mina y se fue. Pero en el momento y punto en el que se fue, Mina miró a Yaten como si con la mirada pudiera matarlo y de ya de mal genio le dijo….

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te gusta tanto hacerme enojar?

-¿Por qué no? Es divertido. —Sonrió de medio lado cuando ella se puso roja de la ira. Y justo cuando ella se iba a levantar para irse, le tomó la mano y le dijo tranquilamente… —Oye, tranquila. Solo era una broma.

-pues no Yaten, a mi tu padecimiento no me parece ningún chiste.

-¿padecimiento? Oh si, verdad que tú eres psicóloga. Dime mi loquera de cabecera, según tú, ¿Qué es lo que tengo?

-no sé, un diagnostico no se hace a la ligera. Se necesitan meses y muchas veces hasta años de tratamiento para poder decir algo como eso. Tu a mí me gustas pero yo no….

-oye, espera, ¿sí? ¿Te gusto?

-si Yaten, ¿Por qué otra razón estaría aquí? Tú me gustas y no sé qué es lo que me pasa que no me puedo resistir cada que te me acercas pero…

-¿sabes qué? Me pasa igual.

Levantándose de la silla y acercándose más a ella, le tomó el rostro con una mano y muy delicadamente, la besó. Dándole un beso que al inicio empezó suave pero ya se estaba volviendo francés, se detuvo porque escuchó no muy lejos de ellos unos comentarios muy feos.

 _-¡ja! Ya no hay decencia. Ni siquiera en este tipo de lugares. Que gente tan corriente y tan ordinaria._

-oye Mina, ¿nos vamos? De repente me dieron ganas de una gran, rica y muy grasosa hamburguesa. Esta comida de ricachones no es sino poquita y cara. ¿Quieres ir conmigo a _las hamburguesas de Alberto_?

-¡claro que sí! me fascina la idea. Oye pero, no hemos comido nada Yaten. ¿Seguro quieres que nos vayamos y dejemos todo eso? Mira que debe ser muy costoso como para que…

-claro Mina, -fue con ella y le ofreció el brazo para salir—no hay problema. Para eso trabajo. Para mi pagar una cena de estas….

Sacó su billetera de la gabardina negra que estaba usando y puso varios dólares sobre la mesa. Era mucho más de lo que valía aquella extraña y poca comida.

-…no es nada. ¿Nos vamos? Ya me dio estrés estar aquí rodeado de tanto estirado.

-sí, vamonos.

Sonrientes y de la mano, fueron hasta la salida para ir a comer a otro lado.

* * *

 _ **Y eso ha sido todo por el dia de hoy :)**_

 ** _Muchísimas_** _ **gracias a toda aquella que haya entrado a leer y de verdad, muchas gracias. Este fic ha sido uno de los fics que mas trabajo me ha costado crear y espero les este gustando. Es que mi único propósito con lo que hago es uno y solo uno. Divertirlas un ratico y sacarlas de la rutina aunque sea por unos cuantos minutos.**_

 _ **Gracias de verdad y hasta pronto. Nos leemos en un review, por mi pervertido face o, ¡no, esperen! jajaja, se me olvidaba decirles. Las que quieran un adelanto del próximo capitulo no es sino que me digan por face y listo, les subo un poquito de lo que habrá la otra semana jejeje.**_

 _ **Besos y muchos, muchos abrazos mis moonies hermosas y las que no son moonies, ¡deberían! jajaja: las moonies son las personas mas amables que he conocido en toda mi vida pero oki, siempre hay excepciones pero no, la tonta que me trató tan mal y se burló de mi amistad no era moonie. Esa era un moco queriendo ser moonie.**_

 _ **Besistos. Nos leemos cuando gusten. Cuídense. Nos leemos despues.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Viernes, 07 de agosto de 2015.**_

 _ **Hola mis muy queridas señoritas y el día de hoy, el capitulo numero 7; ¡oigan, jajaja, no me había dado cuenta! jajajaja, capitulo siete en un día siete. Oki, sigamos :P**_

 _ **Quiero darles las gracias por leer y comentar; en serio que gracias. Muchas gracias y espero que el capitulo de hoy les guste. Antes de pasar a recomendarles que escuchen una de las canciones que conforman la banda sonora de este uno de los fics mas difíciles que he hecho :P quiero mandar un saludo a mi linda amiga y editora ;) Clarissa. Las que son mis amiguitas en face pues mi mínimo saben de quien les estoy hablando pero las que no, pues le cuento. Clarissa Corona alias doña yo amo a Diamante Black :D jajaja, me editó el capitulo de hoy y quiero darle las gracias por eso.**_

 _ **Muy bien, no las aburro mas y les recomiendo que escuchen por youtube Roundtable Rival - Lindsey Stirling.  Esta canción me inspiró mucho y me gusta como tema para las escenas de violencia; como la de hoy por ejemplo. Oki, las dejo con el capi :D Espero les guste.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Eran las nueve de la noche y Serena estaba pegada de su ordenador. Después de darse un baño, compartir la deliciosa comida que había hecho su mamá y aprovechando al máximo su compañía porque no estaría por muchos días en la ciudad, luego se despidió porque el tamaño del bostezo que le dio cuando estaban en la sala tomando té y platicando fue enorme. Gracias a eso se dio cuenta de lo cansada que estaba.

Pero si Ikuko estaba cansada de tanto arreglar esa desordenada casa que había sido la herencia para Serena, Serena lo estaba aún más. De verdad estaba agotada y se le cerraban los ojos del sueño y el agotamiento que tenía pero no podía. Cada que recordaba la conversación con Molly se le erizaban los vellos de las manos.

Se ponía muy ansiosa, muy inquieta.

 _"…_ _y el de pelo castaño, no hizo más que jugar con un encendedor plateado muy raro mientras esperaban al más lindo de los tres, al triple papito de pelo negro y ojos azules. Ay si Sere, ese encendedor era rarísimo amiga, nunca había visto uno igual. Tenía como…."_

-si Molly, de verdad que es raro. Espero que mis amigas no estén corriendo ningún peligro con esos muchachos.

Luego dijo más enfocada en la pantalla del ordenador y menos en sus pensamientos…

-a ver, ¿no era dorado? Pero si esa era la contraseña. Esa fue la que use la última vez para poder entrar al sistema. ¿Y ahora qué hago ah? Ah, ¡ya sé! Si, seguro ella debe saber.

Serena se levantó como un resorte de la silla en donde estaba sentada y fue por su teléfono que estaba sobre la cama. Tirándose sobre ella y mientras discaba el acceso rápido para llamarla, luego fue saludada por ella como siempre. Con la amabilidad que la caracterizaba.

 _-hola cabeza de bombón y dime, ¿no deberías estar durmiendo ya?_

-¡Haruka! ¿Hasta cuándo me dices cabeza de bombón? Ya no soy esa niña de coletas que protegías en la escuela. Te he dicho hasta el cansancio que no me digas así.

 _-sí, si, como digas cabeza de bombón._

Sonrió con gusto mientras seguía en su oficina trabajando y Serena hacia rabieta.

 _-pero dime, ¿a qué debo el honor de tu llamada?_

-necesito que me ayudes a entrar a la base de datos de la policía, a la de la teniente Neherenia. Así como la otra vez Haruka.

 _-¿Qué? No, olvídalo._

-pero Haruka….

 _-fue precisamente gracias a eso cabeza de bombón, gracias a ti y a tu chistecito por saber si ese tipo tenía antecedentes penales o no, que la loba de Neherenia me hizo esta mierda. Me dio montañas de trabajo de oficina e impidió que siguiera investigando a los Black. Así que no me pidas que…._

-por favor Haruka, te lo ruego. Esta vez no se trata de mi o de una curiosidad. Es serio.

 _-¿sí? ¿Qué tanto?_

-no te puedo decir porque aún no estoy segura si es peligroso o no. –Se levantó y volvió al ordenador—Por eso necesito entrar a la base de datos Haruka. Anda, no seas así prima, ayúdame.

 _-¡ah! Tú siempre haces la misma mierda conmigo._

Dijo Haruka riendo mientras se levantaba del escritorio e iba a la oficina de su mejor "amiga". Dijo mientras iba con Michiru.

 _-siempre te sales con la tuya. Espera, estoy con la indicada._

Haruka tapó la bocina del teléfono y le pidió a Michiru que averiguara la contraseña. Para Michiru hacer eso no era ningún problema ni le significaba ningún esfuerzo porque además de policía era ingeniera en sistemas. Era la encargada de manejar toda la base de datos de esa jefatura de policía y la de dos más.

Tomándole tan solo diez minutos descubrir cuál era la nueva contraseña, pasó al teléfono cuando Haruka se lo entregó.

 _-anda, dile tu que si algo llega a pasar…_

 _-no te preocupes Haruka,-_ -contestó una sonriente Michiru— _no pasara nada, relájate capitana. Anda, vete tranquila que yo ayudo a Serena._

-hola Michiru, ¿Cómo estás?

- _hola Serena. Bien, bien, gracias a Dios pero bueno, ¿estas frente al computador? Esta vez está más difícil entrar que la otra vez y por eso te iré guiando. ¿Estas lista?_

-si Michiru, muchas gracias.

 _-muy bien, esto es lo que tienes que hacer. Despliega la barra de usuario y escribe…._

Pero mientras Serena era guiada por Michiru para meterse en donde no debía y en lo que la metería en serios problemas; pero no solo a ella, a Haruka también, Mina decía en un humilde lugar mientras terminaba de comer su hamburguesa….

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso Yaten?

-¿Cómo por qué? Es que no entiendo Mina.

-solo fueron los tragos y ya Yaten, eso es todo. – Se sonrojó mientras se limpiaba con la servilleta y tomaba algo de refresco— No creo que sea la primera vez que te pasa pero oye, ¿tú que vienes hablar? Mira nada más en donde termínanos cenando.

Río y lo hizo reír también.

-eso si es una locura. ¿Gastarte todo ese dinero para terminar dejando la comida tirada? Eso sí que es incomprensible. Debimos haber venido aquí en primer lugar si ibas a hacer eso.

-yo solo te lleve allá porque eso es lo que se supone que uno debe hacer con una mujer como tú, ¿no? ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que una mujer que se viste y se ve tan elegante era tan normal como yo? ¿Ah? No, soy escolta, no adivino.

-aja…. ¿con que es a eso a lo que te dedicas?

Sonrió con triunfo.

-claro, ahora me queda más claro porque es que estas tan loco como estas.

-si, a eso me dedico Mina. No sé por qué te sorprende tanto. Además si me lo hubieras preguntado antes te lo habría dicho. Llevo siete años trabajando como escolta y no entiendo porque dices eso. Yo amo mi trabajo.

Mina solo sonrió y bebió un poco más de su refresco.

-bueno, bueno pero, ¿tú por qué te me estás haciendo la loca y no me has contestado la pregunta que te hice ah? Anda, dime. ¿Dónde está la Mina loca que conocí en el bar? ¿La que no dejaba de sonreír y de pedirme que la besara sin parar?

-Yaten, no, no digas eso que me da mucha vergüenza.

-¿ves? A eso es exactamente a lo que me refiero. ¿Qué pasa? A mí me gustó mucho la Mina que no dejaba de bailar, sonreír y de coquetearme mientras estábamos en la pista. Me gustó muchísimo y….

-¿entonces eso que quiere decir? ¿Qué la Mina de esta noche no te gusta?

-no, no quise decir eso. La Mina de anoche y la Mina de ahora, me gusta. Las dos me encantan. Es solo que es confuso, no entiendo. ¿Cuál eres en verdad? ¿La Mina alegre, loca y coqueta que bailó conmigo y me besó hasta que se cansó, o la Mina seria y profesional que no hace otra cosa que discutir conmigo por cada cosa que le digo?

-no sé cómo responderte a eso Yaten. –Dijo con la mirada triste—Creo que soy las dos.

-¿y según tú el que necesita terapia soy yo?

Sonrió.

-no, aunque no lo creas es algo completamente normal Yaten. O es que dime, ¿tú eres el mismo conmigo a como cuando estás en tu trabajo, con tu jefe?

-pues no pero es diferente porque…

-¿ves? Todas las personas somos diferentes dependiendo de la situación o con la persona que estemos. No es de psiquiátrico ser a veces una y a veces otra. Todo depende del momento.

-tal vez tengas razón doctora pero oye, yo creo que esa Mina de anoche, la rubia bella, tomada y desinhibida que me dio aquellos besos, si eres realmente tú. Siento que estas intentando enterrarla y no entiendo por qué. Para mi es perfecta.

-¿per, perfecta dices?

-sí, es perfecta para mí porque es todo lo que yo no soy, doctora Aino.

Se levantó de la mesa y fue con ella para sentarse a su lado.

-es muy alegre, eufórica y divertida. De verdad que me encanta esa Mina.

Yaten se hizo a su lado y le pasó un brazo por el desnudo hombro. Acercándola a él porque le dio la impresión que tenía frio, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y le preguntó si quería tomar o comer algo más. Ella le dio las gracias y apegándose a su pecho un poco más, cerró los ojos y suspiró mientras los autos no dejaban de pasar frente a ellos. Sin importar lo humilde que era el lugar en el que estaban y más lo sencilla que había sido la comida, se sentía muy cómoda porque estaba con él, en su cálida compañía.

Pero mientras Yaten le daba consuelo a Mina sin saber por qué la sentía tan frágil, tan débil, Taiki recibía una llamada mientras comía.

-ay Taiki no, no contestes. Déjalo que se vaya a buzón y….

-espera, déjame ver quien es mi reina. –Le sonrió mientras tomaba el celular y apartaba la comida. Y cuando vio que se trataba de Darien…-No, no puedo dejar que se vaya a buzón Amy. Es mi jefe. Disculpa pero tengo que contestar.

Aclaró la voz y luego muy bien sentado en la cama mientras Amy trataba de suprimir una risa por su repentino cambio de actitud, dijo con mucha seriedad…

-señor Shields, buenas noches.

 _-hmmm, ¿estas con tu doctora verdad?_ –preguntó Darien muy sonriente en el jardín mientras le terminaba de dar de comer a sus dos pastor alemán— _Si, eso debe ser porque para que me digas Shields y con esa seriedad…._

-sí señor, está en lo correcto. Pero dígame señor, ¿pasó algo?

 _-pues sí, más o menos Taiki. Malachite y los demás ya llegaron al puerto y me acaban de llamar. La reunión se adelantó. Siento mucho dañar tu velada pero…_

-no se preocupe señor, ese es nuestro trabajo. –Se levantó de la cama y empezó a recoger la ropa para vestirse— ¿y Yaten? ¿Ya llegó?

 _-no, primero te estoy llamando a ti. Voy a llamarlo y…_

-no, -sonrió con malicia—déjeme a mi avisarle. Sé que se va a poner feliz cuando se entere.

 _-ay Taiki, ¿es en serio? ¿Hasta cuándo pelean como si tuvieran cinco años ah? Pero bueno…_

No aguantó las carcajadas.

 _-…no puedo negar que me encanta verlos pelear; y si, tienes razón. Sé lo mucho que le va a gustar la noticia. Llámalo entonces pero por favor no tarden._

-sí señor, en quince minutos estamos allá.

Y cuando Taiki colgó, una aburrida Amy dijo mientras dejaba la caja de comida en la mesita que había al lado de la cama….

-¿te tienes que ir?

-si mi reina pero oye, ¿puedo volver después de que termine?

-claro, te voy a estar esperando con los, -dijo mientras se cubría con la sabana y abría las piernas bajo ella muerta de la risa—brazos abiertos. Muy impacientemente Taiki.

-maldita sea Amy, demonios.

Río igual que ella mientras se vestía lo más rápido que podía y no dejaba de verla.

-agradece que se trata del señor Shields porque si no, mejor dicho. Me quedaría aquí a comprobar que tan cierto es eso.

-ay Taiki, ¿pero qué clase de jefe es ese que te hace trabajar a las, a las nueve y media de la noche ah? ay no mi amor, eso es explotación.

-oye, -se arrodilló en la cama y se acercó a ella muy alegre— ¿Cómo fue que me dijiste? Anda, dilo otra vez.

-no molestes y en serio, ese tipo es un atrevido. ¿Cómo se atreve a llevarse mi diversión?

-no será por mucho, mi amor. –la besó—Te lo prometo. Descansa mucho porque ahora que regrese seguimos en lo que estábamos. ¿Quieres?

-por supuesto; pero oye, ¿y cómo vas a entrar? Lo mejor es que te lleves mis llaves porque yo cuando me duermo, me duermo y….

-tranquila. –Le guiñó un ojo ya en la puerta—No te preocupes por eso que yo entro, o entro. Hasta más tarde mi reina. Tratare de no demorarme.

-cuídate mucho Taiki.

Le dijo preocupada cuando lo vio acomodarse el arma en la espalda.

-por lo que más quieras cuídate mucho.

-tranquila, no te desharás de mi tan fácilmente. Duerme mi reina, descansa.

Taiki salió y cerró la puerta. Pero en cuanto salió, Amy se abrazó más a una almohada que aún conservaba un poco de su penetrante perfume y dijo con mucha preocupación sin entender por qué sentía eso por alguien a quien acababa de conocer….

-cuídate mucho Taiki, vuelve pronto sano y salvo. Vuelve pronto…

Y mientras Amy se iba durmiendo poco a poco gracias al perfume de Taiki y muy cansada por todo lo que él le había hecho más temprano en esa cama, él llamaba a Yaten pero lo que él no sabía era lo mucho que a Yaten le molestaría su llamada.

En la puerta de la casa de Mina y mientras se despedían, ella sorprendentemente lo abrazó enredando las manos en su cuello y le dijo con la misma sonrisa que le había dado cuando se conocieron y bailaron tanto…

-es cierto Yaten, esta si soy verdaderamente yo y cuando estoy contigo no la puedo esconder. ¿Quieres pasar?

-ummm Mina, Mina…. —enterró la cara en su cuello y respiró con fuerza de su dulce perfume—sí, lo sabía. Muy en el fondo estas tan loca como yo.

Yaten posó las manos en su diminuta cintura y se estaba alistando para besarla y entrar con ella a su casa para hacer lo que no habían podido hacer la noche que se conocieron cuando….

-esto tiene que ser un chiste. ¿Quién será a esta hora?

-anda, contesta. Tal vez sea importante.

-pues más le vale al que sea que este llamando a joder, -dijo con enojo mientras sacaba su celular de uno de los bolsillos de la gabardina y Mina reía—que sea de muerte. ¿alo? Claro, tenías que ser tu idiota. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Cómo que la…? Si, si, entiendo. Sí, nos vemos allá. Que si cretino, ¿acaso soy tu? Si, ya entendí. Ok, ok, ya no me digas más. Ya voy para allá.

Yaten colgó pero colgó con un genio de los mil demonios; pues ya tenía una gran erección que se moría por ser liberada y al saber que no iba a poder, empezaba a doler.

Guardando el celular en donde estaba y mirando a Mina, dijo que tendrían que dejarlo para después. Que no se imaginaba cuanto le dolía tenerle que decir eso pero que se tenía que ir a trabajar.

-no, no, no te preocupes Yaten, entiendo. Antes discúlpame tu a mí por lo que te dije y….

-no es ninguna maldita excusa para no entrar contigo a tu casa Mina. No pienses lo que no es que a mí me encantó que hubieras hecho eso.

-¿de verdad? ¿No te molesta que yo…?

-no, ¿quieres ver?—levantó una ceja y sonrió de medio lado mientras ella se sonrojaba— ¿te gustaría ver, no, mejor, sentir todo lo que me gustó que me hubieras dicho eso?

-sí, claro que sí.

Volvió a abrazarlo y en efecto, mientras le daba un apasionado beso y le acariciaba el rostro con dulzura, pudo sentir lo duro de su miembro.

-ummmm Yaten, Yaten, ¿estás muy caliente loco?

-mucho desobediente, no sabes lo que me duele tener que irme. Pero oye, ¿no será que puedo venir más tarde? ¿Cuándo me haya desocupado?

-claro, te estaré esperando.

La Mina loca se había activado. Dándole una mirada llena de deseo, besándolo y tocándolo con descontrolada pasión sin saber por qué estaba actuando de esa manera, luego se retiró porque él la separó. Yaten estaba seguro que si no la detenía y se iba, no iba a resistirse y no podía, su deber era primero que el placer de besarla y tocarla.

-vendré, te prometo que tratare de no demorarme. No te vayas a quedar dormida Mina.

-te lo prometo. –Sonrió, le guiñó un ojo y fue a la puerta para abrirla—Cuídate mucho Yaten y por favor, no tardes. Te estaré esperando.

-te lo prometo. Te prometo que haré todo lo posible por no tardar.

.

.

Media hora después y en el muelle (reunidos con los demás) Yaten y Taiki no hacían más que pelear. Mientras ayudaban a Malachite y a los demás a descargar la preciada mercancía de Darien (más específicamente del "gran sabio" y los problemáticos de sus hijos) Yaten estaba a muy poco de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Taiki no hacía más que burlarse de su facha.

-es que, ¿es en serio idiota? ¿A dónde creías que venias? ¿A una fiesta?

-ya cállate Taiki y muévete. Muévete que entre más rápido le hagamos a esta mierda, más rápido acabamos y yo necesito desocuparme pero ya.

-uy, ¿pero cómo nos gusta la doctora, no hermanito?—río mientras descargaba otro paquete de droga—Pero mira a ver si disimulas un poquito cretino. A mí también me gusta mucho hacérselo a Amy pero….

-bueno, bueno, bueno.

Se limpió el sudor de la frente Malachite y los miró a ambos desconcertado mientras los demás seguían descargando.

-¿Cómo? ¿Es que ustedes tienen sus enredos aquí o qué? ¿Y por qué no nos habían contado? ¿Será que sus nenas no tienen amigas para que nos las presenten? Vamos a estar esta noche por aquí y….

-oigan si, -dijo Jedite muy sonriente e interesado—no sean egoístas y preséntennos a sus amigas. Vean que con lo que nos va a pagar el patrón hoy, podemos hasta gastarles a ustedes pendejos.

-¿Qué cómo? ¿Alguien dijo mujeres y fiesta?

Preguntó Neflyte después de dejar dos paquetes más en el contenedor.

-ah no, ¿Cómo es muchachos?

-bueno, bueno, partida de degenerados que están equivocados. Ni mi Mina ni aquí la; al parecer, insaciable doctora de este imbécil, son como las mujeres que ustedes están acostumbrados a tratar. Ella son mujeres muy elegantes y no son cosa de una noche. Son mujeres muy serias y si, hermosísimas. Por eso estoy es que me voy porque…

-ay Yaten, que mentiroso eres. Amy si es así pero, ¿en serio? ¿Mina? Si a Mina se le ve de lejos lo bandida que ha sido y….

-uuuuuuu….

En ese momento y mientras esos cuatro atractivos hombres se burlaban y reían de verlos discutir, Yaten sacó su arma navaja calibre cuarenta y cinco de detrás de la espalda y le dijo después de quitarle el seguro ya de muy, muy mal genio….

-retráctate. Retira lo que dijiste pero ya Taiki si no quieres que te deje cojo por atrevido.

Y si, por algo eran hermanos. Taiki hizo lo mismo que él. Sacó su arma y le apuntó después de quitarle el seguro pero no al pie, sino a un hombro.

-ay por Dios, ¿otra vez jugando muchachos?

-señor.

Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras Darien llegaba con Diamante y Zafiro.

-dejen de pendejear y bueno, ¿ya casi acabamos o no? Después de esto Diamante, Zafiro y yo los queremos llevar a festejar. ¿Les parece o no?

-después arreglamos, imbécil.

-cuando quieras galán de quinta. –Dijo Taiki mientras hacía como él, guardaba de nuevo su arma—Así te duela Yaten, yo tengo mejor puntería que tú.

Estaban ahí, riendo alegremente como los buenos bandidos que eran en una despejada noche de luna llena cuando de la nada, empezaron a ver destellos de luces por todas partes. Pero no, no eran los juegos pirotécnicos que Diamante les había pedido a sus hombres que compraran y quemaran una vez que la mercancía estuviera en su poder, eran unos destellos que herían.

Eran estruendos y brillos de bala.

-¡mierda! ¡¿Qué es esta mierda Darien?!

-¿Qué? ¡¿Yo que voy a saber Diamante?!—Le gritó igual de ofuscado a él mientras que los muchachos los protegían tras uno de los contenedores y empezaban a disparar.

-¡ah, vida hijueputa la mía!

-ya, ya, ya Yaten que no es la primera vez que unos imbéciles, -dijo Taiki mientras le disparaba a uno de los atacantes y protegía a Darien—intenta robar la mercancía de Darien. Ya deberías estar acostumbrado idiota.

-¡pues si Taiki pero no hoy! ¡De todos los días que pudieron haber escogido para hacer esta mierda…! ¡¿Tenía que ser preciso hoy?! ¡No, no me crean tan pendejo!

-ah sí, que mierda hermano. –río mientras le disparaba a otro y lo hacía caer—Ahora sí que ya no me pude ver más con Amy hoy.

-¡exactamente!

Yaten de lo molesto que lo tenía el estar ahí en medio de una balacera y saber que después de eso tendría que hacer lo de siempre y por lo que Darien les pagaba más de lo normal, todo un proceso de limpieza que le llevaría toda la noche, hizo lo que Darien les tenía prohibido hacer.

Mató a un tipo de un balazo en la cabeza.

-¡Yaten! ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso?!

-sí, sí, señor pero, ¡¿en serio?! ¡No sabe la rabia que me da!—Le disparó a otro sin siquiera ver mientras Zafiro (que estaba loco y amaba ver sesos y sangre por todas partes) se deleitaba con la vista. —No sabe lo que me molesta que estos imbéciles, ¡se hayan aparecido a joder hoy!

-¡pues si pero no los mates así! ¡Sabes que detesto eso!

Así y mientras Malachite, Jedite, Neflyte, Zoicite, Taiki, Yaten y los hombres de los Black acababan con esos sujetos que se habían aparecido en el muelle con la firme intención de robarlos, Serena decía frente al ordenador…

-bueno, son delitos menores, no es tan grave como pensaba pero, espera un momento.

Amplió más la pantalla.

-¿telefonía Lunar? ¿Entonces trabajan para el dueño de telefonía Lunar? Hmmm, esto cada vez se pone más interesante. A ver, mírenos a ver qué tal está el tipo ese. Uy por Dios, ¿es en serio? ¡Este tipo esta mejor de lo que Molly dijo! ¡Esta divino!

* * *

 _ **Eso fue todo por hoy bellas señoritas.**_

 _ **Gracias de verdad por su sintonia cada viernes y; ah no, jajaja, verdad que esto no es un programa de tv pero como si lo fuera :P Solo es un capitulo por semana y pues al menos yo me divierto como una desquiciada cuando leo y claro, cuando estoy contestando los bellos reviews que me dejan niñas.**_

 _ **Una vez mas gracias mi bella Clarissa por editarme el capitulo. Sé lo ocupada que mantienes pero no le pediria nadie mas que no fuera tu, que me ayudara con algo como esto. Gracias amiga. Muchas gracias de verdad y pues sera decirte que tienes razon, jajaja, ¡Mi Amy es una bandida! jajaja, como me gusta trolear a estos personajes, ay si, es muy divertido.**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado bellas princesitas y nada, lo que me quieran decir; sea por aquí o por mi face, como mas les guste, lo recibiré mas que encantada.**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos. Nos leemos en los reviews o ya la otra semana con un nuevo capitulo en donde, jajaja, nuestro bello caballero ;) hará su primer movimiento; cosa que hará enojar a Haruka por supuesto :P**_

 _ **Chao. Nos leemos cuando gusten. Besitos. Cuídense mucho.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Viernes 14 de agosto de 2015.**_

 _ **Hola, hola preciosas y el día de hoy un capitulo mas del caballero mas papacito de todos los tiempos, jajaja, bueno, que no me lea Gilberto Santarosa porque como mínimo me demandaría por plagio de nombre :P jajaja, ya saben, él es el caballero pero de la salsa y en mi opinión si, si que lo es.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias de verdad a todas y cada una de ustedes por leer y claro, muchísimo más a las que se toman el tiempo y el trabajo de redactar un review con todas sus observaciones del capitulo. Gracias y las dejo entonces. Besitos nenas, nos leemos abajito.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Era la media noche y aun no acababan de recoger los cadáveres. Apilando los cuerpos en una van que Darien mandó a traer de su mansión cuando le pidió el favor a Malachite de ir por ella, seguían trabajando sin descanso.

Y lo peor (o por lo menos para Yaten) era que apenas estaban empezando.

-maldita sea mi suerte, ¡maldita sea!

-ya, ya, ya hermano que pues, ya qué. Este es nuestro trabajo Yaten y bien sabes que esto pasa a cada rato. Mejor terminemos de meter a estos tipos a la van para que….

-sí, sí, ya sé. Ya voy Taiki.

Yaten estaba ahí, casi que echando fuego por las orejas del mal genio que tenía por no poder irse para la casa de Mina pero los hermanos Black, estaban de peor genio que él.

Y como Diamante no desaprovechaba oportunidad para molestar a Darien….

-¿esto no habrá sido obra tuya Darien?

-Diamante, ¿de qué rayos estás hablando? No, ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¿Sabes en el problema tan grande en el que me habría metido con el "gran sabio" si nos hubieran robado hoy?

-pues no sé pero esto está muy raro. Tú bien sabes que a uno solo lo roba el que lo conoce. Nadie más.

-Diamante, hermano, no jodas al cuñado que…

-no, no, no Zafiro. ¿Cómo sabían esos tipos que estábamos aquí haciendo el desembarque? ¿Ah? ¿Cómo explicas eso, _caballero_?

-eso es precisamente lo que voy a averiguar. –Lo miró con la misma seriedad con la que él lo miraba y luego fue hasta donde estaban los muchachos conectando una manguera para limpiar el reguero de sangre y sesos que había por todas partes—Yaten, Taiki, dejen eso que nos vamos. Que Malachite y los demás se encarguen.

-¡si señor!

Contestaron todos esos hombres al unísono.

-Malachite, a más tardar en media hora te llamo para indicarte lo que debes hacer con los cuerpos. Espera mi llamada.

-sí señor, como usted ordene patrón.

-limpien todo esto. No quiero que quede un solo rastro de lo que pasó y vayan a la bodega. No debe tardar en llegar la policía y no es seguro estar aquí.

Darien estaba dándoles indicaciones a sus hombres de confianza sobre lo que debían hacer antes de irse a investigar qué era lo que había pasado cuando….

-¿alo? Hola Mina si, veras, no puedo llegar porque aún estoy trabajando. Lo siento mucho y…. oye, no, no, no, ¡no es por nada de lo que estás diciendo! ¡Claro que me enojo y levanto la voz todo lo que me da la gana porque no sabes la ira que me da que digas eso! ¡No, por supuesto que no es por eso y me estas empezando a…! ¿alo? Mina, ¡Mina! ¡Ah, vida tan perra la mía, me tiró el teléfono!

Yaten estaba que se mordía la planta de los pies de la ira que tenía con Mina por haberle dicho que él era un perro mujeriego que solo quería burlarse de ella. Estaba de un genio de los mil demonios y la risa de sus compañeros de trabajo y más la de su jefe (al cual por supuesto no le podía decir nada) lo tenían peor.

-¿Cómo difícil la rubia, verdad Yaten?

-señor, se lo ruego. Vamos y buscamos al que sea que haya mandado a esos malnacidos para matarlos mil veces señor, se lo suplico.

-ay Yaten, -decía Taiki muerto de la risa al igual que los demás—pero no seas así. ¿Qué culpan tienen esos hijos de puta que tu doctora sea tan de mal genio y te haya mandado a comer mierda ah?

No lo pudo evitar, casi se revienta de la risa (y no solo él) cuando le dijo eso y le vio la cara.

-eso no es justo hermano.

-no me jodas Taiki, no me digas ni mierda que no estoy para chistes. ¿Nos vamos señor?

-claro que sí. Ahora no solamente nos tienen que pagar esta mierda que nos hicieron; ya saben cómo es la relación con los Black, es muy difícil y esto no ayuda para nada, ahora también tenemos que cobrarles lo de Yaten. Esa mujer de verdad es hermosa, lo siento mucho por ti amigo.

-uy jefe, -dijo Malachite después de mucho reírse y cerrando la manguera— ¿tanto que hasta usted lo dice?

-sí, mucho Malachite. ¿Te acuerdas de la bailarina que te drogó y te robó ese día en el club, te acuerdas de Venus?

-uy, ¡¿Cómo mi Venus?!—fue con Yaten y le puso una mano en el hombro—No hermano, definitivamente si se merecen que los mate mil veces. A mi Venus me robó y me dejó vuelto mierda ese día pero por eso no la busqué y la maté. Es una de las mujeres más hermosas que haya visto en toda mi vida. Vaya marica, vaya y mata a esa partida de porquerías.

-sí, de eso no te quepa la menor duda Malachite, ya lo veras.

Malachite, Neflyte, Jedite, Zoicite y Taiki (sin contar con Darien) se reían mucho del mal genio de Yaten porque Mina lo había mandado por un tubo derechito a la mierda. Pero mientras estos reían y hacían su trabajo, les pasaron por el lado Diamante y Zafiro en sus carros.

Ambos estaban de muy mal genio y querían irse de ahí.

-chao muchachos. Y Darien, ojala puedas averiguar "quien" hizo todo esto. ¿No? A mi papá no le va a gustar ni cinco mañana que se dé cuenta.

-si Diamante, a eso vamos.

-ya vámonos Diamante. –dijo Zafiro a su lado—Seguro que aquí el cuñado averigua y nos dice. ¿No Darien?

-si Zafiro. En cuanto sepa algo los llamo.

Siendo custodiados por sus hombres y saliendo a toda velocidad, dejaron muy preocupado Darien. No se habían robado la mercancía y no habían dejado ni a uno de los tipos que habían ido fuertemente armados a atacarlos con vida pero era preocupante. Nunca los habían atacado con armas tan poderosas ni de esa manera tan precisa.

En el auto y con dos de sus mejores hombres cuidándolo, tomó su teléfono y empezó a hacer llamadas.

.

.

Al otro día y mientras Zafiro despertaba al lado de Petzite porque había decidido tomar el avión de su papá para ir a visitarla y celebrar con ella como más le gustaba, (cosa que a Rei le encantaba) Serena llegaba a la estación que ese día era todo un caos.

Acercándose a Haruka y viéndola a ella y a su unidad de muy mal genio, le preguntó por qué estaba tan alterada y todos corrían de un lado para el otro.

-no, por casi nada Serena, ¡es el colmo con ese tipo! ¡¿Ahora resulta que no solo se burla de nosotros en nuestras narices, sino que está detrás de ti?!

-¡¿Qué cómo dijiste?!

-sí, mira. –Le señaló la pantalla—El muy maldito. Ya verás cuando lo encuentre.

Serena se sorprendió mucho al escuchar esas palabras pero más se sorprendió, cuando escuchó lo que la periodista decía.

-estamos a un kilómetro del muelle y en donde han sido encontrados los cuerpos sin vida de los hombres que, presuntamente, trabajaban bajo las órdenes de alias _el colombiano_. Al parecer sus hombres fueron liquidados por el también ya muy conocido _caballero_ y su gente. Se cree que el enfrentamiento fue porque _el colombiano_ tenía intenciones de robarle un cargamento de cocaína al _caballero_. Como pueden ver, alias el _caballero_ dejó los treinta cadáveres en costosos ataúdes llenos de rosas rojas. Y no contento con eso, este fue el mensaje que dejó. _"espero por tu bien, colombiano, que a la señorita Tsukino le gusten las rosas. Y en tu vida intentes robarme de nuevo"_

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero qué le pasa a este sujeto?! ¡¿Por qué me nombra en su nota?! ¡¿Yo que tengo que ver ahí?!

-porque para allá vamos cabeza de bombón. –Dijo Haruka mientras se terminaba de acomodar las armas en el uniforme—Tenemos, no, tienes que ir a recoger evidencia de que fue lo que pasó anoche y desde luego no te voy a dejar ir sola; mucho menos si ese ¡imbécil!...

Golpeó con el puño cerrado el escritorio.

-Haruka, tranquila por favor. Este es mi trabajo y sabes que no estoy tan indefensa. Tú me ayudaste mucho a poder manejar bien el arma.

-…sabe quién eres. Con esto creo que es definitivo. El maldito que mató al tío y el tal _caballero_ , son el mismo.

-¿tú crees Haruka?

-sí, no puedo estar equivocada. Ya acabó con mi tío y ahora viene tras de ti pero eso no lo voy a permitir. Sobre mi cadáver. Vámonos. –Le pasó un brazo por el cuello y la apegó a ella—No hay más tiempo que perder. Los forenses ya deben estar allá.

Haruka salía con Serena y su unidad para el lugar que estaba lleno de policías y periodistas. Pero mientras ellas iban para allá a cumplir con su trabajo, Darien recibía una llamada.

La que estaba esperando desde hacía mucho rato.

- _el patrón les manda a decir que vengan a su casa pero eso sí, sin armas. Vengan lo más pronto que puedan. Eso del noticiero le sacó mucho la mierda._

-claro que vamos a ir pero olvídese que sin armas. ¿Es que es pendejo o qué?

-Yaten….

-ya vamos para allá.

Sin poder dormir durante toda la noche y con el mismo mal genio con el que lo había dejado Mina cuando le tiró el teléfono, se acomodó las armas al igual que hizo Taiki y salió tras Darien cuando este se levantó y abrió la puerta.

Unos pocos minutos después y en la ostentosa mansión de alias el colombiano….

-un momentico, solo puede entrar él.

-¿Qué? No. Nosotros no vamos a dejar que el señor entre solo a verse con su jefe.

-tranquilo hermano. –sonrió el bigotudo hombre que estaba como Taiki, fuertemente armado—No se sulfure que no pasa nada. Mi patrón quiere hablar con el suyo pero sin escoltas y sin armas. A solas.

-no se puede. Tenemos órdenes de no dejar al patrón solo y….

-tranquilos muchachos, no pasa nada. Espérenme aquí y si no salgo en quince minutos, ya saben qué hacer.

-pero señor…

-¿acaso no fui claro? Tranquilos, estaré bien.

Darien en increíble traje azul turquí y tan elegante como siempre, bien bañado, impecablemente bien vestido y perfumado, entró a la costosísima mansión de una de sus competencias pero no para amenazar o discutir, fue a conciliar. Sabía la fama que se había hecho el colombiano por todo el país y no quería problemas. Solo tenía una duda y por eso le interesaba más hablar que pelear, necesitaba saber que había pasado en verdad.

Caminando por un pasillo en donde había extravagantes cosas que se veía que no eran sino caras (eran muy ordinarias y de mal gusto), se sorprendió cuando uno de los hombres que lo estaba acompañando le abrió una puerta para que entrara.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero se supone que el colombiano es…?

-¿hombre? Si, lo sé. –sonrió la elegantísima mujer de cabello rojo, peligrosas curvas y ojos oscuros que se levantó para ir con él—Mucho gusto, caballero. Soy la viuda del colombiano. Soy Beryl de Rodríguez. Pase, pase y siéntese por favor. Luis.

-¿si señora?

-dígale a María que nos traiga café.

-si señora. –dijo en la puerta antes de salir—Con su permiso y si…

-sí, sí, no se preocupe. El caballero y yo solo vamos a hablar. ¿Cierto?

-pero por supuesto. Es a eso a lo que vine.

Ya cuando el armado trabajador de esa elegantísima y hermosa mujer se fue, Darien se sentó y preguntó lo obvio. Si el ataque y el intento de robo que les habían hecho la noche anterior habían sido de su parte.

-es precisamente por eso que le pedí que viniera a mi casa, caballero. Yo no tuve nada que ver con eso.

-usted me disculpara señora pero, esos eran sus hombres. ¿Por qué estaban ahí entonces?

-de verdad que no sé, no sé qué hacían ahí porque yo hace no mucho los eché. Diego Fernando era muy estricto con eso y por supuesto yo también. Nosotros entre nosotros no nos pisamos la cola caballero. Cada quien maneja su mercancía y su zona.

-que hablando de él….usted perdonara mi atrevimiento pero…

-sí, ya sé lo que va a preguntarme. –Cruzó una pierna con elegancia y si, Darien no pudo evitar mirarla con algo de deseo. Era una mujer muy sexy, femenina, muy atractiva—A Diego Fernando lo mataron hace tres meses mientras esos estúpidos soldados nos quemaban una cocina. Seguimos diciendo que está vivo por ya sabe, para que no les dé por hacerse los locos y nos quieran robar lo que le quedaron debiendo. De hecho, mañana mismo vuelvo a Colombia. Tengo que supervisar un cargamento y seguir haciendo visitas.

-está bien, entiendo.

Luego Beryl se levantó del sofá en el que estaba sentada tomando su taza de café y fue hasta el escritorio. Tomó una foto en donde estaban ella y su difunto esposo y dijo con dolor sin poder evitar las lágrimas….

-extraño tanto a mi Diego, caballero, tanto. Era el mejor esposo del mundo.

-siento mucho su perdida señora y oiga, un gusto. –Dijo extendiéndole la mano cuando fue con ella—Soy Darien Chiba. Encantado de conocerla.

-mucho gusto y es una lástima que nos hubiéramos conocido así.

Se limpió el rostro con un pañuelo que Darien le ofreció y sonrió.

-Diego me habló mucho de usted. Y si, veo que le hace honor a su chapa.

-¿chapa?

-digo, a su apodo. –río al ver su cara de confusión— Usted de verdad es un caballero. ¿Tomarse todas esas molestias con esos imbéciles? No, yo de usted los habría mandado a matar y a tirar a un rio por atrevidos. Aunque lo del noticiero…

-como sabrá es importante recordarle a todo aquel que se quiera meter a este negocio que hay zonas en las que no se pueden meter. Que tienen que respetar a sus dueños. Siento mucho haber nombrado a su esposo en aquella nota pero necesitaba aclararlo. Tenía mis sospechas y tenía que llamar su atención para esto, para poder hablar con él.

-está bien, lo entiendo.

-el colombiano y el "gran sabio" siempre tuvieron una buena relación; oh bueno, al menos eso es lo que él me contó. Por eso se me hacía raro que su esposo hubiera mandado a sus hombres a robarlo.

-sí, de hecho si se ve con él, mándele mis saludos. –Le devolvió el pañuelo y luego fue hasta la puerta para abrirla—El "gran sabio" ha sido de mucha ayuda y se tomó el trabajo de ir hasta Colombia cuando enterramos a mi Diego. Gracias por haber venido y tranquilo. No me interesa radicarme aquí en México. Con el contrato que tengo con los gringos tengo más que suficiente.

-hasta luego entonces señora.

Dijo en la puerta y antes de salir.

-que tenga un buen día y un gusto haberla conocido. Mi más sentido pésame y que tenga buen viaje.

-gracias. Chao y que le vaya bien caballero. También me dio gusto conocerlo.

Darien salió de aquella oficina despacho (que sospechaba había sido la del colombiano por la rustica decoración que tenía) y aun no salía de su asombro. ¿Una mujer a cargo de un negocio tan sucio como ese? Era inconcebible para él. Pero más increíble era otra cosa, ¿Por qué el "gran sabio" no le había dicho de la muerte del colombiano? No entendía. Por eso y cuando salió y se encontró con los muchachos, lo primero que hizo fue sacar su teléfono para llamarlo.

En el auto y mientras Yaten lo arrancaba para salir rápidamente de ahí….

-buenos días señor. Ah sí, es precisamente a eso a lo que lo llamo. ¿Por qué no me había dicho que al colombiano lo mataron hace tres meses y que en su lugar dejó a su bellísima esposa?

-¡¿Qué cómo?!—Preguntó Taiki sin poder creerlo— ¡¿Qué al colombiano qué?!

-¿y hasta ahora me lo dice? Es el colmo señor. Debió haber visto como estaban sus hijos anoche, en especial Diamante. ¿Ya habló con ellos? Ah, ¿qué Diamante lo acaba de llamar histérico a reclamarle por lo del noticiero? Lo siento mucho con él pero yo necesitaba saber si…entiendo, sí señor. Ah…claro, tenía que ser Uchiha. ¿Pero entonces porque me dijeron que eran los hombres del colombiano? Ah, ¿los compró Uchiha cuando Beryl los echó? Bueno, ahora si entiendo. Si usted gusta nosotros podríamos… está bien, como usted diga. Dejare que sea usted el que se encargue de eso. ¿Lo de la señorita Tsukino? Bueno, digamos que eso si es algo personal.

Sonrió con malicia al recordarla. Esa mujer y más su olor le encantaba. Por eso le dejó todas esas rosas.

-sí, si hablé con Beryl y todo quedó claro. Saludos le mandó. Claro, sus hijos se llevaron la mercancía completa. No se alcanzaron a robar nada señor. Como usted diga entonces. Lo veré en dos semanas en el rancho. Hasta luego.

Colgando y guardando el costoso teléfono en su fino saco de seda, escuchó cuando Taiki le preguntó muy confundido….

-¿entonces fue Uchiha?

-si Taiki, al parecer así fue. Según me dijo el "gran sabio", él y Uchiha tuvieron un problema hace dos semanas. Como escuchaste le ofrecí encargarnos del asunto ya que estamos aquí pero dijo que no, que él se encargaría.

-oiga jefe, pero, ¿en serio? ¿De verdad mataron al colombiano y ahora la encargada de su negocio es la mujer?

-si Yaten y bueno, creo que no pudo dejarlo en mejores manos. –sonrió al recordarla y se estiró porque se sentía cansado. Él, a diferencia de Taiki y Yaten, si había dormido algo pero no era suficiente. Se sentía agotado—Esa mujer no solo es hermosa sino un peligro. ¿Saben que me dijo? Me dijo que de haber sido ella habría….

Así, mientras Darien les contaba la charla que había tenido con Beryl y los invitaba a desayunar al primer restaurante que encontraran por ahí cerca, Diamante le decía a un muy sonriente Zafiro por teléfono de muy mal humor….

-¿ah? ¿Puedes creer a mi papá Zafiro? ¡Es el colmo! Yo llamé a ofrecerle mi ayuda y no, me dijo que dejara todo en manos de Darien. Que él, a diferencia de nosotros, sabía muy bien lo que hacía. ¡Aun no entiendo que es lo que le pasa con ese imbécil!

- _ay Diamante_ , -respondió con pereza mientras Petzite se pegaba más a su desnudo pecho— _deja el estrés y mejor. Deja que sea el lambón de mi cuñadito el que se encargue de todo. Menos trabajo para ti y para mí. ¿No?_

-claro, ¿a ti te vale verga verdad?

- _pues sí, la verdad si Diamante. Recibimos la mercancía, todo salió bien y a diferencia de esos idiotas, yo la pasé muy bien anoche. ¿Verdad que si preciosa?_

 _-hmmm, Zafiro, aún es temprano mi amor._ –respondió Petzite adormilada sobre su pecho— _No molestes._

-eres un idiota Zafiro. No sirves para nada y adiós inútil. No olvides que tenemos que hablar con los corredores para lo de la entrega del jueves. Y eso es hoy en la noche en el club cretino. ¿Puedes o no?

- _claro que puedo. Siempre que se trate de dinero puedo. Ya relájate Diamante. Mi papá sabe cómo hace las cosas._

-no sé, a mi ese imbécil de Darien no me termina de convencer. Pero más importante que el caballero y sus habilidades para este negocio, es la actitud de mi papá. No descansare hasta saber cuál es la pendejada con ese idiota. Ya verás.

 _-sí, si, como digas Diamante pero oye, ¿no ha llamado Rei a tu casa a preguntar por mí?_

 **-** ** _claro que no idiota_** _. –_ Pensó con diversión _—_ _ **¿Qué no ves que esa mujer te detesta? Esa debe andar es de fiesta.**_

 _-¿Diamante?_

-¿ah? ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Zafiro?

 _-¿Qué si Rei no ha llamado a tu casa a preguntar por mí?_

-sí. Pero como fue Esmeralda la que contestó la llamada… pues no sé. Ahora que venga del gimnasio le digo que te llame.

 _-bueno, gracias Diamante y si pregunta, la reunión se acabó tan tarde que tú me invitaste a quedarme en tu casa_.

-no sé ni para que te molestas en mentirle si a esa mujer tú le importas lo mismo que a mí me importa lo que Esmeralda se gasta a la semana. –río muy alegre mientras si, Esmeralda entraba a la habitación con una toalla anudada al cuello y muy sudada—Yo no sé hasta cuando te digo lo mismo Zafiro. ¿Por qué no mejor…?

 _-hasta más tarde Diamante. Nos vemos._

A Zafiro le daba una rabia monumental que Diamante le dijera eso. Él, creía que era lo suficientemente atractivo y adinerado como para hacer que cualquier mujer que a él le gustara cayera rendida a sus pies. Zafiro se había obsesionado con Rei desde la primera vez que la había visto y su lema era simple: si no era para él no sería para nadie.

Enojado con su hermano pero dejándolo rápidamente de lado cuando Petzite lo tocó con insistencia bajo la sabana, no sabía nada de lo que su cuñada y su hermano hablaban.

-hola mi amor, ¿ya se te pasó el mal genio mi vida?

-si mi hermosa reina, -se acercó y la besó – ya estoy mejor.

-oye, ¿con quién hablabas mi rey? Me dio la impresión de que hablabas con el bobo de Zafiro. ¿Estabas hablando con él mi amor?

-sí. Lo llamé porque esta noche tenemos una reunión con los corredores y lo necesito aquí. Si te pregunta, la antipática esa de la mujer lo llamó. ¿De acuerdo?

-de verdad que tu hermano es muy bobo mi amor. ¿Preferir a esa insípida que a mi prima? Es el colmo.

-pues sí pero, ¿Qué hacemos? yo estoy cansado de decirle lo mismo Esmeralda pero con él no se puede. Lo que me preocupa es que termine matando a esa mujer un día de estos. Y como no ha querido volver con la doctora Cere-Cere a terapia….

-¿y tú mi amor? ¿Tu si vas a ir?—le preguntó con sensualidad mientras se quitaba la ropa.

-eh, ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

-Diamante mi amor, no. Estoy muy sudada y me da pena contigo mi rey. ¿Esperas que me bañe y…? ¡Oye!—exclamó entre risas cuando la empujó en la cama y empezó a besarla—Que pena contigo mi amor. De verdad estoy muy sudada y, oh si mi rey, así….

-tu hasta sudada eres rica mi amor.

Dijo después de lamer su cuello con perversión y morderlo.

-el sudor es lo de menos porque, ¿para qué te vas a bañar si te voy hacer sudar más?

-Diamante….ummmm, Diamante mi rey, me encantas. Te amo mi amor….

Y mientras Diamante hacia lo que hacía casi todas las mañanas, le hacia el amor salvaje y perversamente a la mujer que lo adoraba, Darien estaba con sus guardaespaldas tomando su desayuno. En la mesa y mientras veían las noticias, la vio a ella.

-señor, usted me disculpa la indiscreción pero, ¿a usted le gusta Serena cierto? ¿Por eso nos hizo ir y comprar todas esas rosas?

-Yaten, te voy a decir tanto como esto. A mi esa mujer me gusta tanto como a ti te gusta tu doctora.

-¡¿en serio?!

-sí, así mismo. —río al verlo tan desencajado—Creo que es increíblemente hermosa y necesito que me ayuden. Es por medio de ustedes y sus conquistas que voy a conocerla.

Yaten estaba a punto de decirle que no creía poder ayudarlo porque Mina lo había mandado a la mierda cuando Taiki, recibió la llamada que había estado esperando toda la mañana.

-hola Amy. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Si recibiste mi mensaje?

- _si Taiki. No había podido responderte porque estaba en cirugía pero ya. Ya me desocupe y dime, ¿pudieron resolver el problema que se les presentó? No sabes lo mucho que mi cama te extrañó anoche_.

Sus palabras alegraron el pobre y sensible corazón de Taiki.

-lo sé, créeme que lo sé Amy y oye, ¿te gustaría que nos viéramos para almorzar?

-¡oye Taiki!—se levantó Yaten ofuscado de la mesa— ¿Qué te pasa? Tú no te puedes ir porque….

-déjalo Yaten.

Río de nuevo con mucho gusto Darien. Le encantaba verlo de mal genio.

-mejor siéntate y deja de respirar por la herida. ¿No?

Y la pobre Amy que había escuchado, solo dijo algo apenada…

- _lo siento mucho Taiki, no quise ser inoportuna. Imagino que tienes que trabajar y…._

-¡no, no, no Amy! No le hagas caso a mi hermano y a sus estupideces que el señor dijo que nos daría la tarde libre porque anoche no dormimos nada. ¿Verdad que si señor Shields?

-si Taiki, así es pero oye, ¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella que es amiga de aquí el tormento de tu hermano, que puede hacer Yaten para contentarla? Ella debe saber. ¿No crees?

-señor, no creo que….

-¿escuchaste Amy? No sé qué habrá pasado anoche con esos dos pero así fue. Tu amiga mandó para la mierda a mi hermano porque pensó que estábamos de juerga y aquí esta esté bobo sin saber qué hacer. ¿Será que tú no puedes decir que le gusta? ¿Cómo hace para contentarla?

- _pues ella ama la música Taiki, le fascina. Le gusta todo lo que tenga que ver con las celebridades, la gimnasia y la biología. Le encanta la comida chatarra y su color preferido es el naranja; aunque también le gusta el blanco y el azul. No cambia un paseo a la playa por nada del mundo, le tiene miedo a los fantasmas, a los policías y nunca, pero nunca le des shitake. ¡Lo odia!_

-guau, ¿todo eso sabes de tu amiga mi reina?

Ante aquel dulce y amoroso comentario que dijo sin quiera pensarlo, hizo reír a Darien y claro, a un por supuesto muy interesado Yaten.

- _sí, y sé más cosas mi amor. Mina, Serena y yo, hemos sido amigas desde la preparatoria. La conozco hace mucho tiempo y por eso sé que sí aceptó salir con tu hermano es porque le interesa._

-¿tú crees?

- _sí, creo que sí. ¿Pero entonces qué? ¿Si nos podemos ver para almorzar o no? En el almuerzo te puedo seguir contando más cosas._

-claro que sí. ¿A la una en tu casa?

 _-me parece perfecto. Un beso Taiki, nos vemos más tarde._

-uno para ti también. Hasta más tarde Amy.

Claro, Taiki ya sabía lo mucho que lo iban a joder por aquella conversación.

Por eso y mientras guardaba el teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero negra y les servían más café, se preparó para todo lo que iban a decirle.

-no sabía que fueras tan tierno idiota. "¿mi reina?" ¿Solo llevas dos noches acostándote con ella y ya te quieres casar? Vaya Taiki, hay cosas que nunca cambian.

-eso no es problema tuyo Yaten y si me sigues jodiendo…-sonrió con maldad mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y lo prendía con su extraño encendedor. Luego dijo después de darle una bocanada…-no te digo nada de lo que me dijo Amy para que contentes a tu fiera. ¿Cómo la ves?

-eres un hijo de….

-bueno, suficiente. –intervino Darien cuando Yaten iba a sacar su arma—A ustedes como no les gusta sino pelear, pues no se han dado cuenta pero yo sí. A ti te fascina la tal Mina y no lo vayas a negar Yaten. Mira que al menos Taiki no está peleando con su médica como si llevara años con ella y no dos días de conocerla.

-pero señor….

-es que, ¿es en serio Yaten? ¿Qué habíamos hablado de ese problema que tienes de ser tan posesivo? El hecho de que se hayan acostado una noche, no es como para que tu…

-¡no lo hemos hecho!—gritó Yaten ofuscado sin percatarse en el lugar en el que estaban.

Darien quedó anonadado como todos los demás que estaban tomando sus deliciosos desayunos y lo habían escuchado. Quedó sin palabras y sin saber que decir. Mientras que a Taiki le dio un incontrolable ataque de risa.

Uno como nunca antes le había dado en la vida.

Ya cuando se recuperó un poco y contagió a Darien con su risa, lo miró y le dijo con dulzura…

-pues con razón estas como estas idiota, ¡es increíble! Y yo que creí que…

-pues creíste mal. Esa noche Mina estaba tan ebria que bueno, no pasó nada y… ¡ah! Ya no te rías más de mí Taiki.

-está bien, está bien, tranquilízate. Amy me acaba de decir que si le interesas a su amiga. Me dijo que si te aceptó la invitación de anoche, es porque si le interesas de verdad.

-¿eso te dijo?

-sí, y me dijo más. –fumó un poco más de su desgastado cigarrillo—Me dijo que le gusta, le encanta la música. Le interesa todo lo que tenga que ver con celebridades, la playa, la comida chatarra; y un poco de cosas más pero entre esas cosas, me dijo algo que si se me hizo raro.

Obvio, Yaten y también Darien lo miraron sin entender.

-me dijo que le tiene miedo a los policías; aunque no puedo culparla por eso. –Río—Yo también les tengo terror a esos hijos de puta.

-mi Mina…no, yo tengo que convencerla de vernos otra vez como sea.

-hmmmm, ya sé Yaten. ¿Y si la invitas a la fiesta de caridad que vamos a dar este sábado? Ustedes saben que van a ir muchas celebridades y pues….

-¿si jefe? ¿Usted me dejaría invitarla a algo tan exclusivo como eso? Porque nosotros sabemos que….

-no te preocupes y es más, -se levantó Darien de la silla muy sonriente mientras sacaba su complicado y costoso celular—me conviene. Ya mismo llamo a Kaolinete y le digo que ponga sus nombres en la lista de invitados. ¿Cómo se llaman sus tormentos?

-Amy Mizuno. –Dijo Taiki con una gran sonrisa—Es la doctora, Amy Mizuno señor.

-ok, espera un momento Taiki. Hola Kaolinete. Anota por favor los siguientes nombres y agrégalos a la lista de invitados. ¿Cómo fue que me dijiste Taiki?

Pero mientras Taiki le repetía su nombre completo como si de un mantra se tratara, Yaten buscaba sin descanso la tarjeta que Mina le había dado ese día antes de dejarla en su casa.

-pero, ¿Dónde demonios esta? ¿Dónde está? ¡Si, por fin la encontré!

-¿Yaten? ¿Tienes el nombre o no?

-sí señor. Se llama Minako Aino. Es la doctora, -vio a mal a Taiki mientras este y claro, él mismo se reía—Minako Aino señor.

-¿los tienes Kaolinete? Muy bien, ahora anota este nombre por favor. Serena, Serena Tsukino. Quiero que sean invitadas especiales y que se les atienda con lo mejor de lo mejor. No, no es nada más por ahora. Gracias Kaolinete.

Y mientras Darien colgaba el teléfono y se traía un siniestro plan entre manos, Serena decía mientras trabajaba y recogía evidencias…

-¡ashu!

-salud prima. Pero oye, ¿Resfriada?

-no, no Haruka. Tal vez es que alguien está hablando de mí.

-pues sí pero con que no sea ese maldito imbécil del _caballero_ …me doy por bien servida.

-Haruka…. –dijo entre risas.

-¿Qué? Maldito idiota ese. Más le vale que no se deje ver de mi o si no, le lleno la cabeza de balas. ¿Cómo es eso de que, _"ninguna rosa puede oler mejor que tú, ángel de ojos celestes"_? ¡Imbécil!

-Haruka por favor, -pidió una sonrojada Serena mientras Michiru y Setsuna se reían—puede que se esté refiriendo a….

-nada, esas rosas blancas y esa nota eran para ti cabeza de bombón. Pero no, no sabe con quién se metió. Ya vera cuando lo encuentre. Le va saber a mierda, a mierda querer meterse contigo. Eso te lo juro.

* * *

 _ **Y eso ha sido todo por hoy :D**_

 _ **Muchas gracias de verdad a quien sea que este leyendo en este momento (que si, reconozcamoslo. Son sobre todo amigas) y espero les haya gustado. Antes de irme a seguir haciendo deliciosas maldades con cada uno de estos personajes, jajaja, quiero mandar un gran saludo y un especial agradecimiento a mi amiga Clarissa. Ella me dio muchas ideas para este fic y es una gran amiga. También escribe sobre sm y yo super recomiendo su trabajo y no porque sea mi amiga, es porque de verdad es buena. Mi Clarissa es poco convencional. Siempre arma parejas raras y se podría decir que esta igual o mas loca que yo pero, jajaja, uno siempre se divierte al leerla. Mi querida amiga es una gran persona.**_

 _ **Besitos y abrazos y oh si ;) hoy les voy a dejar un "escenas del próximo capitulo" pues porque si :D Espero les guste.**_

-mira Serena, ¡son los muchachos!

Exclamó Mina con emoción cuando vio a Yaten y a Taiki al lado de Darien.

-¿o sea que ese es su jefe? Guau, que tipo tan bello y elegante. ¿No crees Serena? ¿Serena? Oye Serena, ¿me estas escuchando? ¿Serena….?

Serena no podía, no sabía por qué pero no le podía quitar la mirada de encima. Era como si con la sola mirada la estuviera atrayendo. Era como si sus bellos ojos azul zafiro fueran un poderoso imán. Unos que la obligaban a no dejar de mirar.

Siendo la voz de Mina y Amy un muy lejano eco, luego aplaudió al igual que ellas lo hicieron porque todos los demás en a la fiesta empezaron hacerlo.

-…muchas gracias y en breve estaremos dando inicio a la subasta. Disfruten la fiesta.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Viernes, 21 de agosto de 2015.**_

 _ **Hola, hola mis queridas lectoras y amigas. Muchas gracias a cada una de ustedes por llegar hasta aquí y si, ¡si! ¡por fin llegamos a este capitulo! jajajaja, casi que no. Les confieso que me da mucha emoción que lean este capi y a la vez me da como susto. Es que eso es lo que pasa con la expectativa, cuando creas mucha expectativa la gente espera algo bueno y si no es así, ¡awwwwwwwwwww, ya no quiero ni pensar en eso! jajaja.**_

 _ **Las dejo con el capitulo y ya me dirán ustedes si les gustó o no.**_

 _ **Besitos. Nos leemos abajo.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

Llegó sábado en la noche y Amy, Mina y Serena (que habían sido invitadas a tan exclusivo evento), estaban muy bien arregladas. De vestidos de gala, suavemente maquilladas y perfumadas, subieron al deportivo de Amy para partir.

A Yaten le había costado el trabajo de su vida conseguir que Mina le pasara al teléfono. Y mucho más le costó que le aceptara la invitación a aquella fiesta de caridad que la empresa de su jefe iba a dar pero lo hizo, consiguió que le aceptara la invitación y lo "perdonara". Diciéndole que él estaría trabajando pero que no desaprovecharía oportunidad para verla, le rogó que fuera. Le aseguró de mil maneras que esa noche no había estado de juerga con nadie aunque no le podía dar detalles de lo que se la había pasado haciendo. Muy sonriente cuando Mina (después de unos minutos de hacerse la difícil por el teléfono) le dijo que si, dijo que no se preocupara por el vestido, los zapatos y las joyas para ir a aquella fiesta. Que él se encargaría de todo. Antes de que ella le dijera que no y empezaran a discutir de nuevo, Yaten se despidió como un rayo y cortó la llamada. Mina río tan fuerte como lo había hecho él al otro lado de la línea. Era como ser adolescente de nuevo.

Parecían dos niños pequeños.

Arregladas y a muy poco de llegar al gran evento en el que Darien; es decir, Endimión Shields y su empresa estaban botando la casa por la ventana, no sabían lo que en el parqueadero de tan prestigiosa empresa pasaba.

-quita esa cara de tragedia Rei que no es nada del otro mundo. ¿Qué te cuesta sonreír y ser amable al menos por un rato? Después de todo… es una fiesta de tu hermano. ¿No te da gusto ver en lo que se ha convertido tu querido hermanito…?—se le acercó con la firme intención de besarla— ¿…mi amor?

-no, no me da, mi amor.

Se le quitó con la misma brusquedad con la que él la había tomado por la quijada.

-mi hermano se ha vuelto igual a ti y al engreído de Diamante. Se ha convertido en un ser frio y despiadado. Vamos. No quiero estar mucho tiempo aquí.

Custodiados por dos guardaespaldas que estaban en una camioneta negra tras ellos esperando a que salieran, hacían lo de siempre. Darse miradas de desprecio poco disimulado.

En otra parte y muy, muy retrasados…. estaban Haruka, Seiya y Andrew en el restaurante de Lita.

-oye, Furuhata, ¿será que ya o no? A este paso no vamos a….

-si Haruka, -le dio una asesina mirada sin que Lita se diera cuenta—ya vamos. Es solo que esta noche vamos a necesitar más que nunca un café. Tenemos que estar bien concentrados si queremos que no nos descubran.

-aquí están.

Llegó Lita con una pequeña caja que puso sobre una de las mesas.

-aquí hay varias tallas. Espero les sirvan pero oigan, ¿no les gustaría cambiarse aquí?

-¿si podemos preciosa?—le sonrió Haruka con coquetería— ¿no te molesta?

-para nada capitana. Si en algo puedo ayudarlos con mucho gusto. Sigan por aquí por favor. Mídanselos que si necesitan alguna costura, yo puedo hacerla. Afortunadamente mantengo una cajita con agujas, hilos y tijeras.

-muchas gracias. –dijo Haruka mientras sacaba uno de los uniformes más grandes—Eres toda una caja de sorpresas. ¿No Furuhata?

-¿ah?

Preguntó Andrew embobado mientras se terminaba su café y su dona porque como siempre, estaba viéndola.

-sí, sí, sí Haruka, como digas pero vamos. Solo falta una hora para que empiecen a servir la comida en lo que promete ser la mejor fiesta de la ciudad y no tenemos mucho tiempo que digamos.

Unos minutos después y mientras Haruka le decía que no a Seiya en uno de los baños….

-oye Lita, ¿me puedes ayudar con esto?

-claro detective. –Dejó de glasear unas galletas y fue con él.

Lita involuntariamente dejó caer la espátula con la que estaba glaseando aquellas deliciosas galletas porque cuando entró y lo vio con el pantalón negro a medio cerrar y la camisa blanca a abierta, se quedó de una pieza. Viendo su lampiño pecho de abdominales marcados, se sonrojó como nunca se había sonrojado en su presencia.

Como hacía mucho tiempo no le pasaba.

-eh, este, ¿usted me llamó detective? ¿En qué, como lo puedo ayudar?

-Lita por favor, -se le acercó y eso para Lita sí que era una tortura. Olía y se veía bien, demasiado bien—solo Andrew. ¿Qué no te lo he pedido como mil veces ya?

-claro, claro, detec; digo, claro Andrew. Me lo has pedido muchas veces.

-eso, así está mucho mejor. Dime, ¿Qué tal se me ve? ¿No crees que el pantalón me queda muy largo?

-un poco si pero, permítame. –Se giró para tomar su cajita de hilos, tijeras y agujas—Eso no es problema. Entre ahí y, pues, présteme el pantalón. Yo le puedo recoger dobladillo en lo que usted se termina de acomodar la camisa y el corbatín. ¿No cree?

Y como Andrew odiaba que ella lo llamara de usted y además estaba disfrutando del espectáculo de verla toda nerviosa y roja, se quitó el pantalón frente a ella y quedó en ajustados boxers gris. Los cuales no escondían prácticamente nada de su poderosa virilidad.

-¡Andrew! ¿Cómo se te ocurre…?

-¿viste?—se le acercó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—Si me puedes tutear y llamar por mi nombre, Lita.

-ay no, que conste que tu empezaste.

-¿pero qué….?

Lita no pudo seguir escondiendo lo mucho que Andrew y su semi desnudez le atraía. Por eso acercándolo más a ella y apoderándose de su boca, lo besó con pasión, con urgencia, con mucha necesidad. Gimiendo en su boca mientras enredaba su lengua con la suya que la buscaba con desesperación, con mucha ansiedad, se separó tan rápido como se abalanzó sobre él porque recuperó la cordura.

-Andrew, yo no….

-me va tocar empezar a andar semi desnudo más seguido a ver si me vuelves a besar así.

-Andrew….

-tú me gustas Lita. –la tomó por la cintura y la miró a los ojos con seriedad. Lo malo fue que la fuerte erección que su beso había despertado en él, la estaba haciendo reír— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¿Acaso crees que te estoy diciendo mentiras?

-no, no, no es eso.

Río de nuevo.

-es que bueno, ¿Cómo decirlo?

-lo sé, es así como mantengo desde que te vi.

-Andrew….

-te deseo. Te deseo y te deseo todo el tiempo. Me gustas, me encantas mujer y cuanto me alegra saber que no te soy indiferente. ¿Te gustaría que nos viéramos más tarde? ¿Qué retomemos lo que nos podemos hacer ahora por falta de tiempo?

Lita se tomó unos segundos para pensarlo y con él y su semi desnudez frente a ella, con su enorme erección pegando en su vientre y su boca tan cerca de la suya, le dijo con una tímida sonrisa que….

-sí. Si quiero verte porque tú también me gustas. Hace mucho no salgo con nadie y esta noche quiero divertirme.

-muy bien. Nos vemos en tu casa más tarde pero por ahora, -se separó y recogiendo el pantalón se lo pasó diciéndole… — ¿me ayudas? No quiero que nadie más que tú me vea así. Necesito pensar en otra cosa porque aunque no lo creas, duele. No sabes cómo me duele tener que relajarme y vestirme para irme a otra parte.

-claro, me imagino.

Riéndose de la poderosa y dolorosa erección de su pretendiente, tomó el pantalón y salió para empezar a coser.

Pero mientras nuestras tres bellas y elegantes señoritas estaban en la entrada esperando a que la persona encargada de la lista verificara sus nombres para poder pasar, Darien y su gente VIP, estaban presenciando una situación muy incómoda.

Una que involucraba a su querida hermana.

-¿Cómo que no Rei? Para eso es el dinero. Para comprar lo que uno quiera y si no me crees….

Sonrió dándole una maliciosa sonrisa y queriéndose lucirse ante su hermano y cuñada que se la pasaban burlándose de él y de la farsa que era su matrimonio con Rei a sus espaldas…

-…para la muestra un botón. ¿No, mi amor?

-¡eres un imbécil Zafiro! ¡Ojala te murieras y me dejaras en paz!

-¡Rei, Rei vuelve aquí! ¡Rei…..!

Rei se levantó del cómodo sofá en el que estaba sentada y recogiendo su rojo, fino y brillante vestido de lentejuelas, salió de aquella sala en un mar de lágrimas. Enojada con Zafiro por humillarla de esa forma delante de todos ellos, se fue sin importarle nada.

Sin importarle el problema que sabría que tendría con él cuando se vieran.

-con permiso, ya vengo.

-déjala Zafiro. Tal vez sea mejor que yo vaya y….

-no, no Darien, tu ahora tienes que ir a saludar a toda esta gentuza que invitaste y no tienes tiempo para andar detrás de la grosera de tu hermana.

-me parece que el que empezó fuiste tú y….

-como sea, voy a mandar a buscarla porque no puede hacerte una grosería de estas. Yo solo le estaba ofreciendo comprarle una de las joyas que se van a subastar más tarde en tu fiestecita cueste lo que me cueste. No tenía por qué enojarse por eso. ¿O si muchachos?

Miró a su hermano y a Esmeralda que no eran sino eso que Zafiro odiaba porque no lo tenía. Dulzura y amor.

-pues….

-yo soy la menos indicada para decir algo cuñado porque yo quiero que Diamante me compre ese collar que vimos en el folleto que nos entregaron cuando entramos y no ese otro que a él le gustó. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba ese que a mí me gustó y a ti no mi amor?

-el cristal de plata mi reina y si, -dijo con una sonrisa y mientras le acariciaba una desnuda pierna—será tuyo aunque a mí no me guste. Cueste lo que cueste nos llevaremos ese collar a casa porque pues si, en eso este idiota sí tiene razón. Para eso es el dinero. Para comprar y hacer lo que a uno le dé la gana.

Y mientras Darien estaba incomodo por lo que acaba de pasar con su hermana y Diamante y Esmeralda se reían de Zafiro por el ridículo que había dado, Zafiro abría la puerta y lo llamaba a él, justamente a él, para pedirle que fuera a buscarla.

-Nicolás.

-¿si señor?

-ve y busca a mi esposa. No importa lo que te diga, tráela de regreso. ¿Entendido?

-sí señor, como usted diga.

Nicolás Kumada era un hombre fuerte, musculoso y muy atractivo. Escondiendo un gran secreto que lo condenaría de por vida, fue a buscar a Rei por órdenes de su reciente jefe. Llevaba tan solo dos semanas trabajando para el malvado de Zafiro pero ese había sido tiempo suficiente para saber que cuando ese hombre daba una orden (mucho más una que involucraba a su bella y amargada esposa) había casi que volarle. Por eso acomodándose la chaqueta y mucho más su arma, dejó encargado a su compañero de la seguridad de la puerta mientras él iba a buscarla.

Y cuando salió y la encontró sentada en una acera, con las manos en el rostro y llorando sin descanso, se sintió muy mal por ella.

Le parecía que era una mujer demasiado hermosa para que llorara de esa manera.

-señora Black, el señor manda a decirle que…

-nada de señora Black. –Lo miró con el maquillaje todo corrido y sin poder dejar llorar— ¡no soy nada de ese imbécil! ¡Nada! Ve y le dices que se meta su dinero por donde más le quepa y que….

-señora, por favor…

Se sentó a su lado.

-…vamos. Usted es la esposa del señor y usted mejor que nadie debe saber cómo es él, ¿no?

-¿sabes qué? Si, sé perfectamente como es ese malnacido.

En un rápido movimiento Rei se prendió del musculoso cuello de su guardaespaldas y lo besó. Lo besó con tal fuerza y pasión que Nicolás no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, de apartarla. Dejándose llevar por su apasionado beso sin importarle que alguien los estuviera viendo, respondió a él como un hombre que era. Con la misma fuerza y con la misma necesidad con la que ella se lo estaba dando. Enredando su lengua con la suya y excitado por lo dulce que le resultaban sus ahogados gemidos, se detuvo porque reaccionó.

-señora yo, yo lo….

-pues yo no, para nada Nicolás. Hace rato no me besaba un hombre de verdad y está bien, vamos porque tienes razón.

Sonrió y se limpió el rostro con la palma de las manos.

-sé perfectamente como es ese maldito idiota y no quiero que te metas en un problema por mi culpa. Vamos Nicolás y oye, -sonrió con gusto al ver cómo le había dejado los labios—límpiate. No sabes cómo me gustaría que ese imbécil supiera que nos besamos y que me encantó tu beso pero no se puede. Seguro te….

-…me mataría si se entera. Lo sé señora.

-oye, solo Rei. –se prendió de su fuerte brazo y lo hizo sudar frio. Se suponía que nadie debía verlos así—No tienes que ser tan formal conmigo. Ya te lo he pedido muchas veces.

-claro, claro, como usted; digo, como tú digas Rei pero por ahora vamos. El señor esta de muy mal genio y es mejor evitar. ¿No cree?

-pues sí, ya qué demonios.

Nicolás sentía una gran y peligrosa atracción por esa bella peli negra de seductoras curvas. Le encantaba su protegida pero sabía que no debía acercarse demasiado a ella porque podría poner en peligro su vida y no solo eso, su propósito. Viendo a todos lados para cerciorarse de que nadie los hubiera visto besarse, no contaba con que una bella rubia se sentía tan fuera de lugar en aquel pomposo evento que estaba asomada aun barandal y los había visto.

Serena lo había visto todo.

Inocente de que Rei era la hermana de su oculto pretendiente, se metió cuando Mina muy alegre y eufórica la llamó para mostrarle algo.

-ay Serena, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí afuera? ¡Ven que tenemos que aprovechar!

-¿aprovechar qué Mina? No, sinceramente no sé ni que hago aquí. Yo lo que debería es estar en mi casa….

-no, no digas eso ni de chiste que, ¡mira! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Es Mimete en persona! No, y mira allá. –Señaló con la mirada—Ese es uno de los profesores más importantes de la ciudad. Es el profesor Soichi Tomoe, Serena. Yaten tenía razón. ¡Este lugar está lleno de gente famosa!

-pues me alegra mucho que te estés divirtiendo Mina pero pues yo no. A mí no me interesa este lugar ni mucho menos esta clase de gente. Yo mejor me….

-muy buenas noches tengan todos ustedes. —Dijo Darien en una tarima muy, muy elegantemente vestido de esmoquin negro—Les agradecemos mucho el estar aquí y….

-mira Serena, ¡son los muchachos!

Exclamó Mina con emoción cuando vio a Yaten y a Taiki al lado de Darien.

-¿o sea que ese es su jefe? Guau, que tipo tan bello y elegante. ¿No crees Serena? ¿Serena? Oye Serena, ¿me estas escuchando? ¿Serena….?

Serena no podía, no sabía por qué pero no le podía quitar la mirada de encima. Era como si con la sola mirada la estuviera atrayendo. Era como si sus bellos ojos azul zafiro fueran un poderoso imán. Unos que la obligaban a no dejar de mirar.

Siendo la voz de Mina y Amy un muy lejano eco, luego aplaudió al igual que ellas lo hicieron porque todos los demás en a la fiesta empezaron hacerlo.

-…muchas gracias y en breve estaremos dando inicio a la subasta. Disfruten la fiesta.

Todos los demás volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo mientras Darien, bajaba de la tarima escoltado por ellos. Por Yaten y Taiki que se morían por ir a saludarlas.

Y como Darien era tan buen amigo con ellos….

-muy buenas noches señoritas. ¿Si las han atendido bien?

-¿señor Shields verdad?

-un gusto. –Hizo una elegante reverencia antes ellas. Aunque le tomó la mano a Serena y dijo mientras se la besaba y esta se ponía roja de la pena…-Endimión Shields señoritas. Nos da mucho gusto que hayan podido venir.

-mucho gusto señor. Yo soy…

-Minako Aino. –Fue Yaten con ella y haciéndose a su lado, le pasó un brazo por la tallada cintura—Es la doctora Minako Aino señor y espero después de esta noche, mi novia.

-¡Yaten!

-Amy Mizuno. –le extendió la mano Amy con una sonrisa—Mucho gusto y gracias por habernos invitado a su reunión.

-oh no, no, no, estos hombres jamás me habrían perdonado que no lo hiciera. Nos da mucho gusto tenerlas aquí y lo que necesiten solo tienen que pedirlo.

-me parece que eso es algo injusto con los demás invitados. ¿No cree, señor Shields?

-para nada, señorita Tsukino. –Le sonrió con suficiencia y Serena casi se desmaya—Ustedes son invitadas muy, muy especiales. No merecen el mismo trato que los demás. Merecen uno muy especial.

-¿pero cómo sabe usted mi nombre?

-eso es lo de menos ahora, Serena. Pero mejor díganme, -caminó hacia la vitrina en donde estaban expuestas aquellas joyas— ¿les interesa alguna? Me gustaría conocer la opinión de una mujer. Esta noche me gustaría comprar una para mi futura novia.

Aquellas joyas eran hermosas, las más exclusivas del país. Sorprendidas por su brillo y sus formas, Darien notó que Serena no le quitaba la mirada a una en especial.

Al cristal de plata.

Haciéndose a su lado mientras Amy y Taiki se daban un casto beso y Yaten y Mina hacían lo de siempre, discutían por tonterías, le escuchó decir….

-esa es una muy hermosa señor Shields. Seguro si compra esa y se la regala no le dirá que no.

-¿segura? ¿Me daría su palabra? Es que es una mujer hermosa, muy hermosa. Solo quiero darle lo mejor de lo mejor.

-sí, estoy segura. –lo miró y su corazón se aceleró.

-muy bien, entonces la compraré. Gracias por su ayuda Serena. Ha sido muy amable.

-no, muchas gracias a usted por haberme invitado. Con que solo las hubiera invitado a ellas habría sido….

-no, no diga eso. Necesitaba que viniera porque aquella noche no me dio la oportunidad de disculparme. Se fue tan rápido que no pude decirle cuanto sentía el haber sido tan grosero solo por haberme….

-…derramado el trago en el traje. Claro, ¡es usted! Yo si decía que lo había visto antes. De verdad que, qué pena pero es que….

-no tiene ni porque decirlo pero oiga, ¿podría tutearla? Es que siento que casi somos amigos porque mire, -señaló a Yaten y Taiki que hablaban con las muchachas—mis muchachos hablan tanto de sus amigas que casi siento que las conozco de toda la vida. Jamás los había visto así con nadie. Lo que quiere decir que ellas y sobre todo usted Serena…

Le tomó la mano con elegancia.

-…son muy especiales.

-eh bueno, pues no sé y….

-señor, me acaban de decir que ya va a dar inicio la subasta. Lo necesitamos para que…

-sí, sí, ya voy Asanuma. –Dijo con algo de molestia cuando aquel rubio de fino traje y corbata llegó a interrumpirlo—No lo olvides, quédate cerca de la subasta Serena.

Darien besó una vez más la mano de Serena y haciéndoles una señal con la mano a Yaten y a Taiki para que lo siguieran, se fue dejándola con muchas preguntas. ¿Por qué ese hombre se comportaba así con ella si la acababa de conocer? No lo entendía pero su alma de detective y su curiosidad la obligaban a querer saber más. Saber más de ese hombre que era el más elegante, educado y atractivo que hubiera visto en toda su vida.

Yendo hacia el lugar que habían preparado para la subasta, Serena se quedó de una sola pieza cuando….

-¿gusta una copa de champagne, hermoso y provocativo bombón?

-¿Seiya? ¡Seiya!

-shu, shu, no lo digas tan alto por favor. –Pidió mientras sostenía la charola plateada con varias copas—Nadie debe saber que estamos aquí.

-¿estamos? ¿Quiénes más están aquí contigo?

-¿Quiénes más? Los únicos que harían algo tan loco como esto somos Haruka, Andrew y yo. Nadie más seria tan estúpido como para desobedecer una orden de Neherenia.

-ay no, pero no entiendo. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí y haciéndose pasar por meseros?

-te lo resumo, los Black. Según Haruka una muy buena fuente le dijo que iban a estar aquí esta noche pero nada, hasta ahora no los hemos visto por ninguna parte.

-bueno pero igual no perdiste la venida. ¿Imagino que ya te habrás visto con tus hermanos verdad?

-pues fíjate que pensé que los iba a ver aquí pero; no, no, espera un momento Serena, ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y tú como sabes que….?! No puedes decírselo a nadie. Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie Serena. ¡Prométemelo!

-está bien, está bien, está bien, te lo prometo Seiya porque desde que tú me digas Serena… es porque es grave. Pero bueno, no veo cual es el problema. ¿Qué es lo que pasa ah? ¿Por qué no quieres que nadie sepa que los guardaespaldas de Endimión Shields son tus hermanos?

 ** _-¿Endimión Shields? ¿Cómo? ¿No se supone que Yaten y Taiki cuidan es a Darien Chiba? ¿Qué pasa aquí?—_** pensó con preocupación—Porque no bombón, porque eso fue lo que acordamos ellos y yo cuando nos separamos. Promete que no se lo dirás nada a nadie; en especial a Haruka. Promételo bombón, por lo que más quieras en tu vida prométemelo por favor.

-lo prometo.

Levantó la mano en señal de juramento.

-te lo prometo Seiya pero ni creas que aquí murió eh. Ya hablaremos amigo, ya hablaremos.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, y ese fue el capitulo de hoy. ¿como vieron a Lita y a Andrew? ¿y que me dicen de Seiya pidiéndole un rapidito a Haruka en el restaurante de Lita? jajaja, pero no sé, sigo indecisa. ¿Sera que el beso que le robo Rei a Nicolas y que Serena vio fue mas emocionante que el beso que Darien le dio a Serena en la mano al presentarse? ¡no sé! jajaja. La verdad no sé cual de todas estas parejas me gusta mas y obvio, espero todos sus comentarios diciéndome que tal les pareció esta entrega.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes por leer y de verdad, gracias. Gracias porque yo ya llevo mas de dos años diciéndolo pero creo que solo lo digo porque es verdad. "Nosotros los escritores no somos nada, nada sin los lectores" Es gracias a ustedes, a ustedes que se toman el trabajo de regalarnos algo de su tiempo y mucho mas cuando nos comentan, lo que nos hace lo que somos; son ustedes los que le dan vida, alma y corazón a una historia, nadie mas.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias y les mando todo mi pervertido amor en forma de besos y abrazos. Chao y gracias. Hasta un nuevo review o hasta la otra semana, jajaja, oh si, voy a volver este fic original dentro de poco y lo subiré a mi nueva cuenta. ¡ojala pueda contar con su apoyo ahí también! Voy a empezar a publicar en (o sea la dependencia de esta pagina que es para publicar originales) dentro de poco y pues nada, escribir originales es duro pero siempre le pongo todo mi amor a lo que hago. Yo creo que eso debe valer algo.**_

 _ **Besitos y las dejo con: "escenas el próximo capitulo" ;) jajaja, see ;) soy de lo peor a veces, jajaja.**_

-muy bien Diamante. Espero que esto sea una batalla justa.

-¿pero de qué demonios estas ha….?

-muy bien, sigamos por favor. –Habló con una gran sonrisa aquel canoso señor que estaba encargado de la subasta—Ahora pasaremos a subastar a: el cristal de plata. Con una cadena de pequeños diamantes blancos incrustados y siendo su centro lo más sobresaliente; y lo más costoso de todo el collar si me permiten decirlo…

Dijo con malicia y si, hizo reír al público.

-….empezaremos con una oferta inicial de diez mil dólares. ¿Alguien da once mil? Muy bien, tenemos una oferta de once mil dólares del señor que esta tan bien acompañado.

Se sonrojó Esmeralda y Diamante solo río.

-once mil dólares es una gran cantidad de dinero pero, ¿alguien se atrevería a dar doce mil por tan hermosa y exclusiva joya? Oh, tenemos una oferta de, esperen un momento, -se acomodó los lentes sin poderlo creer—pero si es el mismísimo señor Shields. ¡Un aplauso a nuestro anfitrión por favor!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Viernes, 28 de agosto de 2015.**_

 _ **Hola y muy buenas tardes tengan todas y cada una de ustedes. La verdad hoy no iba a actualizar este fic (así como lo hice ayer al no actualizar MVDM) porque pues bueno, ¿todas somos mujeres no? Yo sé que a ustedes también les ha pasado como me ha pasado hoy a mi. Me he sentido muy existencial y si, un poco deprimida. Sumado a eso, a no saber exactamente qué es lo que estoy haciendo con mi vida y estar aburrida, esta lo de mi salud. Sigo con esa gripa de mierda y ah no, súmenle que tengo la regla. Estoy que no me aguanto ni yo pero bueno, eso no es culpa de ninguna de ustedes.**_

 ** _Actualizo hoy porque pues no sé, creo que algunas querrán saber pues como sigue esta historia y me parece una grosería que siendo yo la que estableció un horario, lo incumpla. En serio gracias y por el día de hoy no hablaré mas. Las dejo con el capitulo._**

 ** _Gracias por leer y mucho mas a las que comentan. Se los agradezco con todo el corazón :)_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

-¡vendido al número sesenta y nueve! ¡Felicitaciones señora Norton! La preciosa semilla estelar será ira esta noche a casa con usted.

Galaxia Norton sonreía muy alegre por haberle ganado a un hombre de color la tan preciosa joya llamada: semilla estelar. Siendo aplaudida por todos y sonriendo con mucha alegría por su triunfo, se levantó cuando Asanuma se acercó y le pidió que lo acompañara. Necesitaban que ella hiciera el pago que había ofrecido por la joya para cuando llegara la hora de salir pudiera llevársela si quería puesta sin que le pusieran ningún problema.

Y mientras Galaxia iba con su acompañante y con Asanuma a hacer el pago de cien mil dólares por aquella exclusiva joya que le había encantado desde que la había visto, Diamante, Esmeralda, Zafiro, Rei y por supuesto Darien, llegaron hasta un lugar que estaba apartado especialmente para ellos. Decidieron ir por petición de Esmeralda. En ese momento iban a subastar el hermoso collar de diamantes llamado: el cristal de plata y el que ella tanto quería. Esmeralda sonreía con mucho gusto porque pensó que se lo llevaría esa noche pero con lo que no contaba era con que Darien lo necesitaba.

Haría lo que tuviera que hacer para llevárselo.

-muy bien Diamante. Espero que esto sea una batalla justa.

-¿pero de qué demonios estas ha….?

-muy bien, sigamos por favor. –Habló con una gran sonrisa aquel canoso señor que estaba encargado de la subasta—Ahora pasaremos a subastar a: el cristal de plata. Con una cadena de pequeños diamantes blancos incrustados y siendo su centro lo más sobresaliente; y lo más costoso de todo el collar si me permiten decirlo…

Dijo con malicia y si, hizo reír al público.

-….empezaremos con una oferta inicial de diez mil dólares. ¿Alguien da once mil? Muy bien, tenemos una oferta de once mil dólares del señor que esta tan bien acompañado.

Se sonrojó Esmeralda y Diamante solo río.

-once mil dólares es una gran cantidad de dinero pero, ¿alguien se atrevería a dar doce mil por tan hermosa y exclusiva joya? Oh, tenemos una oferta de, esperen un momento, -se acomodó los lentes sin poderlo creer—pero si es el mismísimo señor Shields. ¡Un aplauso a nuestro anfitrión por favor!

Entre los aplausos y la sorpresa de muchos por verlo ahí peleando con Diamante por tan bella y exclusiva joya, Haruka y Andrew (sin contar con Seiya) se pusieron en alerta. Al ver a los Black tan tranquilos y sonrientes con Darien, empezaron a sospechar de la relación que tenían.

Y el pequeño espectáculo que Darien y Diamante darían tan solo por complacer a las mujeres que les gustaban, confirmaría sus sospechas.

-es un verdadero placer tener a nuestro organizador y anfitrión aquí pero, ¿será alguien capaz de ofertar contra él? ¿Alguien se atrevería a dar trece mil dólares por el cristal de plata?

-veinte mil. —dijo Diamante levantando su cartel.

-¡guau, es una oferta increíble señor y….!

-treinta mil. –dijo Darien después de levantar su cartel y sin quitarle la mirada a Serena que estaba muy, muy apenada.

 _-guau…._

-cincuenta mil.

 _-¡guau!—_ dijeron una vez más las demás personas aterradas.

-cien mil.

-¡cien mil dólares señores! Vaya, es una de las ofertas más grande que hemos tenido durante toda la noche pero yo me pregunto, ¿nuestro competidor sería capaz de ofrecer ciento diez mil dólares por el valiosísimo cristal de plata?

-ciento cincuenta mil.

-¡esto es increíble!—dijo el señor acomodándose las gafas de nuevo y aterrado como todos los demás—En verdad es una de las ofertas más altas que he escuchado hasta ahora por una joya y….

-doscientos mil.

Dijo Darien sonriendo de medio lado mientras Diamante, Esmeralda y Zafiro reían. Pero a Rei que no le gustaban esas cosas….

-¿Qué te pasa Darien? ¿Vas a pagar todo ese dinero por un simple collar? ¡¿Estás loco?!

-trescientos mil dólares.

- _guau…._

-trescientos mil dólares del número 82, señor Shields. ¿Puede usted competir contra esa oferta?

-quinientos.

-espere un momento. –dijo el señor haciendo todo el teatrito para hacerlo más emocionante— ¿acaso he escuchado bien? ¿Está usted ofreciendo quinientos mil dólares, casi medio millón de dólares señor, por el cristal de plata?

Darien solo asintió.

Darien estaba muerto de la risa; ni que hablar de Yaten y Taiki que estaban tras él viendo hacia donde estaban las muchachas, por todo lo que estaba pasando. Diamante, Esmeralda y Zafiro se estaban divirtiendo mucho pero Esmeralda que era tan perspicaz y se dio cuenta de que Haruka no era una mesera ordinaria, se acercó a su marido y sensualmente le dijo….

-deja que se lo lleve mi amor. Sé que podemos conseguir algo mucho mejor.

-¿segura mi reina?—le preguntó sonriendo y mirando a Darien que era regañado por Rei—Porque si tú lo quieres, entonces será tuyo. Me dejo de llamar Diamante Black si así no es.

-estoy segura mi complaciente rey. Deja que se lo lleve. Sé que él lo necesita mucho más que tu porque tú a diferencia de él, ya posees una preciosa joya.

-oh si, ni que lo digas.

-aahhh…-dijo Zafiro con fastidio mientras ellos se besaban—se tenían que tirar el rato con su estúpido romance. ¡Y con lo bien que la estábamos pasando!

Y el señor que estaba en la tarima con el cristal de plata en una urna….

-¿quinientos a la una? ¿A las dos…? ¡Vendido al señor Shields por quinientos mil dólares señores! ¡Un aplauso por favor! ¡Hemos hecho la mejor venta de la noche! Los niños del hospital central se lo agradecerán mucho señor.

Todos aplaudieron mientras Darien solo se levantaba y les daba una elegante reverencia muy alegre.

Tal cual y como había hecho con Galaxia Norton, Asanuma hizo con Darien. Yendo hasta donde él estaba y con una agenda electrónica en la mano, le pidió instrucciones para hacer el depósito y que debía hacer con la compra que acababa de hacer.

-¿ves a la rubia de vestido blanco?

-sí señor.

-bueno, cuando hayas hecho la transacción y te la entreguen Asanuma, quiero que se la entregues a ella. Y entre más rápido mejor.

-sí señor. Inmediatamente me encargo de eso señor.

Y mientras Asanuma se iba a hacer exactamente lo que su jefe le había mandado, Diamante solo sonrió y le dijo muy contento….

-sí, veo que Esmeralda tenía razón. Esa joya la necesitabas más tú que yo, Endimión.

-no es tanto una cuestión de necesidad, Diamante. –Le extendió la mano y Diamante la estrechó—Es más bien un capricho, un gusto que quería darme. ¿Sabes de qué te hablo verdad?

-perfectamente.

Darien y Diamante jugaban a su acostumbrado juego de hipocresía. Ambos se odiaban a morir pero cada uno hacia un gran esfuerzo por mantener las apariencias; pues había sido una orden que el "gran sabio" les había dado a cada uno de ellos hacia años.

Estrechando las manos y luego recibiendo las copas de champagne que una de las meseras les había ofrecido, tomarían camino de nuevo hacia su sala porque Esmeralda en verdad necesitaba estar en un lugar a solas con su esposo para decirle lo que estaba pensando. Haruka la había puesto muy nerviosa.

Darien despidió a sus socios y diciendo que no tardaría, tomó camino hacia donde estaba Serena hablando muy animadamente con sus amigas.

-señoritas, nos vemos de nuevo.

-señor Shields, -dijo Serena intentando ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas mientras Amy y Mina eran de nuevo abordadas por ellos—vaya compra la que hizo. ¿No cree que pagó demasiado dinero por el collar que quiere regalarle a su novia?

-futura, futura novia y espero que no pase mucho para que sea más que eso, Serena.

Le sonrió de nuevo.

-espero que cuando lo vea le guste. Así sabré que valió la pena habérselo peleado a Diamante.

Serena hablaba con Darien muy nerviosa porque su cercanía la alteraba de sobremanera y Andrew hablaba disimuladamente con Haruka después de atender unas mesas.

-¿tú crees Andrew? ¿Crees que él y los Black son…?

-sí, es muy probable. ¿Qué no viste como se reían? Para mí que ese par son socios; o si no son socios, por lo menos rivales en su negocio porque eso que pasó ahora estuvo muy raro. De raro nada tiene que ambos conozcan y tengan tratos con el tal caballero ese. Me dejo de llamar Andrew Furuhata si así no es.

-muy bien, tu eres el detective, por algo lo dices.

Dijo después de dejar la charola plateada sobre una de las mesas.

-es suficiente de jugar a los meseros. Debemos irnos de aquí lo más pronto posible. La mujer de Black se me quedó mirando mucho y me preocupa que empiecen a sospechar. Ve por Seiya, Furuhata. Yo voy a ir encendiendo el auto.

-sí, ya voy por él.

Pero antes de que Haruka saliera, una escena que vio le aturdió la cabeza. La puso de muy mal humor.

Vio a Serena en la pista bailando con Darien una hermosa pieza de vals.

-¿te han dicho alguna vez que tienes la mirada más transparente que alguien pueda tener, Serena?

-¿y a usted no le han enseñado que esas cosas no se le deben decir a alguien que acaba de conocer, señor Shields?—sonrió con nerviosismo mientras él la tomaba más fuerte por la cintura.

-pero es que ese es el detalle Serena, tu y yo ya nos conocemos y no hablo solo del cabezazo que me diste esa noche en el bar.

-¿ah no? ¿Y de qué otra cosa podría hablar?

-del pasado. Siento que tú y yo ya nos conocimos y es más, -se acercó a su oído y susurró en él—estuvimos enamorados.

Antes de que Serena le dijera algo, Darien le dio una vuelta y de nuevo volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos. Siendo la única pareja que estaba en la pista bailando, estaban atrayendo la atención de todos los invitados.

Más especialmente la de los amigos que tenían en común claro.

-oye Taiki.

-dime mi reina. ¿Quieres que te saque a bailar? Lo siento pero en este momento no….

-no, no, no, no se trata de eso. –Le sonrió con dulzura y atrapó su mano que estaba muy cerca de la suya—Solo quiero hacerte una pregunta. ¿Me parece o a tu jefe le gusta nuestra amiga?

Y no muy lejos de ellos, Mina llegaba a la misma conclusión de Amy. Solo que Yaten estaba más interesado en ella que en su jefe y por supuesto en Serena.

-anda Yaten, dime. ¿Sí o no tu jefe está botando la baba por mi amiga? No hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta de eso. Es que mira, mira nada mas como se aprovecha de que están bailando para…

-oye Mina, ¿entonces qué? ¿Con esto si me perdonas o no?

-hmmm, no sé, no sé, aún estoy muy enojada contigo por haberme puesto a esperarte como una tonta ese día Yaten. Sin contar con que eres tan manipulador que mandaste a mí casa todo esto que traigo puesto para poder venir a esta fiesta. ¿Es que no sabes hacer otra cosa que hacerme enojar?

-si me das la oportunidad Mina,-dijo acercándose a su oído—puedo demostrarte que puedo hacer más que eso. Si tú me dejas te puedo llevar al mismo cielo.

-Ya, Yaten…

-¿entonces qué? ¿Después de esto nos podemos ir para alguna otra parte o no?

-agradece que esto está lleno de gente Yaten, –Respondió con las mejillas encandecidas—agradece. Listo, está bien. Después de esto y cuando te desocupes nos vamos para donde tú quieras.

-¿ves? No es tan difícil decirme que si de vez en cuando Mina. Me gusta que obedezcas sin protestar.

-eres un….

Taiki besaba con dulzura a Amy en la mejilla. Yaten hacia enojar a Mina de nuevo y mientras ellos disfrutaban ese momento, la canción ya había terminado y Serena y Darien debían volver a sus respectivos puestos.

-muchas gracias Serena. Eres una estupenda bailarina.

-señorita, -dijo Asanuma con una caja negra grande en las manos e interrumpiéndolos—esto es para usted.

-¿para mí? No, usted está equivocado. Yo no compré nada en la subasta y….

-pero yo sí, ¿lo recuerdas?—dijo Darien mientras le recibía la caja a Asanuma—Gracias Asanuma, puedes retirarte.

-con su permiso señor.

Asanuma se retiró no sin antes hacer una formal reverencia. Y mientras él se alejaba y los demás tomaban y hablaban, Darien abrió la caja frente a ella diciéndole con su más sexy y encantadora sonrisa….

-¿te gusta? Lo compré especialmente para ti.

-eh, yo, yo no sé qué decir. –Respondió entrecortadamente, roja como un tomate y si, mientras los demás los miraban—Yo no puedo….

-no tienes que decir nada.

Sacó el collar de la caja y luego se hizo tras ella. Abriendo el collar y poniéndoselo, luego le levantó el rubio cabello (que esa noche llevaba suelto recogido tan solo por dos brillantes horquillas en forma de luna) y le dijo de nuevo al oído…

-con solo vértelo puesto tengo suficiente. Sabía que se iba a ver hermoso en ti pero no, ni siquiera la joya más fina puede compararse con tu belleza. Ángel de ojos celestes.

 ** _-¿ángel de ojos celestes?—_** pensó con las pupilas completamente dilatadas _—_ _ **¿Dónde he escuchado eso antes**_ **?**

-¿Serena? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-sí, sí, sí, estoy bien pero no. –Se llevó las manos al cuello para quitárselo pero Darien la detuvo. No la dejó devolvérselo—Yo no puedo aceptar algo tan costoso como esto. ¡Esto vale más que mi casa! No, no, no, podrían hasta matarme por querer robarme esto y….

-créeme, jamás permitiría que te pasara nada.

-pero Endimión…

-bueno, me costó quinientos mil dólares pero al fin conseguí que me llamaras por mi nombre. –Sonrió con gusto mientras le tomaba una mano con gentileza y se la besaba—Debo irme pero me encantaría verte de nuevo.

-Endimión yo no…

-hasta muy pronto, ángel de ojos celestes. Nos veremos de nuevo.

De nuevo hizo lo mismo. Llamando a Yaten y a Taiki con un gesto de mano, se fue muy contento. Estaba tan, tan contento por haber podido tenerla tan cerca y respirar de su excitante perfume que no lo dejaba dormir tranquilo por la noche, que llamó a Yaten y a Taiki a aparte pero no para nada de lo que ellos creían.

Les daría el resto de la noche libre.

-¿lo dice en serio señor? Porque….

-completamente en serio Taiki. Pueden irse desde ya si quieren.

-pero señor…

-no te preocupes por nada Yaten que estaré bien. Le pediré a alguno de los hombres de los Black que me acompañe hasta la casa y se quede esta noche. Le pagaré el triple de ser necesario pero váyanse. Váyanse que yo si pudiera irme con ella como ustedes se pueden ir con ellas esta noche, lo haría. No lo dudaría ni por un instante; sobre todo tu Yaten.

Se burló de él sin compasión.

-¿imagino que ya todo quedó arreglado con ella esta noche? ¿No?

-señor yo….

-hasta mañana muchachos y no lleguen tarde. Que les vaya muy bien.

Darien estaba feliz. Estaba que no se cambiaba por nadie y por eso entrando a la sala en donde estaba su hermana peleando con Zafiro y Diamante hablando con Esmeralda, les propuso salir de ahí para otra parte. Quería celebrar el haber estado tan cerca de Serena con alguien.

-lo siento mucho Darien pero nosotros no…

-Rei, trata de recordarlo por favor. Ahora soy Endimión, Endimión Shields hermana. Me puedes meter en un gran problema si alguien se entera de…

Y mientras ellos hablaban, Diamante le preguntaba muy preocupado a Esmeralda…

-¿estas segura de lo que estás diciendo?

-claro que si mi amor. Sé perfectamente lo delicado que eres con ese tema. No me arriesgaría a decirte nada si no estuviera segura. Esa "mesera" nos estaba mirando mucho mientras tú y Darien peleaban por ese collar.

-pues sí pero eso no necesariamente quiere decir que…

-era policía mi amor, estoy segura de que esa mujer era alguien de la policía. Es que si esa mujer era una mesera mi rey, ¡yo soy Madonna!

Rieron con fuerza.

-ya en serio Diamante, era policía. Creo que deberías hablar con la teniente esa que tienes comprada y pedirle que averigüe. ¿No mi amor? ¿No es para eso para lo que le pagas? ¿Para qué no pasen mierdas como esas?

-por algo me casé contigo. –la levantó del sofá y la sentó en sus piernas—Eres más que un delicioso cuerpo y una cara bonita. Tienes toda la razón mi reina. Mañana llamó a Neherenia y le pido que averigüe. Hay de ella que hayan sido policías infiltrados. Más le vale que estés equivocada. Más le vale…

-¿entonces qué? ¿Nos vamos para el club un rato o no? Ya estoy cansado de ver tanto estirado.

-claro que si cuñado. –Respondió Zafiro tomando a Rei con fuerza de la mano—Claro que vamos contigo. ¿Verdad que si Rei?

-¿tengo otra opción?

Lo miró levantando una ceja y mirándolo peor de lo que miraría a una mierda.

-vamos. Al menos estando ahí estaré tranquila mientras vas y le coqueteas a todas esas perras. ¿No, mi amor?

-si tu hicieras lo que debes hacer como esposa, yo no tendría que…

Rei y Zafiro hacían lo de siempre, pelear entre dientes mientras Yaten y Taiki (que estaban a punto de ir a buscar a Amy y a Mina), se encontraban con….

-¿Seiya? ¿Y tú qué demonios haces vestido de mesero?

-hola Yaten. –le respondió muy sonriente—Siempre es un gusto verte, hermanito.

-sapo de mierda.

Lo abrazó Taiki muy emocionado.

-no sabes la alegría que me da verte idiota. Nos dejaste esperándote ese día en el bar. ¿Dónde estabas ah?

-ya sé Taiki, ya sé que fue lo que pasó. Minino nos dejó esperándolo como unos pendejos por estar detrás de la rubia esa que dice que trabaja con él y que lo mantiene loco. ¿No, sapo?

-pues no, no fue por eso porque pues esa noche bueno, esa noche estuve precisamente con ella y bueno; no más de mí. ¿Y ustedes qué? ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Cómo así que ahora trabajan para un tal Endimión?

-¿y por qué quieres saber ah? ¿Muchas ganas de saber para que puedas ir y echarnos al agua o qué?

-Yaten….

-nada Taiki. Yo nunca voy a entender cómo fue que Seiya prefirió irse con ese detective a irse con nosotros para el rancho con el "gran sabio". Gracias a él y a todo los que nos enseñó, hoy somos los que somos.

-no quiero empezar a discutir contigo ahora Yaten. –le dijo con el rostro caído. Le dolía cada vez que se lo recordaba—Solo quería verlos y saber cuánto tiempo van a estar en la ciudad. Me costó mucho trabajo pero la compré muchachos. Compré la casa que era de nuestros papás.

-¿te cae?

-si Taiki. —Sonrió—Me metí con un banco y una hipoteca pero bueno, la compré y ya me falta poco para terminarla de arreglar. Si quieren pues no sé, nos podemos ver allá cuando su jefe les dé permiso.

-seguimos trabajando para Darien, Seiya.

Dijo Yaten luciendo un poco arrepentido por lo que le había dicho.

-solo que para poder venir a la ciudad y encargarse de su negocio legal, se cambió el nombre. Ahora es Endimión Shields y el mayor accionista de telefonía lunar. Una empresa de celulares y todas esas carajadas.

-oh, ahora sí sé porque bombón dijo eso. Bueno muchachos, pues ustedes tienen mi número y ya saben, nos vemos cuando puedan. Por ahora me voy porque pues la verdad….

-si, según vemos y por la pinta que traes puesta… andabas como cosa rara en un trabajo de esos que hacen los sapos como tú. ¿No?

-más o menos Yaten, más o menos pero bueno. –Fue y lo abrazó, luego hizo lo mismo con Taiki—Que bueno que están por acá; así los puedo ver más seguido. Chao muchachos, nos vemos después.

-chao Seiya y oye, ya concreta lo de la rubia. ¿No? Cada que nos vemos nos dices lo mismo. Que nada que te dice que sí.

-si bueno, es que es muy difícil. –sonrió entrecerrando los ojos al acordarse de Haruka y los hizo reír—Chao, me voy porque me están esperando.

Seiya se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba el auto de Haruka escondido. Y mientras él llegaba con ellos que estaban locos por irse (sobre todo Andrew) Amy, Mina y Serena se encontraban con Yaten y Taiki en la salida.

Solo que había un pequeño problema que ni Yaten ni Taiki habían calculado. ¿Con quién se iría Serena? Estaban a punto de averiguarlo.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Viernes, 04 de septiembre de 2015.**_

 _ **Hola, hola a todas ustedes mis queridas lectoras y amigas! El día de hoy el capitulo numero once y no saben ni se hacen a una idea de lo mucho que me gusta hacer esta advertencia ;) jajaja. ¡lemon! :D**_

 _ **Este capitulo tiene lemon; o sea para toda aquella que sea inocente aun ;) jajaja, y no sepa qué es lemon, escenas eróticas, sexo en otras palabras :P En este capitulo se va a concretar algo que debió haberse concretado hace rato entre ese par y espero les guste.**_

 _ **Besitos y muchos abrazos. Gracias a todas las que han comentado y espero con todo mi corazón les guste el capi de hoy. Bye, ahora si las dejo leer tranquilas.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

Serena estaba muy incómoda; y no por estar usando aquel collar que valía una pequeña fortuna y por el que muchas no le quitaban la mirada de encima. Estaba muy incómoda porque ella sabía que sus amigas se morían por estar a solas con ellos.

No sabía ni que hacer para salir de aquel lío.

— Oigan muchachas, no se preocupen. Yo puedo tomar un taxi y….

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Enloqueciste Serena?!—dijo Mina—No, olvídalo. No podría dormir tranquila si sé que estas por ahí sola y con ese collar. Tranquila. Yaten y yo te podemos llevar hasta tu casa. ¿Verdad que no hay problema, mi amor?

—No, ninguno, mi amor.

Le sonrió igual de malicioso a como ella lo había hecho mientras Taiki, Amy y la misma Serena, se reían.

—no hay ningún problema Serena y vamos. Mina no me lo perdonaría y mucho menos lo haría mi jefe, si a ti te pasara algo. Sube. Ya es algo tarde.

—De verdad muchachos que yo me puedo ir en un taxi y….

—que no Serena y vamos. –La empujó Mina muy alegre hasta la camioneta—Vamos que te vamos a dejar en la puerta de tu casa. Chao Amy. Chao Taiki.

—nos vemos Mina.

Sonrió Amy mientras sacaba las llaves de su deportivo azul y se las pasaba a Taiki.

—chao Serena. Nos vemos luego.

Todos se despidieron y subiendo a sus autos, se fueron de la elegante fiesta en donde muchos de los invitados ya se estaban yendo.

.

.

Luego de despedirse de Mina y Yaten, entró a su casa. Siendo ya bastante tarde de la noche y sin querer despertar a su madre, se quitó los tacones plateados, tomó la cola del largo y brillante vestido blanco que estaba usando para subir las escaleras y entrar a su habitación pero….

—hola hija. ¿Qué tal estuvo la fiesta?

— ¿Mamá?—se acercó a ella con incredulidad que estaba en la cocina cerrando la nevera— ¿y eso? Ya te hacía en el quinto sueño. ¿No me digas que me estabas esperando?

— Pues mentiría si te digo que no Serena pero no, —sonrió—no es solo por eso. Es que bien sabes que cada que estoy en esta casa…

—…no puedes dormir bien. Si mamá, lo sé.

Corrió una silla de la mesa que estaba en la cocina y se sentó al igual que lo hizo ella.

— Sé perfectamente que aun te cuesta trabajo lo de mí….

— No mi amor, no hablemos de eso ahora y dime, —sonrió con fuerza evitando el nudo que se había formado en la garganta al recordar a su esposo y con él, las lágrimas— ¿Qué tal estuvo la fiesta? Imagino que te fue muy bien porque para que tú llegues a esta hora y…oye, espera un momento. ¿Y eso qué es?

— Eh, ¿esto?—se llevó las manos hasta el cuello—Eh bueno, es un collar mamá.

— Ya sé que es un collar Serena pero dime, ¿de dónde lo sacaste? Cuando saliste no llevabas algo tan bonito como eso puesto. ¿Te lo prestó alguna de tus amigas?

 **—** **S** ** _i le digo que me lo regaló Endimión me mata. ¿Qué hago?_**

— ¿Serena? ¿Qué te pasa mi amor? Te noto como ida.

— Si mamá, no te preocupes. Es que la verdad estoy un poco cansada.

Se levantó de la silla.

— Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano para ir a laboratorio a preguntarle a Luna al fin que averiguó y no solo eso, tengo que devolverle este collar a Amy.

— Oh…. Yo si decía que algo tan bonito y tan fino como eso tenía que ser de Amy o de Mina. Claro mi amor, vamos a dormir que ya está muy y tarde y además mañana me voy.

—Ay mamá, —dijo mientras se dirigían a las escaleras— ¿y a qué horas sale tu camión? Porque si viajas de noche, yo podría acompañarte hasta la estación.

— No Serena, no te preocupes por eso mi amor. Yo salgo mañana contigo; cuando te vayas a ir para el trabajo. Me encanta venir a verte pero….

— Sí, no tienes que decir nada. Entiendo. –La abrazó antes de entrar a la habitación—Hasta mañana. Que descanses mamá.

A Serena le dolía tanto como le dolía a su madre estar en esa casa. Estar en el lugar que encerraba tantos recuerdos y los momentos tan felices que vivió con su familia mientras crecía, le dolía. Dolía muchísimo levantarse todos los días y ver mientras bajaba las escaleras, todas esas fotos en donde no hacían más que sonreír. Era muy duro para ella estar frente a frente con el recuerdo de su papá pero se dijo así misma y se convenció que más duro seria, irse de la ciudad como lo habían hecho su mamá y su hermano hacia algunos años. Ella a diferencia de Ikuko y Sammy, tenía la esperanza de atrapar algún día al asesino de su padre; pues era para eso que había estudiado tanto.

Entrando a la habitación, dejando los zapatos en el suelo y tirándose en la cama, se llevó la mano al cuello (más específicamente al collar) y suspiró sin siquiera quererlo ni pensarlo….

—Endimión…

Suspirando tiernamente su "nombre" y cerrando los ojos, recordó todas sus elegantes atenciones y sus palabras. Recordó lo grave y sexy que le había parecido su voz, la suavidad de sus manos y sus ojos. Esos ojos que aunque tenían el mismo color que los del asesino de su padre, eran los más bellos y transparentes que jamás había visto. Recordó todo de él pero lo que más le gustó recordar y lo que la hizo estremecer, fue como la abrazó mientras bailaban ese vals. Lo que le dijo al oído mientras bailaban y todos los miraban.

 _"…_ _del pasado. Siento que tú y yo ya nos conocimos y es más, estuvimos enamorados"_

—Endimión…. ¿será? ¿Será que tú y yo ya nos conocimos? ¿Será que estuvimos enamorados y…? no, pero que estupideces estoy diciendo. Mañana voy y le devuelvo este collar; faltaba más. ¿Cree que porque me regaló esta cosa tan cara yo me voy a acostar con él o algo así? Ah no, —se quitó el collar y lo puso bajo la almohada—pues está muy equivocado. Muy equivocado…

Serena se iba quedando rápidamente dormida con ideas en la cabeza que no eran ciertas pero Mina, hmmm, bueno, Mina en ese momento era otra cosa.

En ropa interior y sobre la cama, era presa y víctima de todas sus desenfrenadas y apasionadas caricias.

—Yaten, ah Yaten, ah sí, si….

—Mina…. —suspiró al igual que ella mientras besaba y olía su cuello con insistencia—eres tan bella como imaginé.

Sobre ella y sin camisa, no hacia otra cosa que tocarla, besarla y olerla. Recorriendo suavemente cada centímetro de su blanca y suave piel, no veía la hora de hacerlo. No veía la hora de excitarla como quería y que fuera ella quien se lo pidiera.

Besando su cuello y luego yendo hasta su caliente oído, susurró en él con mucha malicia y picardía….

— ¿Te gusta Mina? ¿Quieres más?

— Oh sí, sí, sí, mas….

Después de responder a sus preguntas con ahogados y excitantes gemidos, Yaten se apoderó una vez más de su boca. Besándola con locura y mucha pasión, fue cayendo sobre ella. Golpeando su erección contra su húmedo y muy delicado interior, no pudo soportarlo. Se detuvo y se levantó para poder quitarse el pantalón.

—oye Yaten, ¿podrías apagar la luz? Es que…

— ¿Qué?—sonrió de medio lado mientras se quitaba todo y si, lo dejaba al descubierto. Cosa que le causó mucha risa por la expresión de sorpresa que hizo Mina al verlo—Oye, ¿te da pena?

— Eh, bueno, sí, la verdad un poco. Es que…

— Pues, ¿sabes qué?—se hizo sobre ella y le separó las piernas—a mí no.

— Ah, ah Yaten si, uy sí. Hace tanto que no hacia esto que… ¡ah! ¡Ah sí, sí!

Gritando con fuerza cuando lo sintió completamente dentro de ella, se aferró de su tatuada espalda. Enterrándole un poco las largas uñas blancas de fina manicura mientras él se hundía cada vez más profundo en ella, estaba como él mismo se lo había prometido unas cuantas horas antes. En el cielo. Sintiendo una y mil cosas que empezaban en su cabeza y terminaban en su sexo, se sentía en la gloria, de maravilla.

Recibiendo su boca que buscaba besarla, se sorprendió cuando él arqueó su cuerpo aun estando sobre ella y sin dejar de embestirla….

— ¡Ah! Ah sí, si Yaten. Que rico lo haces, ah….

—Eres, tan, —succionó su seno derecho antes de hablarle de nuevo—tan bella y tan sensible. Tan bella y tan caliente Mina. Son hermosas y deliciosas, me encantan. No quiero dejar de…

— ¡Ah, ah, ah! Ah sí, más, más, más por favor….

Llevando sus arregladas manos a su platinada cabeza, no dejaba de gemir y gritar por lo que él le estaba haciendo. Sentir su boca sobre sus sensibles senos succionando y mordiendo mientras no dejaba de penetrarla, era una de las experiencias más eróticas y sensuales que había tenido en su vida. Prendida de su cabeza con fuerza mientras él no dejaba de atenderla, dirigió su boca hacia el otro seno. No quería dejar de sentir lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Yaten, Yaten, ¡ah Yaten sí, sí!

— ¿Te gusta Mina? ¿Te gusta cómo te lo estoy metiendo mi amor?

— ¡Sí!—gritó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y moviéndose bajo él a su mismo ritmo—ummm, ah, ah Yaten, tenías razón. Me estás haciendo ver el cielo mi amor. Mas, mas, más que yo creo que, ¡ah sí, sí, así mi amor! ¡Más que…!

— ¿Más? Oh pero mina.

Detuvo de repente sus aceleradas embestidas y tomó su rostro con algo de violencia por la quijada para decirle…

— ¿No te me iras a venir ya, o si? Mira que, —y empezó a moverse de nuevo.

— ¡Ah, ah, ah Yaten es que no puedo evitarlo! Es que yo, yo quiero…

—…te estoy disfrutando muchísimo, mucho mi amor. Aguanta un poco más que….

Mina no pudo. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin sexo y además Yaten la besaba, la tocaba y la embestía tan bien, que no pudo contenerlo. Después de quince minutos de tenerlo adentro y moviéndose sin parar, se prendió de sus apretadas nalgas que ya estaban muy sudadas y le dijo mientras llegaba a un muy potente y satisfactorio orgasmo…

— Lo siento pero no puedo. No puedo y yo, yo, yo me… ¡ah, ah, ah sí, sí, sí Yaten, sí…..!

— ¡No, no Mina espera y…!—luego pensó mientras Mina gritaba y se movía debajo de él con mucha fuerza— ** _piensa en algo feo, piensa en algo feo, piensa en algo feo, ¡maldita sea piensa en algo inmundo_!**

Costándole mucho trabajo pero controlándolo, lo sacó cuando vio que ella quedó satisfecha y se acostó a su lado mientras todavía gemía para decirle….

— ¿Cansada? Mira que apenas estamos empezando.

—Yaten, Yaten, Yaten mi amor, —se abrazó tratando de recuperar el aliento y lo besó en el desnudo pecho—que rico. Mas, más por favor pero…

— ¿Pero?

— Qué bueno que no te viniste; y no solo para que lo sigamos haciendo sin parar.

Rieron.

— También es porque yo no me estoy cuidando. Llevaba más de seis meses sin hacerlo y pues….

—Espera, —se apoyó en un codo y la miró muy sorprendido— ¿acabas de decir seis meses? ¡¿Seis meses Mina?! ¡¿Es en serio?!

— Sí mi amor pero pues bueno.

Sonrió y se abrazó a él de nuevo.

— Valió la pena. Nunca, nunca me había venido como hoy y….

— Y lo que te vas a seguir viniendo. –se hizo sobre ella de nuevo—No sabes cómo me gustaría embarazarte para hacerte mía del todo pero…quita esa cara, no lo haré. Ahora levántate y dame la espalda. Te lo quiero seguir haciendo mi amor.

—Yaten….

Obedeciendo a lo que le pidió, se levantó y le dio la espalda. Aferrándose de la dorada cabecera de su cama, se inclinó cuando él empujo un poco más su espalda. De nuevo volvió a sentirlo muy dentro de ella y se sintió de maravilla. Como hacía muchos meses no se sentía.

Aferrada de la cama mientras él no dejaba de tocarla y penetrarla, creía estar en un sueño. Uno de esos mojados sueños que tenía una que otra noche por la falta de sexo.

— ¡Yaten, Yaten, Yaten! Oh si Yaten, ¡es tan rico mi amor! ¡Me encanta!

— Sí, lo sé. –nalgueó con fuerza su nalga derecha.

— ¡Ah, sí, dame más!

— ¿Te gusta?— Nalgueó incluso con más fuerza que la primera vez, su nalga izquierda.

— ¡Sí! ¡Si mi amor, me encanta! ¡Más, más por favor! ¡Dame más Yaten!

— Oh Mina, Mina, Mina, —decía en medio de sus fuertes embestidas y nalgadas—eres la mujer perfecta para mí. Eres muy caliente y obediente cuando estas en la cama. ¿Así o quieres más duro? ¡¿Te gusta?!

— ¡Sí!

Completamente excitado por sus gritos y sus gemidos, aceleró el ritmo cuando sintió su piel hirviendo. Aferrado de sus blancas caderas y después de estarse hundiendo en ella por más de diez minutos en esa posición, la llevó de nuevo a un escandaloso orgasmo.

Solo que esa vez ya no pudo controlarlo. Estalló pero no lo hizo adentro.

Manchando con su abundante esperma su nalgueado y rojo trasero, cayó sobre la cama como Mina lo hacía, que no podía de la dicha y la alegría.

— Yaten, Yaten, oh Yaten mi amor, que, que delicia. Eres increíble…

— No Mina, te equivocas.

— ¿Ah?—giró la cabeza para verlo estando de espaldas en la cama luciendo muy confundida.

— Eres tú. Desde que te vi en el bar me di cuenta de que eres tú. Eres más que increíble mujer, eres perfecta, Mina.

—Yaten….

— Quédate quieta. Voy a ir por algo de agua y jabón para limpiarte.

— Pero…

— Quietica. – Se levantó y le regaló una encantadora sonrisa—No te muevas de ahí Mina. No tardo.

.

.

Llegó el otro día y ese era un día muy hermoso. Amy y Mina habían pasado una estupenda noche en compañía de tan atractivos hombres. Ellas y ellos la pasaron muy bien pero si ellas la habían pasado bien, ni que hablar de Lita. Lita había pasado una noche de ardiente intimidad con Andrew cuando él había llegado a la media noche a su casa a buscarla. Entregándose al deseo, a la lujuria y la pasión que él le despertaba, la pasó increíble. Para ella solo había sido sexo pero para Andrew que si estaba enamorado de ella, había sido más, mucho más que eso.

— Buenos días mi ardiente conejita y, ¿Lita? Oye Lita, ¿estás en el baño? ¿Lita…? ¿Dónde estás conejita traviesa?

Andrew despertó cubierto de la cadera para abajo con una sábana blanca de seda. Despertándose muy temprano en la mañana y palpando el lado derecho de la cama para tocarla, se despertó del todo cuando no la sintió. Quería abrazarse a ella aprovechando que aún era temprano pero cuando no la encontró, no tuvo otra opción que levantarse. No entendía en donde se había podido meter a las seis y media de la mañana.

—Lita, oye Lita, ya me estoy empezando a preocupar y… ¿y eso? ¿Eso qué es?

Andrew llegó hasta la sala vestido tan solo con unos boxers y cuando vio hacia la cocina y vio una nota pegada en la nevera, fue a ver que decía. Tomándola y leyéndola medio dormido porque aún era muy temprano, no podía creer que fuera cierto lo que le había escrito.

Estaba sin palabras y muy confundido.

 _"_ _hola Andrew. Me fui para el restaurante. Espero hayas pasado una buena noche y nada, fue divertido, hace rato no la pasaba tan bien con alguien. Te dejé algo de comer en el microondas y hay café negro en la cafetera, tu preferido. Un beso, muaaa, nos vemos después, caliente conejito, jajaja"_

— ¿Qué cómo? ¿Cómo así que fue divertido? No Lita, estas muy equivocada si piensas que yo lo único que quería era acostarme contigo ardiente conejita. ¡No era eso lo que yo quería! ¡Ah, maldición! ¡Soy un idiota!

Dejando la nota sobre la mesa y volviendo a la habitación para recoger su ropa que estaba por todo el suelo, empezó a vestirse con rapidez porque iría a buscarla. Tenía que explicarle que las cosas no eran como ella creía.

Media hora después y entrando al restaurante, la vio y le pasó lo mismo que siempre le pasaba cuando la veía en ese mostrador sirviendo cafés, postres y atendiendo gente. Su corazón empezó a latir sin control.

— Hola Lita.

— Hola Andrew. —le contestó con una contagiosa sonrisa— ¿Cómo dormiste? ¿Comiste lo que te dejé en el microondas?

— Sí. Muchas gracias Lita y también encontré esto.

Sacó la nota de su chaqueta de lana beige y se la mostró con algo de pena.

— ¿Qué quisiste decirme con esto? No entiendo.

— ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes Andrew?—le contestó mientras servía dos expresos.

— Todo. Como es eso de que, _"¿fue divertido, hace rato no la pasaba tan bien con alguien?"_

 _—_ Exactamente eso Andrew. —Contestó con una risilla—Hace rato no me divertía tanto. Gracias por lo de anoche y me disculpas pero ahora de verdad que no tengo tiempo para hablar de esto. ¿Hoy te toca trabajar hasta tarde como todos los viernes?

— Sí, como siempre.

— Bueno, entonces hoy en la noche que vengas por tu café y por tu dona de zarzamora, si quieres seguimos hablando. Por ahora si no vas a ordenar nada…

Salió del mostrador con una orden de café y panecillos que llevaría a una mesa.

—…hablamos luego. Que tengas un buen día detective. —Le guiñó un ojo muy alegre—Como ves el mío empezó muy ocupado.

Confundido por la extraña actitud de Lita, se despidió con un gesto de mano y salió del restaurante mientras ella y un par de meseras seguían atendiendo mesas; era la hora del desayuno y por eso estaban a medio reventar, no daban abasto.

Extrañado por sentirla tan lejana cuando la noche anterior y en la cama la había sentido tan suya, se fue a trabajar ansioso de que llegara la noche rápido para poder volver, para hablar con ella. Necesitaba poder hablar tranquilamente con ella y (a solas) explicarle que para él ella no había sido una aventura de una noche. Quería decirle que él lo quería todo con ella.

Y mientras Andrew se sumergía en su trabajo para a ver si de esa manera dejaba de pensar en ella y en todo lo que habían hecho la noche anterior, Serena estaba muy bien arreglada y siendo escasamente las ocho de la mañana en la puerta del gran edificio que era la sede principal de telefonía Lunar.

De falda negra de tubo, blusa semi holgada transparente azul y tacones medio altos negros con el cabello recogido en una coleta, respiró profundamente dándose valor para entrar a preguntar por él.

En la recepción y mientras preguntaba por él…. ¿Qué curiosa era la vida? Justo en ese momento llegaba Darien perfectamente bien arreglado en compañía de unos sonrientes Yaten y Taiki igual de bien vestidos a él.

— ¿Serena? Miren muchachos, ¡pero si es Serena en persona!

Fue con prisa hasta donde ella estaba y si, la hizo sonrojar de nuevo.

— Buenos días señor Shields. Me alegra encontrarlo porque así no pierdo el viaje.

— Oh por favor Serena, creí que habíamos quedado en que….

— No, eso fue algo que usted me pidió pero yo en ningún momento accedí a eso. —Dijo con mucha seriedad y sin mirarlo porque estaba buscando algo en su gran bolsa negra—Ah, por fin lo encontré. Tenga señor.

Le entregó una pequeña bolsa roja de terciopelo.

— Disculpe que no lo haya traído en una caja pero en mi bolsa no habría cabido y además para ser completamente sincera con usted, no tenía.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— ¿No lo adivina? Es el cristal de plata, señor Shields. Como le dije anoche yo no puedo aceptar algo como eso. No podría.

— Pero Serena….

— Ahora con su permiso señor, muchachos, —dijo mientras cerraba su bolsa y se disponía a salir—ya voy tarde para el trabajo. Hasta luego muchachos.

Les sonrió con amabilidad a Yaten y a Taiki. Pero con Darien que no cabía en la ropa de la sorpresa con todo lo que estaba pasando… fue fría y cortante.

— Que tenga buen día señor Shields. Hasta luego.

Escuchando el clap, clap de sus altos tacones negros, quedó con aquella bolsa roja en las manos muy aburrido mientras ella se iba. Dolido, muy herido por su frialdad y sus palabras, vio al igual que lo hicieron Yaten y Taiki (que inmediatamente reconocieron al sujeto que estaba en la patrulla esperándola) como se subía al auto de ese policía.

Darien apretó la bolsa roja de terciopelo en sus manos y les dijo a Yaten y a Taiki que se miraban asustados…

— Tengan. Quiero que por favor vayan a su casa y la dejen en su habitación. En un lugar en donde lo primero que vea cuando entre sea esto.

— Pero señor….

— Es una orden Taiki. —Dijo ya de muy mal humor y muy serio mientras se la pasaba—Vayan ahora mismo.

— Sí señor.

Taiki recibió aquella costosa joya y la guardó en su saco. Luego salieron del edificio mientras Darien entraba a su oficina y Serena se iba. Ya en la camioneta y a solas, el primero en pronunciar palabra fue Yaten.

— ¿Tú viste lo mismo que vi yo verdad?

— Sí, ese era Seiya, Yaten. ¡Carajo! ¿Entonces eso que quiere decir ah? ¿Qué la mujer que le gusta a Darien es la misma que….?

—…que Seiya ha perseguido por años. Al parecer así es Taiki. Nunca pensé que la rubia de Seiya y la que tantos dolores de cabeza le ha dado, fuera la misma que le gusta a Darien. ¿Y ahora que vamos hacer ah?

— Pues a mí me da muchísima pena con el jefe Yaten pero sabes de sobra lo que nos enseñó mi papá.

— Sí, sí, sí me acuerdo Taiki.

" _La familia puede ser un dolor de cabeza pero siempre es la familia muchachos. Siempre debes apoyarlos no importa lo que los demás digan"_

— Claro que me acuerdo de lo que nos enseñaron nuestros papás Taiki pero se trata de….

— Pues de malas por él porque en esas cosas no manda nadie. Seiya puede ser todo lo sapo que quiera pero sigue siendo nuestro hermano, nuestro único hermano y de repeso el menor Yaten.

— Menor por media miserable hora idiota.

—Como sea, —dijo mientras encendía el auto—sea como sea es nuestro hermano y además pues mira, ¿es que no viste lo mismo que yo? Parece que de verdad la rubia; ahora la podemos llamar por su nombre, Serena, por fin le está haciendo caso a Seiya. Se tomó el trabajo de venir hasta aquí a devolverle ese collar a Darien y eso sin contar con el hecho de que le pidió al mismo Seiya que la trajera.

— Pues sí pero eso no quiere decir nada. Creo que lo mejor antes de meternos en lo que nadie nos ha llamado es preguntarle al pendejo de Seiya. ¿Lo llamas tú o lo llamo yo?

— Yo hablo con él. —Dijo mientras marcaba—Ustedes siempre terminan es peleando.

Yendo hasta la casa de Serena para dejarle sobre su cama la joya que por segunda vez había rechazado, estaban llamando a Seiya para cerciorarse de que sus conclusiones eran ciertas.

* * *

 ** _Y, ¿como vieron a Serena con Endimion ah? jajaja, como que se pasó de grosera con él pero es que, eso le pasa a él por terco. ¡creo que es normal que ella le hubiera dicho eso! jajaja._**

 ** _Muchas gracias a todas las que estén por aquí leyendo, en serio se los agradezco mucho. A mí no sé porque me gusta mucho hacer lemons de Mina y Yaten. Este que hice aquí me gustó mucho y claro, espero a ustedes también les haya gustado._**

 ** _Gracias por leer y comentar y hasta un review o hasta la otra semana en otro capitulo de esta locura, jajaja. Chao nenas. Que el señor me las cuide y me las proteja siempre. Besos. Cuídense mucho y, gracias :)_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Viernes, 11 de septiembre de 2015.**_

 _ **Hola, hola a todas ustedes bellas señoritas que leen :) ¿cómo han estado? ¿bien? pues eso eso espero :D El día de hoy otro capitulo del caballero mas caballero de todos los tiempos y espero les guste.**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos. Las dejo leer.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

Eran las nueve de la mañana del viernes y Rei aún no se levantaba. Oliendo la costosa fragancia de su "amado" esposo, seguía en la cama haciéndose la dormida y esperando que él finalmente se fuera. Abrazada a una almohada y con mil ideas en la cabeza, no hacía más que recordar el beso de la noche anterior con Nicolás, su reciente guardaespaldas y el que ya llevaba un poco más de dos semanas cuidándola.

Recordando lo suave de sus labios y lo inquieta y caliente que había resultado su lengua, volvía a emocionarse.

 ** _—_** ** _Nicolás…._**

Pensando en él y en lo mucho que le gustaba, sus eróticos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por algo más que recordó. Recordó lo que Zafiro le estaba diciendo a Diamante la noche anterior en el bar mientras tomaban.

 _"…_ _esa niña a resultado toda una caja de sorpresas Diamante. Mi papá la ha entrenado tan bien, que ya hasta la puso de jefe de Pierre. Y sabes que si él hizo eso…es porque es buena. No dejaría una de las ciudades de Europa que más dinero le da a cualquier persona"_

—Hotaru, si, no puedo equivocarme. El maldito idiota de Zafiro tenía que estar hablando de ti. ¿De quién más podría ser? Pero no.

Se levantó de la cama rápidamente.

— Lo que tengo que hacer es arreglarme y hablar con Darien. Él que habla con ese infeliz del "gran sabio", puede averiguar más fácil que yo en que ciudad de Europa tienen a Hotaru. Hotaru hermana….muy pronto nos veremos de nuevo. Te lo prometo.

Rei iba hasta al armario para sacar lo que iba a ponerse después de bañarse pero mientras ella buscaba ropa y pensaba muy ilusionada que pronto encontrarían a su pequeña hermana, ella leía un encabezado que le partía el alma.

Que le llenaba la cabeza y sobre todo el corazón de cosas que no eran ciertas.

 _"_ _le cristal de plata Acheté"_

— _je vois, je vois._ Ya veo mi querido hermanito. ¿con que es a eso a lo que te dedicas ahora ? ¿a mal gastar dinero en joyas para conquistar mujerzuelas ? Fui una tonta.

Tiró el periodico lejos y las lagrimas la invadieron.

—todos estos años pensé que ustedes, pensé que ustedes me estaban buscando pero no. El "gran sabio" siempre ha tenido razón. Ustedes hicieron su vida y se olvidaron de mi. Fui una tonta pero ya no más.

Se limpió el rostro con fuerza.

— ¿Viven muy bien sin mí verdad? Pues muy bien, haré lo mismo que hicieron ustedes, hermanitos. Dejaré que el "gran sabio" me haga rica. Inmensamente rica para poder vengarme de ustedes. Ya lo verán.

Totalmente equivocada y saliendo de la habitación en donde estaba leyendo el periódico, fue hacia el estudio para llamarlo. Llamaría al "gran sabio" para pedirle que la ayudara.

Y mientras Rei desayunaba y Hotaru hablaba por teléfono, Taiki decía aun al teléfono mientras llegaba a la casa de Serena para hacer lo que Darien les había mandado hacer….

— Veámonos entonces por la noche en tu casa; digo, en la casa que era de nuestros papás. ¿Para qué? Es mejor hablar personalmente y no por teléfono. Está bien, está bien, nosotros también estamos ocupados. Listo, así quedamos y ah….antes de que se me olvide Seiya.

Sonrió.

— Un saludo a Serena. Dile que no tenía que ser tan grosera con nuestro jefe y… ¿Qué cómo sé que estas con ella? Ya te dije que los vimos ahora que fueron a la empresa. Por fin conocimos a tu tormento idiota y, ¿no? ¿Cómo así Seiya? No, no, hablamos por la noche entonces. No te estoy entendiendo nada. Chao sapo, nos vemos pues.

— ¿Qué te dijo?

— Que nos viéramos por la noche en su casa. Ay no Yaten, —dijo mientras apagaba el auto y bajaba—cada vez entiendo menos.

— ¿Cómo así? ¿Por qué dices eso?

— El bobo de Seiya me dijo que no, que no era Serena.

— Pero es que la mujer que él nos ha descrito es….

— Sí, por lo que nos ha dicho tendría que ser Serena pero no, parece que nos equivocamos. Como que no es ella.

— No, que enredo tan pendejo hermano. —Exclamó mientras con mucho disimulo, abría la puerta de la casa de Serena—Pero pues mejor. Mucho mejor que no sea Serena porque, ¿te imaginas? Yo hace rato no veía a Darien tan encaprichado con alguien. Como será que mira lo que nos mandó hacer.

— Sí Yaten.

Dijo mientras Yaten abría la puerta y entraba a la casa.

— Es precisamente eso lo que me preocupa porque mira, ¿ves eso?

— Vida hijueputa Taiki. Esto no puede ser verdad.

— Ya con esto queda confirmado que el detective que Zafiro mató y Serena, están más que relacionados. —Dijo tomando uno de los portarretratos que había en un pequeño altar dedicado a Kenji y se lo mostró—Mira, Serena es la hija de ese señor.

— ¿Y ahora que hacemos ah?

— Pues primero que todo, ve y deja esto en su habitación. —Le pasó la bolsa roja de terciopelo.

— ¿Y yo como putas voy a saber cuál es la habitación de Serena ah?

— Si serás imbécil Yaten. Pues no sé, ¡busca! Parece que vive sola. Entonces su habitación debe ser la habitación principal, la que tenga baño. Muévete idiota que tenemos que llevarle esto a Darien porque tal vez y sí ve esto, se aleje definitivamente de Serena.

— No sé Taiki, no sé.

Dijo mientras subía las escaleras y miraba al igual que hacia Taiki todas las fotos que había.

— Yo veo a Darien muy encaprichado con Serena y no sé si el saber que ella es la hija del tal Tsukino, vaya a ser suficiente motivo para que se aleje.

— Pues le va tocar porque cuando el "gran sabio" se dé cuenta de esto Yaten, lo primero que le va a pedir, no, que digo pedir, lo primero que le va a ordenar es eso. Que se mantenga a kilómetros de ella. Ya ves todo lo que pasó con el enfermo de Zafiro cuando el bobo ese mató como mató a ese pobre señor.

— Uy si, —río muy maldadoso—eso estuvo muy feo. Nunca había visto al "gran sabio" tan puto. Tan salido de la ropa.

— El "gran sabio" quiere mucho a sus hijos Yaten. Por más que sea como sea con Darien y que le de tantas libertades, lo primero siempre han sido ellos. Y me imagino que él no va a arriesgar a uno de sus hijos para que Darien tenga su breve romance con Serena porque es eso. Ya ves que él nunca ha estado con una mujer más de seis meses.

— Sí, yo hasta pensé que se iba a casar con la tal Melissa. —Río mientras ya había subido y buscaba la habitación de Serena—Es con la que más ha durado desde que lo conozco hermano.

— Oye, ¿ya o no? Tenemos que irnos rápido porque me interesa que Darien vea esto.

Guardó una de las fotos más que pequeñas que encontró de Serena y su familia en su saco.

—Seiya dice que no pero yo digo que sí. Debe ser Serena. A mí me cae muy bien Darien pero mi hermano siempre será mi hermano. Él siempre estará por encima del que sea.

— Listo. —Bajó las escaleras después de dejar la joya sobre la cama—Vámonos que tienes razón. Tenemos que ir con Darien y decirle lo que acabamos de ver. Seiya es nuestro hermano y siempre estará primero él. Primero que Darien y que cualquiera.

Yaten y Taiki hicieron lo que les habían mandado hacer con total éxito. Saliendo de la casa de Serena cuidando de que nadie los viera, subieron a la camioneta y emprendieron el camino de vuelta hasta telefonía lunar. Donde estaba un muy mal humorado Darien dando órdenes mientras esperaba un café que le había pedido a una de sus secretarias hacia bastante rato.

—Kaolinete.

 _—_ _¿Si señor?_

—¿Y mi café dónde está?—Dijo por el alta voz mientras Asanuma estaba sentado frente a él esperando ordenes—Llevo más de media hora esperando un bendito café. ¿Será que voy a tener que ir yo mismo por él o qué?

 _—_ _No, no, no, no señor_. –Contestó Kaolinete sorprendida, Darien no era grosero— _Ya mismo le soluciono eso señor._

— Gracias. Bueno Asanuma, ¿Qué era lo que me decías?

— No es importante señor. —Se levantó de la silla y lo miró—Es solo para recordarle que esta tarde a las cuatro de la tarde vienen los representantes de la señora Saori. Dice que necesita urgente el pago por sus acciones y….

—…y que no moleste porque ese negocio se hizo apenas la semana pasada. ¿Qué cree? ¿Qué tengo dos millones de dólares debajo de la cama o qué? De malas, le toca igual que los demás. Que espere.

— Sí señor. –sonrió nervioso al verlo tan ofuscado—Esta lo de la señora Saori y también está pendiente la visita al banco para firmar el préstamo por….

 _—_ _Señor._

— Espera Asanuma. —le pidió con un gesto de mano— ¿Qué pasa Kaolinete?

 _—_ _La señora Black está aquí señor. Su hermana quiere verlo._

— Que pase.

Y acompañada de Nicolás, entró Rei usando un vestido negro tallado al cuerpo con chaqueta color café claro y pequeña bolsa de cuero negra.

— Hola hermano. ¿Muy ocupado?

— Para mi bella hermana nunca. —Fue con ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla más sonriente y de mejor humor—Sigue y siéntate. ¿Supongo que aquí el señor te puede esperar afuera, verdad?

— Señor Shields.

Hizo una formal reverencia Nicolás ante él.

— Claro señor, como usted diga.

— Con su permiso yo también me retiro señor.

— Gracias Asanuma y dime, ¿a qué hora es que nos tenemos que ir para el banco?

— A las dos de la tarde señor.

— Muy bien. Salimos a la una y media.

Asanuma y Nicolás se retiraron. Salieron de la lujosa oficina de Darien mientras él se sentaba y le pedía a Rei que se sentara y le dijera a que había ido.

— Sé que si estás aquí no es precisamente porque estés de visita. Te conozco Rei, a algo has venido. Dime hermanita, ¿Qué averiguaste esta vez?

— No es un dato muy preciso pero puede servirnos Darien. Anoche mientras Zafiro y Diamante tomaban, los escuché hablar y….

Rei le decía a Darien que le había escuchado decir a Zafiro que su hermana se estaba encargando de una de las líneas más importantes de Europa. Pero mientras ellos acordaban que verificarían esa información la próxima vez que Darien se viera con el "gran sabio", Neherenia decía en su oficina y muy, muy molesta después de haber recibido un regaño de Diamante por teléfono….

— ¡Pero es que no entiendo Furuhata! ¡¿Qué demonios tenían ustedes que estar haciendo ahí anoche?! ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Qué?!

— Teniente Neherenia, una fuente muy confiable nos dijo que los Black…

— ¿Los Black? ¿No quedó claro que los Black no tuvieron nada que ver con eso? ¡¿Qué tienen que estar haciendo ustedes metiéndose en un caso que ya está cerrado?! Y además, ¡¿con autorización de quién?!

— Teniente, nosotros sólo…

Andrew no dijo más cuando Haruka y Seiya lo miraron.

— Está bien, fue un error.

— Entréguenme sus placas. –Dijo extendiendo una arreglada mano hacia ellos—Quedan suspendidos por una semana.

— Pero teniente….

— ¡Todo esto tuvo que ser idea tuya Tenou! ¿Hasta cuándo ah? ¡¿Hasta cuándo sigues haciendo cosas que no te corresponden?! ¡Solo sigue el maldito reglamento por una vez en tu vida!

Ofendida por las palabras y los gritos de Neherenia, sacó (al igual que lo hicieron Andrew y Seiya) su placa y se la entregó de mala gana. Con eso solo confirmaba lo que ya sospechaba.

Que Neherenia era una de las fichas de los Black tenían adentro.

Roja de la ira pero más decidida que nunca a seguir investigando que era lo que en verdad pasaba, salió de la oficina de Neherenia con Andrew y con Seiya. Saliendo no sin antes azotar la puerta, se encontró con su equipo y con Serena.

— Haruka, ¿Qué pasó esta vez?

— No preguntes cabeza de bombón. No preguntes.

— Haruka, Haruka espera.

— Déjala bombón. —La miró Seiya—Déjala. Yo voy.

Confundida y sin tener más opción que dejarla sola cuando Luna la llamó, vio cuando Seiya se subió a la patrulla con ella.

Ya lejos de la estación y estacionando en un parque, Seiya se conmovió por lo que vio. Haruka se tapó el rostro con ambas manos y lloró. Lloraba con tanto dolor y desconsuelo que no pudo evitarlo, se acercó a ella después de quitarse el cinturón y la abrazó.

— Haruka, Haruka por favor no llores. No llores que….

— No te equivoques Seiya. —se le alejó y lo miró—No es por lo que piensas. Algunas personas gritan, patean, maldicen o hacen cualquier otra cosa para expresar su ira pero es así como lo hago yo, llorando. Esa maldita de Neherenia no es más que una vendida y con esto que hizo hoy me lo confirmó.

— Haruka…

— No sabes la ira que me da con esa malnacida pero ya lo veras. No descansare hasta encontrar las pruebas que demuestren que no es más que una sapa regalada vendida a los Black. No voy a descansar hasta demostrar que los culpables de la muerte de esas personas por sacarles esa droga fueron ellos, los malditos Black.

— Y yo voy ayudarte Haruka. —Le tomó el rostro en ambas manos y se acercó—Yo te ayudaré porque te amo.

Seiya no le dio tiempo de pensar y la besó. Dándole un dulce, suave y tierno beso, se sorprendió porque ella lo recibió de la misma manera. Disfrutando de lo suave y bello que le parecían sus labios, dejó de besarla y la miró a los azules ojos muy ilusionado esperando su respuesta.

— Seiya, no quería decirte esto ahora ni mucho menos de esta manera pero lo siento. No hace mucho me di cuenta de que es cierto. Soy gay.

Seiya esperaba cualquier, cualquier otra cosa en el mundo menos que le dijera eso. ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo era eso de que era gay?! ¡Eso era imposible!

Mientras se veía así mismo cayendo por un oscuro agujero y siendo succionado por él, no entendía sus palabras; es decir, no podía asimilarlas porque con ella había sido con una de las mujeres con las que mejor sexo había tenido en toda su vida.

— Espera, espera, espera, ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo así Haruka? Es que eso, ¡eso no puede ser cierto! ¿Cómo vas a ser tu gay? ¡¿Ah?! ¡Eso no puede ser!

— Pues es cierto. –Sonrió sonrojada—Eres a la primera persona que se lo digo y uy, me empiezo a sentir mejor. Lo siento mucho Seiya pero yo….

— Está bien, no tienes que decir nada.

Bajó del auto y lo único que quería era que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara. Era la primera vez que le decía a una mujer que la amaba y se sentía el tipo más estúpido y ridículo del planeta.

Tenía el corazón rotó en mil pedazos.

En la ventana y mientras le sonreía….

— Te deseo solo lo mejor y sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo. Y oye, no te preocupes por ellos. La próxima semana que volvamos haremos lo que tengamos que hacer para hacer caer a esa maldita y a los Black, te lo prometo.

— Oye Seiya, sube. Te llevo hasta tu casa y….

— No, no, tranquila. —Sonrió fingidamente mientras el corazón le dolía—Ahora que estoy en vacaciones forzosas aprovecharé para ir al centro y comprar unas cosas. Chao Haruka. Nos vemos.

Seiya le sonrió fingidamente una vez más y le dio la espalda. Emprendió la huida lo más rápido que sus pies le daban y no pudo evitarlo, dos traicioneras lágrimas se le escaparon mientras Haruka prendía el auto y se iba muy apenada con él. Ella si lo quería pero no lo amaba. Se había dado cuenta y demasiado tarde para Seiya que amaba a otra persona, a alguien de su mismo género. Sintiéndose mal con Seiya pero mejor consigo misma, se fue para su casa a eso, a seguir investigando y a hacer grandes cambios en su vida.

Y mientras Seiya se lamentaba y Haruka manejaba, Serena escuchaba….

— Fue muy difícil analizar el cartucho de bala que me trajiste Serena pero si, era lo que me dijiste.

— ¿Era una bala de un arma navaja calibre cuarenta y cinco verdad?

— Sí, exactamente eso era. —Le sonrió con orgullo aquella delgada, baja y hermosa peli negra de cabello ondulado—Vaya que te has vuelto buena Serena. Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti mi amor.

— Luna…. —fue con ella y la abrazó—Yo también te quiero mucho.

Evitando las lágrimas y poniéndose seria de nuevo, le preguntó…

— ¿Entonces qué hago? ¿En dónde crees que puedo empezar a averiguar por esas balas?

— No es un arma que veas por todas partes. Así que no va a estar fácil averiguar en donde compran las balas pero puedes empezar por ir a averiguar a la tienda de Zirconia.

— Ay no Luna, ¿tengo que ir con esa bruja?

— Pues no sé, solo te estaba dando una idea Serena. Ella recibe de todo en esa prendería y tal vez pueda saber. ¿No crees?

— Bueno si, ya qué. —Le contestó con una sonrisa mientras iba a la puerta—Oye, ¿Cuándo vienen tú y Artemis a mi casa? Hace rato no veo a Diana.

— Tal vez podamos ir la otra semana. Es que entre su trabajo, el mío y la escuela de Diana, no nos queda tiempo para casi nada.

— Entiendo, entiendo. —Río mientras abría la puerta y salía de su impecable laboratorio—Nos vemos Luna. Por ahora iré a seguir investigando qué onda con estas balas y luego te cuento como me fue con Zirconia.

Luna Moon era una de las mejores amigas de su familia; y en los últimos años gracias a lo que había pasado con Kenji, muy amiga de Serena. Siendo Luna de temperamento fuerte pero al mismo tiempo noble, ayudaba mucho a Serena cada que podía. Con más de diez años en esa institución y siendo una de las más profesionales, trabajaba cada día con mucho empeño y esfuerzo porque amaba su trabajo.

Luna se quedó pensando en lo mucho que había mejorado Serena en su trabajo mientras ella, recibía la llamada de unas de sus mejores amigas. Una muy chismosa.

— No puedo hablar ahora Mina. Estoy muy ocupada y…

— _Sólo quiero que me digas una cosa y ya, te dejo trabajar en paz. ¿Qué piensas hacer con el collar que te regalo el papacito rico de Endimión Shields? No he podido trabajar por estar pensando en eso._

— ¿Si que eres chismosa verdad? — Sonrió y escuchó que Mina hizo lo mismo— ¿Pues qué crees?

— _Mínimo devolvérselo. Es que conociéndote como te conozco…_

— Eso hice.

 _—_ _¡¿Qué cómo Serena?! ¡No te lo puedo creer! ¿Y a qué horas?_

—Le pedí el favor a Seiya que me llevara hasta la empresa de ese "papacito rico" esta mañana para devolverle su collar. No Mina, ¿este tipo que dijo? ¿Le doy un collar de medio millón de dólares y con eso mínimo cuando se lo pida no me dice que no? ¡Ja! Ni de chiste.

— _Pero Serena, amiga. No te enojes por lo que voy a decirte pero no necesariamente quiere decir eso. ¿Por qué eres tan prevenida? Pobrecito el papacito de Endimión. Ya me imagino lo aburrido que debió haber quedado por lo que le hiciste. Yo creo que él solo quería tener un detalle contigo y…_

— Soy prevenida porque es mejor. Además Mina, a mí mamá me enseñó que un hombre no te regala cosas de puro gusto, de gratis. Esos infelices siempre quieren es que uno les pague con lo que sabemos y, ¿sabes qué? Deja de ser tan vaga y vete a trabajar.

— _¡Que mala eres Serena!_ — Reía a carcajadas— _Veo que estar cerca de la capitana Tenoh te ha afectado._

— Haruka no tiene nada que ver con esto y por lo que más quieras en tu vida Mina, no le vayas a decir nada por favor. Sería capaz de ir y quebrarle todos los vidrios de la empresa a punta de balas a ese señor y no estamos para eso. Ya resolví el problema. Ya le devolví su collar al "caballeroso" Endimión Shields y punto, ahí murió el asunto.

 _—_ _¿Tú de verdad crees eso Serena?_

— Si. ¿Por qué no? Ya deja de perder el tiempo y ponte a trabajar Mina. Cuídate. Hablamos después.

.

.

Llegó la noche y muchas cosas habían pasado durante el día. Después de volver con Darien a su oficina y diciéndole que habían hecho lo que les mandó, le mostraron la foto en donde estaba Serena del al parecer no más de quince años con su papá. Darien quedó sin palabras al verla en esa foto con dos coletas abrazando a Kenji y sonriendo. Si se llevó el susto de su vida al darse cuenta que la mujer que lo trasnochaba, era nada más y nada menos que la hija del hombre por el cual lo estuvieron buscando durante tanto tiempo. Pero más lo impresionó su sonrisa. Le gustaba tanto verla sonreír y verla tan tranquila, que tomó la foto y la guardó en su saco gris de fina costura. La guardó y pidiéndoles a Yaten y a Taiki que no fueran a decirle nada a los Black ni mucho menos al "gran sabio" les pidió que lo acompañaran a hacer un par de diligencias.

Ya desocupados y con el permiso de Darien, llegaron a la que había sido la casa de sus padres.

Llegaron para verse con Seiya.

— ¿Cómo es posible que hayan pasado más de diez años y esta casa todavía se vea igual? Mira Taiki, ¿te acuerdas?

— Claro. —Sonrió mientras caminaban hasta la puerta y veía el columpio con la misma nostalgia con la que lo veía Yaten—Te la pasabas diciendo que tú te columpiabas mejor que yo pero que va. Nunca has sido más que un presumido bueno para nada.

— ¡Eres un….!

— Shu, shu, shu, ¿escuchas? ¿Acaso eso es música y viene de la casa?

— Pues vamos a ver.

 _…_ _.podríamos probar a ver qué pasa…._

¡Los dos en una simple relación…!  
¡Amigos con derechos y cada quien para su casa!  
¡Los dos en una simple relación…!  
¡Amigos con derechos y cada quien para su casa!

¡Y cuando los dos nos hagamos falta….!  
¡Y tengamos más ganas de estar juntos….! ¡Solamente salimos un ratito…!  
Y después cada quien coge su rumbo…

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué es esa mierda y por qué Seiya la está cantando como si le doliera?

— Pues dejemos de preguntar pendejadas Yaten y averigüemos. –Tocó el timbre Taiki y cuando Seiya les abrió tambaleándose y con una botella en la mano…—mira, aquí tienes tu respuesta idiota. Oye Seiya, ¿y a ti que demonios te pasó?

— Y _o solo espero que tú a mí no me digas que no….  
son tantas las cosas ricas que quiero hacer contigo…_ ¿Qué pasa de qué Taiki? ¿No escuchas? ¡Tenía una amiga con derechos! –Se tomó otro trago— ¿Qué clase de imbécil acepta una relación como esa ah? Ah, ya sé, ¡solo un imbécil como yo!

— No más trago Seiya que…

— Presta. —Le arrebató la botella de tequila que Yaten le había quitado—Hoy voy a tomar y a tomar hasta que ya no pueda más. Hasta que se me olvide hasta como se llama.

— ¿Te peleaste con Serena? Porque si es así, no es suficiente razón como para que…

— ¿Qué?—se sentó, no, más bien se tiró en el sillón café en donde había estado tomando toda la tarde— ¿otra vez con lo mismo Taiki? no, ¿Cuál Serena? Yo con bombón no tengo ni tendría nada nunca. Bombón, ¡bombón puede ser mi hermana!

En ese momento Yaten y Taiki se miraron preocupados. Habían concluido cosas que no eran sin antes haber averiguado.

— Peero no, miento. De haberme fijado en bombón y no en su prima…

— ¿Su prima?

— Sí Yaten, —lo miró y rodó los ojos—de haberme enamorado de bombón y no de Haru….oigan no, no, no, ¡quiten esa mierda!

— Creo que es mejor que no tomes más Seiya porque estas bien pedo.

Río Taiki y los hizo reír a ambos.

— Estas hasta atrás de la borrachera que tienes y ya no deberías…

— ¿Ah? ¡¿Pueden creer a este hijo de la gran puta?! ¿Cómo así que amar a una mujer es la gloria? No, ¡que no se deje ver de mi porque lo levantó, lo mato!—Río y empezó a buscar desesperadamente el control de su potente estéreo para cambiar la canción mientras Yaten y Taiki no dejaban de verse con preocupación—Claro, este sapo hijo de su gran puta madre nunca ha escuchado de la mujer que ama lo que escuché yo hoy.

— Seiya….

— No me digas ni mierda Yaten que así es. ¡Es la verdad! Apuesto a que a este malnacido nunca le han dicho lo que me dijeron a mí. Que a uno lo dejen por otro pendejo más feo que uno, pues uno se lo aguanta porque a fin de cuentas esas cosas pasan pero, ¡¿gay?! ¡¿Es un maldito chiste?! ¡¿Cómo hijueputas me va a decir que es gay con esa forma tan increíble que tiene de coger?! ¿Ah? ¡Eso, eso es absurdo! ¡Es increíble muchachos! ¡Increíble!

Riendo por ver a su hermano menor tan ofuscado, confundido y dolido, seguían tratando cada uno a su manera de quitarle la botella a la que Seiya se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

 ** _Quien haya escuchado la canción pues entiende y la que no, jajaja, es mejor que no la escuche :P Por aqui tengo un vecino o vecina; no cual de los dos sera, que la pone sin falta cada domingo y ah no, no una, dos o tres. ¡muchas veces! jajaja._**

 ** _Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y si les gustó, me apoyen con un lindo review :)_**

 ** _Besos y muchos abrazos. Nos leemos después._**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Viernes, 18 de septiembre de 2015.**_

 _ **Hola, hola mis queridas amigas y lectoras. ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Bien? De verdad espero que mucho mejor que yo. Esta no ha sido una semana, ni un mes, ni un bendito año fácil pero bueno, jajaja, hablemos del fic mejor :D**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todas ustedes por leer y comentar, se los agradezco mucho. Sé que Serena les ha parecido un poco grosera, tosa, terca e intransigente pero eso poco a poco ira mejorando y, ¿a que no adivinan gracias a quién? jajaja, si, ¡a él! jajaja, al caballero mas papacito de todo el universo, jajaja.**_

 _ **Besos. Nos leemos abajo.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

Eran las ocho de la noche y Lita estaba limpiando mesas. Cansada por un largo y agotador día de trabajo, más cansada estaba porque Andrew la había soltado muy tarde la noche anterior; no había dormido prácticamente nada por estar viéndolo dormir a un lado de su cama, había pasado casi toda la noche en vela. Andrew se parecía tanto a su primer amor y era tanto, que no dejaba de verlo por eso, porque llegó a pensar que eran hermanos. Comprobando gran parte de la noche que solo era coincidencia que Andrew se pareciera tanto a aquel patán que le había partido el corazón hacia años, se sorprendió cuando lo vio bajar del carro patrulla e ir hacia ella.

Había estado tan ocupada todo el día que ya hasta se le había olvidado que habían quedado de verse más o menos a esa hora para platicar.

— Hola Andrew. ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?

— Estuvo de mierda pero bueno, sinceramente no quiero hablar de eso. ¿Me puedes dar un té con una dona? Traigo un hambre que me parto.

— ¿Té? ¿No siempre tomas….?

— Hoy no necesito café porque mira. —Abrió su chaqueta y le mostró el vacío que había dejado su resplandeciente placa en él—Estoy suspendido hasta la otra semana.

— ¿No me digas que se metieron en un problema por lo de anoche?

— Más o menos. Más o menos Lita pero bueno, no hay nadie y ahora si podemos hablar de lo que quería hablarte esta mañana mientras tomamos algo. ¿Puedes?

— Claro, claro y siéntate. Voy por el té y unas donas.

Lita estaba nerviosa porque más o menos sabía lo que Andrew iba a decirle. Sabía que él quería hablarle de lo que había pasado la noche anterior en su casa, en su cama y bajo las cobijas. Y ella quería cualquier cosa menos hablar de eso. Para ella lo que había pasado con él era lo mismo que debía significar para un hombre soltero y liberal, pensaba Lita. Para ella solo se había tratado de sexo ocasional y ya. Para ella no significaba nada más; o no era eso, era que no se permitía desde lo que había pasado con aquel ex novio que la había hecho sentir tan mal, que significara nada más.

Tenía cubierto su corazón con una dura coraza.

—…y eso fue lo que pasó con la teniente Neherenia.

— Ay Andrew, lo siento de verdad. Pero bueno, ¿haberse infiltrado en esa fiesta como meseros si les sirvió de algo o no?

—Pues no sé para Haruka o para Seiya pero para mí, —extendió su mano sobre la mesa y atrapó la suya—sí.

—Andrew….

— Gracias a que tuvimos que venir anoche temprano a pedirte prestados esos uniformes, tú y yo nos acercamos tanto que nos terminamos besando y más tarde, acostando. No sabes cuantas veces soñé con ese momento Lita y….

— Voy a tener que detenerte aquí Andrew. —Le retiró la mano y lo miró con mucha seriedad—Yo no sé qué es lo que estés pensando pero no. Lo que pasó anoche entre nosotros solo fue….

— ¿Sólo fue qué Lita? ¿Diversión? ¿Me vas a decir lo mismo que me dijiste en la nota?

Pero mientras a Andrew el pecho le palpitaba con fuerza (y no era precisamente de amor), Serena decía muy ofuscada en su casa, en su habitación, que no podía creerlo. Estaba muy molesta y roja de la ira por la insistencia y atrevimiento de Darien; bueno, ella lo conocía como Endimión. Estaba que mataba y comía del muerto.

— ¿Ah? ¡¿Pero cómo más le digo a este hombre que no?! ¡Yo no puedo aceptar algo tan caro como esto! ¡Me estaría comprometiendo con él de por vida!

Enojada, enojada con él como hacía mucho tiempo no se enojaba con nadie, tiró la bolsa roja de terciopelo con enojo en la cama y salió de la habitación para buscar su bolso. Necesitaba el número de teléfono de Endimión porque iba a llamarlo para decirle hasta mierda.

Pero como no tenía el número de teléfono de Endimión, llamó a una de sus mejores amigas para pedirle que averiguara. Llamó a Mina.

— _Oye Serena amiga, tranquila. Busca algo con lo que puedas canalizar esa ira y…._

— Nada Mina, nada. Yo lo único que necesito es que me averigües el teléfono de ese ¡atrevido! Para llamarlo y decirle sus cuantas verdades. ¿Ah? ¿Cómo se atreve a meterse en MI casa y a dejarme ese collar sobre la cama? ¡Ya le dije que no! ¡Yo no puedo aceptar eso! ¡¿Cuántas veces se lo digo para que entienda?!

— _¿No puedes o no quieres?—_ preguntó Mina con picardía— _¿Cuál de las dos es en verdad Serena?_

— No vayas a empezar a psicoanalizarme Mina y ayúdame. ¿Puedes o no puedes conseguir ese número de teléfono?

— _Sí, creo que sí puedo. Dame diez minutos y ya te llamo. Voy a llamar a Yaten a ver si nos puede hacer el favor o no. Pero como se trata de ti…no creo que, ¿Serena? ¿Hola?_ ¡Me colgó!—se soltó a reír muy alegre—Ay Endimión Shields, no sabes en el problema que te estas metiendo con mi amiga. ¿alo? ¡Hola mi amor! ¿Y eso Yaten? ¿Qué es esa música?

— A _ntes de que empieces a pensar cosas que no son mujer, te diré._

Decía el pobre Yaten tratando de quitarle esa botella a Seiya.

 _—_ _¿Te acuerdas del hermano que te conté?_

—sí.

 _—_ _Bueno, pues aquí estamos Taiki y yo con él tratando de quitarle la botella y acostarlo a dormir._

— _¡Los dos en una simple relación…! ¡Amigos con derechos y cada quien para su casa! ¡Maldita sea mi suerte! ¿Por qué ah mi amor? ¿Por qué me hiciste eso si yo acepté todo lo que me pediste sin decir nada?_

Mina solo río de escuchar a aquel muchacho tan llevado del putas, tan pedo.

 _—_ _¿Escuchaste? Ese aspirante a cantante de; no sé qué mierda será esta música, es mi hermano. Esta que se muere porque parece que la novia o, no sé qué putas era la verdad, lo dejó por…._

— Ya, no tienes que decirme nada más mi amor, entiendo. —Sonrió complacida de escucharlo decirle la verdad—Entiendo y pues te llamo porque necesito; bueno, la verdad no soy yo mi gruñón. La verdad es Serena la que necesita pedirte un favor.

 _—_ _¿Sí? ¿Y cómo qué sería Mina? Dime. Soy todo oídos._

— Pues no sé cuál será el problema que tu jefe tiene con mi amiga Yaten pero me acaba de llamar hecha una furia a pedirme que averigüe su número de teléfono. Dice que ya está cansada de decirle que no puede aceptar ese collar y que quiere llamarlo para decirle de todo un poco; que hablando de eso, ¿ni tú ni tu hermano habrán tenido que ver algo en eso verdad? ¿O si Yaten?

 _—_ _¿Yo? Yo no sé Mina. No tengo idea de que me estás hablando._

— Como sea mi amor. —Río al igual que lo hacia Yaten de ver a Taiki hacerle una llave a Seiya—Hoy no quiero discutir contigo. Solo quiero saber si me puedes ayudar con eso y pues no sé, ¿podrías venir más tarde a mi apartamento después de acostar al pobre pedo de tu hermano?

 _—_ _Claro que sí, cuenta con eso. Y por lo de tu amiga, no te preocupes. Ya mismo me encargo de que la llame._

— Muchas gracias mi amor. Sabía que podía contar contigo porque tu Yaten, resultaste ser muy, muy eficiente.

— _Agradece que este idiota esta tan pedo y sigue jodiendo._

— _Y cuando los dos nos hagamos falta… y tengamos más ganas de estar juntos…Solamente salimos un ratito…y después cada quien coge su rumbo…_

 _—_ Pues dile a tu hermano que canta muy bien. Canta muy lindo a pesar de que esa canción es muy fea.

 _—_ _No, pero si te gusta como canta el bobo este, ¡te va a fascinar como canto yo!_ —Río y le quitó el control del estero a Seiya— _Cucurrucucu… ¡Paloma….! Cucucurrucu…. ¡no llores….!_

Y a la cantada, se le sumo Taiki y claro, por supuesto el pobre pedo y borracho de Seiya.

 _—_ _Cucurrucu… cucurrucucu…. Cucucurrucu…. ¡Paloma… Ya… no… le… llores...!_

— ¡Guau, cantan increíble! Ay mi amor, mi amor, mi amor, ¿ya casi vienes para que me sigas cantando?

 _—_ _Sí, déjame hablo con mi jefe, acuesto a este zángano y…._

 _—_ _¡Que no me voy acostar Yaten!—_ Decía ese pobre indio perdido de la borrachera— ¡ _Yo esta noche voy a tomar toda la noche por ella, por ella Yaten! A ver, ¿Dónde está el control que voy a repetir nuestro disco? ¿Dónde está el control que voy a poner: "amigos con derechos otra vez"?_

— No te preocupes mi amor. Ven cuando te desocupes que si estoy dormida me despiertas. Te voy a dejar la llave debajo de la matera que está afuera para que puedas entrar sin ningún problema.

 _—_ _Bueno, gracias. Dile, si te vuelve a llamar, que no se preocupe. Que él ya la llama._

Y después de despedirse de Mina y salir de la casa para poder llamar a Darien…

 _—_ _Buenas noches, Serena. ¿Qué me estabas buscando para decirme qué?_

— ¿Endimión? ¡¿Pero cómo demonios….?!

 _—_ _No te preocupes. Tu amiga, la rubia, llamó a Yaten y él me dijo que me estabas buscando._ —Sonrió sentado en la gran silla de su oficina mientras se la imaginaba haciendo coraje _—Ahora dime, hermoso ángel de ojos celestes que esta tan enojado, ¿para qué me necesitas?_

— De verdad que yo no quiero ser grosera con usted pero, ¡¿es en serio?! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a entrar a MI casa sin mi permiso y dejar ese collar sobre mi cama?!

 _—_ _ **Vaya, ni a mí se me habría ocurrido. Muy ingenioso muchachos, buen trabajo**_ _. —_ Pensó con diversión y río.

— ¿Qué? ¿Le parece muy gracioso? Le recuerdo que eso es allanamiento y….

 _—_ _No, lo que me parece gracioso, divertidísimo de hecho, es que estés tan enojada conmigo por algo tan simple como eso. Es que aun no entiendo, ¿Cuál es el problema en que aceptes el collar que te gustó? Lo compré por eso. Porque me di cuenta de lo mucho que te gustó mientras hablábamos y lo veías colgado en la vitrina._

— Porque no Endimión, porque no. A mí me han enseñado que uno no le acepta regalos a los hombres; y mucho menos un regalo como ese, porque generalmente siempre esperan que uno termine pagándoselos con….

 _—_ _¿Con qué? ¿Con qué Serena? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?_

—Eh, bueno, —se puso roja de la pena mientras Darien se reía de solo imaginársela—usted sabe con qué. Ya le dije que no puedo aceptar el cristal de plata porque no puedo. No es correcto.

 _—_ _¿Recuerdas que te dije que quería regalarle esa joya a mi futura novia?_

— Sí. ¿Y qué con eso?

 _—_ _Está bien, en vista de que es tan complicado que lo aceptes como eso, como una señal de mi afecto, ¿lo recibirías como un símbolo de amistad?_

— ¿Amistad? Usted parece que no solo es loco para comprar cosas. —Por primera vez reía en el día—Sino que si está loco de remate.

 _—_ _Podría decirse que sí estoy loco Serena pero es por ti, por lo bello de tus ojos, por lo asfixiante de tu olor…_

— Endimión…no, no me diga esas cosas por favor.

— _Creo que me he vuelto un loco pero eso es culpa tuya. No te pido nada, nada que no puedas darme. Solo te pido algo de tu tiempo y simpatía, algo de tu compañía. Creo que la verdad empezamos mal. ¿No te gustaría que nos viéramos mañana para almorzar? Como amigos, nada más._

— Hagamos una cosa. —Dijo ya de mejor humor y recargada en el marco de su ventana—Veámonos para almorzar mañana al medio día en el restaurante de mi amiga pero, pero, me deja devolver su collar.

 _—_ _Serena, ¿de nuevo con lo mismo?_

— Tratémonos como amigos, Endimión.

 _—_ _Serena, ah Serena, me encanta como suena mi nombre en tu voz, en tus labios…._

— Tratémonos como amigos y si algunnnnn día llegamos a ser más que eso, te dejaré regalármelo.

 _—_ _¿Lo dices de verdad?_

— Soy una Tsukino. Si algo tiene un Tsukino es su palabra. Te prometo que si tú y yo algún día llegáramos a ser algo más que amigos, te dejaré ponérmelo y es más, te prometo que nunca me lo quitaría.

 _—_ _¿Es una promesa?_

— Lo prometo.

 _—_ _Muy bien, entonces no se diga más. Nos vemos mañana al medio día en el restaurante de tu amiga… ¿Cómo fue que me dijiste que se llamaba?_

— No te preocupes Endimión, Yaten y Taiki saben dónde es. Hasta mañana y, que pases una buena noche.

 _—_ _Seguro la pasaré bien porque ahora que he escuchado tu voz y ya no suena como un millón de dardos envenenados, me siento más tranquilo. El sólo escucharte Serena, me produce un gran alivio._

—Hasta mañana entonces Endimión y ah, para la próxima pide una cita. No vayas entrando así como así a mi casa.

 _—_ _Pero, ¿de qué hablas?_ —Río al igual que lo hacia ella— _De no haberlo hecho no estaríamos hablando. No tendríamos una cita mañana._

— Almuerzo de negocios y según usted….de amigos, señor Shields. No te confundas Endimión.

 _—_ _Este país es libre. Déjame soñar y creer lo que quiera creer. Hasta mañana, bello ángel de ojos celestes. Nos vemos._

— Hasta mañana. Que descanse.

Colgando el teléfono y volviendo a la cama, tuvo que arquear su espalda porque había caído sobre el cristal de plata. Tomó la bolsa y sacando el collar, dijo mientras lo veía muy confundida…

— En verdad eres hermoso. Eres la cosa más hermosa que haya visto en mi vida pero no, no puedo. No es correcto.

* * *

 ** _Y bueno... jajaja, hasta que por fin les hice una cita, jajaja, ¡casi que no! jajaja. Es por eso mis niñas que a mí me gusta mas abordar la pareja Serena y Darien ya cuando se han conocido, no que se conozcan porque me pasa lo que me pasa aquí en este fic, jajaja, me extiendo y me extiendo mucho para eso, para que se conozcan y de verdad que hasta yo me desespero. ¡¿cuando lo van a hacer ah?! jajaja, es broma nenas, el lemon es lo de menos en una historia :P (notese que es sarcasmo)_**

 ** _Espero les haya gustado y no olviden que me pueden decir por face o por review que les parecio. Sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí señoritas. Creanme, me ayudan a mejorar._**

 ** _Besos y abrazos. Nos leemos y claro, gracias por leer y comentar. Hacen que hacer esto sea mas divertido de lo que ya de por sí es :D_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Viernes, 25 de septiembre de 2015.**_

 _ **Hola, hola a todas ustedes mis queridas lectoras y, amigas :) Muchas gracias por estar aquí leyendo, asustándose como les ha pasado a muchas a lo largo y ancho de esta historia por lo mala que soy, juajujua, y riéndose por las tonterías que escribo :) Gracias de verdad y sin ustedes, sin sus comentarios y sin sus sugerencias, nada de esto seria igual. Muchas gracias y espero disfruten el capitulo de hoy.**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos. Nos leemos.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

Llegó sábado al medio día y tanto Darien como Serena, habían estado esperando esa hora con ansias. Ambos habían tenido que trabajar hasta el mediodía y aunque habían estado ocupados, no podían tranquilizarse. El deseo y la ansiedad por verse eran tan grandes que ambos decidieron llegar unos minutos antes.

— Disculpe señor, no lo vi y… ¿Endimión?

— ¿Serena?—Dijo después de haber chocado con ella—Vaya, parece que estoy destinado a chocar contigo.

— Sí, eso parece pero bueno, ya que estamos aquí y veo que ambos antes de tiempo… ¿seguimos? Ese almuerzo espera y la verdad tengo mucha hambre.

Darien le ofreció el brazo con elegancia a Serena para entrar con ella pero ella, muy decentemente lo rechazó. Tan solo le dio una suave sonrisa y entrando primero mientras él caminaba tras ella, les hizo una señal a Yaten y Taiki para que se fueran. Ellos solo le sonrieron y mostrándoles sus teléfonos como señal para que los llamara por si necesitaba algo, Yaten arrancó la camioneta y se fueron. Hubieran entrado a almorzar al restaurante de Lita pero no querían estar de más, querían darle algo de privacidad.

En una mesa con vista a la calle y mientras una de las meseras llevaba los cubiertos y dos copas de agua….

— Estás más hermosa de lo que estabas ayer, Serena.

— Gracias señor Shields, es usted de verdad muy amable. —Le dijo mientras se acomodaba las mangas de aquella blusa blanca que estaban arremangadas—Hoy es el día que peor me he arreglado y mire, usted me hace semejante cumplido.

— ¿Alguna vez hablas sin sarcasmo?

— Oh, yo solo estaba siendo sincera. —Sonrió al igual que lo hacia él—Disculpe si le ha parecido sarcasmo. Esa no era la idea.

— Tranquila, no te preocupes y dime ¿vienes mucho a comer aquí? Es que este lugar se ve bastante….

Dijo viéndolo por todas partes y detallando cada parte de la sencilla decoración.

—…acogedor.

— ¿Y la sarcástica soy yo? Sé que no es un restaurante cinco estrellas como los que usted debe estar acostumbrado a visitar pero….

— ¿Serena?

— ¡Lita!—Se levantó de la mesa y la abrazó con euforia, muy sonriente—Hola Lita, ¿Qué tal ha ido el día?

— Bien, bien, gracias Serena y bueno, vine porque Para-Para me dijo que estabas en una mesa.

Tosió Darien con disimulo (completamente fingido) para hacerles ver que no estaba pintado, que ahí estaba.

— Lo siento Lita, no te he presentado al señor. Mira, te presento a Endimión Shields.

—Mucho gusto.

Se levantó Darien de la mesa y le extendió la mano a Lita como siempre lo hacía cuando se presentaba con alguien, muy formalmente.

—Endimión Shields. Un placer conocerla señorita.

—Lita Kino. Mucho gusto y dígame, ¿ya desean ordenar? Salí de la cocina a ver si era de verdad que Serena estaba aquí pero debo volver.

— Ay mi Lita, ¿Qué nos recomendarías? Todo lo que tú haces es delicioso pero pues aquí el señor Shields…—lo miró medio mal—aún no se decide.

— Pues Serena, tenemos enchiladas, tacos, dip de guacamole, sopa de flor de calabaza y tomatillo pero yo les recomendaría, la cochinita pibil que estoy terminando de cocinar. Um, um, um, esta deliciosa.

— Entonces yo quiero eso. —Le entregó la carta y le sonrió a Darien con algo de maldad—Tal vez el señor Shields es muy fino para comer algo como eso y lo mejor para él creo que sería, déjame ver, ah ya sé, una ensaladita bien light.

— Que sean dos señorita Kino y por favor, que nos traigan un par de cervezas. Si tiene corona mucho mejor.

— De inmediato. —Sonrió como siempre, con mucha amabilidad—Apenas este lista yo misma les traigo la orden y por lo pronto, ya les hago llegar las cervezas. Está haciendo muchísimo calor y, ¿saben qué? Me voy a tomar una también.

— Súmela a mi cuenta, señorita Kino. Esa y todas las que quiera.

— Lita, solo Lita señor Shields. Me siento muy rara cuando me dicen así.

— Entonces sólo Endimión, Lita. —Le sonrió esta vez con maldad a Serena que reía porque le había entendido la indirecta—Aunque no lo crea, entiendo a lo que se refiere. ¿No, Serena?

— Con su permiso. Ya les llega la comida y sobre todo las cervezas. ¡Que calor por Dios! Si sigue haciendo tanto calor nos vamos es a asar.

Lita se fue y los dejó solos porque no tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba ahí. Se daba cuenta al igual que cualquiera lo haría, de lo mucho que ese par se atraían. Serena se veía muy nerviosa cada vez que Darien le sonreía y él, a él se le veía un brillo muy especial en la mirada cuando la observaba. Por eso entrando a la cocina, volviendo a la gran olla que tenía en la estufa y agregando los últimos ingredientes que faltaban, estaba inocente al igual que los demás que los rodeaban de lo que pasaba.

Estaba a punto de volverse muy incómodo de repente.

— Serena…

— Ni me mire así Endimión que en eso quedamos usted y yo anoche. —Dijo mientras ponía la pequeña bolsa roja de terciopelo sobre la mesa y la acercaba hacia él con lentitud— ¿ya se le olvido?

— No, claro que no se me olvido; como tampoco se me olvida…

Le puso una mano sobre la de ella cuando ella acercó suficiente el cristal de plata hacia él.

— Endimión, por favor no.

—…lo que me prometiste. Dijiste que si tú y yo algún día llegáramos a ser algo más que amigos, lo recibirías. Te lo pondrías y no te lo quitarías.

— Eso es sólo sí, —retiró la mano y estaba roja de la pena mientras Darien tomaba el cristal de plata y lo guardaba en su saco—algún día llegáramos a ser algo más que eso; lo que desde luego dudo mucho porque mire, usted y yo somos muy diferentes. Pertenecemos a mundos completamente opuestos.

 **—** **C** ** _omo me duele que tengas razón, mi bello ángel de ojos azules._**

Pensó Darien con tristeza pero no por lo que ella creía, no por el dinero. Sino al pensar que era cierto porque ella trabajaba para la policía y él, era un criminal.

— ¿Endimión? ¿Está bien?

— ¿Disculpa?—Preguntó volviendo de sus pensamientos— ¿Decías que….?

— Por un momento se quedó con la mirada perdida. ¿Está usted bien?

— Sí, sí, estoy bien. No te preocupes y mejor dime, ¿entonces es una promesa? Cuidaré muy bien de tu collar hasta que vuelva a ti.

— Está bien. —Levantó la mano en señal de juramento y rodó los ojos con desesperación—Lo prometo.

— Disculpen…

Dijo la mesera que llegaba con una canasta de pan y las dos cervezas que habían pedido.

— Gracias Para-Para. Oye, ¿Dónde te hiciste esas iluminaciones? ¡Te quedaron divinas!

— En una peluquería del centro pero luego te cuento Serena. –Le respondió con una sonrisa la pequeña y delgada chica de cabello largo negro con iluminaciones azules. Y antes de irse a seguir atendiendo mesas le guiñó un ojo y le dijo…—Ahora hay mucho trabajo y no te puedo contar.

Entendiendo que le había querido decir Para-Para cuando le guiñó un ojo ladeando un poco la cabeza hacia donde estaba Darien, río con ella y después volvió a su conversación con él. Nerviosa porque estaba frente a él y en su preciosa compañía, empezó a relajarse porque Darien empezó a hablarle de otras cosas. Empezó a contarle como había conocido a Yaten y a Taiki. Le decía que le aseguraba que sus amigas no podían estar en mejores manos y que él les tenía mucha confianza. Dijo que no había tipos más confiables que ese par y que les agradecía a todos los santos contar con su protección, con su compañía. Luego más relajada cuando le empezó a contar las divertidas peleas que tenían aquellos a cada rato, reía al igual que él lo hacía como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Como si fueran amigos de muchos años.

Pero lejos, muy lejos Serena y Darien que pasaban un agradable rato…

— Señora, señora Black por favor, no, no es correcto y….

—Dime, ¿es que no te gustó Nicolás?—Preguntó prendida de su cuello y a centímetros de su manchada boca por el beso que le había robado—Anda, dímelo. ¿Acaso no te gustó grandulón?

— Es que ese es el problema señora.

Trató de quitarle las manos de su cuello pero no pudo, Rei se prendió con más fuerza.

— Usted a mí no solo me gusta, me encanta, me enloquece. Es una de las mujeres más bellas que he visto en mi vida y yo no….

— ¿Es por el estúpido de Zafiro? No te preocupes por ese imbécil. Él no tiene por qué darse cuenta de nada. ¿O sí? ¿Es que tú le vas a decir o qué?

— No, no, claro que no pero…. Espere, —dijo mientras se percataba de las marcas que tenía en un antebrazo— ¿Qué le pasó aquí?

— Bueno, veras, lo que pasó fue que….

 ** _Mini flashback…._**

— ¡ _Que no Zafiro! ¡No quiero tu maldito dinero para nada y menos para comprar algo tan vulgar como lo que me estas pidiendo! ¡¿Acaso no entiendes?! ¡¿No entiendes que te odio y que me das asco?!_

 _—_ _Dilo de nuevo. —_ La tomó por el antebrazo con mucha, mucha fuerza.

 _—_ _Sue, suéltame Zafiro que me estás haciendo daño._

 _—_ _Vas a salir, te vas a subir a esa camioneta y vas a ir al centro con Nicolás a comprar el traje de marinera que te pedí para esta noche. ¡¿Entendiste?!_

 _—_ _Está bien, está bien, está bien pero suéltame._ —Se retorcía Rei del dolor porque Zafiro la estaba agarrando con mucha fuerza por el antebrazo _—Haré lo que me estas pidiendo pero suéltame._

 _—_ _Aanda._ —La soltó de muy mal genio _—Muévete que Nicolás te está esperando. ¡Pero ya mujer!_

 ** _Fin de mini flashback_** ….

—…y eso fue lo que pasó. Zafiro es un maldito y…

— Vámonos para otra parte, es peligroso que alguien nos vea así. ¿No cree?

— Sí, sí, tienes razón y….oye, oye, oye, espera un momento. —Preguntó confundida mientras Nicolás encendía la camioneta de vidrios negros blindados y sonreía— ¿Escuché bien? ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

— Que lo mejor es que si quiere que la siga besando, lo hagamos en otra parte. En un lugar en donde no puedan vernos y matarnos. ¿Quiere?

Rei sonrió ampliamente, (como hacía mucho tiempo no sonreía) y asintiendo con la cabeza, se prendió de su brazo. Alegre y respirando de su varonil perfume, sintiendo la fuerza de su brazo y feliz porque al menos de esa forma podía vengarse de Zafiro, no sabía hacia donde estaba manejado pero no le importaba. Con tal de estar lejos de esa casa y estar en su compañía, iría a donde él le pidiera. A donde él quisiera llevarla.

Y mientras Nicolás tomaba dirección hacia las afueras de la ciudad buscando un motel para besarla, para amarla como Zafiro no era capaz de hacerlo, Serena y Darien estaban en el restaurante terminando de comer en que risas.

— Oh vamos Serena, ¿de verdad? No estaba tan picante. Eres bien delicadita.

Río con ella.

— Creo que lo mejor hubiera sido, a ver, déjame pensar. Ah, ya sé. Una ensaladita bien light. ¿No?

— Está bien, me lo merezco por odiosa pero es que, —río de nuevo—de verdad Endimión. La comida estaba muy rica pero muy picante.

—Naa, ni tanto. ¿Qué tal y probaras las enchiladas que hace Blanca en el rancho entonces? No, ¡te mueres!

— Oye no, ¿Qué? ¿El rancho? ¿No me digas que tienes un rancho?

— Sí, de hecho así es. —Dijo después de darle un sorbo a su cerveza—Es ahí en donde tengo sembradas a mis queridas rosas y pues no está muy lejos de aquí. ¿Te gustaría conocerlo? Yo, si te soy sincero, después de esto no tengo nada mejor que hacer. ¿Y tú?

— A ver déjame revisar mi agenda…

Dijo solo por molestar mientras simulaba ver en el celular y él se reía como nunca.

— No, no tengo nada más que hacer hoy y pues si me gustaría ver esas rosas y conocer a la seño Blanca. La verdad a mí también me gustan las rosas. Mis preferidas son las blancas.

— **_Como lo supuse_**. —Pensó mientras no dejaba de verla—Bueno, está decidido entonces. Voy a llamar a Yaten y a Taiki para que traigan la camioneta.

Darien se levantó de la mesa y fue hasta el mostrador en donde estaba Lita acomodando unos postres de chocolate. Mientras hablaba con Taiki y le decía que volviera al restaurante a dejarle la camioneta porque él y Serena pasarían el resto de la tarde en el rancho, le pasó su tarjeta de crédito a Lita para pagar la cuenta. Acordando con Taiki que se verían en la puerta en diez minutos, colgó y volvió con Lita porque lo que vio en el mostrador le gustó.

— Oye Lita, ¿esos son postres de chocolate?

— Sí, los acabo de hacer. ¿Por qué?

— Suma por favor a la cuenta una caja con una docena de esos postres y dime, —se le acercó muy cómplice mientras Serena le daba el ultimo sorbo su cerveza—tú que eres amiga de Serena, ¿sabes de casualidad cuál es su postre preferido?

— Claro.

Sonrió y sacó del refrigerador mostrador un gran pastel de fresas con crema.

— Es este. Pastel de fresas con crema. ¿Quiere que le empaque una porción?

— No, no, no, el pastel completo por favor. —Río con ella—Muchas gracias por el dato y oye, ¿si me cargaste las cervezas que te tomaste o no?

— ¿La verdad? No. Yo solo lo decía por molestar Endimión. Qué pena.

— ¿Pena de qué? No, no, no, cobra las cervezas por favor que las tienes más que merecidas. Por Dios mujer, ¡que comida tan rica!

— Endimión por favor, que pena. —se sonrojó mientras Andrew llegaba y se acercaba—No diga eso.

— Yo estoy cansado de decirle que es la mejor cocinera del mundo pero ella no hace caso señor.

Dijo Andrew que había entrado al mostrador y había abrazado a Lita por la cintura.

— ¿Qué hacemos? MI Lita es muy noble.

— Ay Andrew….tú como que eres como Endimión. —Río incomoda por como Andrew miraba a Darien—Eres un exagerado. Mira, te presento a un amigo de Serena. Endimión, él es Andrew. Andrew, él es Endimión.

— Mucho gusto.

Le extendió la mano Darien y ya no estaba tan sonriente. En ese momento en que lo veía más de cerca, reconocía quien era.

— Endimión Shields. Mucho gusto.

— Andrew Furuhata. —Estrechó su mano con fuerza, con algo de desconfianza—El gusto es mío señor pero oiga, ¿no nos habíamos visto antes? Se me hace como que lo he visto antes en alguna parte.

— No, no creo y con su permiso pero…

Le recibió la tarjeta y las dos cajas a Lita.

—…me están esperando. Mucho gusto señor Furuhata y cuídela. Una mujer que cocina como ella no se ve todos los días.

 ** _—_** ** _Claro, ¡si seré bruto!—_** pensó Andrew con preocupación _—_ _ **Este es el tipo de la fiesta del otro día. Por eso yo si me acuerdo de él pero él de mí no.**_ Claro, claro, si señor Shields. Tiene usted toda la razón.

Darien volvió a la mesa y riéndose de ver la cara que hizo Serena al verlo llegar con esas cajas, salió del restaurante con ella porque en ese preciso momento llegaban Yaten y Taiki a dejarles la camioneta. Preocupado por Andrew que no hacía más que mirarlo; pero feliz por poder estar con Serena como quería, subió con ella muy asustado por él, por Andrew.

Y mientras ellos se iban, Andrew decía….

— ¿Y por qué tanta confianza con el tal Endimión ah Lita?

— Ay no Andrew, celos a mí no. —Dijo mientras acomodaba una bandeja de postres que una de las meseras le había llevado—Tú y yo solo somos….

— Ni lo digas que no sabes lo que me molesta. ¿Es en serio? ¿Amigos con derechos? No Lita. Yo ya te dije que yo lo que quiero es que…

—…y yo ya te dije que si te sirve así súper y que si no, lo dejáramos hasta ahí. —Se detuvo y lo miró con seriedad—Yo ya no estoy para esas mamadas del príncipe azul Andrew. No creo en esa clase de amor y si te sirve así muy bien y si no, pues me dio mucho gusto haberte conocido.

— ¿Ese imbécil te lastimó mucho verdad?

— Sí. Me hizo muchísimo daño y como te lo expliqué el otro día, yo ya no quiero sufrir más. Tú a mí me gustas mucho a pesar de que te pareces a él pero si vas a seguir con ese cuento del amor y todo eso….

— Está bien, está bien, lo siento mi traviesa conejita. —Entró con ella al mostrador y la abrazó—Tú a mí también me gustas mucho Lita y ya verás. Voy a ser paciente y te voy a demostrar que estas equivocada. No todos los hombres somos iguales mi amor.

— Amanecerá y veremos dijo el ciego. Amanecerá y veremos Andrew.

Disfrutando de su abrazó y de sus besos, de su compañía que tanto le gustaba, siguió trabajando mientras él salía del mostrador y se sentaba frente a ella.

Pero en otro lado muy lejos de todos ellos y en la amplia cama de un escondido motel….

— Oh Nicolás sí, sí, sí, sí, así….oh sí, así….

Sobre él, sosteniendo su peso y su movimiento apoyando las manos en su fuerte, velludo y bronceado pecho de bíceps y abdominales marcados, estaba disfrutando de la pasión de un hombre como nunca la había disfrutado. Cabalgándolo como si fuera una experta, estaba a muy poco de llegar al orgasmo…por segunda vez.

Con el largo y negro cabello muy sudado de tanto moverse, estaba muy feliz porque estaba en esa habitación haciéndolo con él. Con el primer hombre que la hacía sentir como lo que era y siempre había sido. Como una hermosa y muy delicada mujer.

* * *

 ** _Y, ¿cómo ven a Nicolás eh? jajaja, ¡que temerario! jajaja, le gusta tanto Rei que hasta se arriesga._**

 ** _Muchas gracias a todas y bueno, espero la cita de Serena y Darien; es decir, perdón, de Endimion y Serena, les haya gustado. Ya vamos por la mitad del fic y niñas, mis queridas niñas, muy pronto empezaran a complicarse las cosas y esperense, no solo para Amy, Mina, Lita, Rei y sus conquistas, jajaja, no, para Darien y Serena también. Ellos mas que nadie porque ellos son los protagonistas ;) Ah si, no todo puede ser fiesta, sexo y diversión. Pero deberia, ¿cierto? ;) jajaja, en fin..._**

 ** _Besos y muchos, muchos abrazos. Gracias por leer y comentar :D_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Viernes, 02 de octubre de 2015.**_

 _ **Hola, hola a todas ustedes y el día de hoy, un nuevo capitulo de este fic que aunque ustedes no lo crean, me ha sacado mas canas de las que ya tengo, jajaja, si, es cierto. Soy joven pero ya tengo canas. ¡Y ya hasta perdí la cuenta! jajaja.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todas las que han llegado hasta aquí y muy especialmente, a Yssareyes. Gracias preciosa porque casi siempre eres la primera en comentar. Gracias por ese apoyo tan lindo. Te lo agradezco mucho. A todas las demás muchas gracias también. No crean, las entiendo. Nosotras somos mujeres jóvenes adultas, jajaja, por no decir viejas ya :P jajaja, y tenemos obligaciones que atender; no todo puede ser leer, comentar y joder en la red todo el día, jajaja. Yo sé que muchas tienen que estudiar, trabajar o atender familia. ¿No? Yo sé que eso es así y de antemano les agradezco por estar aquí.**_

 _ **Las dejo con el capitulo y en este capitulo, guau, hasta yo me sorprendo, jajaja, van a pasar muchas cosas.**_

 ** _Besos y abrazos. Nos leemos._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

Seis meses se fueron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Serena y Darien al final habían sucumbido (después de muchas salidas) a lo que ambos sentían cuando estaban juntos, a la pasión, al deseo, al amor. Después de estar saliendo por un mes y sobre todo después de la tarde que habían pasado aquel día en el rancho, se convirtieron en novios. En los novios más enamorados que alguien hubiera podido ver en la vida.

Al principio el "gran sabio" se había opuesto rotundamente a esa relación porque le daba miedo. Le preocupada que Serena se terminara enterando de quien era Darien en realidad y acabara con su negocio; pero más grave que eso, con su hijo, con Zafiro por la muerte de su papá. Más relajado cuando Darien manipuló la situación diciéndole que si él estaba con ella estaría un paso más delante de la policía, hizo lo de siempre, dejó todo en sus manos.

Darien tuvo una breve charla con el "gran sabio" sobre el noviazgo que mantenía con ella pero Serena, Serena aun discutía con Haruka por eso.

Haruka recibió el rechazo de gran parte de su familia cuando decidió "salir" del closet y decir que era cierto lo que le decían en la escuela y mientras creció. Aceptó después de muchos años y de luchar contra ello, que era gay, que le gustaban muchísimo las mujeres. Siendo fuertemente rechazada por su familia cuando declaró que era gay y que estaba enamorada de una de sus mejores amigas, tuvo el respaldo de Serena. Serena la defendió a capa y espada y fue tanto su apoyo que hasta le ofreció su casa; lo cual Haruka tuvo que rechazar aunque no quería porque Michiru ya le había ofrecido la suya. Triste por Seiya pero feliz por ella, ya llevaba cuatro meses viviendo felizmente con su novia y discutiendo con Serena cada que la veía. Sospechaba de Darien y no importaba cuantas explicaciones le daba Serena sobre su novio, ella aun no creía que él fuera bueno para ella.

Todos siguieron con normalidad sus vidas pero ese día, justo ese día, se complicarían muchísimo las cosas.

— ¿Seguros muchachos? Porque si quieren se pueden ir que…

— Tranquilo jefe. —Le sonrió Yaten mientras se subía a la gran moto negra y Taiki subía a la de él—Es mejor. Los dejamos en su casa y de ahí si nos vamos. No se preocupe por eso.

— En ese caso…vamos Fiore. Nos dejas y de ahí te puedes ir a hacer lavar la camioneta.

Darien (o Endimión como era que Serena lo conocía) subió a la camioneta que manejaba su chofer con Serena y era extraño. Por más que no quería se sentía ansioso, preocupado. Subiendo con Serena mientras Yaten y Taiki se preparaban para seguirlos, estaban completamente inocentes de lo que pasaría.

Unos minutos después y mientras Yaten y Taiki los seguían de cerca y Fiore manejaba la camioneta….

— Ay Endimión, mi amor, no seas así. Sabes que no me gusta estar yendo a esos lugares y además ya despertaste mi curiosidad. ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?

— Angel, mi hermoso ángel de ojos azules, —le acarició el rostro y luego miró con una gran sonrisa el cristal de plata. El collar, que como ella se lo había prometido, nunca se quitaba—no seas tan impaciente. Salgamos esta noche y….

Darien no pudo decir nada más porque el fuerte ruido de unas balas y el sonido de las llantas pegando contra el pavimento cuando Fiore aceleró mucho la camioneta, no lo dejaron decirle lo que iba a decirle. Abrazándola y agachándose con ella para protegerla mientras les seguían disparando, no podía ver nada de lo que estaba pasando ni mucho menos quienes los estaban atacando.

No sabía todas las proezas que estaban pasando sus amigos para protegerlo, para salvarlos.

— ¡¿Gente de los Uzumaki, Taiki?! ¡¿Pero qué putas les pasa?!

— ¡No sé Yaten!—dio una curva y se giró para dispararle a quien les estaba disparando— ¡No sé pero tenemos que distraerlos! ¡Tenemos que hacer que dejen de dispararles a la camioneta!

Acelerando fuertemente sus motocicletas al tiempo que seguían disparándoles, se miraron y se dieron a entender con la mirada que eso era lo que tenían que hacer. Ambos giraron hacia la izquierda mientras que Fiore tomaba la calle de la derecha. Acelerando mucho más y disparando cada que tenía la oportunidad, era una fortuna que aquella calle estuviera despejada. De esa manera nadie los vería.

Eran cuatro hombres en motocicletas de carreras los que los perseguían pero parecía que no sabían con quienes estaban tratando. Yaten que tenía una excelente puntería, hizo caer a uno de ellos cuando le disparó en el pecho. Mató a uno de ellos y acto seguido, Taiki acabó con otro cuando disparó en el tanque y lo hizo volar en mis pedazos. Sonriendo porque ya solo les faltaban dos y habían conseguido lo que querían, no contaban con lo que ellos harían.

Uno de ellos se le acercó a Taiki y le dijo cuándo levantó la visera del casco….

— ¡Me va a pagar lo que acaba de hacer con Kiba hijo de la gran puta! ¡Me lo voy a cobrar con su doctorcita!

Oh no, eso fue lo peor que ese imbécil con tatuaje de escorpión en el cuello pudo haber hecho. No debió haber nombrado a Amy.

— ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijo sapo hijo de puta?! ¡¿De qué está hablando?!

— ¡De eso pedazo de mierda!—Trató de dispararle pero no pudo, se había quedado sin balas— ¡Que sabemos dónde vive su doctorcita y esta noche le hago la visita!

— ¡Hijo de…!

Aquel tatuado sujeto frenó en seco, aceleró y después dio medio vuelta. Su plan era huir de la ira de Taiki pero fue inútil. Taiki estaba tan enojado por aquella amenaza que sin pensarlo dos veces, frenó, giró el cuerpo y con su mágnum que estaba nueva, apuntó a su frente. A volarle la cabeza. Disparó y antes de que aquel idiota pudiera hacer algo, de su cabeza salió mucha sangre. Viendo cómo sangraba y moría mientras la motocicleta se estrellaba contra una pared para más adelante prenderse fuego, no contaba con…

— ¡Taiki, cuidado….!

Yaten alertó a su hermano sobre el cuarto motociclista que aun los perseguía pero no hubo tiempo. Antes de poder dispararle y salvar a su hermano, vio que el atacante apuntó su arma hacia Taiki y lo hirió. Le dio un balazo justo arriba de las costillas y lo tumbó de la motocicleta.

— ¡Taiki, Taiki, Taiki, Taiki carajo! ¡Taiki hermano!

Yaten le disparó al tipo que planeaba huir, le dio en la espalda. Lo hizo caer y mientras el tipo se levantaba como podía para huir de ahí, fue con Taiki que estaba lleno de sangre y sosteniéndose la herida.

Estaba gravemente herido.

— ¡Taiki, Taiki, Taiki, resiste hermano!

—Ya, Yaten, —dijo con dificultad e intentando no cerrar los ojos—tranquilo, estoy bien. ¿Es, esto? ¿Esto no es nada?

— No me vengas con pendejadas ahora y, ¿alo? Señor, si, espéreme un momento por favor.

Sacó el arma y le disparó al tipo que intentaba huir. Lo mató de un solo balazo.

— Ya, ya no queda ninguno. De los Uzumaki. Estoy bien pero Taiki… —lo vio con preocupación cuando vio su herida que no dejaba de sangrar.

— Estoy, estoy bien Yaten. Mejor ve con Amy que….

— Sí, es más rápido si manda a Fiore señor. Tres kilómetros después de la curva en donde nos separamos. Esta grave. Que no tarde. Tenemos que llevar ya mismo a Taiki a un hospital. Lo llevaré al hospital central. Nos vemos allá.

Colgando el teléfono y manchándolo con la sangre de su pobre hermano que ya estaba pálido, estaba muy angustiado, estaba muy preocupado por él. Pero si Yaten estaba preocupado por él, Darien lo estaba aún más. Y no solo por haber escuchado de Yaten que uno de sus hombres, de sus amigos, estaba gravemente herido. También lo estaba por todas las preguntas que le hacía Serena.

— ¿Por qué sigues evadiendo mis preguntas Endimión? ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué nos atacaron y a balazos? ¡Respóndeme algo Endimión!

— ¡No puedo Serena!—Golpeó una de las paredes que los rodeaban con impotencia—Perdóname pero no puedo, no puedo decirte nada ahora.

Claro, ella lo miró más preocupada de lo que ya estaba. Nunca lo había visto así desde que estaban juntos.

— Debo irme. Pídele a alguno de los muchachos que te lleve hasta tu casa y….

— ¿A dónde vas? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Yaten ahora que lo llamaste? ¿Por qué fue a él a quien llamaste verdad? ¿Verdad que si?

— Perdóname pero ahora no puedo responder a ninguna de tus preguntas mi brillante detective. —Fue con ella y le dio un fugaz beso—Debo irme.

— Endimión, Endimión espera. ¡Endimión!

Darien le dio la espalda y con todo lo que le dolía no poder responder a ninguna de sus preguntas, no poder contarle nada de él ni del mundo que lo rodeaba, subió a uno de los deportivos que tenía estacionado en el garaje y salió lo más rápido que pudo. Molesto por aquel sorpresivo ataque pero más preocupado por Taiki que por cualquier otra cosa en ese momento, Yaten entraba al hospital con el cuerpo de Taiki en brazos.

Casualmente ese día Amy estaba atendiendo urgencias.

— Doctora, doctora, doctora Mizuno.

— ¿Qué pasa Lorena?

— Venga, venga por favor.

Amy fue con aquella enfermera y cuando abrió la cortina y vio lo que vio, no pudo evitarlo. Rompió en un incontrolable llanto.

— ¡Taiki!

—…herida de bala en el costado izquierdo y, ¿entonces si es como lo supuse doctora? ¿Usted conoce a este señor?

— ¡Taiki, Taiki mi amor!— Lloraba y lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas—Taiki….

— A, Amy….

Trató Taiki de levantar una mano para acariciarle el rostro pero no pudo, había perdido mucha sangre y estaba muy débil. Estaba a punto de desmayarse.

— Doctora por favor, retírese que si usted es familiar del señor no puede…

— ¡Llama a Roberto, Lorena! —La miró y su bello rostro estaba empañado de lágrimas— ¡Llámalo y dile que venga a urgencias! ¡Si no entra a cirugía ya se puede morir!

La hermosa y bella enfermera se fue a buscar al cirujano que Amy le había pedido mientras que ella, no hacía más que llorar por ver como estaba Taiki.

—Taiki, Taiki mi amor, ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Quién te hizo esto?

— Es, estoy, bi, bien Amy….

Amy estaba como Yaten que se negaba a salir de ahí y dejarlo solo, muy asustada. Pero recordando que ella era médica y que su deber antes que su necesidad era ayudarlo sin importar qué y cómo había pasado, le abrió la camisa por la mitad con una tijeras y empezó a examinarlo. Mientras lo abría y vertía sobre la herida una gran cantidad de alcohol, giró el rostro para llamar a otra enfermera y pedir bolsas de sangre. Necesitaba transfundirlo porque por el color de su cara y por lo que veía había perdido mucha.

— Si doctora, ya mismo traigo las bolsas y el equipo.

— A, Amy, Amy yo…

— ¡Ya no intentes decir nada idiota y cállate!—Yaten no pudo más, las lágrimas por verlo tan mal lo invadieron.

— Sal de aquí Yaten.

— Pero Amy…

— Sal ahora mismo de aquí que conociendo a Taiki como lo conozco, es capaz de ponerse a pelear contigo sin importar lo grave que esta y no, no es momento para eso. Sal. De cualquier manera no debe tardar el doctor Gómez en llegar para entrarlo a cirugía y…

— Doctora Mizuno. —Llegó el platinado doctor de lentes— ¿Qué pasa?

— Paciente de treinta años con herida de bala en el costado izquierdo. Posible comprometimiento de pulmón y diría que ha perdido aproximadamente un litro de sangre.

— Tenemos que llevarlo al quirófano. Lo primero es sacarle la bala y seguir transfundiéndole sangre. La espero allá doctora para que me acompañe en la cirugía y…

— No, no puedo acompañarlo porque él, —giró el rostro y lo miró con amor sin poder evitar llorar de nuevo—es mi novio doctor. No es ético que yo vaya pero por favor, ayúdelo. Llévelo ya a cirugía porque hay que saber que tan comprometido tiene el pulmón o algún otro órgano.

— Eres, tan, tan bella cuando hablas, así.

Sonrió Taiki antes de desmayarse.

— Cuando hablas de cosas que no, que no entiendo.

— Shu, no digas nada tonto. —Le sonrió aun llorando y lo besó—Te amo Taiki y más te vale que salgas bien de esa cirugía.

— Amy… yo, yo también te….

— ¡Taiki!

— Sáquelo de aquí doctora Mizuno y usted también salga por favor. Beatriz, Lorena, ¡una camilla y que preparen el quirófano por favor! Salgan. Les haré saber cualquier cosa que pase.

Con mucha dificultad Amy logró sacar a Yaten de ahí y cuando salieron de la sala de urgencias y pasaron a la sala de espera, se encontraron con un asustado Darien que acaba de llegar y se había metido a las malas a preguntar por ellos. Por cómo estaba Taiki.

— Yaten, Amy. ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué tan grave esta?

— Todavía no sabemos señor pero yo no sé. —Se pasó una mano desesperado por el platinado y corto cabello Yaten—Yo lo vi muy mal y….

— Se desmayó porque ha perdido mucha sangre. El balazo que recibió fue grave y mucho me temo que haya podido comprometer un pulmón, Endimión.

Quebró en llanto Amy de nuevo.

— No se puede asegurar nada hasta que no se habrá la herida y se saque la bala.

— Tranquila Amy, tranquila. —Se acercó Darien para abrazarla—Taiki ha recibido muchos balazos en su vida y ya sabes lo que dicen.

Trató de sonreír pero no podía. Hasta a él le dolía.

—"Yerba mala nunca muere" Trata de calmarte y mejor ve. ¿Puedes averiguar como esta y decirnos?

— Si pero antes de eso, —miró con mucha seriedad a Yaten—tengo que hablar con Yaten. ¿Puedes venir un momento por favor?

— Di lo que tengas que decir delante de él. Igual se lo que sea que vayas a decirme voy a terminar contándoselo.

— Perfecto, como quieras entonces. ¿Qué pasó en verdad? Y no me vayas a decir que recibió ese balazo por defender a Endimión porque no te creería.

Levantó una ceja y la miró muy confundido. Igual a como estaba Darien.

— ¿Y por qué no habrías de creerlo? Ese es nuestro trabajo.

— Porque es mucha casualidad que hayan llamado a amenazarme y justo Taiki resulte herido de gravedad. ¿Qué pasó de verdad? ¿Acaso Taiki se enfrentó a los tales Uzumaki solo? ¿Es por eso que está herido?

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Tanto Yaten como Darien sabían quién era Naruto Uzumaki y sabían exactamente el motivo de su ataque pero nunca se imaginaron que llamaran a amenazar a Amy. Mirándose preocupados porque eso significaba que los tenían más vigilados de lo que pensaban, escucharon el fuerte sonido de un celular.

El de Darien.

— ¿Alo? Hola Serena. Estoy en el hospital central y, ¿qué? No, ¿Cómo que ya vienes para acá? No, no, no Serena y, ¿alo? Ah, colgó el teléfono. —Dijo con disgusto mientras guardaba el celular en el saco—Esta mujer si es muy terca.

— Con permiso. Voy a ir a ver cómo va la cirugía de Taiki. Ahora vengo y Yaten, ahora que regrese de ver como esta quiero que me digas la verdad, ¿de acuerdo?

Amy les dio la espalda y tratando de calmarse y verse más tranquila para que al menos la dejaran ver cómo iba la cirugía del hombre que amaba, los dejó solos con sus dudas, con sus miedos.

— Ese maldito Uzumaki, Darien, ¡¿Quién demonios se cree?! Voy a matarlo con mis propias manos y….

— No, cálmate Yaten porque eso debe ser lo que ese imbécil está buscando. Que perdamos la cabeza y hagamos una tontería. Dejémoslo quietico por hoy. Hagámosle creer que todo salió como quería y apenas sepamos como esta Taiki nos encargamos de ese asunto.

— Está bien, como diga. Pero esto que le hizo a mi hermano Darien, esto me lo tiene que pagar. —Apretó un puño de la ira—Nadie se mete con mi hermano y se queda tan tranquilo. Ya verá, me las va a pagar.

— Más importante que el pendejo de Uzumaki y al parecer todo el trabajo de investigación que ha hecho hasta ahora, es lo de Amy, Yaten. ¿Qué le vas a decir? ¿Cómo vas a justificar la llamada de Uzumaki y su amenaza?

— No sé, de verdad que no sé qué le voy a decir a Amy, Darien pero ya veré que le digo cuando me vuelva a preguntar. Por ahora lo más importante es que Taiki se salve.

Se sentó y se pasó ambas manos desesperado por la cabeza.

— Nunca lo había visto perder tanta sangre y ah, ahora entiendo porque hizo eso.

— ¿Hizo qué Yaten?

— Seguramente eso fue lo que le dijo que lo hizo enojar tanto y lo que hizo que perdiera de vista al otro sujeto. El idiota de tatuaje en el cuello, seguro le dijo algo de Amy y por eso Taiki usó la magnum y lo mató como lo mató. De un tiro en la cabeza.

— ¿Taiki hizo eso?

— Sí. Usted sabe que Taiki no mata a nadie de esa manera a menos que le saquen mucho la mierda. Y hasta ahora lo único que sé que le saca la mierda más que yo o cualquiera, es todo lo que se relacione con Amy. Él ama a esa mujer y no consiente ni que el viento la toque.

— Bueno, creo que en ese sentido lo entiendo. –Respondió al recordar a Serena. Al recordarla en su cama y durmiendo sobre su pecho después de una larga noche de sexo—Tuvo que haberse tratado de eso y lo mejor que podemos hacer es reforzar la seguridad. Llamaré a Malachite y a los demás. No sabemos si ese hijo de la gran puta también sabe algo de Mina o peor, de Serena.

— Sí, tiene toda la razón.

Darien se sentó a su lado y mientras sacaba el celular y hacia llamadas para coordinar todo lo que haría, Yaten pensaba en ella, en Mina.

 _— De ser cierto lo que acaba de decir Darien, Mina, prefiero alejarme de ti a que te hagan daño. De verdad que no quería pero me terminé enamorando de ti como un idiota. Te amo demasiado y no me perdonaría nunca que alguien te hiciera daño por mi culpa. Nunca…_

* * *

 ** _Y ese fue el capitulo de hoy :D jajaja, ¿cómo me ven eh? Ah si, digan lo que digan yo creo que soy genial :v jajaja, ¡kawaii! jajaja._**

 ** _Muchas gracias de verdad y espero les haya gustado. Oki, adelanté el tiempo porque hasta yo estaba cansada de lo lentooooooo que iba la relación de Darien y Serena :P jajajaja, ¡muy lento! jajaja. Gracias por la paciencia y como les había comentado, desde aquí todo se va a empezar a volver un pequeño mierdero :v oh no, esperen, que digo pequeño, jajajaja. ¡el mierdero! jajajaja. Se van a empezar a destapar ciertos secretos y van a pasar muchas cosas ;)_**

 ** _Besitos y abrazos. No olviden que estamos en contacto por mi pervertido face para cualquier avance de la historia. Ahora si me voy :P jajaja._**

 ** _Besos y abrazos. Gracias por leer y comentar._**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Viernes, 09 de octubre de 2015.**_

 _ **Hola, hola mis estimadas amigas y lectoras :D ¿Cómo me les ha ido esta semana eh? Bueno, pues como algunas de ustedes han visto por mi siempre sensual y muy pervertido face ;) jajajaja, pues yo con mucho trabajo. Ando haciendo collares y aunque me encanta como quedan, pues la verdad es la verdad y la verdad, jajaja, es que quedo de cama cuando acabo. ¡Muy cansada! Pero oki, como diria algún miserable hombre... "a lo que vinimos vamos" jajaja.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todas las que han seguido el fic en ya casi estos cuatro meses de publicación. ¡Awwww, son increíbles! jajaja. En serio gracias y en el capitulo de hoy, ay si, no saben como me divierto haciendo maldades ;) jajaja. Mejor me voy y dejo que lean.**_

 ** _Besos y abrazos. Nos leemos abajo._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

Fue una fortuna que Serena hubiera llegado al hospital con Mina cinco minutos después de que Darien colgara la llamada que sostenía con su jefe, con el "gran sabio". Llegando y buscando desesperadamente entrar para saber algo de Taiki pero más de Amy, no pudo. Cansada de explicarle al vigilante que era una emergencia y que además ella era amiga de unas de las doctoras que trabajaban ahí, no le quedó más remedio que sacar su celular para llamarla. Para ver si pasándole a Amy al mal encarado ese lograba pasar.

— ¿Qué pasó Serena? ¿Nada?

— No, no contesta Mina. ¿Qué hacemos?

— Pues llama a Endimión o a Yaten. Alguno de ellos debe saber.

Serena llamó a Darien y él no se demoró ni un minuto en salir. Y cuando llegó, este la abrazó con tanta fuerza (Yaten hizo lo mismo con Mina) que ella se preocupó más de lo que ya de por sí estaba.

— Endimión, Endimión mi amor, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

— Serena, Serena…—seguía abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas mientras respiraba del delicado perfume de su cabello con los ojos cerrados—te amo tanto mi ángel, te amo. **_No me perdonaría que algo te pasara. No podría soportarlo ¡maldito Uzumaki! Pero ya va a ver, ¡me las pagará!_**

Y no muy lejos de ellos algo similar pasaba.

— Mina, maldita sea Mina.

— Tranquilo mi amor. —Le acariciaba el platinado cabello corto con ternura—Estará bien. ¿No te la pasas diciendo que yerba mala nunca florece? No te preocupes que antes de lo que crees estarán por ahí peleando como siempre y…

Yaten estaba casi a punto de llorar pero por eso la amaba. Mina sea como sea, en cualquier circunstancia por más dura que fuera, lo hacía reír con sus dulces equivocaciones, siempre.

— ¿Tú nunca aprendes verdad?

— ¿Qué? ¿Y ahora que dije o qué?

— Así no se dice. —Le sonrió con dulzura—Se dice: "yerba mala nunca muere"

— Aahh ¿sí? Pues sí.

Le sonrió medio sacando la lengua.

— Para que te digo que no, sí, sí mi amor. Parece que yo nunca voy a aprender.

— Ay Mina, —la abrazó de nuevo con fuerza y enterró la cara en su rubio cabello que ese día lo llevaba suelto—menos mal estás aquí. No sabes lo bien que me hace tenerte aquí, cerca de mí. **_Además así también puedo cuidarte. Puedo protegerte de lo que sea que ese, ¡infeliz de Uzumaki! Quiera hacerte._**

— Tranquilo mi amor, Taiki va a estar bien, ya lo verás. Ahora lo que no sé es cuánto tiempo me voy a poder quedar.

— ¿Por?

— Porque ya ves que no nos dejan entrar. Le pedí a Artemis que atendiera a mi paciente de las cinco pero pues si no nos van a dejar entrar, creo que voy a tener que irme.

— Si Mina, —se le acercó Serena tomada de la mano con Darien—parece que no vamos a poder entrar. Dice Endimión que no puede haber más de una persona por paciente.

— ¿Y entonces? ¿Endimión por qué si puede entrar?

— Yo logré quedarme porque uno de los médicos de urgencias es amigo mío, Mina. Éramos compañeros de clase cuando iba a la universidad. Yo le daba copia en los parciales de anatomía. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era dejarme entrar.

 _—_ _ **¿Endimión estudió medicina?**_ –Pensó Serena confundida— **_¿Y por qué no me había dicho antes?_**

— Es por eso Mina. De lo contrario Yaten y yo tendríamos que turnarnos para poder estar adentro. El hospital es muy estricto con eso. No se permite más de un acompañante por paciente.

— No pues ni modo, nos tocara irnos Serena.

Aunque ni Darien ni Yaten querían que ellas se fueran porque les daba miedo, les preocupada que el tal Uzumaki y su gente pudiera estar tras ellas para hacerles daño a través de ellas, las acompañaron hasta el auto de Mina para despedirlas. No querían dejarlas ir y querían tenerlas todo el tiempo cerca pero no había modo de justificar su preocupación.

Bajo ningún motivo, razón o circunstancia, podían decirles la verdad. Era una orden del "gran sabio"

Despidiéndolas y entrando de nuevo al hospital para saber cómo iba la cirugía de Taiki, no contaban, (sobre todo Yaten) con lo que pasaría.

— Oye Serena, ¿ese de ahí no es Richard?

— Ay si Mina, ese es. ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí?

— Pues quién sabe pero, ¿vamos? Tu novio dice que está adentro porque es amigo de uno de los médicos, ¿no?

— Pues sí pero no creo que sea solo por eso. —Dijo entre risitas—Es que tú no sabes lo persuasivo que puede ser Endimión cuando quiere algo y…

—Yo también soy muy persuasiva Serena y camina. Vamos que ese pendejo de Richard nos puede ayudar a entrar.

Bajando del auto de nuevo y yendo a toda prisa hasta la entrada principal del hospital en donde se encontraba Richard hablando con una bellísima morena de pronunciadas curvas, fueron para pedirle que las ayudara. Fueron pero al menos Mina, se arrepentiría toda su vida de haberlo hecho.

Quince minutos después y mientras Serena se despedía en uno de los corredores del hospital de Richard, Amy y Yaten hablaban.

Hablaban tranquilamente sin saber que Mina los escuchaba.

— No me enredes más Yaten y dime. Dime la verdad que merezco saberla.

— Pero es que Amy, ¿Cuál verdad ah? ¿De qué estas hablando? Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es esperar hasta que Taiki se despierte y….

— ¡Que me digas la verdad Yaten!—Le gritó sin poder controlar las lágrimas.

— Amy yo no, yo no puedo…

— Yo amo a Taiki, Yaten. Lo amo y no puedo estar así. Necesito saber qué fue lo que verdaderamente pasó para saber cómo puedo ayudarlo porque, ¿tú si sabias que los médicos no son pendejos verdad? Es una herida de bala. Así que apenas lo estabilicen van a empezar a hacer preguntas. Pueden terminar llamando a la policía y…

— Eso es algo que no me corresponde a mí Amy. —La miró con seriedad—Es mejor que se lo preguntes a Taiki porque…

— ¿No me vas a decir? ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo? Porque me da mucha pena contigo Yaten pero mi palabra como medica tiene más peso que la que pueda tener la tuya o la de Endimión frente a la policía. Piensa mejor las cosas y habla. Dime la verdad que asumo las consecuencias. Me hago completamente responsable de lo que pueda pasar.

— No creo que estés lista para saber la verdad Amy. —Sonrió nervioso y se pasó una mano por la cabeza—De verdad que esto no debería hacerlo yo pero está bien, creo que tienes razón. Muy bien Amy, la verdad es esta. Taiki y yo no somos guardaespaldas del señor Shields, oh bueno, la verdad sí pero no como tú o los demás piensan.

Amy lo miró tan confundida como lo estaba la misma Mina que no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Estaba aterrada.

— En realidad somos guardaespaldas; y asesinos profesionales, de alias el caballero. Los Uzumaki, o sea el cartel de la hoja, son la competencia más reciente de nuestro jefe y ellos fueron los que nos atacaron hoy por eso. En venganza por un negocio que él se ganó con los gringos antes que ellos. Esto es sumamente delicado Amy y nadie puede saberlo; en especial Serena, ella menos que nadie puede saber nada porque su vida correría peligro. Y la mía y la de Taiki también claro.

Amy se puso más pálida de lo que ya estaba al escuchar eso pero Mina, Mina perdió el control. Salió de detrás de la pared en donde se escondía para poder escucharlos y saliendo para reclamarle mientras Serena por fin se deshacía de Richard, le dijo histérica y con el rostro lleno de lágrimas….

— ¡¿Es en serio Yaten?! ¡¿Es una maldita broma?!

— ¡Mina!—Se le dilataron las pupilas del susto al verla así. Al escucharla hacerle esas preguntas y más en el estado en el que se encontraba.

— ¡Contesta! ¡¿Es en serio todo lo que acabas de decir?!

— Mina, Mina mi amor, —trataba de acercársele pero no podía, ella no lo dejaba—tranquilízate. Trata de calmarte por favor.

— ¡No te me acerques!

Lo miraba con genuino susto. Como si estuviera viendo al mismísimo diablo.

— Siempre supe que algo escondías y pensé que se trataba de algún trauma de tu niñez pero, ¡¿esto?! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿Pero qué clase de monstruo eres?!

—Mina, por favor, —pidió en voz baja y con angustia por todas las miradas que les daban. En especial la de los guardias del hospital—baja la voz. Si quieres salgamos y hablemos pero cálmate que…

— ¡Yo no tengo nada, absolutamente nada de qué hablar contigo!

Empezó a golpearlo con ambas manos en el pecho mientras él la abrazaba para apaciguar sus gritos, sus reclamos.

— ¡Suéltame, suéltame que eres un maldito!—Lloraba y le gritaba sin consuelo mientras Serena se les acercaba y Amy lloraba. Pero ya con dolor y deteniendo sus golpes le dijo…—Eres un infeliz de lo peor. ¿Cómo puedo amar a un monstruo como tú? ¿Cómo es posible que me haya vuelto a equivocar? ¡¿Cómo?!

— Mina, Mina por favor, no me digas eso que no sabes cómo me duele porque sí.

Levantó su rostro y la miró a los ojos.

— Yo también te amo. Te amo y…

— ¡Mentiroso! ¡Tú, tú no puedes amar a nadie! ¡Un monstruo como tú no debe saber ni lo que es amor! ¡Suéltame, suéltame que…!

—Señorita, ¿Qué le pasa?—Llegaron dos guardas de seguridad y si, lo que Yaten se temía, fuertemente armados— ¿Este señor le está haciendo algo? Porque si es su novio y se trata de un problema de pareja, les voy a pedir de favor que….

— Discúlpeme señor. Ya me voy.

— Mina, Mina por Dios Mina, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras de esta manera?

 _"…_ _y nadie puede saberlo; en especial Serena, ella menos que nadie puede saber nada porque su vida correría peligro…"_

 ** _—_** ** _Lo siento pero no puedo decirte Serena._** —Seguía llorando mientras la miraba ** _—Primero tu amiga. Primero tu seguridad._** Nada Serena, nada. Sólo que creo que mi mamá siempre tuvo razón. Todos los hombres son iguales.

Miró a Yaten con miedo, con dolor.

— Son de lo peor. Me voy de aquí pero si quieres quedarte, quédate. Nos vemos después.

— Mina, Mina espera no te vayas así. —La llamaba un angustiado Yaten mientras ella se iba—Mina, ¡Mina! No, ella no se puede ir así y mandarme a la mierda de esta manera. Tengo que hablar con ella.

— Oye Yaten, espera.

— ¿Qué pasa Serena?—Le preguntó irritado. Ya Mina había salido del hospital y estaba caminando hasta el estacionamiento—Tengo que ir con ella y decirle que…

— No sé qué le habrás hecho o que habrá pasado pero hace mucho, mucho tiempo que no la veía tener una crisis así. Lo mejor es que la dejes sola. Déjala que se calme y luego...

— Lo siento pero no Serena. —Dijo mientras sacaba los lentes y las llaves—No puedo dejar las cosas así. Por favor llámenme si saben algo de Taiki. Lo que sea, lo que sea que pase, me llaman y me dicen que voy a estar pendiente de mi celular. ¿Por favor?

— Vete tranquilo Yaten.

Respondió Amy un poco más calmada.

— Cualquier cosa que pase con Taiki te llamo y te digo pero ve. Ve que en este momento me preocupa más Mina que Taiki.

— ¡Amy! ¿Y tú por qué dices eso? —Exclamó Serena.

— Gracias. Chao. Nos vemos ahora.

Yaten salió casi que corriendo del hospital hasta el estacionamiento para alcanzarla pero llegó tarde. Justo cuando llegó a buscarla, ella se estaba yendo de ahí a todo lo que daba ese pequeño escarabajo blanco de cuatro puertas. Dejándolo de muy mal genio pero más dolido que otra cosa por todo lo que le había dicho, se fue maldiciéndolo. Lloraba y maldecía mil veces el amor que sentía por él. Se lamentaba amargamente el haberlo conocido y haberse enamorado. Le dolía muchísimo amarlo como lo amaba ahora que sabía quién era realmente. Estaba muy asustada.

Pero mientras ella lloraba y manejaba de camino a su consultorio, Amy volvía al quirófano. En donde por fortuna la cirugía había terminado.

— ¿Cómo esta Roberto? ¿Qué tan grave fue?

— Un poco más arriba Amy y tu novio no podría contar el cuento. —Dijo sonriente el señor mientras se quitaba el gorro de cirugía—La bala pasó muy cerca del pulmón. Lo rozó levemente y mientras lo operábamos tuvo un paro respiratorio pero…

— Ay no, —lloró de nuevo—Taiki…

— Tranquila, tranquila Amy que tu novio estará bien. Sacamos la bala y suturamos. Perdió mucha sangre y creo que estará inconsciente por lo menos hasta mañana pero por si acaso, ya mandé a que lo pongan en cuidados intensivos. ¿Quieres venir conmigo a verlo?

— Claro que sí Roberto. Por supuesto que sí y oye, muchas gracias. Sé que ya ibas de salida para el cumpleaños de tu esposa pero…

— Somos médicos Amy. Estamos casi que casados con esta carrera colega. —Le pasó un brazo por el hombro sonriente. Trataba de suavizar la situación y hacerla sentir mejor—Lucia entiende y es más, hasta me apoya. Vamos que te dejo con él y me voy. Ella es comprensiva y todo pero no hay que abusar. Menos mal ya le compré regalo.

Amy entraba a la habitación con un muy golpeado y canalizado Taiki mientras Darien, ya no sabía qué hacer.

Serena lo estaba volviendo loco a preguntas.

— ¿Yo? ¿Y yo cómo por qué voy a saber ah Serena? Tú sabes que ellos son así. Se la pasan es de pelea en pelea mi amor.

—no, no Endimión, eso no parecía una pelea normal. Vi a Mina muy asustada. Le gritaba y lo miraba como si, como si, ¿Cómo podría explicarlo? Como si estuviera viendo a un monstruo. Hace mucho no veía a Mina así mi amor. Me preocupa que...

— ** _Ay Yaten, ¿no habrás sido tan pendejo para haberle dicho la verdad o sí?_** _—_ Pensó Darien consternado, muy preocupado.

— ¿Ves? Esa misma cara tenia Yaten mientras Mina lo gritaba, lo insultaba y lloraba. ¿Qué es lo que pasa Endimión? Tú debes saber porque tú eres más que el jefe de ese par. Tú me has dicho hasta el cansancio que ellos son como tus hermanos y que….

— Sí, sí, si Serena pero esto no lo sé. ¿De acuerdo? No sé qué habrá pasado entre ellos y es mejor que ni tú, ni yo, ni nadie, se meta en eso.

— Pero Endimión….

— No más preguntas mi ángel preguntón y mejor, ¿vamos a la cafetería y nos tomamos algo? Amy ya se ha demorado mucho. Vamos y nos tomamos algo mientras vuelve.

* * *

 ** _Y ese fue el capitulo de hoy :D_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer mis queridas niñas y pues, así están las cosas. Como les decía la semana pasada, se empiezan a complicar las cosas y agárrense bien de esa silla del computador porque les adelanto, jajajaja, ¡se complicaran mas! ;) jajaja, me adoro nenas, me amo :D_**

 ** _Besos y abrazos. Gracias a las que leen, mucho mas a las que comentan y uffff, ¡un millón de gracias a las que me dejan en visto! :D (esto ultimo si fue sarcasmo) jajaja. Muchas gracias de verdad porque sin ustedes, sin su apoyo esto no sera divertido. No tendria ningun sentido._**

 ** _Chao niñas. Nos leemos en un lindo y sexy review ;) jajaja, o por mi face; o la otra semana en la actualización. ¡como gusten! jajaja. Bye. Cuídense._**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Viernes, 16 de octubre de 2015.**_

 _ **Hola, hola a todas ustedes y como cada viernes desde hace muchos días, es que ya no sé ni cuanto tiempo llevo publicano este fic, con un nuevo capitulo. Muchas gracias a todas las que leen y comentan. Es que sin su apoyo señoritas, como que publicar pierde sentido. Son sus palabras de cariño y apoyo lo que me inspiran.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer y las dejo con el capi.**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos, nos leemos.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

—Taiki, Taiki mi amor…

Sentada a su lado y tan elegante como se veía siempre en sus acostumbradas faldas de tubo largas, lentes y bata blanca, le acariciaba el rostro sin poder dejar de llorar. Amy estaba muy, muy enamorada de Taiki y aunque sabía que todo lo que Yaten le había confesado sobre ellos era grave, no quería dejarlo. No quería apartarse de su lado ni un solo momento.

Preocupada por Mina, Yaten, su pelea y lo que pudiera pasar, más preocupada la tenía Taiki. Le rogaba a todos los santos (a pesar de ser una intelectual y creer sobre todo en los hechos más que en la "fantasía" que algunos llaman fe) para que lo salvara. Oraba y pedía por su salvación como nunca antes había orado en su vida. Pedía con tanta fe que hasta parecía que sus plegarias estaban siendo escuchadas.

—A, Amy…Am, Amy….

—Taiki…—tomó su canalizada mano y la besó—definitivamente hay cosas que ni la ciencia ni la medicina pueden explicar; tú eres una de ellas mi amor. Mira que delirar mi nombre aun con toda la anestesia que te pusieron y los calmantes que tienes en el suero, solo se puede llamar una cosa. Un milagro.

— Am, Amy….

— Shu, shu, shu mi amor, no digas nada mi rey. —Sonrió con ternura al llamarlo de forma masculina como él se la pasaba llamándola a ella. Luego se levantó de la silla, se acercó más a él, a su rostro, y lo besó—No me importa lo que eras, lo que eres o lo que vayas a ser Taiki. Yo te amo a ti. A ti y solo a ti.

— Amy… mi reina….

— Tranquilo, tranquilo mi amor. —Decía con los ojos cerrados mientras le daba pequeños besos en las mejillas, en los labios—Yo no voy a permitir que te metas en un problema. Yo voy a cuidar de ti así como tú has cuidado de mí. Te lo prometo mi amor.

Y mientras Amy y Taiki eran (casi, él estaba medio muerto e inconsciente) todo amor, Mina y Yaten….

— Hola Artemis, ¿y Mina? ¿Dónde esta Mina?

— Llegó hace diez minutos y se veía exactamente como tú, —sonrió el muy malvado— de la chingada. ¿Y ahora por que pelearon ah? Mira que le pidió al paciente que se fuera y nos mandó a todos a la mierda Yaten. ¿Qué le hiciste esta vez muchacho?

— Luego hablamos Artemis, luego te cuento pero por ahora necesito hablar con ella.

Artemis le sonrió y tomando camino a su consultorio que quedaba en la primera planta para recoger sus cosas y volver a su casa con su esposa e hija, lo vio irse igual a como había visto a su querida amiga Mina que era más que su amiga, era como su segunda hija. Lo vio irse en mar de preocupación y angustia. Sin poder hacer nada más que sonreír porque el amor joven le parecía fascinante, pronto sonrió aún más porque escuchó que Mina lo mandó (como por milésima vez desde que salían) a la mierda.

— ¡Vete de aquí Yaten! ¡Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo! ¡Eres un maldito mentiroso! ¡Vete, vete, vete! ¡Vete y nunca vuelvas a buscarme!

— Mina, Mina por favor, hablemos. —Contenía su enojo todo lo que más podía mientras ya había desistido de tocar la puerta—Por favor, todo tiene una explicación.

— ¿Sí? ¡Pues no me interesa oírla!

Dijo ya Mina parada frente a la puerta; sin abrirle desde luego.

— ¡¿Cómo pudiste mentirme durante todo este tiempo?! ¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz?!

— ¡Yo solo lo hice por protegerte! ¡Porque te amo maldita sea! ¡Porque te amo y no me perdonaría nunca que algo te pasara por mí culpa! ¡Solo por eso Mina! ¡¿Te parece poco?!

Yaten estaba desesperado, no sabía que más hacer para hacer que ella abriera y lo dejara explicarle. Por eso dándole un último golpe a la puerta antes de pegar su frente en ella y suspirar de desesperación, le dijo que la amaba. Le confesó sus sentimientos con la esperanza de que con ellos, lograra conmover los suyos.

Y si, funcionó.

Mina quebró en llanto de nuevo y abriendo, lo miró sin poder decir nada. Solo le dio a entender con la mirada que estaba dispuesta a escucharlo.

— Mina, Mina yo….

— Habla pero nada de lo que digas cambiara las cosas Yaten. —Se limpió el rostro con ambas manos aunque las lágrimas lo seguían inundando—Habla y vete. Entre más rápido empiece mi duelo contigo, más fácil será superarte.

— Entonces no hablaré.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?!—Dijo completamente inmóvil y entre sus fuertes brazos cuando él la abrazó— ¡Suéltame que…!

— Yo no soy como tú. Yo no soy estudiado y no tengo palabras para tratar de hacerte entender que todo lo que hice y haré, es por amor a ti. Por nada más Mina.

— No, no, esto no es, esto no es como cuando peleamos por tus llegadas tardes o por lo controlador que eres con mi ropa Yaten. —decía mientras él le besaba el rostro, el oído y el cuello con suavidad, con mucha ternura—Esto no se soluciona con sexo.

— ¿Sexo? No, yo hace mucho que no tengo sexo contigo.

— Yaten, Yaten no, no más que….

— Yo a ti solo te he hecho el amor porque te amo Mina. —Le dijo en suspiro al oído que a Mina le erizó cada vello del cuerpo. Cada parte de su ser.

— Yaten no, que no porque….

— Yo a ti te hago el amor porque eres la única mujer que he amado. Eres el amor de mi vida Mina, MI único amor. Mío, mío, solo mío…

Sus palabras, sus caricias y sus besos hicieron más que excitarla. Su sincera confesión de amor le llegó hasta lo más profundo del alma y aunque no quería, cedió. Dejó de luchar entre sus brazos y se rindió a su boca que no hacía más que buscar la suya para fundirse en un muy necesitado beso. Se relajó ante su cuerpo que la necesitaba y ante sus expertas manos que la tocaban como le gustaba. Dejó de pensar y solo se dejó llevar por él y por lo que le despertaba cuando la acariciaba, la besaba y le hablaba como lo había hecho en ese momento. Decidió dejar de pensar y seguir los dictámenes de su corazón. Ese que latía más fuerte cuando él la miraba. Ese que casi se le salía del cuerpo cuando la besaba y la tocaba como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

— Mina… ah Mina si te amo carajo, te amo.

— Para ser la primera vez que me lo dices lo has repetido mucho.

— Y no creo que pueda dejar de hacerlo porque Mina…

— ¡Oye!—Sonrió mientras él la levantó, la cargó, cerró la puerta y fue hasta el sofá con ella en brazos— ¿Acaso…?

—…yo te amo Mina. Te amo y quiero…

—Yaten….ay Yaten si, si…—Suspiraba de gusto acostada sobre el sofá mientras él la besaba sobre la ropa, buscaba desvestirla y se quitaba la camisa—yo también te amo mi amor pero, pero…

— Pero nada Mina. Pero nada. Tienes que entender de una buena vez por todas que tú eres mía. Tú eres mi mujer y solo serás mía. Aquí, allá, contenta o enojada, o como sea, eres mía. Solo para mí.

—Yaten….oh Yaten te amo, te amo….

— Dilo otra vez.

— ¡Ah sí, te amo!—Gimió con fuerza porque él empezó a acariciarla en círculos sobre el interior—Te amo, te amo, te amo Yaten. Te amo mi amor pero, pero….

— ¿Tú como que estas muy resistente verdad? Pues muy bien. Me estas obligando a hacer algo que no quería hacerte por grosera conmigo pero es que si…

Sonrió con malicia mientras le quitaba el ya muy mojado interior con la punta de sus largos dedos.

—Ay, ay si, oh Yaten mi amor, si….

—…no puedo resistirlo. Me gusta mucho tu sabor.

Yaten terminó de deslizar el pequeño interior que Mina llevaba puesto. Deslizándolo lentamente por sus suaves y tersas piernas blancas, las acarició una última vez mientras dejaba el interior cerca del sofá para hacerse en medio de ellas. Se disponía a darle el mejor sexo oral que le hubiera dado en su vida pero….

 _—_ _¿Si ven? Ustedes siempre se arreglan muchachos. Nos vemos mañana Mina y oigan, Luna, Diana y yo los esperamos cualquier día de estos en la casa. Eso sí, si es que no se matan de aquí a la otra semana._

Río Artemis con maletín en mano mientras se disponía a bajar las gradas.

 _—_ _Chao. Me alegra que ya se hayan arreglado. A veces de verdad que dan miedo; sobre todo tú Yaten. Nos vemos._

Aquella interrupción y sobre todo una palabra que usó Artemis, sacó del trance a Mina. Le recordó con quien estaba y eso le dio mucho miedo. Por eso alejando a Yaten de ella con suavidad mientras se levantaba del sofá para recoger su interior y ponérselo, no fue capaz ni de mirarlo para pedirle que se fuera. Estaba excitada y de verdad lo deseaba pero al recordar que él pertenecía a la mafia, que era un asesino profesional y que si se lo proponía podía hacerle daño, se asustó. Empezó a actuar como si estuviera en verdadero peligro y eso sacó de sus casillas a un muy ya excitado y caliente Yaten.

— ¿Qué te pasa Mina? ¿Por qué te vistes? ¿Por qué me estas mirando de nuevo así?

— Es que es verdad Yaten. —Dijo mientras se terminaba de poner el interior y se acomodaba la ropa—Lo mejor que es que no hagamos nada porque no, no quiero hacerte enojar hasta el punto en el que tú, en el que tú puedas…

— ¿Pueda que Mina? ¿De qué estás hablando?

— No quiero que me termines matando. De verdad que no quise ser grosera contigo y por favor, olvida si quiera que nos conocimos.

Se acomodó el cabello y le dijo mientras iba a la puerta…

— Prometo no decirle nada a nadie de ti, ni de tu hermano, ni de tu jefe ni nada de lo que eres y haces pero por favor vete. Vete por favor.

Yaten estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol pero ver a una Mina asustada y sumisa porque temía por su vida, lo destrozó. Por eso levantándose, poniéndose la camisa y yendo hasta la puerta con ella, le levantó el rostro por la quijada con delicadeza y le dijo sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos….

— Jamás le haría algo a la única mujer que he amado. No importa toda la mierda que me saques; ni lo mucho que tus palabras en el hospital ni las que acabas de decir me lastimen…

— Yaten no, no hagas esto por favor. —Empezó a llorar—Sólo vete.

— Jamás te tocaría un solo cabello; a menos claro que fuera para hacerte lo que el ¡imbécil de Artemis! Interrumpió. Solo te tocaría para amarte como lo estaba haciendo Mina. Solo me acercaría y te tocaría para hacerte el amor.

— Ya no más, no más por favor y vete.

Lo sacó a empujones del consultorio y cerró. Luego se deslizó por la puerta cerrada con el rostro tapado por ambas manos mientras lloraba sin consuelo.

Quedó sentada en el suelo con el rostro tapado en ambas manos mientras lo que le quedaba de corazón, se rompía en mil pedazos. Estaba peor que cuando Armand había rotó su compromiso con ella y se había metido con una mujer de la alta sociedad. Una mujer que como él mismo se lo dijo, era mucho más fina y elegante que ella.

Mina lloraba desconsoladamente sobre ese suelo mientras trataba de esconder su rostro entre sus flexionadas rodillas pero Yaten, él estaba tan o más destrozado que ella. Sólo que él no lloraba. No lloraba desde la muerte de sus padres.

— Mina, no llores mi amor y por favor, no me tengas miedo. Yo jamás, yo jamás te haría daño porque yo te….

— ¡No lo digas!—Le gritó con la cara llena de mocos y llanto— ¡No lo digas que me duele Yaten! ¡Me duele que me digas eso!

— Pero es que a mí, ¡a mí me duele más tu mirada!

Ese pobre no lo aguantó más. Se le salió lo indio y le pegó de nuevo a la puerta de lo desesperado que estaba.

— ¡No sabes lo que me duele que me mires así! ¡¿Es que no entiendes?! ¡¿Acaso no lo ves?! ¡Yo te amo con un demonio! ¡Haría lo que fuera por ti! ¡Lo que sea por dejar de sentirme así!

—Vete Yaten…—le respondió la pobre Mina con mucho dolor, sin dejar de llorar, y tirada en ese frio suelo de su consultorio—vete por favor. Necesito tiempo.

— ¿Tiempo? ¿Es solo eso lo que necesitas mi amor? Porque si es sólo eso, pues eso te doy. Esperaré todo lo que tenga que esperarte porque yo te amo Mina. Te amo más de lo que puedo llegar amar a mí propia vida.

— Por favor, te lo ruego, te lo suplico, vete. Vete que necesito pensar. Necesito saber si soy capaz de dejar de amarte. Porque si no puedo….

— Pues no sé tú pero yo, no podría. —Apretó un puño que tenía apoyado sobre la puerta. Todo eso que estaba pasando le estaba destrozando el corazón—Yo nunca, nunca había amado a nadie como te amo a ti y está bien. ¿Quieres que me vaya para que puedas darte cuenta que nos podemos estar el uno sin el otro? Bien Mina, pues eso haré.

— Yaten….

— Me voy a ir Mina pero no tienes que ser la brillante mujer que eres para que te des cuenta que nos necesitamos. Yo te hago tanta falta a ti para pelear, reír o alegar, como tú me la haces a mí. En el momento y punto en el que quieras volver, cuando sea que quieras hablarme o verme, yo estaré disponible para ti. Me voy a ir Mina pero ah sí, tengo que decirte algo antes de irme.

— ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a seguir diciendo cosas que sólo me confunden más? ¿Qué me hacen daño?

— No. Solo sé que te voy a sacar mucho la mierda con esto que te voy a decir pero ni modo mi amor, como están las cosas, no importa si te enojas o no. No sabemos qué es lo que se trae entre manos el maldito del Uzumaki y su gente con ustedes pero como tú eres mi mujer y yo te amo…

— ¡Que no soy tu mujer!—Levantó una mano y golpeó con fuerza la puerta— ¡¿Te fascina andar diciendo que soy tuya verdad?! ¡Lo dices como si yo fuera una cosa!

Eso solo lo hizo reír como siempre. Le encantaba hacerla enojar.

— ¡Te he dicho muchas veces que no digas eso!

— Pues muy de malas por ti pero sí, eso eres para mí. Tú eres MI mujer y como yo te amo más que a todo el oro y la plata que pueda haber en este cochino mundo de mierda, pues te voy a mantener vigilada. Habrá alguien que este a una distancia prudente de ti cuidándote las veinticuatro horas del día; eso si es que no lo hago yo personalmente.

— ¡Yaten, no! ¡¿Pero quién demonios te crees que eres ah?! ¡¿Mi marido?! ¡Estoy cansada de decirte que dejes de ser tan manipulador! ¡Yo no soy una cosa con la que puedes jugar como se te dé la gana!

— Primero, me creo tu marido, tu esposo, tu amante, tu amigo y más. Soy todo eso y mucho más que eso para ti Mina. Segundo, no soy ningún manipulador, ni obseso del control ni nada de esas cosas que te la pasas diciéndome. Y tercero, mi hermosa Hulk rubia, —río mientras ella le daba pequeños golpes a la puerta—no, tú no eres ninguna cosa. Tú eres una de las personas que más he querido en mi vida y por eso voy a protegerte como sea. Así sea con mi propia vida.

— Yaten….

— Me voy Mina y ya sabes, cuando se te pase el enojo y quieras hablarme, llámame. Búscame que estaré esperando tu llamada. Chao mi amor. Te amo Mina.

Yaten sacó las llaves del bolsillo del pantalón y poniéndose los lentes de sol de nuevo para que nadie pudiera ver el aburrimiento, se fue y le dio lo que ella le había pedido. Tiempo.

Yaten se fue y mientras se subía a la potente motocicleta negra, la prendía y la aceleraba hasta el punto que cuando arrancó se paró en la llanta trasera, Mina lloraba desconsoladamente porque no sabía qué hacer. Por un lado estaba su razón. Esa que como psicóloga le decía que su relación con Yaten no era sana porque era más lo que discutían que lo que hablaban. Su razón y sus conocimientos le decían que lo mejor que podía hacer era terminar con Yaten porque no solo era dañino para su salud mental y psicológica, también podía serlo para su integridad física. En otras palabras, si se quedaba con el tarde o temprano podía perder la vida. Su razón le decía que lo dejara sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo pero su corazón, sus sentimientos, le decían otra cosa. Cada que recordaba las tardes, las noches y las muchas veces que se quedaban en la cama abrazados hablando por largo rato después de haberse amado intensamente, se confundía. Su razón le decía que lo dejara pero su corazón le decía que lo perdonara. Su corazón le pedía que mandara a su orgullo para la mierda y lo llamara. Claramente estaba muy confundida. La pobre Mina no sabía que era lo que debía o tenía que hacer.

* * *

 _ **¿Y cómo vieron a Mina y a Yaten eh? jajaja, y tranquilas, se va a complicar mas ;) jajaja.**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos. Nos leemos. Espero les haya gustado y ya saben que recibo todos sus bellos comentarios; entre mas largos sean mejor :D jajajaja, es que me motivan y me inspiran.**_

 _ **Besos y muchos abrazos. Cuídense mucho.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Sabado, 17 de octubre de 2015.**_

 _ **Hola, hola :D El dia de hoy me dio el arrebato de publicar este capi antes ;) Espero les guste.**_

 _ **Antes de irme y dejarlas con el anticipado capitulo de esta semana, pero no, no se preocupen que igual el viernes subo el proximo, jajajaja, no hay problema ;) Antes de irme quiero darles las gracias a las personas que comentan porque es por ustedes, es gracias a su apoyo y cariño que muchos fanaticos escritores hacen esto. Solo queremos transmitirles algo con nuestras palabras.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

Eran las ocho de la noche y Darien y Serena ya no estaban en el hospital. Ya en la mansión de Darien (o Endimión como era que ella lo conocía) y con la promesa de Amy que les rogó que se fueran a descansar que cualquier cosa que pasara ella los llamaría, se encontraban cenando pero Serena no podía. No podía comer nada porque no hacía más que pensar en sus amigas y en todo lo que estaba pasando con ellas. Sobre todo en Mina.

— No has comida nada Serena. ¿Estás bien?

— No Endimión, la verdad no estoy nada bien. Estoy muy preocupada por Mina y creo que lo mejor es ir a verla. Es que te digo mi amor, —dijo mientras sacaba su celular para revisar si tenía algún texto, alguna llamada perdida—hace mucho que no la veía así. Desde lo de Armand no la veía tan mal. ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

— Tienes que dejar de ser tan chismosa mi bello ángel porque si no, te vas a terminar metiendo en un problema muy serio un día de estos.

— No es de risa Endimión. —Lo miró con desaprobación mientras él bebía un poco de vino y sonreía—A mí no me parece para nada gracioso y, ¿me prestas tu estudio? Voy a llamar a Mina de nuevo a ver si ahora si le da la gana de contestar el teléfono.

— No tienes ni que pedir permiso Serena.

Se levantó de la silla y fue con ella para ofrecerle su mano. Para ayudarle a levantarse de la mesa y acompañarla hasta el estudio.

— Te he dicho que todo lo que tengo; incluido mi corazón, es tuyo mi ángel. Todo lo que quieras y yo pueda darte es tuyo mi amor.

— Ay no Endimión, no es justo. —Le hizo un mohín mientras le daba la mano para levantarse. Luego estuvo a su lado y empezaron a caminar hacia el estudio.

— ¿Qué no es justo?

— Tú. Tú sabes que me derrite que seas tan galán y bueno, ahora no es el momento para…

— Oye no, siempre es buen momento para eso mi bello, provocativo y seductor ángel. —La abrazó por la espalda y pegó su muy creciente erección en su trasero.

— Endimión…no, no puedo porque…

— Siempre, cualquier momento es bueno para hacerte el amor. Anda, —le abrió la puerta—llama a Mina y cuando te desocupes ven a la habitación. Te estaré esperando.

Serena entró al estudio de Darien (que más parecía una biblioteca pública) para llamar a Mina y preguntar como seguía. Pero si Mina, Yaten, Amy, Taiki y Darien tenían problemas, Rei también los tenia; o es decir, los tendría muy pronto. Mientras ella gozaba entre los brazos de Nicolás es una clandestina habitación de motel, Zafiro estaba con Petzite a punto de escuchar algo que lo sacaría (como hacía mucho tiempo no pasaba) de sus casillas.

Lo que Petzite estaba a punto de decirle mientras volvía de la sala con unos papeles, le sacaría muchísimo la mierda.

— Ummm, si, ya volviste preciosa. Anda, deja eso por ahí que hoy no me puedo quedar contigo mi amor. Rei está embarazada y no quiero…

— Zafiro, necesito que me prometas que no vas a matarme por lo que tengo que decirte.

— Eso depende Petzite. —Dijo ya de mal humor mientras se apoyaba en un codo con medio cuerpo cubierto por una sabana—Todo depende de lo que me vayas a decir. Y a todas estas, ¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí?

— Anda. Necesito que lo prometas. Si no, no puedo decirte nada.

— Está bien, está bien, te lo prometo. Eres la mejor amante que he tenido en toda mi maldita vida y sólo por eso no puedo matarte. ¿A quién más cogería como te cojo a ti mi amor?

— Me alegra que estés de buen humor porque lo que tengo que decirte no es nada agradable.

— Al grano Petzite. Sabes que odio los rodeos.

— Muy bien, pues ahí te va. El niño que está esperando tu "amada" esposa, no es tuyo Zafiro.

— ¿Qué?—Se le desencajaron todos los músculos de la cara— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

— No es tuyo porque primero, mira mi amor.

Se sentó a su lado, en el borde de la cama, y le pasó un sobre de manila que estaba lleno de fotos de Rei y Nicolás besándose. Saliendo de diferentes moteles y en sí muy, muy acaramelados.

— Tu flamante y bella esposa, hizo como tú. Buscó a alguien con quien divertirse mi amor.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea!—Aventó todas las fotos y el sobre de manila lejos. Las regó por toda la habitación mientras Petzite, se cerraba mejor la bata y se hacía en la puerta de la habitación del susto que le había dado verlo así— ¡¿De dónde demonios sacaste todas esas fotos ah?! No, eso no puede ser verdad. ¡Eso es una mentira!

— Esas fotos las tomó un detective privado hace más o menos una semana. Hace dos semanas, cuando me dijiste que no nos veríamos mucho porque tu esposa había quedado embarazada, decidí contratarlo porque Zafiro, esta no es la peor parte.

— ¡¿Ah no?!

Preguntó ya histérico mientras ya se había levantado y buscaba su ropa para vestirse.

— ¡¿Es que hay más?!

— Sí, hay más. Ese niño no puede ser tuyo porque Zafiro, mi amor, tú no puedes tener hijos. Tú eres estéril.

Zafiro parecía la personificación del demonio en ese momento por las fotos que Petzite le había mostrado pero eso que le dijo, lo dejó en _shock_. Tomándose unos segundos para asimilar sus palabras, hizo lo que siempre hacia cuando no entendía algo o se le salía de las manos. Negarlo.

— No, no, eso es una mentira tuya Petzite. Estas ardida conmigo porque te dije que yo jamás dejaría a Rei para quedarme contigo. Es sólo eso.

— Zafiro, mi amor, yo sabía que no me ibas a creer y como los hechos dicen más que las palabras, ten. —Le pasó unos papeles de hospital.

— ¿Y esto? ¿Esta mierda qué es?

— Son unos exámenes que me hice; de diferentes clínicas, para demostrarte que te estoy diciendo la verdad mi amor. Yo, yo no había querido decirte pero hace más de cuatro meses que no me cuido. Yo estaba buscando embarazarme de ti. Yo quería un hijo tuyo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué cómo? ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? ¡¿Qué tú no qué hace cuánto?!

— Yo de verdad te amo y aunque desde el principio me has dejado claro que jamás dejarías a tu esposa por mí, yo quería un hijo tuyo. Incluso he tomado algunas cosas para acelerar el proceso y cuando vi que nada de nada, me preocupé. Empecé a pensar que era yo la del problema y por eso fui al médico…

—…para que te hicieran estos exámenes. ¡¿Pero cómo pudiste?! ¡¿Cómo no me dices una cosa como esta Petzite?! ¡¿Estás loca o qué?!

— Creo que sí. —Sonrió y le acarició el rostro con dulzura. A lo que él respondió con una grosería. Estaba de muy mal genio y por eso giró el rostro para evitar que ella lo tocara—Sólo una loca como yo te amaría.

— No, no, y no, esto, ¡esto no puede ser verdad! ¡No es cierto! ¡¿Yo inservible?! ¡¿Yo un inútil que no es capaz de embarazar a una mujer?! ¡No, no y no! ¡Todo eso es mentira! ¡Mentira!

Zafiro era un neurótico, impulsivo y loco. Por eso y completamente fuera de sí, aventó aquellos resultados médicos lejos y aprisionándola a ella contra la puerta, la tomó por el cuello y la estaba apretando muy fuerte, le estaba haciendo muchísimo daño.

Del bello y desmaquillado rostro de Petzite, rodaron dos lágrimas y con el poco aliento que le quedaba le dijo sin muchas fuerzas…

— Lo, lo prometiste Zafiro….

— Sí. —La soltó de golpe y luego le dio un gran puño a la puerta— ¡Demonios, es cierto que te lo prometí!

— Eres, eres un hombre más que bello y loco Zafiro.

Sonrió mientras se acariciaba el marcado y rojo cuello en donde habían quedado marcados los dedos de Zafiro.

— También eres inteligente. Ve, ve y examínate mi amor. Ve y comprueba que lo que me dijeron los dos médicos, es verdad. Eres el único hombre con el que me acuesto Zafiro. ¿Crees que soy tan estúpida como para ponerte el cuerno? ¡¿A ti?! ¡Tendría que estar loca!

— Lo haré.

Respondió con enojo mientras terminaba de abrocharse el cinturón.

— Lo haré Petzite y como no sea verdad, prepárate. ¿Entendiste?

— Ve mi amor. Ve tranquilo que soy capaz de apostarte mi vida si quieres porque te estoy diciendo la verdad. Te estoy diciendo todo esto porque te amo y no me gusta que tu esposa, y su amante…te vean la cara.

— Agradece que tengo más afán de ir a comprobar que tan ciertas son esas fotos y esa mierda que dicen esos exámenes porque si no, si no Petzite, mejor dicho. No podrías levantarte por lo menos en una semana de la cama por cómo te dejaría.

— Sí. —Le sonrió coqueta mientras él tomaba sus cosas y se terminaba de arreglar para irse—Apuesto a que así sería mi amor.

— Me voy. Nos vemos.

En otro lugar y mientras Serena le dejaba una nota a Darien en el estudio diciéndole que lo sentía pero que su amiga la necesitaba y tendrían que dejarlo para después, Rei llegaba con Nicolás a su elegante mansión. Llegó temprano porque como Zafiro andaba tan feliz con lo del cuento de que iba a ser papá, no se le despegaba mucho; excepto cuando le daban ganas de coger, entonces era ahí cuando ellos aprovechaban y se escapaban para hacer casi lo mismo que él hacía con su amante. Sólo que ellos si se amaban de verdad.

En el jardín de la mansión y cuidando de que nadie los observara….

— Ya deja comer a tu mamá mi amor. Mira que no hace otra cosa más que vomitar.

— Nicolás…—le acariciaba el largo cabello negro mientras él estaba arrodillado besando su vientre (que aún era plano, solo tenía tres meses) y hablándole a su bebe— ¿Tú crees que te entiende? Aún es muy….

— Tenemos que irnos de aquí Rei.

Se hizo frente a ella y le habló muy serio.

— Esto no puede seguir así.

— Yo también quiero irme mi amor pero, ¿Qué hago? Darien y yo estamos muy cerca de dar con el paradero de nuestra hermana y….

— Discúlpame Rei porque es tu hermana y todo lo que tú quieras pero, no me importa.

— Nicolás… ¿Cómo puedes…?

— Porque tú no has visto hacer a Zafiro lo que yo lo he visto hacer. De verdad que me da miedo que descubra lo de nosotros y lo de nuestro hijo pero no por mí, yo con gusto moriría por ustedes.

—Nicolás….

— Me da miedo por ti, por nuestro bebe. Vámonos de aquí Rei y yo te prometo que como sea, te ayudo a encontrar a tu hermana.

— Pero Nicolás, no puedo. Darien y yo ya hemos hecho mucho como para ahora….

— Vámonos, te lo ruego. —Tomó sus manos y las unió con las suyas. Luego volvió a pedírselo mientras la miraba a los ojos—Por favor Rei. Es que no sé por qué pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

— Hablaré con Darien mañana y nos iremos al final de esta semana. Ve preparando todo que yo haré lo mismo pero por ahora….

— Sí, iré al club a ver si ya llegó Zafiro. Recuerda tomar la medicina que te mandó el doctor y…

— Sí, sí, me lo has dicho como veinte veces desde que salimos del motel mi amor. —Sonrió—No te preocupes que cada día como que me siento mejor. Nos vemos mañana para que me lleves al centro comercial porque quiero comprarle unas cositas a Nicol o a Nicolás. Aún es muy pronto para saber si será niño o niña pero…

— ¿Ya has pensado en el nombre? ¿Piensas, piensas ponerle como yo si es un niño?

— Claro que si mi amor. —Entrelazó sus manos al cuello y le dio un corto beso—Si porque es el nombre del único hombre al que he amado. Te amo Nicolás. Te amo mucho y aunque me preocupa mucho irme y perder el único medio para poder encontrar a mí hermana, quiero estar contigo. No soporto ni un solo día más a ese cerdo maldito de Zafiro.

— Tienes razón, es un cerdo. Ve, ve y metete a la cama. Hazte la dormida cuando llegue y no lo provoques Rei. No quiero que vuelva a marcarte como la otra vez. Cada que te veo marcas en las manos me dan ganas de…

— Te lo prometo mi amor. Te lo prometo y hasta mañana. —Le sonrió como las más dulce de las colegialas—Descansa.

— Descansen mis amores.

Dijo mientras Rei se alejaba para entrar a la casa.

— Descansen que no falta mucho para que me los lleve de aquí. ¿alo? No, no están. Voy para el bar de los Black. Si quieres podemos vernos cerca. Muy bien, entiendo. Nos vemos en quince minutos en la cafetería de siempre. No me puedo demorar. Ese imbécil no debe tardar en llegar. Ya entendí, ya nos vemos.

Colgando el teléfono y con él la llamada, no tenía idea mientras volvía al auto para ir a cumplirle la cita a quién lo había llamado, que Zafiro había llegado antes y los había visto. Se suponía que aún faltaba más de una hora para que llegara pero debido a lo que había pasado con Petzite, llegó antes y justo a tiempo para comprobar que lo que le dijo la maldadosa de su amante y las fotos que vio, era verdad. Llegó justo en el momento en el que Nicolás besaba y le hablaba con ternura al aun plano vientre de Rei. Ya había comprobado y con sus propios ojos, que Rei le era infiel. Ya solo le faltaba comprobar la otra parte.

— Muy bien Petzite, tenías razón en esto. Mañana mismo me tomo esos exámenes y si resulta ser verdad que soy estéril como me lo dijiste, me caso contigo. Mando a Rei, a su bastardo y a ese, ¡malnacido! Al mismísimo infierno. Los mando a todos tres derechito al demonio y me quedo contigo. Creo que después de todo el estúpido de Diamante siempre tuvo razón. Uno debe estar es con quien lo quiere a uno. No con quien uno quiere. Ya vas a ver Rei. Esta mierda que me hiciste no se va a quedar así. Me las vas a pagar maldita perra. Ya lo verás.

Zafiro no quiso entrar a su casa ni mucho menos verla porque sabía que si la veía en ese momento, no iba a resistir la tentación de matarla y eso no era lo que él quería. Quería darle un poco más de tiempo y más que nada, ver de qué más podía enterarse mientras se hacia los exámenes. Quería ver hasta donde era capaz de llevar su mentira porque ya empezaba a creerle a Petzite. Ya empezaba a creer que de verdad era estéril y que ese hijo que Rei estaba esperando, no era suyo. Volvió a su auto y arrancando a toda velocidad aquella camioneta blindada, fue para el bar a buscar a su hermano. Sentía que se estaba ahogando. Necesitaba hablar con alguien de confianza.

Y mientras Zafiro entraba al bar, saludaba a Rubeus, a las muchachas en la barra y entraba directamente a la oficina que tenía Diamante en ese lugar para tomarse un trago con él y hablar, Petzite recibía una llamada.

— _Bon soir._

— ¿Supongo que eso es buenas noches en francés verdad, Saturn?

— _Oui, oui_. —Sonrió Hotaru con mucho gusto tras el teléfono y sentada en el borde de un escritorio—Veo que no eres tan ignorante como pensaba y dime, ¿te sirvió lo que te mandé?

— Se lo entregué hoy pero dime, ¿tú porque hiciste eso? ¿Qué interés tienes en que Zafiro deje a la mustia de su esposa?

— Créeme, tengo mucho interés. Cuando vuelvas a verlo y sepas algo de la "mustia" de su mujer, me avisas. ¿De acuerdo? Te mandé ese sobre y me gasté todo ese dinero en ese detective privado porque me conviene. No fue sólo para que pudieras quedarte con el papacito rico de Zafiro Black. ¿Entendiste?

— Más claro que el agua, Saturn. En cuanto sepa algo te llamo y oye, muchas gracias por tu ayuda.

— No tienes nada que agradecer. —Sonrió con malicia, como si estuviera poseída por el mismo demonio—Fue todo un placer. Espero tu llamada. No importa la hora que sea, tú sólo llámame y si no te contesto me dejas el mensaje. De eso depende si hago mi viaje o no.

— Como digas y si vienes a México, puedes quedarte en mi casa. No sabes cómo te agradezco esto que hiciste por mí porque de no ser por ti, yo no….

— Nos veremos entonces. Cuídate y de nuevo, no fue nada. Hasta pronto. Ya debo irme.

Hotaru cortó la llamada y yendo hasta donde estaba el "gran sabio" sentado viéndola y escuchándola, le dijo con una casi sádica y perversa sonrisa de medio lado…

— ¿No estás enojado conmigo por lo que estoy haciendo?

El "gran sabio" negó con la cabeza y luego le sonrió.

— Qué bueno. De verdad que no sé qué es lo que el papacito de tu hijo le vio a la santurrona de mi hermana pero bueno, eso no será por mucho tiempo. ¿Nos vamos a ver la carrera? Estoy aburrida aquí y podemos hacer un muy buen dinero si nos vamos para allá. ¿Vamos?

Él sólo se levantó y yendo con ella hacia la puerta, le recibió con una gran sonrisa la gabardina que había dejado cerca. Si seguía así, sería su segunda mano derecha. Tal cual y como lo había hecho con Darien hacia unos cuantos años.

* * *

 ** _Bueno... ¿y cómo vieron el adelanto ah? jajajaja, ayayai, yo solo puedo decir, ayayai... jajajaja._**

 ** _Muchas gracias y espero las que querian leer algo de Serena/Darien, o Endimion/ Serena, como sea :P Pues les haya gustado :D_**

 ** _Besitos y abrazos. Nos leemos cuando gusten y espero en un largooooo y muy divertido review, jajajaja, explayense todo lo que quieran que a mi me encanta leerlas. ¡Me fascina! jajajaja._**

 ** _Chao mis amores. Gracias por leer y mas por comentar :)_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Viernes, 23 de octubre de 2015.**_

 _ **Hola, hola a todas mis bellas lectoras. El día de hoy con otro capi de este fic que bueno, no quiero sonar prepotente ni engreída pero mis amores, se sale de lo habitual.**_

 _ **Lo normal en un fic de SM es que se abarque a la pareja estrella, es decir, Darien y Serena, o Endimion/ Serena o Armando/ Bunny, como sea :P ellos pero es que yo ya he escrito mucho, muchoooooo de solo ellos dos y, jajaja, me cansé; por eso escribo este fic así, profundizando mas en los otros personajes de la serie que en ese otro par de bellezas.**_

 _ **Me considero una escritora cannon porque no hago parejas raras; lo Zaf, uy si, es tan malo aqui pero me encanta ;) jajaja, oki, ¿en que iba? ah si, lo del papacito de Zafiro y Rei. Esa pareja quedó asi, y Hotaru es hermana de Darien y Rei, porque fue idea de mi amiga Clarissa. Yo lo dejé asi porque me gustó la idea pero como sea, el punto es que les quería decir que este fic no es una historia de solo Darien y Serena. Sé, reconozco que les he dado muy poco protagonismo y yo me pongo en el lugar de ustedes que leen y por Kami que las entiendo pero no, yo quería una historia completamente diferente de lo que he escrito hasta ahora y pues, ¿les soy sincera? jajaja, cada vez me gusta mas.**_

 ** _Después_** _ **de todo lo anterior... solo me queda darles las gracias a las valientes que aun siguen aquí :) Muchas gracias por leer y comentar y bueno, no mas carreta que ustedes vinieron fue a leer el capi :P Las dejo con el capitulo de hoy.**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos. Espero les guste aunque la protagonista de hoy sea Lita ;) jejeje, es que ya le toca a ella ;) juajuajuajua.**_

 _ **Chao, chao. Nos leemos en uno de sus sexy reviews o ya la otra semana :D Besitos. Gracias por leer y comentar.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

Tres días habían pasado y era jueves. Era jueves en la mañana y Lita le había pedido el favor a una de sus meseras que se encargara del restaurante y de la caja porque quería ir al hospital en donde se encontraba uno de sus mejores clientes internado.

Estaba terminando de cerrar la bolsa de galletas con chispas de chocolate que tanto le gustaba a Taiki para llevárselas como regalo antes de ir con ellos.

Desarrugando su lindo vestido floreado y yendo con Andrew que estaba con Seiya esperándola, llegó y les dijo que ya estaba lista.

— Listo. Ya estoy lista muchachos.

— Bueno, —se levantó Andrew de la silla mientras Seiya hacia lo mismo—ya era hora. Tu café y tus panecillos son deliciosos pero si me hubiera comido uno más, estaría en graves problemas.

— Ay si tú, ya dijiste.

Se burló Seiya mientras ponía algunos billetes sobre la mesa para pagar la cuenta.

— Bien que te gusta andar comiendo todo lo que hace la belleza de Lita. ¿No Lita, mi amor?

— Bueno, bueno, bueno, cuidadito Seiya con estar viendo de a mucho a mi chef porque ella es mía. ¿De acuerdo?

— Andrew, —sonrió sonrojada y una apenada Lita que era abrazada por él—no digas eso.

— Más bien vámonos que, ¿Qué casualidad? Justo te podemos llevar al hospital donde trabaja tu amiga porque tenemos que ir a ver a un paciente que internaron hace tres días allá.

— Oigan, ¿Cómo? ¿Y ustedes por qué tienen que ir a ver a un paciente a ese hospital? Uno a los enfermos los visita para llevarles algo, para saber cómo están; no para interrogarlos.

— No cuando ese paciente ha sido herido de bala Lita. —Dijo Seiya mientras subía al auto patrulla y se preparaba para encenderlo—A eso vamos. Vamos a ir a hacerle unas preguntas a ese tipo porque el director del hospital nos pidió que fuéramos. Dice que las condiciones en las que llegó no fueron las mejores y tiene sus sospechas.

— Bueno, ustedes son los policías. Ustedes saben lo que hacen.

Inocente de a quien se encontraría cuando entrara a aquella habitación a interrogar al "paciente" que el director del hospital les había pedido ir a ver, arrancó el auto patrulla mientras Lita y Andrew no hacían más que tomarse de las manos y darse el uno al otro miradas muy coquetas, muy románticas. Seiya la verdad sentía envidia por todo al que veía feliz porque él desde lo de Haruka, no había vuelto a salir con nadie; o al menos no de manera formal y seria. Había cerrado su corazón y se había dedicado a eso. A salir con una que otra mujer para tratar de olvidarla. Para tratar de matar o al menos enterrar, el amor que aun sentía por ella.

Manejando hacia el hospital y subiéndole un poco al estéreo para darles algo de "privacidad" sonreía al verlos platicar.

Unos cuantos minutos antes de que Lita, Andrew y Seiya llegaran al hospital, (y más específicamente a la habitación en donde se encontraba Taiki recuperándose) Amy y Taiki estaban en lo de siempre desde que él había despertado, en un idilio.

— Anda Taiki, no seas bebe mi amor. Come que si no comes bien no te vas a poder recuperar y no te voy a poder dar de alta.

— No mi reina, no mi amor, —dijo con cara de fastidio mientras apartaba la comida—tú sabes que yo amo la comida de Lita y esto, esta disque "comida", no le llega ni a los tobillos a la de ella. ¡Ya quiero irme de aquí!

— Taiki, mi amor.

Le retiró la bandeja de comida y se sentó a la orilla.

— No te pongas así. Lo que pasó fue muy grave y antes agradece. De otro haber sido el caso….

— Me lo has dicho muchas veces Amy pero es que, ¿Qué hago ah? Yo no puedo estar aquí tan tranquilo cuando Yaten y los demás están preparando todo para ir darle en la madre a ese hijo de la gran…

—Taiki…. —lo miró con reproche— ¿Qué hemos hablado de hacer coraje mi amor? Por eso casi no dejo entrar a Yaten. Él y tú siempre se terminan es peleando y tú ahora no puedes….

— Es que no sabes la ira que me da. ¿Es en serio? ¿Cómo se atreve a meterse con lo que más amo? ¿Contigo? Ese maldito de Uzumaki lo que merece es que lo llenemos de balas por….

—Taiki, mi rey, —le acarició el rostro con amor; a lo que él respondió con un ronroneo muy tierno—no niego que me gusta que me quieras y me cuides como si fuera eso, como lo que te la pasas llamándome. Me gusta que me cuides como a una reina pero mi amor, no quiero que nada malo te pase. Me da mucho miedo que te terminen matando un día de estos Taiki.

— Eso no va a pasar porque ya te dije, ¿te acuerdas? Te lo dije la primera mañana que amanecimos juntos. No te vas a deshacer de mí así como así, tan fácilmente. Te fregaste porque soy como los gatos.

Río y aunque le dolido, se siguió riendo.

— Tengo siete vidas más mi amor. De verdad que si quiero recuperarme para que me des de alta y poder salir de aquí pero no mi amor, olvídalo mi reina. Es que eso, ¡eso no es comida! Mejor dile a Lita que…

— ¿Alguien me llamo?

— ¡Lita!

— **_Ay no_** , —pensó Taiki con preocupación cuando vio a su hermano en la puerta vestido de policía y al lado del detective al que Darien le tenía terror. Casi se muere cuando vio a su hermano con Andrew **— _¿Qué está haciendo Seiya aquí y peor, con ese detective?_**

Amy fue con Lita y la abrazó muy sonriente mientras Andrew, le recibía la bolsa de galletas a su "novia" y les daba algo de espacio. Acercándose a Taiki y corriendo una silla, se sentó a su lado y llamó a un muy aterrado Seiya que estaba como Taiki.

Pálido del miedo al pensar que Andrew pudiera descubrir su parentesco.

Sin decir mucho y acercándose hasta donde ellos estaban, no podía creer lo que veía. Hasta ese momento se enteraba que su hermano estaba hospitalizado y ya se imaginaba cual era la causa.

— Buenos días y mucho gusto. Soy el novio de Lita. Andrew Furuhata y mi amigo de aquí, es Seiya Kou.

En esas se acercó Lita que ya no estaba tan sonriente. Cada que Andrew la presentaba como su novia, la sacaba de quicio.

— Andrew….

— ¿Qué? Ni me mires así Lita que así es. —Sonrió y luego volvió a mirar a Taiki que trataba de no hacer contacto visual con Seiya, con su hermanito menor—Mucho gusto y venimos porque Lita quiso traerle esto.

Taiki le recibió la adorable bolsa rosa que contenía las deliciosas galletas de chocolate con chispas que a él tanto le gustaban.

— Muchas gracias y Lita, no debiste haberte molestado. Qué pena contigo haberte puesto a ti, a tu novio y a su, amigo—lo miró de nuevo preocupado—en estas.

— No es nada Taiki y no te preocupes, es con mucho gusto. Es que hoy hice estas galletas y cuando las estaba sacando del horno, me acordé de ti. Recordé lo mucho que te gusta comerlas y por eso quise traerte unas cuantas. Por eso y si te soy completamente sincera…

Abrazó a Amy por la cintura.

—…quería ver como seguías. Amy ha estado muy preocupada por ti.

— ¡Lita!

— Tan preocupada ha estado que por más comida que le he ofrecido, ¡no me recibe nada! Me preocupa mi amiga y claro, uno de mis mejores clientes también.

— Oye espera un momento Lita, ¿acaso dijiste Taiki? Esto es increíble. —Dijo Andrew mientras sacaba su agenda electrónica y la revisaba— ¿Entonces usted es Taiki K. Duarte?

— Si señor y mucho gusto.

Le extendió la mano y ya hasta estaba sudando.

—Taiki Duarte. Encantado de conocerlo y dígame, ¿Qué me necesitan?

— Sí, es que nos dijo el doctor Torres que…

Y en ese momento como si Taiki y Seiya tuvieran un ángel guardián que los protegía, pasó algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba. Entró a la habitación un guapísimo doctor joven, de cabello negro corto, ojos color miel y saludó a Lita. Entrando y sonriéndole, le preguntó muy sorprendido…. (Lo que casi hace que a Andrew se le reventara la bilis)

— ¿Lita? ¡¿Lita Kino?!

— ¿Miguel Ángel?

— ¡Hola preciosa!—Sonrió y la abrazó con gran fuerza—Hola mi amor, ¿Cómo has estado? Hace años que no te veo.

— Eh, bien, bien, gracias.

Respondió incomoda por las miradas que le daba Andrew. Luego se le retiró con mucha decencia y le dijo roja de la pena, muy incómoda…

— Sí, hace años que no nos veíamos. ¿Desde la última fiesta en la casa de José Luis no?

— Sí, y que fiesta mi amor. ¿Te acuerdas?—Le guiñó un ojo con coquetería, con malicia; lo que puso a Lita como un tomate—Dicho por el mismo Antonio, la mejor fiesta de todo el semestre. Y dime, ¿al fin abriste tu restaurante como querías o no?

— Sí, sí, esta dos cuadras más abajo del centro. La reconoces apenas pasas porque en el letrero tiene dibujadas unas orquídeas.

— Tenía que ser, son tus flores favoritas. Mira como es la vida, justo vine a buscar a mi colega; que no se le despega al novio…

— Miguel Ángel…—dijo Amy apenada— no digas eso por favor. ¿Qué tal te escuche Torres ah?

—…y me encuentro contigo. Hoy no puedo pasar por tu restaurante porque tengo que trabajar hasta tarde; y de repeso hoy nos toca reunión con el general Amy, a eso vine. Vine a avisarte que en una hora tenemos reunión con Torres.

— Ay no, ¿eso era hoy?

— Sí. Sí colega y bueno, —volvió con Lita que estaba estupefacta en la puerta recibiendo las asesinas miradas de Andrew—nos vemos allá ahora Amy y Lita, que gusto haberte visto. Estás igual; no, que digo igual, más hermosa de lo que recordaba.

— Gracias Miguel Ángel, eres muy amable.

— Con su permiso, que tengan buen día. —Miró a los demás antes de acercarse a Lita, darle un abrazo y decirle al oído… —aún recuerdo esa noche Lita. Sería interesante repetirla, mi amor.

El sexy, fresco, atractivo y muy des complicado doctor Fernández, se fue muy sonriente. Aquella noche de acalorada fiesta había sido la mejor que hubiera tenido en su vida y lo fue porque ese día, había perdido su virginidad. Fue Lita quien muy pasada de tragos lo había arrastrado hasta el segundo piso de la casa, (en donde estaban las confortables habitaciones que muchos usaron para lo mismo para lo que la usaron ellos, para hacerlo hasta el amanecer) y le había quitado la virginidad. Haciéndole una y mil cosas que solo ella le había hecho hasta ese momento, no veía la hora de ir a su restaurante para verla. En aquella época él era un chico inexperto a quien ella dominó como le dio la gana y quería demostrarle que eso había cambiado. Que él ya tenía más edad y madurez para apreciarlo.

Miguel Ángel se fue muy alegre por haber visto a su señora (aunque solo era un año mayor que él) y hacia planes con ella pero Andrew, Andrew estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol.

Estaba de muy mal genio y ni siquiera se esforzaba en ocultarlo.

— Eh bueno, espero que te gusten las galletas Taiki pero ya debo irme. Deje el restaurante a cargo de Para-Para y…

— No, espera Lita. —Se levantó Andrew de la silla pero solo le faltaba echar fuego por las orejas. Estaba como poseído por el diablo—Yo te llevo.

— Pero Andrew, tú estás ocupado y…

— Dije, que yo te llevo. Seiya puede encargarse de hacerle las preguntas aquí al señor… ¿Cómo es que me dijo que se apellida?

— Duarte. Duarte señor Furuhata.

— Detective Furuhata, señor Duarte. —Enfatizó Seiya a propósito.

— Bueno, yo salgo con ustedes. Torres es de lo peor y no quiero llegarle tarde. —Sonrió Amy incomoda y luego se acercó a Taiki para darle un beso—Ahora vengo Taiki y ya sabes, cualquier cosa que necesites…

— Sólo oprimo este botón. Ya lo sé Amy. Anda, vete tranquila a tu reunión que el señor… ¿Kou es que es su apellido verdad?

Seiya asintió aunque le provocaba era tirarse al suelo, rodar y morirse de la risa.

—… vete que el señor Kou y yo tenemos que hablar. Ya vete. Estaré bien.

Lita, Andrew y Amy, salieron de la habitación y los dejaron a solas. Siendo esa una situación muy incómoda para los tres, Amy se disculpó diciendo que había olvidado una historia clínica en su consultorio y que debía ir por ella. Se despidió de ambos con rapidez y salió como un rayo de ahí; la vibra entre Andrew y Lita era muy pesada. Pero mientras Seiya le ponía seguro a la puerta, se sentaba al lado de su hermano y le preguntaba muy preocupado que le había pasado, ya Lita y Andrew estaban llegando al estacionamiento.

En donde él por supuesto dejó salir el indio que llevaba dentro.

— Lita por Dios, ¡¿me puedes explicar que mierda fue eso?!

— ¿De qué estás hablando Andrew?

Le preguntó y no podía evitarlo, estaba muy nerviosa.

— Oye y además, ¿Tú cómo por qué me gritas? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

— ¡¿Es en serio?! ¡¿Es una broma?! ¡¿Ahora resulta que la ofendida eres tú?! ¡Perdóname la vida, "preciosa"!

— Andrew, por favor…—suspiró con pesadez mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

— ¿Por favor qué Lita? ¡Ni mierda! ¡Ni mierda! Llevamos más de seis meses saliendo y no, ¡no me he ganado ni siquiera que me presentes como tu novio! En cambio llega ese ¡hijo de puta y….!

— Primero, te calmas. Segundo, no entiendo que es lo que me reclamas. Desde el principio de te dije que…

— ¡Pues me vale Lita! ¡Me vale verga porque no puedo, sencillamente no puedo!—Dijo completamente salido de sus casillas mientras se le acercaba.

— ¿Qué es lo que no puedes?

— Yo no puedo seguir más con ese cuento de que somos amigos con derechos porque no Lita. Yo no soy capaz de compartir con nadie y menos con ese ¡hijo de la gran perra!...

— ¡Andrew deja esa grosería oye!

—…lo que yo amo. Yo te amo Lita y todo esto ya me tiene harto. Dime de una buena vez entonces qué es lo sientes por mí. ¿Te gusto, me quieres, me amas, o qué mierda es lo que sientes por mí?

Lita por supuesto estaba era que se moría de miedo. De la angustia que le provocaron sus palabras.

— **_Ay no, ay no, ay no, ay no. ¡Me está mirando! Tengo que decirle algo pero, ¿Qué le digo? Ya han pasado muchos segundos sin decir nada y si no digo nada, seguro le voy a sacar más la mierda y…_**

— ¿Y bien Lita? Estoy esperando una respuesta. Necesito saber qué es lo que somos. ¿Somos o no somos? Llevo seis meses tratando de convencerte de que mi amor por ti es de verdad pero pues si no te sirve y te vale, es mejor que me lo digas ya.

— Andrew yo, yo, yo…

— ¿Tú qué? Habla.

—…yo, creo que ya es muy tarde. —Dijo mientras buscaba ver su reloj pero pobre, estaba tan nerviosa que olvido que ella no usaba—Ya es muy tarde y debo volver con las muchachas. Si quieres vuelve a tu diligencia con Seiya que yo me puedo ir en tu taxi. No hay problema.

— ¿Entonces así de fácil? ¿Te me vas a salir por la tangente?

— No Andrew, no es así de fácil.

Lo miró a los confundidos ojos verdes con dolor. Lo miró tan confundida y perdida como lo estaba él.

— ¿Sabes qué? Creo que este no es el mejor momento ni lugar para hablar de esto. Creo que, creo que necesitamos un tiempo.

— Sí, tienes razón. Necesitamos un tiempo para calmarnos y hablar mejor las cosas. Lo siento y podemos vernos esta noche para…

— No, no, Andrew, no me refería a eso. —Aclaró mientras le hacia la parada a un taxi—Me refería a un tiempo de nosotros. A separarnos por un tiempo.

— Oye no, ¿Qué?

— Lo siento mucho.

Subió al taxi mientras intentaba esconder las lágrimas.

Lita subió al taxi y en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, quebró en llanto. Sentada en la parte trasera del taxi mientras ponía su bolsa a un costado, hizo como hizo Mina cuando se enteró de la verdadera profesión de Yaten. Se tapó el rostro en ambas manos y lloró amargamente. Ella sí amaba a Andrew y lo amaba mucho pero aún no estaba lista para decírselo y él cometió el peor error de todos, la presionó demasiado. La asustó tanto con su agitada declaración de amor que hizo lo que él no quería hacer, la alejó.

Andrew y sobre todo Lita, estaban destrozados pero esa pequeña indiscreción que Miguel Ángel había cometido pero eso había beneficiado mucho a un par de hermanos que ya hasta se estaban riendo de lo que habían presenciado.

— ¿Sí? Entonces mínimo hoy se pone igual o más pedo que tu cuando la tal _fujoshi_ te dejó.

— Yo nunca dije que Haru era _fujoshi_ pero sí, yo creo que hoy Andrew se va a volver una melodía. Es que si alguien sabe lo que duele esa mierda de los tales "amigos con derechos" ese soy yo Taiki. Pobre Andrew pero harto que si le he dicho que aclare las cosas con Lita. Es que, ¿si viste no? A ese tipo no le faltó sino haberle plantado un beso. Se ve que le gusta mucho Lita.

— ¿Puedes culparlo? Mi Amy es mi Amy y está más buena que un bono navideño de Darien pero Lita es preciosa. ¿Sí o no?

— Bellísima. Estoy es esperando que mandé a Andrew para la mierda de una vez a ver si la invito a salir. —Río Seiya e hizo reír a su hermano—Lita es lindísima y cocina delicioso pero no hermano, pobre Andrew. Yo sé lo que eso duele. Por eso voy a ir a buscarlo después de llevar tu "declaración"…

Rieron de nuevo.

—…a la estación porque mínimo hoy termina bien perdido de la borrachera y como ha hecho tantos enemigos… pues no es bueno dejarlo solo.

— Eres un buen amigo Seiya. Un buen hermano.

— Debieron haberme dicho antes Taiki. ¿Por qué carajos Yaten no me llamó y me dijo? De haber sabido habría venido sin Andrew. Habría estado más preparado.

— Como sea… Gracias por ayudarme con eso de lo del reporte y Seiya, cuídate hermano. Mucho cuidado que las cosas en la calle por ahora están muy calientes. Nada de dártelas de policía héroe, ¿bueno? Primero tu vida que mira lo que le pasó a mi papá. Se puso a dárselas de valiente y lo único que consiguió fue que lo mataran; a él y a mi mamá claro.

— Yo sé Taiki y no me lo recuerdes. A veces ni siquiera sé que es lo que estoy haciendo usando este uniforme.

Miró su placa de policía con dolor. Con algo de arrepentimiento.

— Ya me voy Taiki porque no es bueno arriesgarnos más pero espérate y verás. Lo primero que voy hacer es llamar al pendejo de Yaten para decirle hasta mierda. ¿Cómo no me llama y me dice que casi te matan, como por milésima vez ah? No, yo también tengo derecho a saber. Soy tu jodido hermano por Dios. ¡Es el colmo con él!

— Es mejor que no le digas nada Seiya porque ese pobre está muy mal. Mina lo dejó.

— Sí, sí, si, según sé esa mujer se la pasa es echándolo Taiki. —Río —Dime algo que no sepa.

— No Seiya, esta vez es en serio. Por culpa del perro de Uzumaki y como se puso a perseguir a Amy, Mina y supongo también a Serena…

— ¿Serena? ¿Serena mi bombón hermoso?

— Pues no sé si es o no tu bombón Seiya pero si es la casi mujer de mi jefe, de Darien. Ese hijo de puta de Uzumaki mandó su gente a matarnos y no contento con eso, como que ha estado vigilando a nuestras mujeres. Según me dijo Yaten y por lo que Mina lo dejó cuando escuchó que él le contó la verdad sobre él y de mí a Amy, ese perro hijo de la gran puta llamó a mi mujer para amenazarla. ¿Ah? ¿Puedes creerlo?

— Ay no Taiki, ¿Qué? ¿Qué el jefe del cartel de la hoja hizo qué mierda?

— Pues eso hizo y estoy rogándole a todos los santos que Amy me de alta mañana porque mañana van a ir Yaten y los muchachos a darles bala a todos esos hijos de perra.

—Taiki….

— Nada de ponerte de sapo que ya sabes, los Black tienen su ficha allá y se dan cuenta de todo. Si se llegan a dar cuenta de tu existencia y que los estas zapeando, se nos complican las cosas a Yaten y a mí, Seiya. ¿Si sabes eso verdad?

Asintió.

— Quita esa cara que vamos a estar bien. Ya vas a ver.

— Me voy Taiki pero si puedo vengo mañana a ver como estas. Ojala mi hermosísima cuñada no le dé por darte de alta porque Taiki, Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha, no son cual es quier perita en dulce. Esa gente es peligrosa hermano.

—Para un malo uno más malo Taiki. —Le dio una brillante sonrisa—Eso fue que lo Yaten y yo aprendimos con el "gran sabio" Tranquilo que todo estará bien.

— Eso espero, eso espero hermano. Nos vemos Taiki y recupérate pronto por favor.

Seiya se acercó para darle un abrazo a su aún convaleciente hermano antes de irse. Abrazándolo y luego yendo hasta la puerta, lo miró una última vez y después sí se fue.

Y mientras Seiya iba con Amy a su consultorio porque debía darle algo de veracidad a su reporte, Serena no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

— ¿Sí? ¿Entonces hoy si me vas a aceptar la invitación a salir, Andrew mi amor?

— Claro que si Reika, vámonos. —La tomó muy sonriente por la cintura—A eso vine, vine por ti, mi amor.

 _— **¿Qué? ¡¿Pero qué demonios le pasa a Andrew?! ¿No se supone que esta con Lita? No, esto está muy raro. Mejor la llamo a ver qué es lo que pasa.**_

Llamando a Lita y encontrándose con la noticia de que había terminado con Andrew mientras no le entendía nada porque estaba como Mina ese día que había terminado con Yaten, llena de lágrimas y mocos, le pidió que se calmara y le dijo que ya iba para allá. Lita se negó pero Serena era como su novio, muy terca a veces.

Luego y mientras tomaba su bolsa y salía, se fue pensando…

 _— **Pobrecitas mis amigas. Sufrir por amor, por las mentiras de un hombre, es lo peor. Menos mal que yo con Endimión no tengo esos problemas pero bueno, aunque nunca hay que hablar muy duro. Ya, ya Serena y, ¡muévete que tu amiga está en problemas! Y se pone peor. Esta perra de la Reika se aprovechó de cómo estaba Andrew y se lo llevó. Ay no, ¿y ahora qué hago? ¿Le digo a Lita que Andrew se fue con Reika o no? Ay no sé, cuando la vea decido si le digo o no.**_

Mientras Serena seguía sosteniendo un dialogo interno muy serio, en otra parte no muy lejos de ellas a alguien le había dado por querer cogerla, digo, no muy lejos de Serena, Darien se moría por estar a solas con ella.

Tan desesperado que aun sabiendo que ella estaba trabajando y muy seguramente le iba a decir que no, tomó el riesgo y la llamó.

— Espero que conteste y no me mande al mandito buzón de mensajes.

— _¡Endimión!_ — Saludó Serena con efusividad y alegría mientras trataba de tomar un taxi para ir con otra de sus sufridas amigas— _Hola Endimión mi amor y, espera un momento por favor._

Darien amaba con toda su alma a esa mujer y lo hacía por eso, porque nunca había conocido ni había estado con una mujer tan única y tan autentica como ella. Serena Tsukino, despertaba infinidad de sentimientos y emociones en él, y, una de las cosas que más le gustaba era eso.

Que era muy divertida.

Casi que muriendo de la risa cuando la escuchó silbar como si se tratara de la más diestra de los camioneros, se repuso y le contestó lo que ella le preguntó cuándo por fin pudo conseguir un taxi.

— Estoy bien, estoy bien mi hermoso ángel pero, ¿tú estás bien? ¿Por qué…?— Y volvía a reír porque le había hecho mucha gracia— ¿Por qué silbaste de esa manera? Casi me dejas sordo mi amor.

 _— Lo siento pero fue la única forma que se me ocurrió para parar un taxi._

Reía al igual que él lo hacía.

— _Perdóname mi amor._

— No hay problema pero Serena, si necesitabas salir al alguna parte, ¿Por qué no me llamaste? Yo habría podido pedirles a…

 _— No, no, no mi amor y no hablemos de eso ahora Endimión que sabes no me gusta. ¿Por favor?_

— Está bien, no te diré nada más entonces. — Sonrió mientras tomaba y veía la foto que tenia de ella en su escritorio— Al menos deberías aceptar el auto que te…

 _— Menos, olvídate Endimión. ¿Cómo se te ocurre? No, ¿qué le voy a decir a mis jefes, a mi mamá o peor, a Haruka? ¿Cómo voy a justificar el tener un carro tan caro como ese? Olvídalo y mejor dime, ¿a qué debo el honor de tu llamada, mi bello y ocupado novio?_

— Solo llamaba a pedirte que nos viéramos. ¿Podemos vernos? Me haces mucha falta mi seductor ángel y vaya que deberías reivindicarte conmigo.

Hacia pucheros como un niño pequeño al que le han quitado su dulce preferido.

— Me dejaste como bobo esperándote ese día y todo para ir con Mina. Es el colmo. Mínimo ella y Yaten ya han de haberse reconciliado porque al bobo de Yaten no lo veo hace rato.

— _Pues mi amor, yo no sé qué es lo que pasa pero, espérame un momento por favor. —_ Se acercó hacia el taxista que le hablaba pidiéndole indicaciones _— Sí, sí, sí señor, gire en la próxima a la izquierda por favor._

— ¿Para dónde vas Serena? No me gusta que andes sola por la calle y mucho menos en taxi. Bájate ya mismo que yo puedo…

— _No molestes Endimión que estoy y voy a estar bien. Por si no lo sabias mi amor, se cuidarme muy bien. Haruka me enseñó hace muchos años. Como te decía… yo no sé qué es lo que pasa con mis amigas. Primero Mina y ahora Lita. No, esto es el colmo conmigo._

— Y conmigo. — Suspiró con pesar mientras dejaba su foto sobre el escritorio y se levantaba— No es justo mi ángel. Me has tenido muy abandonado últimamente y me haces falta, mucha falta. Mi cama no ha hecho otra cosa que extrañarte y bueno, no sola la cama. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

 _— Te entiendo perfectamente pero no puedo. Es que no sabes, cuando llamé a Lita estaba igual o peor que Mina cuando…. lo siento mi amor, tengo que colgar porque ya voy a llegar. Te llamo en cuanto me desocupe pero no creo que sea temprano._

— Pero me llamas Serena, ¿de acuerdo?

— _Si, si,_ — reía al imaginarse las caras que debía estar haciendo— _yo te llamo mi amor. Un beso Endimión. Te amo mi amor._

— Pero yo te amo más a ti.

Volvía a sonreír porque amaba que le dijera que lo amaba. Se sentía la persona más importante del mundo cada vez que ella se lo decía y se lo decía así, con tanta dulzura.

— Yo te amo mucho más a ti y es en serio Serena, ya estoy cansado de esto. ¿Qué te cuesta aceptar el deportivo que te regalé ah? Yo no le veo problema porque…

 _— Te amo Endimión, te amo mucho. Te llamo al rato. Besitos. Cuídate mi amor._

Y sin dejarlo decir nada más, mejor dicho, evitando alegar con él por lo mismo por lo que venían discutiendo desde hacía más de dos meses, por el hermoso deportivo blanco que le regaló, colgó después de mandarle un beso. Uno que Endimión o, Darien, recibió con mucho gusto. Con todo su corazón…


	20. Chapter 20

**_Viernes, 30 de octubre de 2015._**

 ** _Hola, hola a todas ustedes, muchas gracias por estar aquí._**

 ** _Antes de dejarlas con el capítulo de esta semana, quiero darles mis más sinceros agradecimientos por estar aquí acompañándome en esta aventura tan rara :P jajaja. Sé que mi fic ha sido un poco cruel con la pareja estrella pero mis queridas lectoras y amigas… Quería ver algo de mis personajes secundarios favoritos. Quería ver a un Zafiro malo, muy malo y que hablando de esa cosita rica pero muy malvada de Zafiro Black… tengo algo muy serio y delicado que decirles con respecto a él._**

 ** _En este capítulo va haber lemon tanto romántico como pervertido y, yo diría, algo traumatizante para las que son sensibles. ¿Se acuerdan de Zafiro y de lo que dijo que pasaría con Rei, su bebe y su amante si resultaba ser verdad que él era estéril? Bueno, solo les digo que si son sensibles al medio gore (aun no soy tan sugoi en ese género) no les gusta el lemon cochino y esas cosas, pues no lean sino la mitad de este capítulo porque la otra mitad, la de Rei, Zafiro y Nicolas, va a estar algo pesada. Muy pesada diría yo._**

 ** _Muchas gracias a todas las que después de dicho lo anterior, quieran seguir leyendo._**

 ** _Besos y abrazos. Gracias por leer y más a las que comentan; como Yssareyes, Miriam, Cindy y Elizabeth. Gracias por eso._**

* * *

 ** _Oigan, jejeje, recién llegue de trabajar y me llegaron notificaciones de muchos de mis fics. ¡gracias por esos reviews! :D Me hace muy feliz leerlos. Muchas gracias y, me da pena con ustedes pero no me puedo sentar a contestarlos todos :'( no saben lo que me duele pero gracias, muchas gracias por su apoyo._**

 ** _Besitos. Las quiero un monton._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

Era viernes en la tarde y Serena estaba con Darien pero estaba muy aburrida; y él no se quedaba atrás. Aunque estaban en el rancho (el lugar en donde habían hecho el amor por primera vez) y ese lugar siempre los relajaba, esa tarde no conseguía hacerlo. Serena estaba muy aburrida por lo mal que estaban sus amigas y Darien, se sentía muy ansioso. Estaba muy preocupado y ni sabía porque. Sólo estaba algo frio, tembloroso y muy, muy nervioso. Como si sintiera que algo muy malo iba a pasar.

En el jardín y mientras paseaban por aquel abundante y hermoso rosal, fue Darien quien se percató de la mirada completamente ausente de Serena y le preguntó con suavidad…

— ¿Qué tienes mi bello ángel? ¿Qué te pasa que estas tan seria?

— Nada, nada, no es nada Endimión y no te preocupes mi amor. —Le sonrió fingidamente mientras él le tomaba la mano, la llevaba hasta sus provocativos labios y la besaba—Estoy bien.

— ¿A quién tratas de engañar? ¿A mí acaso? No, no Serena. Tú no me crees pero yo te conozco muy bien.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué tanto?

— Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que si estas así como estas, es por tus amigas. ¿O me equivoco?

— Eso no es justo mi amor. —Hizo un dulce mohín y atrapó sus manos que ya la abrazaban por la espalda con ternura—Parece que sí es verdad. Me conoces demasiado bien Endimión.

— ¿Lo ves?

— Sí. La verdad si estoy triste pero sobre todo muy preocupada por ellas.

— Serena, mi amor.

La giró para que quedara frente a él mientras ya se empezaba a divisar a lo lejos una bella puesta de sol con colores muy vivos. Muy románticos.

— Tranquila. Esas cosas pasan y en el caso de Mina y Yaten, relájate que tú sabes que ellos se la pasan es en esas. Eso no es novedad Serena.

— No, no Endimión, creo que esta vez es en serio porque el día que estuve con Mina y…

— Ah sí, —sonrió con dolor al recordarlo—Mina. Por culpa de esa malvada yo dormí solo esa noche. No olvides darle las gracias por mí cuando vuelvas a verla.

— Es en serio mi amor.

Sonrió de nuevo con él. Pero luego más seria…

— Es de verdad amor. Ese día Mina se comió; sola, todo un tarro de helado.

— Uy, ¿sí? No Serena, ¡ya me antojaste!

— ¡Endimión!—Exclamó sonriente mientras él se reía—No te rías que es de verdad. Mina, Mina no volvió a comer helado desde lo de Armand. Recuerdo que la última vez que comió helado; y en esa cantidad, fue cuando él la dejó por esa tonta y se fue a Londres a trabajar en la empresa de los papás de esa infeliz.

— Oye, ¿te cae?

— Sí. Mina ese día lloró, lloró y lloró igual a como estuvo la semana pasada mientras se comía ese helado. Aquel día dijo que comería hasta no poder más. Que de nada había validó todos los sacrificios que había hecho por él y que por eso esa noche seria para ella. Para comer lo que verdaderamente quisiera. Vi a Mina muy mal amor y no sólo a ella, Lita también está muy deprimida.

— ¿Lita?

— Ay si mi amor, —lo abrazó sintiéndose muy deprimida—mi Lita es muy linda; y es una excelente persona, pero tiene un grave problema con el compromiso. Desde lo de Mauricio, bueno, ella se cerró a la posibilidad de volverse a enamorar y ahora eso la alejó; y creo que definitivamente, de mi Andrew.

— Oye, oye, oye.

Dijo tomando una actitud celosa de repente.

— ¿Cómo que mi Andrew? Yo acepto que digas eso de tus amigas porque son tus amigas pero con ese tipo; y con ningún otro, no. ¿De acuerdo? Tu eres mía Serena y Serena, hay algo que quiero decirte.

— ¿Y cómo que será? —Le preguntó con una sonrisa— ¿Será acaso que por fin te vas a dignar a decirme que es lo que te tiene tan preocupado a ti?

— ¿Y tú por qué me preguntas eso?

De nuevo lo miró sonriente. Con mucha sobrades.

— ¿Es en serio Endimión? Si tú dices que me conoces, pues yo te conozco mucho más a ti. Yo te adoro Endimión y me doy cuenta; no, más bien siento, que algo o alguien…te tienen muy preocupado. Anda mi amor, no seas así y dime, ¿Qué tienes ah? ¿Qué es lo que hace que en esa cara tan bella haya un ceño tan fruncido?

— ¿Siempre es así de coqueta, señorita Tsukino?

— Sólo con el amor de mi vida. —Se prendió de su cuello y le robó un beso mientras el atardecer los sorprendía—Sólo con el hombre que amo. Te amo Endimión. Te amo y me gustaría que empezaras a confiar más en mí amor.

— Es cierto, tienes toda la razón.

Respondió con seriedad mientras el collar que le había devuelto aquel día después de haberle hecho el amor con él puesto (el cristal de plata) brillaba con más intensidad que otras veces.

— Si vas a ser mi esposa tengo que confiar más en ti.

— ¿Tu, tu qué dijiste?

— Es mi hermana. Se trata de Rei. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que estaba casada pero que ese matrimonio era una completa farsa?

Asintió.

— Bueno, pues mi hermana se enamoró de otro hombre y va a huir con él esta noche.

— ¿Qué? Pero no entiendo mi amor, ¿no me habías dicho que ella estaba embarazada?

Pero cuando Darien la miró entre incómodo y apenado, Serena entendió en el acto. Tendría que haber sido una completa retrasada para no haberle entendido la indirecta que le dio con la sola mirada.

— Oh, ya entiendo. Ay mi amor pero, ¿y el marido? Tú me has dicho que el tal terrorífico es eso, bien terrorífico. ¿Qué va a pasar cuando él se entere?

— Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa Serena. Ese idiota está loco. Está completamente desequilibrado y no me quiero ni imaginar lo que pasaría si él….

— No, no, no, no mi amor, no te pongas así. —Tomó su bello rostro preocupado y en un rápido movimiento, lo puso en su pecho. Más específicamente en sus senos.

— Ummm, si… no sabes cómo me gusta estar entre tus brazos pero es que el cristal de plata mi ángel, me está tallando la cara.

— ¡Lo siento!

Lo soltó inmediatamente él le dijo pero eso distrajo a Darien. Lo sacó de sus pensamientos y más que nada de su preocupación. Lo hizo reír con su exagerada reacción.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿No te hice daño o….?

—No creí que fueras a cumplir tu promesa; nunca te lo quitas. Desde aquel día no te quitas el cristal de plata.

— Te lo prometí y un Tsukino siempre cumple su palabra.

Sonrió y al verlo tan preocupado quiso darle ánimo.

—Tranquilo que todo estará bien. Tú no hablas mucho de tu familia; ni de ti ni de nada de tu trabajo, pero sé que no las vas a desamparar ni a ella ni su bebe. ¿O sí?

— Por supuesto que no. Yo amo a mis; amo a mi hermana y así no esté de acuerdo con lo que está haciendo, —luego pensó— ** _porque está arriesgando su vida y no sólo eso, la de ese tipo y la del bebe también_** siempre voy a apoyarla. Siempre voy a estar ahí para ella. Para lo que sea que necesite.

— Yo sé que si mi amor pero bueno, ¿te parece si volvemos a la casa y nos tomamos un vino frente a la chimenea? Ya se está metiendo el sol y empieza a hacer frio. ¿No te parece?

— Sí. Creo que tienes razón y vamos a necesitar más que el fuego de una chimenea para entrar en calor. —Le dijo al oído cuando se hizo tras ella y apretó su creciente erección contra ella— ¿No crees mi bello ángel seductor?

— Endimión…ay Endimión mi amor sí, sí mi amor.

— **_Como me gustaría que pudieras suspirar mi verdadero nombre, Serena._** Bueno, veo que ya encontramos la solución. Necesitamos darnos calor corporal y para eso, necesitamos una habitación y una, cama. Vamos porque es verdad. Ya empieza hacer mucho frio pero antes…

— Endimión… ya te me habías demorado amor.

— Te regalaría con gusto todas las rosas del país; del planeta entero pero igual me daría.

— ¿Por? ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Porque no tendría caso. —La tomó de la mano para volver a la casa y empezó a caminar con ella—Ninguna rosa; por más hermosa que sea, se puede comparar contigo, con tu belleza y con tu exquisito y penetrante olor que me encanta. Que me enloquece mujer.

Serena sonrió nerviosa ante su coquetería y dándole su mano izquierda para entrelazarla con la suya mientras con la derecha sostenía una de las muchas rosas que él siempre le regalaba, caminaba con él rumbo al rancho. Más específicamente caminaba muy enamorada con él de la mano para ir a su habitación.

Media hora después, en la habitación, con la chimenea encendida y después de dos copas de vino….

— Quiero que te cases conmigo Serena.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?—Preguntó con las pupilas dilatadas mientras lo tenía a él sobre ella.

— Se supone que estas cosas se hacen es de otra manera pero no puedo aguantarlo más. El día que pasó lo que pasó con Taiki, iba a invitarte a cenar para proponértelo pero….

— Olvida eso mi amor y, ¿sí? ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Tú de verdad quieres casarte conmigo Endimión?

— Claro que sí. —Sonrió—Nunca había hablado más en serio en mi vida. Quiero estar contigo y quiero que eso sea todos los días. Quiero tenerte en mi casa y sobre todo en mi cama, así. Te quiero para mí siempre así.

— Endimión….

Gimió y suspiró cuando él acercó su erecto miembro hasta su intimidad para entrar.

— Ah Endimión mi amor, te amo. Te amo y sí, claro que quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo. Te amo mucho mi amor.

— ¿Eso es un sí?

Y no lo aguantó más. Se introdujo en ella de un solo golpe.

— ¡Sí! Ah, ah, ah Endimión, eres, eres un tramposo de….

— Y bien que te gusta.

Sonrió con maldad mientras no dejaba de moverse. De hundirse en ella con fuerza.

— Yo también te amo Serena, te amo….

Sobre ella y mientras el calor de la chimenea (pero más el de sus cuerpos) los hacia sudar, no dejaba de embestirla, de tocarla, de besarla por todas partes, de amarla. Casi que embriagado con el olor que desprendía su hermoso cabello suelto, se sentía el hombre más feliz y pleno del mundo.

Aunque eso no sería por mucho tiempo.

Estaba haciéndole el amor a la única mujer de la que verdaderamente se había enamorado y más feliz estaba, porque le había dicho que sí a su improvisada propuesta de matrimonio. Besando su sudado cuello y deleitándose con lo dulce de su sabor, se detuvo y salió de ella porque quería tomarla de otra forma. Le gustaba mucho estar sobre ella porque sentía la suavidad de sus senos sobre su marcado y plano abdomen de bronceado natural pero quería tenerla sobre él. Le gustaba tenerla sobre él moviéndose sin parar porque de esa forma veía algo que le encantaba verle cuando lo hacían.

Le gustaba mirar cómo se movía el cristal de plata a su mismo ritmo mientras ella lo cabalgaba.

— En, En, Endimión mi amor ah, ah sí, ah….

— Ah Serena, Serena…. ¿te gusta?

— Sí, sí, oh sí mi amor. Me gusta, me gustas mucho amor. Me encantas…

Iluminada por el tenue fuego de la chimenea que ya no le faltaba mucho para apagarse, siguió moviéndose sobre Darien mientras él la halaba hacia él y la abrazaba como si esa fuera la última vez que iba a abrazarla; que irónicamente así fue. Darien siempre llevaba sus grandes, fuertes y hermosos brazos hacia su blanca y sudada espalda para abrazarla. La abrazaba muy fuerte, con todo su amor y ese gesto siempre hacia que Serena perdiera el control. Le parecía tan tierno y a la vez tan apasionado su gesto, que siempre llegaba al orgasmo casi de inmediato cuando él la abrazaba, suspiraba bajito y decía muy enamorado…

— Serena, ah sí Serena…

— En, En, ¡Endimión te amo….!

Llegando a un fuerte, placentero y muy potente orgasmo, se movió con todas las fuerzas que tenía en su frágil cuerpo de tersa piel blanca sobre él y lo hizo estallar a él también. Cayendo sobre su pecho jadeante y tan feliz como él, levantó su sudado rostro para decirle mirándolo a los ojos…

— Eres increíble mi amor. Te amo, te amo Endimión….

— No creo que más de lo que te amo yo Serena. Yo te amo más a ti mi sensual y hermoso ángel.

Serena cerró los ojos al igual que él lo hizo y acercándose a su rostro, a sus hinchados y sonrojados labios, lo besó con todo su amor. Lo besó con todo su corazón.

Siendo más de las nueve de la noche, en otro lugar las cosas se complicaban.

— _Maldita sea Kumada, ¡¿es en serio?! ¡Estamos hablando de la mujer de Zafiro Black! ¡¿Es que eres así de bruto o simplemente te haces idiota?!_

— Sólo llamaba para despedirme de ti Tenou. —Sonrió Nicolás mientras esperaba a que Rei llegara—Espero la información que te di te sirva pero entiéndeme por favor, tengo que hacerlo.

— _Lo que estás haciendo es una reverenda estupidez Kumada pero allá tú. Nunca me imaginé que el mejor encubierto de la agencia fuera salir con una pendejada de estas. "No, es me enamoré y me voy" Y tanto trabajo que nos costó infiltrarte estúpido. Te da por largarte justo cuando ya estábamos cerca de descubrir al verdadero jefe de la organización. ¿Cuándo es que llega el tal "gran sabio" a todas estas?_

— Supuestamente en una semana. De nuevo perdóname Haruka pero…

— _Sí, sí, sí, no tiene caso tratar de razonar contigo. Un tipo enamorado, así como lo estás tú de esa mujer, es un completo imbécil. Cuídate Kumada y cuando llegues; a donde sea que vayas a irte con ella esta noche, me llamas. ¿Entendiste? Ni siquiera sé por qué tanto misterio con eso._

— Es necesario Haruka, créeme que es necesario. Hasta pronto. Te llamo en cuanto llegue.

Nicolás se despidió de Haruka y guardando el teléfono en su chaqueta, no imaginaba lo que pasaría.

— ¿Pero qué….?

De pronto todo se puso oscuro para Nicolás porque uno de los hombres que trabajaba para un muy mal humorado Zafiro, le puso una capucha negra en la cabeza y lo subió con rapidez a una camioneta negra.

Unos cuantos minutos después y llegando a una bodega….

— ¡Rei! ¡Déjela ir por favor! ¡Está embarazada!

— ¿Y?—Respondió con enojo Zafiro mientras le apuntaba a Rei en la cabeza y uno de sus hombres golpeaba a Nicolás— ¿Eso qué tiene? Que esté esperando un bastardo, maldito infeliz, no la hace menos perra. ¿Verdad que sí, perra?

Rei gritó de dolor cuando él le halo el negro cabello con fuerza pero nadie la escuchó. Estaba amordazada y amarrada a una silla muy, muy golpeada.

— ¿Lo ves? Ahora sí, que pena me da dañarles su viajecito tortolitos pero de malas. Nadie se burla de mí y vive para contarlo.

— Por favor, si con alguien quiere desquitarse entonces que sea conmigo pero no le haga daño a Rei. ¡Déjela ir!

Zafiro elevó las manos y dijo con mucha ironía, una fingida risa y sin soltar su potente arma mientras sus hombres, Rei y Nicolás lo veían con terror….

— ¡Pero que novio tan valiente tienes Rei! Mira que para ser un policía…

— ¡¿Qué?!—Preguntó Rei sorprendida mientras Zafiro le quitaba la venda de la boca— ¡¿De qué estás hablando maldito lunático?!

— Ay no, ¿no me digas que no sabías?

Preguntó después de haberle disparado a Nicolás en una pierna.

— ¡Aaaahhhh!

— ¡Nicolás!

— Pues sí, así como lo oyes, maldita y sucia perra. Este idiota es un maldito policía que no hizo más que acostarse contigo para sacarte información.

— ¡No, no Rei! Nada, —decía con dificultad Nicolás mientras se sostenía la pierna—nada de lo que dice es verdad. ¡No le creas nada por favor!

— ¿Eres, eres policía Nicolás?

— Rei, Rei no hagas esto ahora por favor.

— ¿Lo eres? ¡Contesta la maldita pregunta!

— ¡Sí!—Le gritó con frustración mientras Zafiro les pedía a sus hombres que se retiraran y los dejaran solos—Si lo soy Rei pero en ningún momento…

Rei quebró en llanto. Lloraba desesperada y amargamente su traición y eso a Zafiro lo tenía aterrado. Rei no soltó ni una, ni una sola lágrima cuando él la golpeó y la amarró a esa silla diciéndole que lo sabía todo. Que iba a matarla a ella y a Nicolás por su deshonrosa traición.

Rei no quiso llorarle por no darle el gusto pero eso que le había hecho Nicolás, si le había destrozado y partido el corazón en mil pedazos.

— Oh, pero ni nada más lo que hiciste, maldita basura.

— ¡Aaahhhhh! —Gritó de nuevo con mucho dolor Nicolás porque Zafiro volvió a dispararle. Esa vez le disparó en un hombro.

— Hiciste llorar a Rei. Vamos Rei, ¿todavía quieres defenderlo? ¿Qué dices si matamos a este imbécil y empezamos de nuevo? Estoy dispuesto a perdonar tu infidelidad, a cuidar al bastardo de tu hijo y a empezar de nuevo.

Rei no quería saber nada de Zafiro. Lo odiaba con toda su alma pero su hijo, era su hijo. Por eso aunque dolida con Nicolás por lo que le había hecho y pensando más en su hijo que en ella misma, miró a Zafiro con temor y le hizo una pregunta que lo sacó completamente de sus casillas.

Lo hizo perder el control.

— ¿Por qué dices que este hijo no es tuyo Zafiro? Tú y yo hemos….

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso piensas seguir burlándote de mí Rei? ¡¿Es en serio?!

Le dio tanta ira que sí, apuntó su arma hacia ella y le disparó.

— ¡Rei! ¡No Rei no, Rei….!

— ¡Maldita perra! ¡Voy a matarte a ti, al maldito de tu amante, y al bastardo de tu hijo por eso, por perra! ¡Yo no puedo tener hijos! ¡Soy estéril maldita sea!

Se giró y le disparó de nuevo a Nicolás pero esa vez, Nicolás logró esquivarlo.

— ¡No te muevas maldito estúpido! ¡¿Qué no ves que quiero matarte?!

— Si quieres matarme, ¡pues mátame maldito loco de mierda pero déjala a ella en paz! ¡Déjala ir que tu problema es conmigo! ¡Fui yo el que la buscó! ¡Fui yo quien a final de cuentas la embarazó!

— ¡Maldito!

Zafiro estaba loco, estaba fuera de sí y empezó a disparar a diestra y siniestra por toda la bodega mientras Nicolás se movía con dificultad gracias a la herida que tenía en su pierna. Estaba tratando de protegerse de sus ataques.

Los hombres de Zafiro que se asustaron al oír los disparos, entraron para ver qué pasaba pero se quedaron en la puerta cuando Zafiro fue hasta donde estaba Rei, sacó una navaja para cortar las cuerdas con las que estaba atada, y la puso de rodillas sobre el suelo.

— ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer Zafiro?

— ¿Con que te da mucho orgullo decir que embarazaste a esta maldita perra verdad, policía de mierda? Pues, ¿Qué crees? Mientras tú la cogías por raticos y a escondidas, yo la cogía todas las noches.

— ¡Ah!—Gritó Rei con dolor cuando Zafiro lo tomó en una mano y la penetró por el trasero de un solo golpe.

— ¡No, no, no Rei! ¡Suéltala maldito enfermo! ¡Déjala en paz!

— Ah sí, sigues tan apretada como siempre, puta. Veo que esto tampoco se lo quisiste dar a él. ¡Oigan, ustedes! ¡Busquen a ese imbécil y que mire!

— ¡Ah, ah, suéltame Zafiro!—Lloraba Rei ante aquella dolorosa y asquerosa humillación— ¡Ya mátame de una buena vez y déjame en paz!

— Tranquila, tranquila "mi amor" Sólo quiero que vea como te cojo por última vez. Sólo eso.

En efecto así fue. Los hombres de Zafiro descubrieron a Nicolás detrás de un contenedor y obligándolo a ver como Zafiro la violaba sin compasión, luego vio algo incluso peor. Zafiro tomó la navaja que antes había usado para liberarla de esas cuerdas y apuñalándola en el vientre mientras estallaba dentro de ella, la dejó tirada en el piso mientras se acomodaba los pantalones y lamia un poco el cuchillo que había quedado empañado con su sangre.

— ¡Rei, Rei, no, no! Rei no, no Rei…

— Tráiganme la motosierra que está en la camioneta y; no, esperen un momento. —Sacó su celular del fino saco y lo contestó— ¿Bueno? No es en serio Diamante, ¡¿es en serio?! ¿Y yo que tengo que ver con eso? ¡Ah, pues ya qué! Si es una orden de mi papá pues para allá voy. Si, si, ya entendí. Ya voy.

Colgó el teléfono y guardándolo fue hasta donde estaban sus hombres esperando órdenes.

— Mátenlos y que parezca un accidente. ¡¿Entendieron?!

— ¡Si señor!

— Hasta el último momento me divertí a tu lado, Rei. —Miró con una maldadosa sonrisa a Rei que agonizaba en el piso llena de sangre—Por eso me case contigo. Porque eras la mujer más bella que hubiera visto en mi vida y quería doblegar tu voluntad. Hasta nunca. Algún día nos veremos en el infierno.

— Mal, maldito….

— No quiero un solo error con esto y muchachos, no se demoren. Ustedes dos, —miró a los más diestros con el arma—se viene conmigo; hay problemas graves con Uzumaki y esta… perra y su amante, no debe ser mayor problema para ellos.

— ¡Si señor!

— Lástima que no pude usar mi motosierra nueva; la había comprado especialmente para esto pero bueno, otro día será. ¡Juan, Pedro, vámonos que estamos lejos!

Subiendo a la camioneta mientras veía por el espejo como sus hombres llenaban de balas a la que había sido su esposa y a quien había sido uno de sus más confiables empleados, sonrió y se fue feliz por haber logrado su venganza.

* * *

 ** _¿Les dije o no les dije que iba a estar pesado? Juajuajua, soy tan mala, tan mala…. Jajajaja ;)_**

 ** _Muchas gracias a toda aquella que haya llegado hasta aquí y, si de verdad las afecté con lo que escribí, les pido una disculpa por eso. No olviden que la vida real es mucha más espantosa que lo que yo escribí aqui y que ese medio, es peligroso. Es algo que está lleno de maldad y eso era lo que quería representar en el personaje de Zafiro, maldad pura ;)_**

 ** _Besitos y abrazos. Gracias por leer y comentar. Se los agradezco mucho._**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Viernes, 06 de noviembre de 2015.**_

 _ **Hola, hola a todas ustedes y el día de hoy, jejeje, un capitulo menos traumatizante que el de la semana pasada :P si, si, es que creo que me pasé :v**_

 ** _Muchas gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes por leer y comentar, se los agradezco mucho. No puedo contestar reviews una por una porque no tengo el tiempo pero, no me puedo ir sin agradecerles por todo el apoyo y el cariño que me transmiten con cada una de sus palabras. Muchas gracias a Yssareyes, a Miriam, a Cindy04 a la nueva chica que me ha estado leyendo y comentando, gumimegume, a mi querida Clarissa que creo que no se esperaba pero para nada que matara a Rei y Nicolas, a mi bella Elizabeth y si se me olvida alguien, lo siento pero ya saben, yo soy medio loca :P_**

 ** _Besitos y abrazos. Espero les guste el capi de hoy._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

Mientras muy lejos del rancho de Darien los hombres de Zafiro metían los cadáveres de Nicolás y Rei a un auto para hacerlos estrellar y que pareciera eso, que habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico, Darien era despertado de su confortable y muy reparador sueño por uno de sus más confiables trabajadores.

Levantándose de la cama y teniendo mucho cuidado de no despertar a Serena, la acomodó con delicadeza y le dio un dulce beso en la frente antes de ir a la puerta y ver qué era lo que Malachite quería a esa hora de la noche. Eran más de la diez. Más le valía a Malachite que se tratara algo de vida o muerte porque Darien estaba más que cómodo durmiendo abrazado a Serena. Estaba que no se cambiaba por nadie.

— Malachite, ¿Qué pasó? De sobra sabes que cuando…

—…que cuando esta con ella no le gusta que lo molesten para nada y deja que me encargue de todo pero no, hoy no puedo hacer eso señor.

Darien se cerró mejor la bata de dormir y empezó a mirarlo muy preocupado.

— Acaba de llamar Yaten señor. Dice que la cosa con el perro de Uzumaki, su primo y sus hombres, esta color de hormiga.

— Ay no. —Se llevó una mano a la cabeza con desesperación— ¿Y que más dijo?

— Sólo dijo que Uzumaki exigía hablar con alguno de los jefes; o sea con alguien de los Black o con usted señor. Le dije que ya mismo nos íbamos para allá a ser sus refuerzos pero…

— No, lo mejor es cortar esto por lo sano. Nos vamos ya mismo para allá Malachite; y Malachite…

— ¿Si señor?

— Ve con los muchachos y que se alisten. Preparen las mejores armas que tengan porque aunque voy a ir a tratar de ver como resuelvo este mierdero en el que nos metió el "gran sabio" de forma civilizada, nunca se sabe. Es mejor ir preparado.

— Sí señor.

— Malachite, ¿de casualidad no tienes algo de ropa que me puedas prestar?

Sonrió y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

Darien era el jefe de todos ellos y era la máxima autoridad impuesta en ese y en muchos otros ranchos por el "gran sabio" pero él no los veía como eso, siempre los vio como sus amigos. Por eso riéndose y haciéndolo reír con su pregunta, pasó a explicarle (mientras Malachite sonreía de verlo tan apenado) porque le estaba pidiendo prestada algo de ropa.

— Serena. Si entro y empiezo a buscar ropa para cambiarme, seguro la despierto y después empieza a hacer preguntas que no le puedo responder y ahora no tengo tiempo para eso.

— Que hablando de eso y con todo el respeto que usted me merece jefe pero… ¿en serio? ¿Hasta cuándo piensa seguir con esa muchacha? Eso puede terminar siendo un problema para usted.

— Y se pone peor Malachite.

Sonrió mientras le puso una mano en el hombro y empezaba a caminar con él hasta su habitación para poder cambiarse y salir con ellos.

— Hoy le pedí que se casara conmigo y me dijo que sí.

— ¿Qué usted hizo qué cosa? Ay no señor, no puedo creer que sea verdad lo que me está diciendo pero está bien, entiendo. Vamos, se cambia y pues, ahí disculpara usted que la ropa no sea tan fina como la suya pero eso sí, es cómoda y está muy limpia.

— Tú como siempre tan amable conmigo Malachite y bueno, recuérdame entonces subirte el sueldo para que compres más ropa.

Rieron mientras Malachite sacaba prendas de su "modesto" armario y las ponía sobre la cama.

— Cuando me case con Serena y nos vengamos a vivir aquí, me va tocar estarte molestando a cada rato. Esa mujer es muy curiosa y cada vez me cuesta más trabajo esconderme de ella.

Malachite sonrió y al mismo tiempo lo miró con genuina preocupación mientras sacaba un par de botas estilo militar y se las pasaba. Dándole espacio para que se cambiara, puso un chaleco anti balas (cortesía de su fan más querida, Neherenia) sobre la cama y salió de la habitación.

Mientras Darien se cambiaba y renegaba mentalmente de la vida que llevaba, Malachite fue a cumplir con la orden que le dio. Fue a sacar de la guardia del rancho a Jedite y a Neflyte para poder ir con ellos y con Darien hasta donde estaba Yaten y los demás dándose bala con los hombres de Uzumaki. Luego tendría que llamar al club en donde estaba Ziocite con su chica preferida, con Mercury, para sacarlo de su idilio. Desde ya se reía por los gritos que sabía iba a darle por haber llamado a interrumpirlo; Mercury mantenía muy ocupada y él también. Casi nunca coincidían.

.

.

Al otro día y entrando en la habitación con cautela para no despertarla…

— Serena… buenos días mi hermoso ángel y… ¿Serena? Serena, ¿estás en el baño princesa? Serena, no te escondas traviesa.

Darien entró a la habitación muy a eso de las nueve de la mañana sin saber ni tener una idea, que Serena se había ido desde la noche anterior. Recibiendo una llamada de Michiru a las doce de la noche diciendo que la necesitaban porque les había llegado un caso importante, se despertó inmediatamente cuando ella pronunció un apellido: Chiba. Mientras Serena se vestía y tomaba lápiz y papel de su bolsa para dejarle una nota a Darien, escuchaba que Michiru le daba detalles y sus ojos se llenaron de ilusión. Pensó que esa era una estupenda oportunidad para dar con él, con el asesino de su papá.

Dejando la nota y saliendo a toda velocidad en una de las camionetas que Darien tenía en el rancho y que desde luego puso a su disposición, seguía trabajando sin descanso mientras Darien leía esa nota que lo había dejado en _shock_. No podía creer que lo que ahí dijera fuera cierto.

 _"_ _Hola mi amor y disculpa que tenga que irme; que a todas estas Endimión, ¿tú dónde demonios estas a esta hora eh? Como sea… debo ir a la estación porque parece que mataron a la hermana de Chiba; ya sabes, el tal caballero. Parece que la mujer y el tipo que encontraron están relacionados con ese sujeto y bueno, de sobra sabes lo mucho que me interesa porque creo que Haruka y su equipo tienen razón. El tal Darien Chiba y el caballero, al parecer son el mismo. Un beso amor. Te amo. Llámame en cuanto leas esto."_

El rostro del pobre Darien se llenó de amargas y extensas lágrimas. Arrugando la nota y sentándose sobre la suave cama en donde las sabanas de seda estaban muy revolcadas, lloraba su perdida. Estaba casi seguro que se trataba de ella. En ese momento entendió toda la preocupación y el nerviosísimo del día anterior.

Presintió todo el día la muerte de Rei.

Llorando ante sus conclusiones gracias a la nota que le había dejado su único amor, se limpió el rostro, se levantó y se dispuso a confirmar esa información ante de llamar a Serena. Sacó su teléfono e inmediatamente marcó al número de Rei. Cansado de dar vueltas por la habitación y recibir la misma respuesta: correo de voz, decidió llamar a quien no quería. Buscó el número de Zafiro y lo llamó.

Cosa para lo que Zafiro estaba más que preparado.

— Hola, hola cuñado. ¿Y eso? ¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada?

— Disculpa que te llame tan temprano pero es que estoy llamando a Rei y no me contesta. ¿De casualidad está contigo? ¿Me la puedes pasar?

— Oye no, ¿Qué? No, no, Darien, yo no estoy con Rei. —Abrazó más a Petzite que dormía cómodamente sobre su pecho—Ella se fue ayer de viaje. ¿Qué no te acuerdas que tú mismo disque le diste dinero para que se fuera en uno de esos cruceros? No la veo desde ayer en la tarde.

— **_Claro, ya hasta se me había olvidado que eso fue lo que me dijo Rei que le diría para poderse escapar con Nicolás._** –Pensó Darien con preocupación—Eh si, si, si, ahora que lo dices ya me acordé pero no, pensé que saldría hoy en la mañana. No ayer.

— Pues ya ves, —río como si nada—tu hermana me odia tanto que prefirió irse desde ayer. No sé nada de ella pero tienes razón, esto ya está raro. Llamaré a la agencia de viajes y en cuanto sepa algo te llamo. ¿De acuerdo?

— Te lo agradecería mucho. Adiós Zafiro. En el caso de que saber algo antes que tú te llamo y te digo.

— Gracias. Hablamos más tarde cuñado.

Sonriendo con maldad, con mucha perversión, despertó a Petzite porque quería decirle algo antes de irse a hacer la mejor actuación de su vida. Antes de irse a tener que reconocer a Rei a la morgue.

— Ummmm, Zafiro mi amor, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué no ves que aún es temprano mi amor?

— Despierta ya perezosa que tengo que decirte; no, más bien, tengo que pedirte algo antes de irme.

— ¿Y cómo que será? ¿Quieres que te lo chupe tan temprano o qué mi amor?

Rieron ambos.

— No, no se trata de eso; aunque no estaría mal pero como sea, no me distraigas Petzite.

— Dime. Soy toda oídos amor mío.

— Exactamente Petzite, así es.

Sonrió y le tomó las manos.

— Quiero que me disculpes por haber sido tan ciego, por no haberme dado cuenta antes.

— ¿De qué? ¿Qué te pasa Zafiro? Tú no eres así y…

— De que siempre has tenido razón. Tú eres la mujer ideal y perfecta para mi Petzite. Quiero que estemos juntos ahora que soy viudo y…

— Oye, ¿Cómo? ¿No me digas que…?

— Sí. —Le guiñó un ojo y sonrió con maldad—Así fue. Soy un hombre libre desde anoche y quiero estar contigo. Quiero que me sigas queriendo como me quieres Petzite y a cambio de tu amor; y de tu sexo por supuesto…

Río al igual que ella lo hizo.

— Zafiro….

—…te ofrezco convertirte en lo que ya de por sí eres. Te convertiré en toda una reina, en MI reina y te llenaré de todas las comodidades y lujos que me pidas. No te digo que te seré fiel y todas esas mamadas porque…

— ¿Estás hablando en serio Zafiro? ¿De verdad, de verdad?

— Que yo sepa comediante no soy Petzite. —Dijo con total seriedad y si, aunque él estaba serio ella río nerviosa—Bueno pero, ¿y entonces? ¿Sí o no? Porque si me dices que sí, tendrías que venirte a vivir conmigo al D.F y…

— Claro que sí Zafiro.

Contestó con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras apretaba sus manos con más fuerza.

— Yo te amo. Te amo mucho mi amor y así no me dieras nada, no importa. Con tal de poder ser tu mujer, la legal, la original, iría y haría lo que tú me pidieras. Todo lo que tú quieras mi amor.

— **_Ah maldito Diamante, ¿así es como vives con Esmeralda? ¡Pues con razón! ¡Ni una sola objeción!—_** Pensó con diversión mientras ella lo veía a los ojos zafiro muy, muy enamorada—Muy bien, me alegra. Entonces empieza a dejar todo listo aquí porque cuando menos creas, vengo por ti. Nos iremos a vivir a mi casa.

— Zafiro, mi amor.

— Dime.

— ¿Podría pedirte que no viviéramos en esa casa? ¿Podríamos vivir en otra parte, en donde no haya estado esa?

— Claro, eso no es problema. Busca un lugar que te guste y me dices. Lo compraré enseguida pero eso si eh, —dijo mientras se vestía—nada de ponerme a comprar muebles porque yo para esa mierda no sirvo.

— Claro que sí mi amor, como tú digas.

Zafiro sonrió, le tomó el delicado rostro desmaquillado en una mano y con mucha delicadeza, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso. La besó y la besó tan delicadamente que por un momento Petzite llegó a pensar que ese no era él. Zafiro era rudo, apasionado, violento. No lo reconocía en ese momento.

Por eso enarcando una ceja y ya preocupada por sus delicadas caricias y besos, iba a separarse de él y preguntarle qué era lo que le pasaba pero cuando el empezó a caer sobre ella y desgarró con violencia aquella blusa rosada de seda, se relajó.

— **_Sí, este si eres tú._** —Pensó con diversión mientras el descendía para succionarle los ya erizados pezones— ¿No que te tienes que ir?

— Ah, que se vayan al demonio. Te cojo una vez más y de ahí si me voy. ¿O es que no quieres?

— ¡Ah Zafiro sí!—Gimió fuertemente cuando el haló su cuerpo por los pezones— ¡Claro que si mi amor!

— **_Sí, ahora si voy a empezar a vivir bien_** _._ –Pensó mientras la veía retorcerse de placer— ** _Debí haber hecho esto desde un principio. No debí perder tanto tiempo con la perra esa de Rei._**

En otra parte y mientras Zafiro gozaba de su reciente soltería, Serena veía algo que no debía ver. Algo que destrozó su corazón.

 _"_ _Para mi amado Endimión. Att: tu ángel de ojos celestes"_

 _—_ _ **No, no, ¡no! ¡Esto no puede ser!**_ —Pensaba Serena pálida del miedo mientras no dejaba de leer la inscripción de aquel único y costoso reloj— **_¡Este es el reloj que le regalé a Endimión hace quince días! ¡¿Por qué lo trae Seiya diciendo que lo encontró en…?!_**

— Bombón, oye Serena, ¿Qué tienes mujer? ¡Estas pálida!

— ¿Dónde, donde dices que encontraste este reloj Seiya?

— En el puerto. En donde al parecer el cartel de la hoja y los hombres del caballero se dieron bala anoche. Pero bombón, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué tienes?—Preguntó con angustia mientras del bello rostro de Serena y sus únicos ojos celestes, empezaban a deslizarse las lágrimas.

— Nada, no es nada Seiya.

— ¿Cómo que no es nada? ¡Pero si estas llorando mujer! Dime por favor, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quieres que llame a Haruka o…?

— ¡No!—Se asustó al pensar en la reacción de Haruka. Seguro si se enteraba la mataría a regaños— No, no, no es nada y discúlpame Seiya pero debo ir a poner esto con el resto de la evidencia.

— ¿Estas segura que no pasa nada? Uno no llora y se pone así por nada Serena. Dime, nosotros somos amigos. ¿No? Anda, dime. Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte.

— Estoy bien Seiya.

Resbalaron dos lágrimas más mientras ella apretaba aquel reloj con fuerza.

— No te preocupes. Nos vemos ahora.

Serena le dio la espalda a Seiya y caminó lo más rápido que pudo hasta su cubículo. Tomando su bolsa, metiendo aquel reloj en ella y luego disponiéndose a salir de la estación de policía para ir y confrontar a Darien, se encontró con Luna que no venía con muy buenas noticias. Bueno, al menos no para ella.

— Luna.

— ¿Te vas Serena?

— Sí. Es que ya sabes lo olvidadiza que soy. —Sonrió fingidamente—Dejé una memoria en la casa y la necesito para poder seguir trabajando. No creo que me demore nada y…

— Pues vete de una vez porque lo que tenemos hoy es trabajo Serena. Ya identificamos los cuerpos y si, está más que confirmado que esa mujer era la hermana del caballero.

— ¿Sí?

— Sí. —Sonrió Luna muy satisfecha—Gracias a los registros dentales que Michiru logró conseguir, pudimos identificar los cuerpos; ya ves en el estado que llegaron a medicina legal, estaban muy quemados. Uno era Nicolás Kumada. Agente encubierto y el más diestro de la academia y ella, era Rei Hino de Black.

— Oye, espera un momento. ¿Cómo así que Hino? ¿No se supone que el caballero se apellida es Chiba? ¿Entonces? No entiendo.

— Y así es. Lo que pasa es que en los registros actuales ella aparece así pero en los registros dentales, sale su nombre completo: Rei Hino Chiba. En ningún otro documento sale con ese nombre. Era la hermana de Chiba y Serena, sinceramente que pesar mi amor.

— ¿Por qué lo dices Luna? ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

— Pobre mujer. –Dijo Luna y se veía afectada—Mira como terminó y todo por ser la hermana de ese tipo. Que pesar, estaba embarazada. Según los análisis no tenía más de…. Serena, ¡¿Serena qué tienes?! ¡Serena!

Serena salió corriendo hacia los baños porque las ganas de vomitar, fueron demasiado fuertes. Entrando a un baño y después de azotar la puerta, vomitó. Vomitó del asco que le dio atar cabos y darse cuenta que era verdad. Endimión, su amado Endimión y a quien ella creía conocer tan bien, a quien amaba con toda su alma, era nada más y nada menos que Darien Chiba. Uno de los delincuentes más buscados de todo México. El hombre que había matado a su papá de aquella forma tan cruel.

Saliendo del baño, lavándose la boca y la cara, se miró al espejo y dijo con mucho enojo…

— ¡Soy una estúpida! ¡Claro! ¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes ah?! _"Ángel de ojos celestes"_ ¡El mismo se confesó desde el inicio y yo no me di cuenta! Ah no, pero no se va seguir burlando de mí.

Sacando fuerzas de donde no tenia, sacó su celular de la bolsa y lo llamó. Tenía que asegurarse de que estaba disponible para no perder la ida.

— _¿Serena? Hola mi princesa. ¿Dónde estás?_

— **_Cínico de…_** _—_ pensaba mientras se miraba al espejo y sostenía el teléfono—hola mi amor. ¿Yo? Yo estoy trabajando Endimión. ¿Acaso no leíste la nota que te dejé?

 _—_ _Sí, si la leí y es el colmo contigo princesa. ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir a esa hora de la noche y sola? Pudiste haberle pedido a alguno de los muchachos que te…_

— Como sea Endimión, no te llamo para eso. Ahora no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo por lo de siempre.

 _—_ _¿Qué te pasa Serena? —_ Preguntó Darien preocupado al notarla tan ofuscada _— ¿Estas enojada conmigo? ¿Qué te hice mi hermoso ángel?_

—Nada, nada, no te preocupes por mí…—tomó alientos para poder llamarlo de esa manera aunque no quería—…mi amor. Mejor dime, ¿en dónde estás tú? Quiero verte.

 _—_ _En el rancho. La verdad estoy muy cansado y me gustaría darme un baño y dormir un rato pero no puedo. Tengo que salir a…._

— ¿No será que me puedes esperar? Necesito hablar contigo.

 _—_ _¿Es grave? Te siento muy extraña princesa. ¿Qué tienes?_

— Creo que solo estoy como tú, muy cansada. Esto de la muerte de la hermana de Chiba y del tipo con el que estaba, me ha tenido muy estresada. Casi que no confirmamos sus identidades.

Serena sonrió con maldad al decirle eso. Mirándose al espejo y esperando su respuesta, sonreía aún más mentalmente porque no necesitaba estarlo viendo para saber que lo había puesto en jaque. Su silencio así lo demostraba.

— ¿Endimión? ¿Sigues ahí Endimión?

 _—_ _¿Entonces…entonces se confirmó que era la hermana de ese tipo? ¿Están seguros?_

— Sí. Su verdadero nombre era: Rei Hino Chiba. Y casi, casi estoy segura que el tal Nicolás Kumada, era su amante y el papá de ese pobre bebe que no tenía la culpa de nada. Pobrecita; y todo por ser hermana de ese maldito idiota.

— _Tengo que irme Serena._

Dijo Darien mientras el estómago le daba vueltas.

— _Déjame me desocupo de un asunto importante y te llamo para que nos veamos. ¿Está bien?_

— No Endimión, yo necesito verte ya. Ahora mismo.

 _—_ _Pero Serena, mi amor, esto de verdad es urgente y…._

— Si, como todas tus cosas, un misterio y de vida o muerte. Nos vemos en mi casa en una hora Endimión. Haz lo que tengas que hacer en ese tiempo y más te vale que llegues. ¿Entendiste?

 _—_ _No me está gustando tu tono Serena. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿No me digas que estas enojada porque anoche yo…?_

— Tengo que irme y es en serio Endimión. En mi casa en una hora. Ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos. Adiós. Nos vemos ahora.

Serena colgó, le tiró el teléfono. Muy enojada al ver lo cínico y lo descarado que era, guardó su celular en la bolsa y después de verse al espejo por última vez, salió de la estación rumbo a su casa. Se fue a esperarlo para confrontarlo. Para hacer una de las cosas más difíciles que tendría que hacer en su vida. Enfrentar al asesino de su papá.

Por otro lado Darien le restó importancia al enojo de Serena porque tenía otras cosas en la cabeza: Rei. Ahora ya no solo eran presentimientos y sospechas, estaba confirmado. Su hermana había muerto. Casi estaba seguro que la culpa de todo la había tenido Zafiro pero, ¿Cómo haría para confirmarlo? No sabía por dónde empezar.

Darien estaba pensando cual era la mejor forma de hacer caer a Zafiro en su mentira cuando…

— ¿Alo? ¿Señor? No, no, espere, ¿Cómo? ¡¿Qué usted acaba de aterrizar en México y con quién?!

— _Hola, hermanito. ¿Me has extrañado?_

Dijo Hotaru cuando el "gran sabio" le pasó el teléfono.

 _—_ _¿No me iras a decir que no sabes con quién estás hablando? ¿Acaso eres así de ingrato, de mal hermano Darien?_

— ¡Hotaru!

 _—_ _Vaya, pensé que ya hasta se te había olvidado como me llamaba, hermanito querido._

Río.

— _Acabamos de llegar y el "gran sabio", quiere que tú, Rei y los demás se reúnan en su casa. Tiene algo importante que decirles._

Le sonrió coqueta al malvado hombre que había envenenado su corazón.

 _—_ _No tardes. Los esperamos allá._

Con el celular en la mano, no podía creer lo que pasaba. La vida le había devuelto a una hermana justo cuando le quitaba a la otra. Creía que no era justo pero si eso le parecía injusto, aun le faltaba la otra parte que terminaría por destruirlo.

Hablar con Serena.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Viernes, 13 de noviembre de 2015.**_

 _ **Hola, hola a todas ustedes y el dia de hoy, con un nuevo capitulo ;) Como muchas saben mantengo muy ocupada y hoy, no es la excepcion :) Les dejo el capitulo y me voy corriendo porque tengo mucho que hacer. Besitos y abrazos. Las quiero mucho.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 22**

Darien, el pobre Darien Chiba que un día cayó en ese mundo de drogas, armas y corrupción sin quererlo ni buscarlo, estaba teniendo el peor día de todos. Por un lado estaba el enojo y la actitud de la mujer que amaba con locura. No entendía por qué estaba tan enojada con él cuando la noche anterior entre sus brazos y sobre ella, la había hecho tan suya y había logrado que le dijera que sí a su abrupta propuesta de matrimonio. La actitud de Serena lo tenía desconcertado pero la muerte de su hermana y de su futuro sobrino, lo tenían más deprimido que cualquier otra cosa. Darien amaba con toda el alma a su familia y su partida, su muerte, era muy difícil de aceptar.

Por eso y antes de irse para la casa de Serena a escuchar algo que no quería escuchar, fue con Yaten y le dijo….

— Yaten, necesito que me hagas un favor.

— Claro que sí señor. —Se quitó los lentes y guardó el celular en donde veía fotos de él y de Mina juntos—Dígame, ¿Qué necesita?

— Necesito que vayas a medicina legal y averigües si es cierto que….

Pero no fue necesario que Yaten fuera a nada. Estaban teniendo confirmación en ese preciso momento.

— _Estamos a las afueras de medicina legal y acaba de ser confirmado. La hermana de alias el caballero murió anoche en, al parecer, un accidente automovilístico. Aún se desconocen detalles de qué fue lo que pasó y…_

— ¡¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir esa mujer?!

Preguntó Yaten que veía perplejo el televisor.

 _—…_ _no se sabe si fue un acto de venganza en contra de su muy buscado hermano pero; un momento, un momento por favor. Acaba de salir una de las doctoras que trabajó toda la noche en la identificación de los cuerpos; porque si, la hermana del caballero no estaba sola a la hora del siniestro._

Pidió la periodista mientras Luna salía y era avasallada por muchos periodistas como la peli negra que sostenía el micrófono y luchaba por llegar a ella.

 _—_ _Doctora Moon, dígannos por favor, ¿Cómo murió la hermana de alias el caballero y como hicieron para hacer la conexión entre los dos? ¿Cómo pueden estar tan seguros de que son familiares?_

 _—_ _Después de una ardua investigación y búsqueda, encontramos unos registros dentales que concordaban con las placas dentales que se le sacaron al cadáver de la mujer. Podemos estar seguros de su relación porque la mujer se llamaba: Rei Hino Chiba. Como ya todos ustedes deben saber…._

 _—…_ _el caballero se apellida Chiba._ —Dijo la periodista atónita al igual que estaban los demás _— ¿Es de eso de lo que habla doctora? ¿Entonces está más que confirmado que el tal Darien Chiba es en realidad el caballero?_

 _—_ _No más preguntas._ —Dijo y le pidió a dos policías que la ayudaran— _Sólo quería salir a confirmarles las identidades de los fallecidos y pedirles que se vayan. La mujer era: Rei Hino Chiba de Black y él, era el agente Nicolás Kumada._

 _—_ _¿Agente? ¿Entonces está usted diciendo que Nicolás Kumada era…?_

 _—_ _Como dije, no más preguntas. Ahora con su permiso… me mandaron a darles esta información y a pedirles que se retiren. Aún estamos investigando._

Luna les dio la espalda y escoltada por dos acuerpados policías, volvió a su laboratorio porque era verdad, aun debían seguir investigando qué era lo que había pasado, por qué los habían matado de esa manera. Necesitaban esclarecer que tanto tenía que ver alias el caballero en todo eso. Además estaba el hecho de que Rei había sido la esposa de uno de los Black. A cada minuto todo se complicaba.

Pero mientras Luna regresaba al laboratorio diciéndoles a sus superiores que había hecho lo que le habían pedido, Darien y los demás estaban tratando de digerir la noticia. Ninguno sabía que decir.

— Lo siento mucho señor. Sé lo mucho que quería a su hermana y….

— Gracias Malachite. —Hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano por evitar las lágrimas— Te lo agradezco mucho pero no, esto no se va a quedar así. Estoy seguro que Zafiro Black tuvo algo que ver en la muerte de mi hermana y esto no se va a quedar así.

— Jefe, por favor.

Dijo Yaten mientras lo miraba y se acercaba.

— No me alcanzo a imaginar lo que le tiene que estar doliendo la muerte de su hermana pero…

— No, es que Zafiro no sólo mató a mi hermana y a ese tipo Yaten. —Dijo con enojo y apretando un puño de la ira que tenía—Rei estaba embarazada. Tenía tres meses de embarazo.

— Ay no, vida hijueputa la mía. ¿Es en serio?

— Sí. Por eso necesito saber desde ya. —Los miró a todos con mucha seriedad— ¿Están conmigo? Aun no tengo las pruebas para asegurar que fue Zafiro el que mató a mi hermana y a mi sobrino pero cuando las tenga, cuando logre demostrar que fue ese perro hijo de la gran puta el que mató a MI hermana, lo voy a matar diez mil veces. Por eso necesito que me digan. ¿Están o no están conmigo? Cuando vaya tras Zafiro me voy a echar de enemigo a todos los Black y ustedes están en su derecho de elegir con quien quieren irse.

El primero en acercarse a él, fue Malachite.

Malachite le extendió la mano y sonriendo levemente le dijo…

— Siempre ha tenido razón, Darien. Siempre hemos sido más que patrón y empleado. Siempre hemos sido amigos.

— Malachite, ¿estás seguro? Porque cuando…

— Si ese sádico de mierda mató a su hermana, cuente conmigo para las que sea. Somos amigos. Los amigos siempre se ayudan.

Cuando Darien estrechó su mano y acto seguido lo abrazó fraternalmente, Jedite, Neflyte y Ziocite hicieron lo mismo. Los cuatro le ofrecieron su apoyo y le dijeron que podían contar con ellos para lo que hubiera que hacer. Que ellos le agradecían lo bueno que había sido con ellos cuando no tenían nada y que eso, que ese favor que Darien les había hecho al sacarlos de las calles y darles un trabajo bien pago, nunca lo podrían pagar.

Luego de recibir el abrazo de Ziocite, vio que Yaten se acercó y le dijo después de pasarse una mano por el platinado cabello muy angustiado…

— Yo soy como ellos. Yo le debo mucho al "gran sabio" porque me ayudó a mí y a mi hermano cuando peor estábamos pero listo. Estoy con usted para lo que haya que hacer jefe.

— Yaten, soy consciente en el problema que te estoy pidiendo que te metas y tranquilo. —Le sonrió—No vamos a dejar de ser amigos por eso.

— No, dejaríamos de ser amigos si le doy la espalda ahora, cuando más lo necesita. Mi más sentido pésame por lo de su hermana y entiendo porque tiene sus sospechas de Zafiro. El tal Nicolás era policía y ya todos sabemos lo mucho que Zafiro odia a los policías.

— Por favor vayan y miren a ver como hacen para sacar a mi hermana de ese lugar.

Pidió con dolor mientras se acomodaba el saco y se ponía lentes oscuros.

— Tengo que darle cristiana sepultura a ella, a mi sobrino, y no voy a permitir que un montón de policías me lo impidan.

— Pero jefe, eso va a estar muy cañón porque….

— Haz lo que tengas que hacer Yaten. Gasten lo que tengan que gastar pero quiero a mi hermana aquí para la tarde. ¿Entendido?

— ¡Si señor!

— Muchas gracias muchachos. Cualquier cosa me llaman. Estaré pendiente.

Darien salió y yendo hasta una camioneta blindada para ir a encontrarse con Serena, no sabía que pronto se iba a sentir peor de lo que se sentía por la muerte de su hermana y su sobrino. Estaba a muy pocos minutos de sentir lo que era el verdadero dolor.

Ya frente a la puerta de la casa de Serena…

— Mi ángel, mi princesa….

— Endimión, ¿Qué te pasa?—Preguntó asqueada mientras él la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas—No puedo ni respirar oye. Suéltame y entra. Tenemos que hablar.

— No estés enojada conmigo mi bello ángel de ojos celestes, mi princesa encantada.

Decía sin soltarla.

— No sabes cómo te necesito. No te haces a una idea de lo mucho que te amo.

Darien se sentía muy afligido. Se sentía muy vulnerable y lo que necesitaba era el poderoso amor que le transmitía Serena con cada caricia, con cada beso que le daba. Por eso soltándola y tomando su rostro en ambas manos, la besó pero eso que ella hizo le dolió más que todos los moretones que tenía en el cuerpo por las balas que había recibido la noche anterior.

Serena no respondió a su beso. Estaba tan fría como el hielo.

— Serena, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan enojada conmigo? ¿Qué te hice?

— ¿Te parece poco? ¡¿Es en serio?!

Le gritó después de que entraron a la casa y azotó la puerta.

— Si es por lo de anoche no deberías enojarte tanto. Bien sabes que….

— ¡No quiero otra más de tus mentiras! ¡Quiero la verdad! ¡Quiero que me digas la maldita verdad!

— ¿Pero cuál verdad?—Trató de tomarle una mano— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— ¿Acaso no lo reconoces?

Tomó uno de los portarretratos que estaban en la sala y se lo enseñó ya llorando de la ira que tenía.

— ¡¿Acaso no reconoces al hombre que mataste tan cruelmente hace años, caballero?!

A Darien el mundo se le cayó en ese momento. Desde que había pasado la primera noche con Serena mantenía el mismo temor, que ella algún día se enterara de la "verdad" y lo acusara justo como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Pálido del miedo y tratando de acercarse, vio con más horror cuando ella azotó el portarretratos contra una pared y sacó un arma. Sacó una que tenía tras la espalda y le apuntó echa un mar de lágrimas y de dolor.

— Serena, Serena por favor, baja esa arma y déjame explicarte. Las cosas no son así mi amor.

— ¡No me digas mi amor maldito infeliz! ¡Cállate!

Le quitó el seguro al revolver.

—Serena, Serena, las cosas no pasaron como tú crees. Si me dejas explicarte….

— ¡No quiero escuchar ninguna de tus mentiras! ¡Yo lo único que quiero, lo único que me interesa saber es…! ¡¿Por qué?!

Le preguntó y acto seguido, disparó a sus pies.

— ¡Serena! ¡Cálmate por favor!

— ¡Quiero que me digas por qué mataste a mi papá! ¡¿Qué te hizo ah?! ¡Él solo hacia su trabajo! ¡No merecía morir y mucho menos así! ¡Maldito lunático del demonio! ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio! ¡Te odio!

— Serena, Serena por favor….

— No des un solo paso más, Darien, o te disparo. —Le pidió mientras que con su antebrazo izquierdo se limpiaba las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer.

— No sabes cómo soñé con escucharte llamarme así, por mi verdadero nombre Serena.

— No te acerques, Endi; digo, no des un solo paso más Darien o te lleno de balas. Bien merecido te lo tienes por asesino, mentiroso y cobarde. ¡Eres de lo peor!

— Serena, mi ángel hermoso, mi amor, yo no maté a tu papá. ¡Yo no tuve nada que ver con eso!

— ¡No sigas mintiendo! ¡Deja de mentirme y dime la verdad! ¿También querías matarme cierto? ¿Es eso? ¿Es por eso que has estado jugando a ser mi novio todo este tiempo? ¡¿Viniste a terminar lo que empezaste?!

En un rápido movimiento Darien logró quitarle el arma a Serena. Desarmándola y vaciando el cartucho del revolver a la velocidad de la luz, atrapó a una llorosa y enojada Serena entre sus brazos mientras esta, no dejaba de pegarle en el pecho.

— ¡Suéltame, suéltame, suéltame! ¡Me das asco! ¡Eres un maldito! ¡Un maldito asesino!

— ¡Que no!—La tomó con fuerza por los hombros— ¡Yo no maté a tu papá Serena! ¡Me confundieron con alguien más!

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Yo te amo con toda mi condenada alma mi ángel, mi princesa, mi amor….

— Endi; ¡demonios!—Dijo mientras Darien besaba sus sonrojadas mejillas con amor—Aun no puedo acostumbrarme a llamarte por tu verdadero nombre. Aun no puedo creer que seas Darien Chiba. Uno de los narcotraficantes más buscados de este país. El asesino de mi papá.

— Yo no soy Darien Chiba, ni el caballero ni nada de esas cosas que acabas de decir.

— Suéltame.

Dijo pero no lo podía evitar. Los besos y las caricias que Darien le daba eran irresistibles. Mágicas.

— Deja de tocarme y de besarme que yo te odio. Te habría matado si no me hubieras desarmado.

— No soy el asesino de tu papá. Yo sólo soy el hombre que te ama. El que no podría vivir si no estás junto a mí. No me odies y déjame explicártelo todo Serena. Por favor.

Darien la tenía completamente inmóvil entre sus fuertes y varoniles brazos. Por eso y porque Serena era más delgada y frágil que él, ella no pudo hacer nada cuando el buscó su boca para besarla. No pudo evitar que Darien se acercara a ella y la besara.

Cuando Darien la besó, cuando empezó a llenar de pequeños besos sus labios que se resistían a responderle, su cuerpo se relajó. Serena no quería besarlo, no quería caer ante él y a todos sus infinitos encantos pero no era su razón la que estaba actuando en ese momento en el que abrió la boca para responder a su necesitado beso. Quien la obligaba entrelazar sus piernas a su cintura y responder a su beso con pasión, era ese que en ese instante la traicionó. Era su dolido corazón.

— Endimión, Endimión te amo. Te amo demasiado.

— Darien. Dime Darien, Serena. Es así como en realidad me llamo. Soy yo y no Endimión el que se muere por hacerte el amor una vez más. Anda, dilo, te lo ruego.

— Da, Darien….

Por un momento Serena se olvidó del enojo, de la frustración que sintió cuando se enteró de su verdadera identidad y se rindió a sus besos. A su lengua que bailaba al mismo ritmo que la suya. Se dejó llevar por todo el calor y la pasión que él le despertaba en ella pero…. Pobre Darien, ese día definitivamente no era su día.

 _—_ _ **¡Maldición! ¡¿Quién demonios puede estarme llamándome ahora?!**_

 _—_ _ **Oye no, espera un momento**_ _. –_ Pensó Serena _—_ _ **¿Qué? ¡¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?!**_ Contesta tu teléfono, Darien. Deben estarte necesitando urgentemente desde que no deja de sonar.

— Serena, mi amor, no. Dejare que se vaya a buzón y…

— Suéltame y contesta. Suéltame o voy a empezar a gritar tan alto que hasta en la luna me van a escuchar.

Darien no quería pero tuvo que hacerlo. Soltó a Serena y en cuanto la soltó, esta se hizo al otro lado de la habitación. Tal parecía que necesitaba estar a kilómetros de él. Su respiración estaba entre cortada. Muy agitada.

— ¿Alo? Si, si Diamante, también vi la noticia. A mí en este momento lo que menos me interesa es el malnacido de tu hermano y; ¿Qué? Pues sí, es exactamente lo que estoy pensando. Apuesto mi nombre, que sé que no lo pierdo, a que el maldito de Zafiro mató a mi hermana y a mi sobrino. ¡A mí me importa muy poco si ese tipo era policía o no! ¡Yo jamás le haría eso a alguien que amo! ¡Yo no soy como tú o como tu hermano! ¡Yo no me divierto torturando policías!

 ** _—_** ** _¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir?_**

— Pues si es así, así será Diamante. Si tenemos que convertirnos en enemigos por lo que TU hermano le hizo a MI hermana, ¡pues así será y haz lo que se te dé la gana!

Darien colgó el teléfono y estaba furioso; Serena nunca lo había visto así. Lejos de él y aprovechando que se había distraído, recogió el arma que tenía antes en las manos y con la cual le estaba apuntando.

Iba a llenar el cartucho cuando….

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— ¡Endimión! Es decir, Darien. ¿No es obvio?

— No es necesario que hagas eso, ven. —Le ofreció la mano para ayudarle a levantarse del suelo y luego, sacó su arma y se la pasó—Ten, esta es más poderosa y está llena. ¿Quieres matarme por algo que yo no hice? Anda, hazlo.

— Darien….

— Mira, de aquí le quitas el seguro. —Puso el arma en sus temblorosas manos y luego hizo que le apuntara al pecho—Dispárame; de cualquier forma me voy a terminar muriendo uno de estos días. Anda, mátame.

— Endimión, Darien, yo no, yo….

— Hazlo. ¿No es eso lo que quieres? Yo te amo Serena.

— Darien no, no digas eso que haces que sea más difícil….

— Si quieres matarme por algo que no hice muy bien. Hazlo que yo con tal de verte feliz, hago lo que sea. Yo por ti daría hasta mi vida.

Serena estaba llorando de nuevo. Apuntándole con aquella pesada arma y sin poder dejar de llorar, quiso comprobar si era verdad lo que pasó por su cabeza en ese momento en el que Darien no le quitaba la mirada.

Serena bajó el arma y llevándose la mano hasta el cuello, haló con fuerza el collar que no se quitaba desde que él se lo había puesto de nuevo. Arrancó de un solo jalón el cristal de plata y tirándoselo a los pies con enojo y sin dejar de llorar, le dijo con la firme intención de lastimarlo….

— Toma tu collar y vete. No quiero nada de ti.

— Serena, —se agachó al piso y lo recogió, muy, muy dolido por lo que había hecho—dijiste que nunca te lo quitarías. Me prometiste que…

— Esa fue una promesa que le hice a Endimión, no a ti. Le prometí a Endimión que nunca me lo quitaría porque fue de él de quien me enamoré. Es Endimión y no tú, un tal Darien Chiba que está lleno de enemigos, secretos y misterios, a quien le entregué mi corazón. Es a él a quien amo con toda mi alma, no a ti.

Eso que hizo Serena, si le rompió el corazón a Darien.

Darien no pudo evitar las lágrimas y yendo hacia Serena mientras ella daba dos pasos hacia atrás, le pidió, le rogó con el corazón en la mano que se retractara de lo que acababa de decir. Se arrodilló ante ella y abrazándose a sus piernas, lloraba como un niño pequeño por su desprecio. Sus palabras llenas de rencor lo habían herido profundamente.

— Suéltame Darien. Ya deja de fingir que te duele mi desprecio y vete. Vete y no vuelvas nunca más.

— Serena, Serena mi amor, no me odies. Yo soy Darien pero también soy Endimión. Siempre fue sincero contigo; es decir, mi amor por ti como Endimión siempre ha sido real y yo….

— No me importa. No me importa nada de lo que estás diciendo y suéltame. ¡Que me sueltes te digo que no sé quién demonios eres!

Le tomó las manos y lo alejó de ella. Vaya que Serena podía ser muy cruel cuando se lo proponía. Darien no dejaba de llorar y de suplicarle su perdón, su amor.

— ¡Yo quiero a mi Endimión, no a ti!

— Serena, mi ángel de ojos celestes, no seas tan cruel conmigo. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta lo mucho que me lastiman tus palabras? ¡Yo te amo! ¡¿Por qué eres así?!

— Levántate y vete. Yo lo único que quería era que aceptaras la verdad y ya. Ahora que por fin se cayó tú mascara, caballero, no quiero volver a verte ni a saber nada de ti por el resto de mi vida pero no, me equivoco. Muy pronto nos volveremos a ver.

Darien levantó su bello rostro lleno de lágrimas y la miró con confusión.

— Sí, cuando Haruka, o sea la capitana Tenou y yo consigamos las pruebas que necesitamos para refundirte a ti y a toda tu cochina organización en la cárcel, nos volveremos a ver. Antes no.

— Serena, te lo ruego por favor, te lo suplico, quédate con el cristal de plata. Ten, —intentó dárselo cuando se levantó del suelo y estuvo a su altura—es tuyo mi amor. Yo lo compré para ti porque sé lo mucho que te gustó. Fue una de las noches más felices de mi vida y…

—Pues no me interesa.

Fue a la puerta y la abrió.

—Nada de lo que tú, Darien Chiba, me diga, me interesa. Ahora vete de aquí antes de que llame a la policía y te entregue. Haruka y yo te atraparemos usando nuestras habilidades para hacerlo. Yo no soy como tú. No soy tan mezquina, tan malvada, tan cruel.

— Serena….

Extendió la mano para atrapar la suya y entregarle el cristal de plata pero ella le respondió con una grosería. Lo miró con ira y extendió la mano hacia la salida para que se fuera.

—Está bien, entiendo. Entiendo que estés enojada conmigo mi amor pero….

— ¡Que no me digas así! ¡¿Qué no entiendes que no sé quién demonios eres?! ¡Ya vete y déjame en paz! ¡Desaparece!

— Si lo que querías era lastimarme mi ángel malvado, lo conseguiste.

Lloró de nuevo.

— Endimión, mi amor, yo…

— Me habría dolido menos que hubieras disparado el arma. Adiós Serena y lo siento contigo pero nos volveremos a ver. Eso te lo juro.

Darien salió de la casa y en cuanto salió, Serena azotó la puerta. A la pobre y hermosa Serena, le pasó igual o peor que a sus amigas. Después de azotar la puerta resbaló por ella mientras Darien salía a toda velocidad en su camioneta y lloró. Lloró amargamente su perdida al igual que lo hacia él. Se tapó el rostro en ambas manos y golpeándose la cabeza contra la puerta, no hacía más que repetirse una y otra vez….

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué tenía que enamorarme de él ah?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Y a Darien le pasaba algo parecido mientras manejaba a todo lo que daba esa potente camioneta de reforzado blindaje.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué tenía que enterarse de la verdad ahora ah?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Tan rápido iba el pobre y lastimado de Darien, que accidentalmente chocó con un deportivo blanco muy, muy fino.

— ¡Ah, vida hijueputa la mía! Lo que me faltaba, ¡estrellarme!

Tanto Darien como el tipo del convertible blanco que Darien había estrellado, bajaron para arreglar el daño. Darien estaba de muy mal humor por todo lo que había pasado con Serena y por eso, tomó una actitud a la defensiva con aquel hermoso y muy, muy atractivo rubio de ojos azules.

— Vea, arreglemos entre nosotros. Yo sé que tuve la culpa y ahora no tengo tiempo para esperar a los del tránsito. ¿Quiere que le dé la plata del arreglo o prefiere llevarlo al taller y luego…?

— Oiga, antes que nada, permítame presentarme señor. —Sonrió muy amable el irresistible rubio de ojos azules—Soy Felipe Flores y tranquilo. Yo tampoco tengo tiempo de esperar a esos hijueputas que no hacen sino joder. ¿No cree?

— Endimión Shields.

Extendió la mano, la estrechó con la de él y acto seguido sacó una tarjeta para entregársela.

— Discúlpeme pero he tenido un día de mierda hoy. Si gusta puede llevar su auto a reparar y luego llamarme para pagar el arreglo. Lo siento mucho pero…

— No se preocupe, todos hemos pasado por lo mismo. Mire, esta es mi tarjeta. Me pondré en contacto con usted en cuanto lo arreglen.

— Gracias por su amabilidad. Ojala todas las personas fueran como usted.

— Ah bueno señor Shields, es que estas cosas se pueden arreglar. Hay otras que definitivamente no tienen solución.

 _"_ _¡Yo quiero a mi Endimión, no a ti!"_

— Sí, creo que tiene razón. Con su permiso pero debo irme señor Flores. Debo llegar a una reunión y voy bastante tarde.

— Claro, entiendo. Mucha suerte y espero que lo perdone. —Le guiñó un ojo antes de darle la espalda y subir a su estrellado auto.

— Oiga, ¿Qué? ¿Y usted como sabe eso?

— Créame, lo sé. —Sonrió— Hasta luego. Que le vaya bien.

Darien subió a su golpeado auto y empezó a conducir hacia la mansión del "gran sabio"; su día aun no acababa de empeorar. Todavía le faltaba confrontar a su hermana que aunque él no lo sabía, lo odiaba casi a muerte. Con toda su envenenada alma.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Miercoles, 18 de noviembre.**_

 _ **Hola mis niñas y les dejo el capitulo hoy porque mañana no voy a poder :'( trabajo hasta tarde. Muchas gracias a todas las que leen y pues, jejeje, es redundante pero, ¡nos leemos luego! :D No olviden que las quiero mucho. Besos y abrazos. Cuidense ;)**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 23**

Rei y su futuro sobrino habían muerto y estaba casi seguro que el responsable de su muerte (y de la de Nicolás también claro) había sido Zafiro. Serena lo había descubierto por completo gracias a una indiscreción que tuvo la noche anterior. Nunca sacaba el reloj que le había regalado por miedo a dañarlo pero esa noche se las dio de supersticioso y se lo llevó para que lo protegiera. Acababa de estrellar uno de los autos más lindos que hubiera visto en mucho tiempo pero eso era lo de menos; afortunadamente tenía con que pagar. Pagar el arreglo de ese lujoso deportivo blanco no sería nada para un hombre tan rico como él.

Darien estaba teniendo el peor día de su vida pero si creía que no podía ser peor, todavía le faltaba tener aquella reunión.

Después de estacionar el auto y acomodar su arma, entró a la habitación en donde estaban Hotaru, Diamante, Esmeralda y el "gran sabio" esperándolo.

— Hasta que por fin te dignaste a aparecer, imbécil.

— Ya déjame en paz Diamante y, —dijo mientras se le acercaba hecho un león y sacaba su arma para apuntarle—mejor dime, ¡¿Dónde está el maldito enfermo de tu hermano?! ¡¿Dónde está?!

Darien le apuntó a Diamante en la frente y este sólo le respondió muy sonriente…

— ¿En dónde más? Anda en medicina legal con los abogados viendo a ver como sacan a la PERRA de tu hermana….

— Retráctate. —Le quitó el seguro a su arma y no dejaba de apuntarle— ¡Retira lo que acabas de decir de mi hermana idiota si no quieres que te llene la cabeza de balas!

Darien estaba dispuesto a matar a Diamante por lo que acababa de decir pero mientras Diamante se reía y Darien estaba rojo de la ira, Hotaru se levantó de la silla en donde estaba tan cómodamente sentada junto al "gran sabio" y fue con ellos sosteniendo una copa de licor diciendo muy sonriente…

— Ya basta de juegos niños.

— ¡Hotaru!—Soltó el arma Darien y la abrazó como siempre quiso hacerlo. Con todo su amor. Pero ella…. — ¿Qué pasa Hotaru? ¿Por qué me miras así?

— No tienes que fingir que me quieres, hermanito.

Dijo con frialdad mientras se le retiraba, tomaba el arma que había soltado y volvía con el "gran sabio" muy alegre.

— Mejor déjate de teatritos y si, Diamante no dice más que la verdad.

— ¡Hotaru! ¡¿Pero cómo eres capaz de decir eso?! De los dos quien más hizo para encontrarte fue Rei y….

— ¿Sí? Pues que buen trabajo hicieron y…—se detuvo cuando el "gran sabio" la miró desaprobatoriamente—está bien, tienes razón. Ya hablamos de eso y no vale la pena.

— ¿Qué es lo que no vale la pena Hotaru?

Se acercó Darien a esa bella jovencita que lo miraba con mucho odio. Con rencor.

— ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!

— Ahora no es momento para hablar de eso. —Le dio un sorbo a su copa de whisky y cruzó una delgada y seductora pierna que Diamante obviamente no dejaba de mirar— ¿Se los dices tú o se los digo?

— ¡¿Decirnos qué?!

Pedía Darien desesperado.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios fue lo que le hiciste a mi hermana "gran sabio"?! ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!

— Nada. El "gran sabio" no me hizo nada y como ya te dije, Darien, deja tu show. Ahora siéntate que lo que tenemos que decirles te involucra directamente a ti, hermanito.

Darien estaba sin palabras, no sabía que decir. Entre más miraba a esa bella chica de cabello negro largo, seductoras curvas y oscuros ojos, menos entendía. ¿Qué había pasado con su pequeña hermanita en todos esos años? ¿Por qué lo miraba así, como sin con la sola mirada pudiera matarlo? ¿Por qué percibía de ella tanto odio? Entre más la miraba sonreír y tomar, más dudaba que fuera su hermana. Pero al sentarse y buscar en su frente la cicatriz que se había hecho la primera vez que subió a una bicicleta, lo confirmó. Solo Hotaru tenía una cicatriz como esa en la frente. Nadie más.

Definitivamente esa malvada mujer que no hacía más que tomar y reírse, era su hermanita menor.

— Bueno, entonces les diré yo. De hoy en adelante Zafiro y tú Diamante, se seguirán entendiendo conmigo.

— ¿Qué?—Exclamó Darien.

— ¿Cómo niña?

Se levantó del sofá Diamante y se les acercó.

— A ver, a ver, explícate.

— Es sencillo Diamante. Por decisión de tu papá yo me encargaré de los ranchos. Yo seguiré supervisando la producción, haré los despachos de la mercancía y lo siento mucho por ti hermanito pero _opps_ , creo que acabas de quedarte sin trabajo. _Je suis desolê._

Hotaru estalló en un mar de risas y mientras ella reía, el "gran sabio" le daba a entender con la mirada a Diamante que estaba de acuerdo y Esmeralda gozaba con las caras de confusión que hacia Darien, Darien se levantó de la silla más enojado de lo que ya estaba y acercándose al "gran sabio" dijo lleno de enojo…

— ¡¿Pero de qué demonios está hablando Hotaru "gran sabio"?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?!

Darien se acercó con la firme intención de hacerle daño al "gran sabio" por lo que había hecho con la única hermana que le quedaba pero se quedó de a seis cuando ella, sacó un arma que escondía bajo su vestido, en su pierna derecha, y le apuntó.

Tan en serio iba que hasta le quitó el seguro y todo.

— Cuidado con él, Darien.

—Hotaru… ¡¿pero qué haces?!

— Me he convertido en la mano derecha del "gran sabio" y no voy a permitir que nadie se le acerque. Te calmas o te lleno de balas. Tú veras.

Darien dio un paso hacia atrás pero no por la amenaza de Hotaru o por sentir como le apuntaba firmemente y sin titubear con esa pequeña arma plateada en la cabeza. Retrocedió y se quedó en _shock_ porque no podía creer que todo eso estuviera pasando.

No podía creer lo que ese malvado hombre de plateado cabello, blanca sonrisa y elegante traje, había hecho con su hermana.

— ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerle esto a Hotaru? ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Por qué a ella?! ¡Yo hice todo lo que me pediste y hasta más! ¡¿Por qué mierda esta mi hermana apuntándome con un arma?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste para que me odie así?!

El "gran sabio" iba a responderle a Darien pero Hotaru bajó el arma y dijo igual de sonriente a como estaba él, el "gran sabio"…

— No, no te preocupes, no tienes por qué responderle nada.

— ¡¿Cómo que no Hotaru?! ¡Es lo mínimo que puede hacer! El sádico de mierda de su hijo…

— ¡Oye, ya no más con esa mierda!—Dijo Diamante de mal genio— ¿Ahora resulta que el ofendido eres tú? ¡No seas imbécil!

— ¡Vete a la mierda Diamante que….!

— Mi pobre y cornudo hermano; si, y no hagas esa cara porque tu debías saber el enredo que la PERRA de tu hermana tenía con el policía ese, anda por allá…

— ¡No te permito que le digas así a Rei! ¡Ya cállate de una buena vez infeliz de mierda! ¡Cállate!

— ¡Le digo PERRA todo lo que se me da la gana porque eso era, no era más que una PERRA!

— ¡Maldito hijo de la…!

Darien se fue sobre Diamante y asestándole un puño en la cara, lo hizo caer para luego hacerse sobre él con la firme intención de romperle ese angelical y bello rostro de niño bueno. Alcanzó a darle dos golpes antes de que Esmeralda fuera por los guardaespaldas del "gran sabio" que estaban afuera esperándolo.

Diamante (que era bastante más musculoso que Darien) se quitó de encima a Darien con una patada y dándole un golpe en el estómago, se disponía a seguir golpeándolo pero no pudo. Los guardaespaldas los detuvieron justo a tiempo.

— ¡Diamante, Diamante mi amor! Ya cálmate mi cielo. Darien sólo esta ardido porque tu papá lo reemplazó por la hermana. ¡Ya no le hagas caso y tranquilízate!

— ¡Tú cállate Esmeralda que no eres más que un trofeo para este imbécil!

Le gritó Darien a Esmeralda y acto seguido sonrió de ver la cara que hizo Diamante cuando él dijo eso. Él sabía lo mucho que Diamante la quería. Por eso siguió maltratándola.

— ¡Le dices una palabra más a MI mujer Darien, una más, y hoy te mueres cabrón! ¡Te juro que te mueres hijo de la chingada!

— ¿Qué? ¡No es más que la verdad!—Río—Todos sabemos que sólo la tienes para decorar tu casa. ¡Para nada más! Porque para todo lo demás, bueno, no hace falta que diga nada más. ¿O si Esmeralda?

Esmeralda quebró en llanto porque aunque le dolía, sabía que Darien tenía razón. Ella era consciente de las frecuentes infidelidades de su amado marido y sabía que Diamante no la amaba tanto como ella lo amaba a él. Tapándose el rostro con ambas manos y saliendo de ahí porque no podía con la humillación, se fue y los dejó con sus problemas. Se fue y pobre Diamante. Gracias a las palabras de Darien, Diamante no supo de ella por más de una semana.

A Diamante le provocaba era partir a Darien por la mitad y usar sus intestinos como collar.

— ¡Hijo de la gran perra! ¡¿Por qué le dijiste todo eso a mi mujer ah?! ¡¿Qué necesidad tenías imbécil?!

— Lo mismo que tú, cretino.

Respondió sonriente mientras el gorila lo soltaba por orden del "gran sabio" y se limpiaba el labio. Diamante lo había hecho sangrar con el golpe que le había dado.

— ¿Qué necesidad tienes de insultar a mi hermana ah? No, respeta. No tienes por qué defender al maldito loco de tu hermano porque….

— Yo no defiendo a nadie porque….

— Déjalo, Diamante. —Le sonrió coqueta la bella Hotaru—No tiene caso que le expliques nada. Parece que mi hermanito y mi difunta hermanita…

Juntó las manos en señal de falsa plegaria.

—…eran muy unidos, se querían mucho.

— Hotaru…. ¿Por qué eres así? Lo que sea que el "gran sabio" te haya dicho, no es cierto. Rei y yo siempre te hemos….

— Nada, ustedes nada, Darien. A mí me importa muy poquito lo que pase o no con ustedes porque es sencillo, ustedes hicieron lo mismo conmigo.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Eso no es cierto!

— Como sea…. te guste o no Darien, Diamante tiene razón. Rei no era más que una mentirosa, y al parecer una bandida, porque el hijo que estaba esperando no era del pobre Zafiro como se lo quería hacer creer.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero qué tonterías estas diciendo si…?!

— No intentes negarlo, lo sabemos todo. El papá de ese bastardo minino era ese policía porque Zafiro, es estéril. Él no puede tener hijos Darien. Ese bebe no podía ser de él.

Ante eso Darien solo se puso pálido del susto y no supo que decir. No tenía argumentos para seguir defendiendo la memoria de su querida hermana.

— ¿Lo ves? Ni tú puedes negarlo. Deberías dejar de culpar al lindo de Zafiro por la muerte de Rei porque lo más probable, es que alguien de los Uchiha o de los Uzumaki los haya matado. Un policía tiene muchos enemigos Darien. Tú llevas mucho tiempo en este negocio. Tú mejor que nadie debería saber eso.

— Pues sí pero….

— Pero nada, nada Darien. Antes deberías estar agradecido por su generosidad. En cuanto supo que Rei había muerto tomó el primer vuelo y se vino para acá.

— **_Claro, el pendejo ese mínimo estaba con la moza. Con Petzite._**

— Por allá anda viendo a ver cómo saca a tu hermanita de medicina legal para que puedas velarla. Es que si, caballero, no pudiste ser más indiscreto. Ahora por tu culpa y por culpa de Rei, el "gran sabio" y toda la organización estará en la mira de los policías. Nos van a estar buscando por cielo y tierra y todo por tu culpa.

— Pero, pero yo no…

— Es por eso y por muchas otras razones que él me ha cedido el mando a mí. Ya pasó tu época. Ahora me toca a mí. —Luego se giró y miró al "gran sabio" que no hacía más que sonreír—Creo que ya no tenemos nada más que decirles ni hacer aquí. ¿O sí?

El "gran sabio" asintió con la cabeza.

— Muy bien, la reunión ha terminado. Diamante.

— ¿Qué quieres niña?

— ¿Para cuándo arreglaste la entrega con Darien?

— Para dentro de dos semanas. ¿Por qué?

— Porque esa entrega hay que hacerla antes. Según nos has dicho se te acaba muy rápido. Necesitamos hacer más dinero y…

 _—_ _ **Maldito "gran sabio"—**_ pensó Darien con ira _—_ _ **Vas a pagarme lo que le has hecho a mi hermanita. Te lo juro.**_

— Ok, ok, ok, entonces resumiendo, ¿vas a tener lista la mercancía para la próxima semana?

— Sí, no hay problema. Nos vemos esta noche en el luna negra y ahí seguimos hablando Diamante. Por ahora tu papá y yo nos vamos a visitar los ranchos más cercanos y a decirles que de hoy en adelante es conmigo con quien deben seguirse entendiendo y…

— Oigan no, ¿es en serio?—Preguntó Darien sin creerlo— ¿Es de verdad "gran sabio"? ¿Me estas sacando así como así?

—Sí. ¿Que no era eso lo que tu querías, Endimión Shields? No seas tan ambicioso, hermanito. Tú con tu empresa tienes como para vivir dos vidas. Tanto te da que hasta botas el dinero en joyas. ¿No?

—Hotaru….

— Ay no, ya me aburrí de verte hacer coraje. —Se prendió del brazo del gran sabio cuando este se levantó del sofá y se lo ofreció—Tengo mejores cosas que hacer. Adiós. Mi sentido pésame por la muerte de tu hermana. Se ve que te duele mucho.

Hotaru se prendió del brazo del "gran sabio" y mientras ellos salían muy sonrientes importándoles un pito el dolor y el sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando Darien gracias a la inesperada muerte de su hermana, Diamante sonreía. Él estaba de muy mal genio con Darien porque lo había golpeado y por haberlo hecho sangrar con sus golpes pero más enojado lo tenía, en el problema en el que lo había metido con Esmeralda. Diamante era como muchos hombres. Era un promiscuo de lo peor, (o como le decía Esmeralda cuando estaba de buen humor, un pirufigolgo de tiempo completo) pero él si la quería. Le tenía un cariño muy especial y lo que más le gustaba de estar con ella era compartir la cama. Y no solo el ardiente sexo que tenían cada vez que estaban juntos. Amaba las delicadas caricias que le daba en el rostro mientras él se iba quedando dormido sobre su pecho. Diamante (según él) si la respetaba como su esposa y estaba de muy mal genio porque sabía que esa noche no estaría con ella. Si le hubiera gustado haber sacado su arma y haberle descargado un par de balas a Darien pero no más con verle la cara, tenía suficiente. Al parecer él y Serena compartían la misma opinión.

Les gustaba más verlo sufrir.

— ¿Y tú de qué demonios te ríes imbécil? ¿Qué tanto me ves?

— La cara de mártir y de idiota que tienes. —Río maldadosamente de nuevo—Eso, eso es lo que es tan gracioso. Nos vemos, ex caballero. Me voy a ir a recoger el dinero para poderle pagar a tu hermanita la próxima entrega.

— Eres un…

— Chao. Nos vemos en el entierro de la; digo, de tu hermana. Ya en serio y dejándonos de mamadas Darien, mi sentido pésame. A mí nunca, escúchame bien, nunca me gustó tu hermana para Zafiro pero pues eso no es culpa tuya. Ni tú ni yo tenemos nada que ver con eso. ¿Todo bien o no?

Extendió la mano y se la ofreció. A lo que Darien le respondió igualmente extendiendo su mano para estrecharla con la suya…

— Todo bien Diamante y oye, siento mucho lo de Esmeralda. Yo no quería…

— Tranquilo que no necesito tener tres ojos para darme cuenta de que la muerte de tu hermana y de tu sobrino no es lo único que te tiene así. ¿El "ángel" verdad? ¿Tuviste problemas con la bellísima rubia de tu novia no es cierto?

Darien, completamente abatido y derrotado, solo asintió con la cabeza.

— Sí, eso se nota a kilómetros; no más basta con verte la cara pero tranquilo, todas las viejas son así. —Río a carcajadas—Lo mandan a uno a la mierda a cada rato pero bueno, toca esperar hasta que se les pase el enojo y luego si ir y hacerse el arrepentido; aunque muchas veces uno no sabe ni por qué que está pidiendo disculpas ellas….

— Espera, espera, espera Diamante, ¿qué? ¿Cómo así que hacerse el arrepentido?

— Sí, ¿me vas salir con el cuento de que nunca te ha pasado?—Río de nuevo mientras abría la puerta y empezaba a salir; Darien fue tras él para escucharlo—No, todos hemos pasado por eso y el que diga que no es un mentiroso de aquí a Pekín. Lo más importante cuando se está pidiendo "perdón" es verse como si a uno de verdad le importara. Debe parecer que es de verdad. Que sale del "corazón"

 ** _—_** ** _Este tipo si es de lo peor. Es el colmo._**

— ¿Vamos al bar y nos tomamos unos tequilas o qué? Cuando nos llame Zafiro podemos irnos juntos.

— Pues, ¿sabes qué Diamante? Sí, camina a ver pero, ¿puedo llamar a los muchachos? ¿Habrá problema?

— No, para nada. Camina que por tu culpa, cabrón, mi mujer se fue y quien sabe a dónde putas. Muchas gracias por eso, idiota. Odio dormir solo.

 _"_ _Endimión…Endimión te amo, te amo…"_

Recordaba Darien la última noche que había pasado con Serena.

— Oye, ¿Qué te pasó?

— Nada, nada y camina que hoy más que nunca necesito un tequila.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Viernes, 27 de noviembre de 2015.**_

 _ **Hola mis queridas niñas y, aquí publicando después de un día muy largo y difícil.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todas las que siguen aquí leyendo y comentando, se los agradezco mucho. Ahora, con todos estos cambios que he tenido en mi vida no he podido dedicarme a una de las cosas que mas amo, a leer, a escribir, publicar fics y contestar los reviews pero gracias. Muchas gracias por cada uno de ellos porque sus comentarios, son muy especiales. Gracias por todos y cada uno de ellos y perdon por no contestarlos como lo hacia antes o, por muchas veces desde hace un mes, no contestarlos en lo absoluto. Gracias de verdad y sin mas la dejo con el capitulo. Besos y abrazos. Nos leemos :)**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 24**

— Sí, si Yaten, ya voy para allá. ¿Están tomando mucho? Hmmm, tú también te oyes como muy prendido.

Río.

— Bueno, ya, ya, deja de gritarme y ya nos vemos. No tomes más idiota, con eso no se resuelve nada. Listo, ya nos vemos.

Taiki estaba en la lujosa casa de Amy pasando su recuperación. Con medio pecho vendado y levantándose de la cama, fue hasta el armario por algo de ropa (que Amy recientemente le había comprado a su gusto, le parecía que Taiki se vestía demasiado formal para la edad que tenía) para vestirse y salir. Aun le dolía un poco la herida y debía tener cuidado de que no se le abrieran los puntos pero sí todo lo que Yaten le había dicho por teléfono era cierto, antes estaba demorado para llegar.

La situación era grave.

Taiki estaba tratando de ponerse la camisa cuando en esas entró Amy sosteniendo una bandeja con precisamente con los medicamentos que ya le tocaban.

— Taiki, ¿qué estás haciendo?

— Estoy tratando de ponerme esta, —decía con dificultad mientras intentaba ponérsela—esta camisa pero no puedo. ¿Dónde tiene los botones y donde se supone que me voy a poner la corbata ah?

—Taiki, mi amor…

Dejó Amy la bandeja en una mesa cerca y se acercó para ayudarlo.

— ¿Qué crees que haces ah? ¿No pensaras salir, o si?

— Bueno, la verdad es que sí. Me acaba de llamar Yaten a decirme que…

— Nada de mentiras Taiki. —Dijo quitándole la camisa de las manos y poniéndola sobre la cama—Habíamos quedado en que no mas mentiras. Dime, ¿qué pasó? Tu saliste del hospital ayer y ahora no estas como para que…

— No, no, no.

Sonrió y le tomó el rostro en ambas manos. Acto seguido le dio un rápido beso.

— No es nada de lo que estás pensando mi reina. Es que me acaba de llamar Yaten a decirme que Da; digo, que el jefe esta…

— Ya te dije que no tienes necesidad de decirme mentiras. Eso incluye el verdadero nombre de tu jefe. ¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora con Darien Chiba? ¿En qué nuevo problema se metió?

— Mi reina, es bastante delicado. —Volvió al armario y buscaba una camisa manga larga y de botones para ponerse—Mataron a la hermana de Darien hoy y…

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir?!

— Tranquila. —Sacó una camisa y fue con una asustada Amy que tenía la boca tapada con ambas manos—Tranquilízate Amy por favor porque si no estás tranquila, no te puedo decir lo otro.

Amy levantó una ceja y lo miró con confusión.

— ¿Y qué es lo otro? ¿Acaso hay algo más grave que la muerte de alguien?

— Pues mi reina, creo que sí. Resulta ser que Serena lo descubrió todo.

— ¡¿Que cómo?! No, no, no, ¡¿Cómo así?! ¿Y Serena por qué no ha llamado a decirnos nada?

— Por eso me tengo que ir mi amor. Yaten y yo queremos mucho a Darien y él no toma Amy. Me dice que no ha hecho otra cosa que tomar y que lo ve muy mal. Tengo que ir Amy. Entiende por favor.

— ¿No puedo ir contigo? Me preocupa que a todos esos vagos les dé por darte trago y tú no puedes tomar porque…

—…porque me estoy tomando esos medicamentos y si me llego a tomar aunque sea una copa, me muero Amy. ¿Crees que no lo sé? No se necesita ser médico para saber eso porque si mi reina, —hizo una mueca muy graciosa—que droga esa tan asquerosa me cae. ¿Hasta cuándo me la tengo que seguir tomando?

— Hasta que te recuperes del todo Taiki pero no, no cambiemos de tema y pues ven.

Empezó a ayudarle con la camisa.

— Vístete y vamos que a todas estas, ¿en dónde están?

— En el luna negra. –Sonrió —En el club en donde nos conocimos mi reina.

Amy rodó los ojos y evitando reírse le dijo….

— Te dejo ahí y de ahí me voy por las muchachas. Lo peor que puede hacer Serena ahora es quedarse sola y tenemos que estar con ella. Pobrecita mi amiga, se debe estar sintiendo horrible porque eso, bueno, enterarse de este tipo de cosas es horrible.

Fue un momento incómodo para ambos.

— Amy yo, yo de verdad siempre quise decírtelo pero…

— Ahora no se trata de mí o de ti Taiki. Solo digo que por experiencia sé que no es nada fácil y listo. Vámonos.

— Oye no, ¿y mi corbata?

— No molestes con eso ahora Taiki y vámonos. Vámonos que estamos algo lejos.

Amy se alejó de él y fue a la puerta. La abrió y con el rostro decaído porque esa situación le había recordado la de ella, que estaba muy confundida porque amaba a Taiki pero al mismo tiempo le daba mucho miedo quedarse con él porque sabía que podía ser peligroso, se sorprendió mucho cuando él la agarró por una mano, la haló hacia él con algo de violencia y la besó. La besó con mucha dulzura y desgraciadamente (o afortunadamente, ya no sabía cómo catalogarlo) no podía resistirse a él, a su olor. A los dulces que eran sus besos.

— Taiki….

— Yo te amo Amy, te amo. Sé que es egoísta de mi parte pedirte que te quedes conmigo pero no puedo, no puedo siquiera imaginar cómo sería una vida sin ti.

— Taiki yo, no es momento para esto y…

— Soy consciente de que esto no es fácil para ti pero mi reina, mi amor, —le tomó el rostro en ambas manos y la besó de nuevo mientras ella empezaba a llorar—te prometo dar hasta el último aliento de mi alma para protegerte, para que no te pase nada.

—Taiki, yo también te amo.

Le sonrió mientras las lágrimas seguían empañando su rostro.

— Yo también te amo y aunque no voy a mentirte, todo esto si me ha tenido muy confundida, quiero estar contigo. Yo tampoco puedo imaginar una vida en la que no estés tú.

Taiki la besó por última vez antes de salir y después de besarla y limpiar su rostro, salieron para ir a encontrarse con sus amigos y ver qué era lo que les pasaba.

Un rato después y en un muy ruidoso bar….

— ¡Que lo pongan otra vez!

— Venga jefe, Darien, ya no tome más y mejor vámonos que…

— ¡Déjelo Kou!—Río Diamante mientras Taiki intentaba que Darien dejara de tomar y él muy degenerado le servía otra copa de tequila—Déjelo que es que, ¿qué no ve? ¡Estamos muy aburridos! ¡La vida es una mierda, una mierda hermano!

— ¡Que la repitan!

Se tomó de un solo taco Darien aquel trago.

— ¡Que me pongan ese disco otra vez porque es que ese es mi disco! ¡Ese es el que quiero que me pongan cuando me maten muchachos! ¡¿Oyeron?! ¡Es ese para que no se les olvide!

— Darien, jefe, ya no tome más y más bien vamos y se toma algo para que se le baje un poquito esa borrachera. ¿No? ¿Qué tal llame el señor Black y usted…?

— No le digas más Taiki y mejor espérate, espérate yo voy y pido que le repitan el disco al jefe. Espere Darien, ya voy y le pido a Rubeus que se lo repita.

— Yaten…

Lo miró mal Taiki.

— Vida hijueputa la mía hermano. ¿Tú también? Lo que me faltaba, a falta de uno, otro que se puso bien pedo.

Yaten solo río (como todo borracho lo hacía) y le mostró el dedo del medio. Riendo y después yendo con Rubeus, Darien tuvo lo que quería. Rubeus repitió el disco que a Darien tanto le había gustado.

 _Cuando al panteón ya me lleven… ¡no quiero llanto de nadie!  
Solo que me estén cantando… ¡la canción que más me agrade!  
El luto llévenlo dentro… teñido con buena sangre…_

Este mundo es muy chiquito… ¡y yo lo anduve rodando!  
Por eso quiero me lleven, con una banda tocando…  
canten no lloren muchachos, que yo lo he de estar gozando…

Cantando a todo lo que le daban sus alicoradas y sensuales cuerdas vocales (si, hasta eso tenía bello ese hombre), siguió sintiéndose como una mierda por todo lo que le había pasado ese día. Cantando con toda su alma "Cruz de madera", no quería dejar de tomar porque quería olvidar. Quería olvidar que Rei había muerto, que Hotaru lo detestaba y que Serena lo odiaba. Quería olvidar las crueles palabras de la única mujer que lo había amado sinceramente y que él amaba.

 _"…_ _Es Endimión y no tú, un tal Darien Chiba que está lleno de enemigos, secretos y misterios, a quien le entregué mi corazón. Es a él a quien amo con todo mi corazón."_

 _"_ _No me importa. No me importa nada de lo que estás diciendo y suéltame. ¡Que me sueltes te digo que no sé quién demonios eres!"_

 _"_ _¡Yo quiero a mi Endimión, no a ti!"_

— Mi, mi ángel. Mi malvado ángel de ojos celestes, ¿Por qué ah? ¿Por qué tenías que ser tan cruel?

Murmuraba bajito mientras Diamante tomaba y se reía con ese par de mujeres que tenía al lado.

— ¡¿Por qué esta hijueputa vida es así ah?!

— ¡Uyyyy!—Exclamaron sonrientes Diamante y aquellas mujeres.

— ¡¿Por qué?!

— Así es hermano, así es. ¡Esta hijueputa vida es una mierda, una malparida!

Reía Diamante de verlo maldecir, Darien no era así.

— Señoritas…—dijo muy sonriente mientras le tocaba las piernas a una de ellas y ellas se reían—vayan a la barra y pidan que nos manden otra botella, una jarra de limonada y una, no, dos cajetillas de cigarrillos.

— Si señor Black.

Aquel par de hermosas, hermosísimas mujeres y poco vestidas (esos pequeños trajes de cuero negro no les cubría nada) se fueron hacer lo que Diamante les pidió mientras este tomaba y Darien decía….

— ¡Que pongan otra vez ese doble hijueputa disco! ¡Que lo pongan que hoy lo más probable es que me muero!

— Darien, jefe, de verdad que ya no más que…

Rubeus negó desde la barra porque en el bar no solo estaban ellos tomando, también había otros clientes y no debía poner tantas veces el mismo disco. Darien se había enojado ante la negativa de Rubeus pero Yaten, que estaba igual o más pedo que él, solo dijo después de haberse tomado una gran copa de tequila….

 _¡_ _Y si al correr de los años, mi tumba está abandonada…!  
¡Y aquella cruz de madera… ya la encuentran destrozada!  
¡Remarquen las iniciales, de aquella cruz olvidada… junten la tierra y no olviden,  
que el que muere ya no es nada!_

— ¡Claro, verdad que el cabrón de Yaten canta!

Se levantó Darien eufórico de la mesa y lo aplaudió con genuino gusto.

— ¡Hasta debería es de contratarte para darle serenata a mi Serena! ¡Eso es! ¡Vamos y le damos serenata a mi Serena!

— ¿Qué?—Exclamó Taiki con cara de _what the fuck?_

— Este Darien si está muy pedo me cae.

Se soltó en un mar de risas Diamante.

— Pero me gusta más este Darien que ese otro estirado. A ver ex caballero, —sirvió una copa y se la pasó—otra, tomate otra por tu disque ángel. Las mujeres no son ángeles pendejo.

Río mientras Darien se tomaba la rebosada copa de tequila.

— ¡Son demonios disfrazados de ángeles! ¡Demonios es lo que son esas muérganas! ¡Demonios!

Mientras Taiki hacia todo lo posible para que Yaten y Darien dejaran de tomar (Diamante le importaba un pito) y se calmaran, en otro lugar Amy estaba con Lita y Mina tratando de animar a Serena pero no había caso.

No se sabía cuál de todas estaba peor.

— Lo siento mucho Serena. De sobra sé lo que te está doliendo.

— Gracias Mina. —Arrugó uno más de los pañuelos que le habían llevado. Ya iba por la segunda caja—Muchas gracias pero no deberían haber venido hasta aquí. Es normal que me sienta mal pero esto también lo voy a superar, tranquilas.

— Pero Serena….

— Si pude superar la muerte de mi papá Lita, ¿Cómo no voy a poder superar esto? No, ahora me duele pero esto también pasara. Me va a costar algo de tiempo pero lo haré. ¿No Mina? ¿No fue eso lo que nos dijiste cuando pasó lo que pasó con Armand?

— Pues si Serena pero no es lo mismo.

— ¿No? ¿Cómo que no si tú también ibas a casarte con él?

En cuanto Serena dijo eso, Amy, Mina y Lita se miraron con desconcierto.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Serena? ¿No me digas que tú y Endimión iban a…?

— Se llama Darien, Mina. —Lloró de nuevo y se limpió con otro pañuelo—No Endimión.

— Serena….

— No me digas Serena así Amy, así como si fuera una pobre idiota que no sabes la ira que me da porque, ¡eso soy! ¡No soy más que una estúpida! ¡¿Cómo no me di cuentas antes ah?! ¡Eso hasta un ciego lo hubiera visto!

Serena tomó una de las almohadas que estaba cerca de la alfombra en donde estaba sentada y se tapó el rostro con ella. Rompió en un incontrolable llanto mientras Mina y Lita (que estaban pasando por algo similar) iban con ella y la abrazaban tratando de darle consuelo.

—Serena, amiga, discúlpame si te hice sentir mal con lo que te dije porque yo no….

— Sé que no es así Amy. —Sacó el rostro de entre la almohada y la miró con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar—Antes perdóname tu a mí porque no quería ser grosera contigo. ¿Lo ven? Por eso no las había llamado a decirles nada. En este momento soy cualquier cosa menos yo misma.

— Pero eso no está bien Serena.

La miró Lita y le sonrió mientras ella también ya había empezado a llorar.

— Tú misma nos has enseñado que para eso son las amigas, las amigas siempre se apoyan; como tú cuando Andrew y yo peleamos. No sabes lo mucho que me ayudó tenerte a mi lado en ese momento.

Serena se sentía muy mal en ese momento y porque le dolía en el corazón, hasta en el alma lo que él le había hecho, fue que le dijo lo que le dijo a una de sus muy queridas amigas.

— Lo sé Lita. Muchas gracias por estar aquí dándome animo pero ahora que lo dices, hay algo que no te dije ese día.

Lita levantó una ceja confundida al igual que lo hicieron Mina y Amy y preguntó sin saber que no quería la respuesta…

— ¿De qué hablas Serena? ¿Qué más pasó ese día pues?

— ¿Si te acuerdas que te conté que Reika molestaba mucho a Andrew no?

— Si Serena. —Sonrió completamente inocente de lo que Serena le diría—Si recuerdo que me lo contaste y además el mismo Andrew me dijo que él nunca tendría nada con ella porque creía que era muy….

— Pues hizo como al parecer hacen todos los hombres Lita, te mintió.

— ¿Qué? —Le dolió el pecho a Lita— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Porque el día que te llamé a preguntarte que era lo que había pasado con Andrew y tú me dijiste que habían peleado y que habían decidido darse un tiempo, lo vi acercarse a ella todo coqueto. Fue por eso precisamente que te llamé Lita. Cuando lo vi con, esa, todo meloso, se me hizo muy raro.

Lita se sintió morir. Primero le dolió muchísimo el pecho pero después lo que sintió, fue una ira incontenible. Tanta ira le dio que tomando la almohada en la que Serena antes tenía la cara enterrada y estaba llorando, dio un fuerte puño y con ese puño hizo volar muchas de las plumas que antes rellenaban la susodicha almohada.

— ¡Infeliz! ¡¿Entonces se acostó con esa perra?! ¡¿Eso era todo lo que decía que me quería?!

— Lita…—entró en terapia Mina—está bien que trates de canalizar tu ira pero, ¿qué culpa tiene la pobre almohada de Serena de que tu novio sea como muchos hombres ah? ¿Un mentiroso patológico?

— ¿Pato quién Mina?

Preguntó con una gran sonrisa Serena, la primera que daba en el día.

Ante la sincera sonrisa de Serena y uniéndose a ella, todas empezaron a reír. Amy, Mina y Serena eran amigas prácticamente de toda la vida y aunque Lita se había unido a su grupo hacia muy poco tiempo, la querían como si la hubieran conocido por la misma época. La querían lo suficiente para dolerles la cara que había hecho después de haber sonreído levemente.

— Lita… no te lo dije ese día porque pensé que con eso sólo te hacia más daño y mira, vas a ver y era cierto.

— No te preocupes por mí ahora Serena. —Se quitó Lita las dos grandes lagrimas que sin querer se le escaparon—Es como dijiste ahora, no es nada, esto también pasara. Es que él me dijo tantas veces que me quería… parecía tan sincero que yo de verdad llegué a pensar que era en serio. Hasta me sentía mal con él por haberle pedido que nos diéramos un tiempo pero…

Y era gracioso, así como pasaba de la ira a la risa, pasaba de la tristeza a la ira de nuevo. Se levantó de la alfombra y dijo apretando un puño de la ira….

—…ya verá. No me voy a sentar a llorarlo.

— ¡Lita!—Exclamaron Amy y Mina al mismo tiempo.

— Tiene razón muchachas.

Se levantó Serena igualmente y fue con una furiosa Lita.

— No más llanto. Lo que tenemos que hacer es lo mismo que hicimos ese día Amy.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ponernos a tomar y después irnos a un bar a seguirla y de ahí levantarnos unos tipos? No, olvídalo Serena porque lo que menos necesitamos ahora es más borrachos.

— ¿Más borrachos? ¿De qué estas hablando Amy?

— Sea como sea muchachas, por algo yo me olvide de eso disque del "amor" hace tanto tiempo. —Fue Lita por su bolsa y acto seguido sacó su celular—Todos los hombres son iguales. No son más que unos malditos mentirosos y…

— ¿Qué estás haciendo Lita?

— Voy a llamar a Andrew a decirle que se vaya a vivir a la luna con la perra esa de la tal Reika y de ahí llamo a Haruka.

— ¿A Haruka? ¿Y Haruka para qué?

— Porque ella estuvo en el restaurante hoy con la mujer y me invitó a una fiesta que iban a tener o no sé qué. ¡Ah! ¡Este cretino no contesta! Mínimo debe estar con la resbalosa esa y… Hola Andrew, sí, soy yo. No, no, no, nada de mi amor que yo no te estoy llamando para nada de eso.

Y las cosas se ponían mejor.

Justo en ese momento en donde Serena, Mina y Amy veían como Lita mandaba a la mierda a Andrew por teléfono sin ningún tipo de contemplación, se escuchó el rugir de una potente camioneta negra.

Tres atractivos hombres bajaban de ella.

— Ay Taiki, nos falta el pendejo de Seiya pero pues, hagámosle. Hagámosle que así no demos serenata hace mucho tiempo yo creo que nos va a salir muy bien.

— **_Vida tan perra la mía._** –Pensaba Taiki mientras ayudaba a bajar las guitarras de la camioneta— ** _Pero bueno, al menos logré sacarlos del bar. Vamos a ver qué tal nos sale esto de la serenata porque ahora que lo pienso, ¡claro, mi reina está ahí! Pero, ¿será que Mina también está? Ay no, esto como que se va a volver es otro mierdero._**

— Yo veré, ¿no muchachos?

Dijo Darien perdido de la borrachera mientras intentaba abrir la botella de tequila que Diamante le había regalado para tomarse otro trago.

— Que valga la pena haber robado la tienda de música; aunque bueno, yo ahí les dejé plata. Con eso es más que suficiente para pagar por el vidrio que rompimos, las guitarras que sacamos y todos los daños. A ver pues muchachos, ¿con cuál van a arrancar?

— Pues yo digo que arranquemos con la "malagueña" ¿no Taiki?

— Hagámosle a ver. Ya qué demonios.

Y mientras ellos empezaban a cantar esa hermosa ranchera y Darien se tambaleaba, Lita decía furibunda por ese teléfono mientras las muchachas se reían…

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Es una maldita broma Andrew?! ¡Me saliste peor que los demás oye! ¡¿Cómo así que no cuenta como infidelidad porque yo te pedí un tiempo?! ¡No seas cobarde y al menos admite lo que hiciste! ¡Eres como todos los hombres! ¡Eres un mentiroso de lo peor! No, no, no me voy a calmar nada porque…

" _Que bonitos ojos tienes, debajo de esas dos cejas, debajo de esas dos cejas…  
¡que bonitos ojos tienes!_

— Oigan, oigan, ¿y eso qué es? ¿Acaso es una serenata?

Mina identificó la voz de Yaten en el acto porque cuando los escuchó cantar, inmediatamente se acordó de aquel día en el que él le había cantado por teléfono.

No lo pudo evitar, cuando se acercó a la ventana igual a como lo hicieron Amy y Serena (Lita seguía peleando con Andrew por teléfono), quebró en llanto. Se negaba a ver a Yaten porque verlo le hacía daño pero escucharlo cantar con tanto sentimiento, si le había terminado de romper el corazón.

— ¡Yaten!

— Ay si…. –suspiraba completamente enamorada Amy mientras este le sonreía y no dejaba de cantar—Taiki… **_te amo mi amor…_**

Y Darien, que se emocionó cuando vio a Serena con su rubio y largo cabello suelto, cuando la vio en esa delgada pijama de seda asomarse por la ventana, sólo dijo levantando la botella y sonriendo al verle las mejillas sonrojadas…

 _—_ _¡B_ _esar tus labios quisiera! ¡Besar tus labios quisiera! Malagueña… salerosa... Y decirte niña hermosa… ¡eres linda y hechicera! ¡Eres linda y hechicera! Como el candor de una rosa…._

Serena estaba enojada con él pero más que enojada, muy enamorada. Llorando y sin poder quitarle la mirada, le regaló una sonrisa, una sincera, al tiempo que decía sin quererlo ni pensarlo…

—Darien…

 _—_ _¡Carajo si te amo Serena! ¡Te amo! ¡Te lo ruego, te lo suplico…!_

¡Se arrodilló! Y casi, casi empieza a llorar.

 _—_ _¡…no me odies! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Haz cualquier cosa pero no me odies porque yo te amo, te amo Serena!_

Serena (al igual que les pasó a Mina y a Amy) salió corriendo a abrir la puerta porque le había dolido mucho verlo así. Ella nunca, nunca, lo había visto ebrio. Estaba preocupada por él.

Abriendo la puerta mientras Lita le tiraba el teléfono a Andrew y salía con ellas, ellos decían a coro…

—…. _como el candor… ¡de una rosa….!_

—Taiki…—corrió Amy y lo abrazó. Luego obvio, lo besó.

—Yaten….

Esa era otra que estaba aterrada. No reconocía a Yaten. Vaya que la gente con tragos encima era otra cosa.

— Mina, Mina mi amor, mi vida, ya perdóname no. ¿No? ¿Que no ves lo vuelto mierda que estoy sin ti? ¡Mírame! ¡Estoy hecho una mierda!

— Yaten….

Decía ahogada en llanto mientras él se había arrodillado y se había prendido de sus piernas.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Tú no eres así. Tú eres orgulloso, pedante, grosero, controlador. ¿Por qué haces esto? ¡¿Por qué me lastimas de esta manera?!

— ¡Porque te amo!

Lloraba y se aferraba como un niño pequeño de sus piernas.

— ¡Yo te amo Mina, te amo! Te amo tanto que me duele. Me duele muchísimo aquí. —Golpeó con desmedida fuerza su corazón mientras la miraba a los ojos— ¡Perdóname que si no me hago matar del primer hijo de puta que se me atraviese porque no puedo más! ¡Ya no puedo seguir extrañándote! ¡Me duele como un putas! ¡Me duele Mina!

—Yaten, Yaten yo, yo…

Y si para Mina era duro, para Serena lo era aún más.

—Endi; Darien, por favor. Ya suéltame y vete. Vete que, vete que aunque quisiera no podemos estar juntos y lo sabes. Vete y por lo que más quieras en tu vida, —trató de quitarle la botella—ya no tomes más por favor mi a; digo, ya no tomes más por favor Darien. Por favor.

— ¿Mi a, qué ibas a decir?

Preguntó mientras la sostenía fuerte entre sus brazos y cada vez más se acercaba a ella.

—dilo. Di que soy tu amor porque yo siempre seré el tuyo. Por siempre tuyo mi amado ángel de ojos celestes. Por siempre…

Y sin dejarle tiempo a nada más, se acercó a ella y la besó.

Serena no quería caer ante su beso pero lo hizo, tal cual y como lo hizo la primera vez que la había besado. Mientras podía sentir la sal en sus labios gracias a las lágrimas que antes había derramado mientras le cantaba, pronto se sumó la sal de su propio llanto porque era demasiado doloroso. Lo amaba y al mismo tiempo lo odiaba.

No sabía a cuál de los dos debía escuchar. Si a su cabeza, o a su corazón.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Jueves, 10 de diciembre de 2015.**_

 _ **Hola, hola mis estimadas lectoras y, amigas :) Como muchas de ustedes saben mi vida es un despeluque ahora y no me queda tiempo para nada. Para nada niñas! jajaja. Que duro es para mí venir, publicar y no responder a cada uno de sus bellos reviews como se lo merecen, con todo mi amor y mi paciencia. Siento mucho no poder dedicarles el tiempo que se merecen pero bueno, esta tormenta en algun momento tiene que pasar :) Espero poder volver a tener tiempo (e internet y mi laptop) para ustedes y para lo que amo, escribir pendejadas :P jajaja.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por su amable lectura muchachas, se los agradezco con el corazon.**_

 _ **Las dejo con el capi de hoy y ah, antes de que se me olvide, el final esta cerca.**_

 _ **Besitos! las quiero un monton.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 26**

El fuerte sol de la mañana pegó en la bella y hermosa cara de Darien. Con una resaca que prometía matarlo y una sed del carajo, lo despertó el sonido de su celular que estaba puesto sobre una mesita de noche a su lado.

Como pudo ese pobre hombre alcanzó el teléfono y lo contestó mientras pensaba que la cabeza se le iba a partir en dos.

— ¿Bueno?

 _—_ _Hola cuñado, soy yo, Zafiro._

En cuanto Zafiro dijo que era él, Darien se levantó como un resorte y se sentó a la orilla de la cama. Había vuelto en sí pero eso no quería decir que su mundo no estuviera al revés. Todo le daba vueltas.

— Hola Zafiro, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Pudiste sacar a Rei de medicina legal?

 _—_ _Sí, sí, acabamos de salir y ya la están trasladando para una funeraria. Llamo a decirte que la van a llevar a los "Olivos"_

—Muchas gracias Zafiro y a más tardar en media hora nos vemos allá.

 _—_ _Claro, claro, allá nos vemos._

Zafiro iba a colgar pero Darien lo impidió. Sentía que le debía una disculpa.

— Zafiro.

 _—_ _Si Darien, ¿Qué pasó?_

— Yo, yo, yo de verdad no sé cómo decirte esto y….

— _No tienes que decir nada Darien._

Sonrió con maldad viéndose así mismo en el espejo retrovisor.

— _Entiendo. Es completamente comprensible que dudes de mí porque resultó que ese, ¡imbécil de Nicolás! Era policía y todos saben lo mucho que yo odio a esos hijos de puta y mucho más si ese hijo de la gran perra, se atrevió a meterse con la que era mi mujer._

— Zafiro, yo de verdad….

— _Entiendo que tuvieras tus sospechas pero no Darien. Yo de verdad amaba a tu hermana y hasta estaba muy ilusionado con la idea del bebe. Te juro por su memoria y por la del bebe que estaba esperando, que yo no tuve nada que ver en eso. Yo ni estaba aquí Darien. Yo andaba en…._

— No tienes que decir nada más Zafiro y... –se levantó, se llevó una mano a la cabeza porque se mareó y luego se sentó de nuevo. Toda la habitación daba vueltas a su alrededor.

 _—_ _¿Se ve que la cruda que traes esta de la verga verdad?_

—La verdad no tomo y cuando tomo me cae muy mal.

 _—_ _Tomate un jugo y unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza. Luego un buen baño y después de un café, te vas a sentir mejor. Tomate tu tiempo Darien que yo me encargo de toda la gente que llegue a la funeraria. Allá nos vemos cuñado._

— De verdad que muchas gracias Zafiro. Gracias.

Ese maldito de Zafiro, ¡debió haber sido actor el muy muérgano! Tan bien actuaba que hasta Darien que había tenido sus sospechas con él, se sentía mal de haberlo señalado y juzgado. Tan buen papel estaba interpretando como marido engañado y enamorado, que era digno de un óscar.

— Siento mucho que las cosas con mi hermana no hubieran sido mejor Zafiro. Ahora me doy cuenta de que en verdad la querías.

 _—_ _Yo no la quería Darien, yo la amaba._

Tragó grueso para fingir dolor pero en realidad estaba sonriendo.

— _Yo amaba con toda mi alma a Rei y así ella no me quisiera y me hubiera engañado con ese, policía, yo la amaba. Me está doliendo mucho su muerte Darien._

— A mí también. A mí también Zafiro. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho y lo que estás haciendo. Muchas gracias y nos vemos ahora si es que esta cruda no me mata.

Zafiro sonrió sinceramente ante su ultimo comentario y después de despedirse si colgó. Feliz porque todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo a lo planeado, estaba llegando a su casa para darse un baño, cambiarse de ropa y salir para la funeraria a seguir con su teatrito. Uno que le salía muy bien de hecho.

En otro lado y lejos de Darien, Zafiro y la muerte de Rei, estaba Serena despertando en su cama. Después de mucho llorar y quedándose dormida a las cinco y media de la mañana, se despertaba porque el despertador que había programado para que sonara a las siete estaba sonando. Apagándolo con mucha pereza y levantándose, se dirigió sin siquiera abrir bien los ojos hacia al baño. Sabía que lo único que la despertaría y le daría fuerzas para irse a trabajar era un buen baño de agua fría.

Serena no quería nada. Hubiera dado la mitad de su vida por no haberse tenido que levantar, arreglarse e irse a trabajar pero tenía que hacerlo. Sabía que con encerrarse en su casa a llorar media vida no iba a solucionar nada.

La pobre se sentía como un ente, un cuerpo sin alma que lo único que hacía era extrañar a Darien pero si ella estaba mal y se la estaba llevando la chingada, otras también estaban sufriendo. Como una angustiada Mina que llegó a su casa muy a eso de las ocho de la mañana.

Justo cuando Serena estaba por salir para el trabajo.

— ¿Mina? ¿Y tú que haces aquí y…? ¿Esas son maletas?

— Hola Serena. —Sonrió fingidamente mientras se quitaba los grandes lentes oscuros de sol—Y si amiga, me voy de viaje. Vengo a despedirme de ti Serena. Me voy y no sé cuándo vaya a regresar.

— Pero no, ¿Cómo así que te vas? ¿Por qué?

Mina no pudo contener más el llanto que amenazaba con salir y se abrazó a Serena. Como si fuera una niña asustada y muy pequeña, le dijo llorando y muy desconsoladamente…

— Tengo que hacerlo Serena. Tengo que poner distancia entre él y yo porque si sigo aquí amiga, lo más seguro es que voy a terminar muriéndome. Lo amo Serena. Lo amo demasiado y me duele.

No podía dejar de llorar y de pensar en él, en lo que había pasado la noche anterior y en su casa. En su cama y bajo las sabanas.

— Me duele muchísimo.

Mina lloraba abrazada a Serena mientras Serena, le consentía el rubio cabello con delicadeza.

En otro lado Yaten apenas estaba despertando sin saber que su amor, el único amor que había tenido en la vida y que tendría, lo estaba dejando. Yaten despertó y lo primero que hizo fue buscar el cuerpo desnudo de Mina.

—Mi… ¿Mina? Mina oye, oye Mina, ¿Dónde estás? Bueno, imagino que ya es algo tarde y debe haberse ido a trabajar. Voy a ir a tomarme algo y a bañarme a ver si con eso se me quita esta cruda de mierda y luego voy y la busco al consultorio. Mina, ay Mina, que bien que la pasamos anoche pero es más que eso mi bella desobediente.

Palmó una almohada, la de Mina, y sonrió de gusto al recordar la forma tan suave y romántica en la que habían hecho el amor.

— Me da tanto gusto que me hayas perdonado. De verdad que ya no resistía estar lejos de ti y, —río—me encanta pelear contigo. Me haces reír mucho con todas las caras que haces por todo lo que te prohíbo.

Oh, pobre Yaten. Él estaba muy feliz y muy sonriente pensando que todos los problemas con Mina habían quedado resueltos pero lo que él no sabía es que eso no era así. Yaten estaba yendo a la cocina a buscar algo que tomar mientras Mina le contaba brevemente a Serena a donde iría.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Estás hablando completamente en serio Mina? Porque tú nos dijiste que…

— Sí, lo sé Serena. —Se limpió la cara con un pañuelo y se puso los lentes de nuevo—Sé lo que les dije y hacer esto es como un retroceso en mi vida pero no veo otra salida. Ojala él entienda amiga. Hago esto no tanto por mí Serena, lo hago por él.

— Sinceramente no me parece. Lo que creo es que estas huyendo. Estas asustada Mina y estas cometiendo un error. Es que, ¿de verdad? ¿Es en serio? ¿Tú le aceptaste una propuesta de trabajo a Armand? ¿Después de todo lo que te hizo tú…?

— Es una buena oportunidad para mi carrera y además me da lo que necesito. Me saca del país y me ayuda a estar lejos de él. Tal vez estando lejos pueda olvidarlo. Tal vez si no lo veo pueda dejar de amarlo.

— No sé Mina pero Mina, —la abrazó de nuevo pero esa vez lo hizo con más fuerza—voy a extrañarte mucho. Si eso es lo que tú necesitas, pues que te vaya bien y no dejes de escribirnos.

— Te lo prometo. Adiós Serena. De las demás no alcanzo a despedirme porque ya debo irme al aeropuerto. Mi vuelo sale en cuarenta y cinco minutos y ya voy tarde.

—Adiós no Mina. —Sonrió —Hasta pronto. Cuídate amiga y que te vaya muy bien.

Mina abrazó una vez más a Serena y luego yendo hasta su auto, subió y se fue.

Pero mientras ella se iba y no hacia otra cosa que llorar, Yaten encontraba la nota que Mina le había dejado junto con el desayuno. Toda la alegría y la tranquilidad que sentía por creer que todo estaba bien con ella, se habían esfumado en cuanto leyó esas palabras.

 _"_ _Yaten, yo, yo no sé ni cómo decirte esto pero está bien, lo diré sin rodeos. Me ofrecieron un trabajo fuera del país y acabo de llamar a decirles que sí. Me voy hoy mismo pero no es tanto por eso, me voy por ti Yaten. Me voy porque lo que pasó anoche; no importa lo hermoso y lo maravilloso que fuiste al, al hacerme el amor de esa manera, no puede volver a pasar. Tú y yo no podemos estar juntos y no es solo por la insana relación que tenemos al discutir por todo, por lo controlador que eres, es porque es peligroso. No quiero que un día me usen como lo hicieron con Amy y que eso resulte afectándote a ti. Yo, yo me voy amándote con todo mi corazón Yaten. Te amo pero como tú decidiste seguir esa vida en donde lo único que haces es arriesgarte, no podemos estar juntos. Cuídate mucho. Te amo mi amor"_

— ¡Maldición Mina! ¡Maldición!

Tirando el pobre desayuno lejos y arrugando la nota, volvió a la habitación para buscar su ropa. Entró hecho una furia y vistiéndose a toda velocidad, se disponía a salir hacia el aeropuerto a ver si la alcanzaba. Enojado, enojado con ella hasta la muerte por el profundo dolor que volvía a causarle, no hacía más que rogarles a todos los santos que pudiera llegar a tiempo para detenerla. Era la primera vez que tenía tan claro algo. Si tenía que dejar de ser un bandido para poder estar al lado de la mujer que amaba, que adoraba, pues eso haría. Yaten no conocía otra cosa que las armas y las balas pero prefería una vida sin la adrenalina de la pelea, que una vida sin el amor y las caricias de ella.

Salió del lujoso apartamento de Mina azotando la puerta con la firme intención de detenerla. Y las cosas por ninguna parte estaban bien. Todos no hacían más que recibir malas noticias.

Andrew no podía creer que lo que estaba escuchando fuera verdad.

— ¡Haruka! Pero que imprudente eres mi amor. ¿Qué tal alguien nos escuchara ah?

— ¿A poco?—Sonrió maliciosa mientras tenia a Michiru sentada sobre sus musculosas piernas— ¿Te vas a atrever a negármelo?

— Pues no mi Haru, no te lo puedo negar pero no, Lita anoche lo que estaba era despechada. Ella solo estaba enojada por lo que le hizo Andrew con la perra esa de Reika y ya, eso es todo mi amor. Yo no creo que ella se vuelva a acostar con nosotras porque….

— Pues ojala no tengas razón mi sirena porque pues, tú eres tu mi amor y yo te amo pero al cesar lo que es del cesar. Esa Lita además de estar buena y ser una pantera en la cama, cocina delicioso. ¿Qué tal el desayunito que nos dejó esta mañana antes de irse ah? Mamacita. Ojala no vuelva con ese idiota de Andrew porque él no se la merece. Lo digo y lo repito, los hombres no valen la pena.

Andrew tuvo cuidado de no ser descubierto por ellas y yendo hasta su oficina, tomó su chaqueta y se fue. Subió a su auto-patrulla y tomó camino hacia el restaurante de Lita.

Unos pocos minutos después y entrando como si estuviera entrando a su casa, fue hasta donde ella estaba atendiendo a un par de señoras de edad y le dijo lleno de ira, tristeza y, según él, de dolor….

— ¡¿Es en serio Lita?! ¡¿Te cae?!

— Como primera medida, —lo miró y lo miró como si con la mirada pudiera fulminarlo—le vas bajando al tono y te calmas porque estas en mi negocio; no estas llegando a tu casa. Y en segundo lugar, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Las señoras tomaron sus cajas de postres y mientras Para-Para les daba sus vueltas y los demás miraban luciendo como las señoras, muy incomodos, Andrew dijo perdiendo toda noción de donde estaba ni la figura que él representaba…

— ¡No puede ser verdad! ¡No puedo creer que hayas llegado a tanto y todo porque estabas enojada conmigo Lita! ¡¿Es de verdad?! ¡¿Haruka y Michiru?! ¡¿Pero en qué cabeza cabe eso por Dios?!

— Yo no tengo porque darte ningún tipo de explicación Andrew porque; ¿Cómo fue que tú me dijiste anoche por teléfono? Ah sí, ya me acordé.

Le sonrió con sorna, con maldad.

—"Eso no cuenta porque tú me pediste un tiempo" "No estábamos juntos cuando pasó lo que pasó con ella"

 _—_ _Uuuuuuuu…._

Se escuchó una conocida voz hacia el fondo del restaurante. Claro, tenía que ser él. De una de las mesas de más de atrás se levantó Seiya muerto de la risa y fue con ellos.

— Oiga detective, no tiene nada que discutir aquí con la señorita. Cálmese por favor.

— Deja de reírte y no te metas Seiya que esto es entre ella y yo.

— Pues no. No porque me da mucha pena con usted pero eso es escándalo detective y Andrew, ya en serio. —Se le acercó y le dijo bajito para que nadie más que él lo escuchara—Cuidado que tú no estás de civil. No la embarres más.

— Me importa muy poco pero no voy a dejar que Lita me deje por el piso como le dé la gana.

— ¡Oye!—Le gritó Lita cuando Andrew la tomó por un brazo con fuerza y la jaloneó— ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?! ¡Suéltame que yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo y….!

— A ti no te gustan las mujeres Lita.

La haló del todo hasta su pecho y le susurró al oído…

— A ti te gustan los hombres y harto que si te gusta que te lo haga. ¿No? ¿No me ruegas y me pides por más cada que estamos en la….?

— Es mejor que me sueltes Andrew y te vayas. Suéltame y vete porque si no lo haces, te puede pesar.

— ¿Sí? ¿Y qué puede hacer una delicada y bella flor como tú ah?

— Preferiría no tener que lastimarte. ¡Ya suéltame y vete a seguir revolcando con la bandida esa de la tal Reika! ¡Suéltame y déjame en paz!

Lita iba a darle un golpe en la gran y complaciente entrepierna a Andrew cuando Seiya no la dejó. En el momento y punto en el que Lita iba a golpearlo para librarse de su fuerte agarre, Seiya lo tomó por un hombro, le dio un gran empujón y acto seguido le dio un fuerte puño en la cara.

Andrew cayó al piso con el labio reventado y le gritó sin entender porque uno de sus amigos había hecho algo como eso….

— ¡Oye! ¡¿Y a ti qué demonios te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué me pegas Seiya?!

— ¡Si una mujer lo ama a uno, uno no la engaña pendejo!

Todos lo miraron desconcertado porque Seiya estaba en su traje de policía.

— ¡Mucho menos con una bandida como Reika! ¡Si serás idiota Andrew!

Lita se puso de mil colores por el bochornoso show que ella, Andrew y Seiya estaban dando. Viendo como muchos de los clientes se iban y las meseras recogían el dinero de las cuentas y los platos que habían quedado en la mesa, se sorprendió aún más al ver la cara de sorpresa de Andrew. Era como si eso que Seiya le estaba diciendo mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse del piso, no lo supiera.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y tú por qué haces esa cara? No hay que ser un genio ni tener cinco ojos para darse cuenta de eso Andrew. Lita a ti te ama y uno no le hace esa pendejada a la persona que lo ama a uno. Eso es una canallada.

— No pero, pero es que Lita a mí no…

— ¿No qué? ¿Qué no te quiere? ¡Pero que mentirota!

Se echó a reír. No le faltaba sino caer al piso y rodar de la risa que le había dado.

— Ay, ay, ay si, que risa me da; no pensé que me fuera a reír hoy y tan de mañana. —Miró a Lita que estaba muy sonrojada y le dijo…—Sentimos mucho haberte hecho pasar esa vergüenza Lita, de verdad lo siento mucho.

— No te preocupes Seiya y lo que si te voy a pedir por favor es que te lleves a ese señor de aquí pero ya.

Miró mal al pobre reventado y confundido Andrew.

— No quiero verlo ni en pintura.

— Pero Lita, Lita, tú tienes que entender que eso que me hiciste…

— No, yo no tengo que entender nada Andrew porque es como dijo Seiya. Uno no hace eso que tú me hiciste a mí, si supuestamente me amas. ¿De verdad? ¿Tan sólo te pedí un tiempo para poder tener el valor de decirte, de decirte que… y tú vas y haces eso? No, no, no, no y no. Por más que lo pienso no puedo entenderlo ni mucho menos aceptarlo.

— Pero Lita yo, yo te….

— Adiós Andrew. Me dio mucho gusto haberte conocido. Espero que te vaya muy bien y por favor no vuelvas. Evítame la molestia de echarte.

— Pero Lita….

Y mientras él le rogaba a Lita, Seiya lo haló y le dijo ya no tan sonriente…

— Camina más bien detective que, ¿si sabias no? Mataron a la hermana de: _El caballero_ y en esa estación lo que hay es trabajo. Haruka se está pegando de eso para ver si logra reabrir el caso de los Black y necesita tu ayuda.

— ¿En serio?

 _—_ _ **¿De qué están hablando?—**_ Pensó Lita con curiosidad.

— Sí. Vamos que…

Habían sido unos días y unos meses de mucha felicidad para ellas y para ellos pero ahora todo era muy diferente. Sus vidas habían dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados y aún faltaban más cosas por pasar.

Serena lloraba en el baño de la estación de policía en donde trabajaba porque no podía dejar de pensar en Darien. No dejaba de recordar los bellos momentos que vivió a su lado y lo extrañaba. Mina lloraba mientras el avión despegaba porque le dolía mucho hacer lo que le estaba haciendo a Yaten. Lita intentaba controlar las traicioneras lágrimas por lo que Andrew le había dicho mientras picaba verduras y Amy, sonreía plácidamente acostada sobre el tonificado pecho del hombre que amaba.

Sus amigas estaban sufriendo mucho a causa del desamor pero si Amy pensaba que era la única que sería feliz, estaba equivocada. Muy pronto sabría y entendería lo que ser la mujer de un hombre tan perseguido como Taiki significaba.

Le quedaría mucho más que claro lo que ser su compañera implicaba.

— Te amo Taiki.

— Y yo a ti mi reina. —Le besó la frente y consintió su azulado y corto cabello con dulzura—Y yo a ti.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Domingo, 27 de diciembre de 2015.**_

 _ **Hola, hola mis estimadas y queridas lectoras. ¿Cómo están ah? imagino que muchas de ustedes comiendo hasta ya no mas, jajaja, ay si, la verdad es la verdad y la verdad es que, uno en diciembre come mucho.**_

 _ **Quiero darles las gracias a todas ustedes por leer tan pacientemente y sobre todo por comentar, se los agradezco mucho. Yo ando muy ocupada con ese trabajo de mierda que me conseguí pero oki, eso no es culpa de ustedes ni de nadie. Ahi voy, dandole a ver si puedo aguantar los insultos de esos enojados chilenos o no :P**_

 _ **Besitos y muchos abrazos! :D Espero les guste el capitulo de hoy.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 27**

Una semana había pasado y había sido la semana más larga de toda la vida para cada uno de ellos. Para Darien y Serena no había sido más que una semana llena de dolor porque Serena no hacía más que lastimar a Darien con cada cosa que hacía. Serena le pidió el favor a Taiki (lo había visto en un almuerzo que tuvo con él y con Amy por esos días) de recoger las cosas que tenía en la casa de Darien. Dijo que le pedía el favor a él porque no podía comunicarse con Yaten por más que lo llamaba al celular. Y es que si, ese era otra historia.

Yaten no alcanzó a llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto y en cambio tuvo que ver como despegaba un avión que muy seguramente era en donde estaba ella yéndose y partiéndole el corazón, de nuevo. Sin más opción que salir de ahí y volver a su casa, se fue igual a como iba ella en ese cómodo asiento de avión rumbo a Londres. Se fue con el corazón destrozado. Llevaba una semana tomando de seguido cada noche y claro, él no era el único. Andrew que no hacía más que llamar a Lita a pedirle que lo perdonara, estaba como él y como Darien. Tomaba cada noche y ese era peor que los otros dos. Andrew le buscaba problema a cualquiera porque le gustaba descargar en aquellas peleas (de las que Seiya lo sacaba casi que agonizando) toda la frustración y el dolor que llevaba por dentro.

Una semana había pasado y todo había estado, bueno, relativamente tranquilo hasta ese día. Darien creía que no podía pasar nada peor que haber enterrado a su hermana, ser enemigo de la otra, y que la mujer que amaba lo odiara. No creía poder estar peor de lo que estaba en ese momento hasta que el teléfono de Taiki sonó.

— ¿Bueno? Hola Serena y, no, no, Amy no está conmigo. No espera, ¡¿qué?! ¡¿Cómo así que no fue a trabajar?! Ella no hace eso. ¡Claro que no está conmigo! Nosotros nos despedimos el viernes porque yo tenía que venir al rancho a; no, no andábamos de paseo de fin de semana. Esto está muy raro Serena y lo mejor es que…

— Oye Taiki, ¿qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan alterado?

— Es Serena señor.

Lo miró y Taiki estaba blanco. Estaba pálido porque presentía que algo muy malo le había pasado a Amy.

— Serena me está diciendo que Amy no; no, no, no Serena, ¡no hagas eso! Nada de poner denuncias. Ya mismo voy para allá a averiguar qué fue lo que pasó con Amy. Claro, claro, te llamo si sé cualquier cosa. Nos vemos.

Taiki colgó, guardó el teléfono en su chaqueta de cuero nueva (una de las que Amy le había regalado) e iba a salir a buscarla pero Darien lo detuvo.

— Espera Taiki, ¿para dónde vas?

— Van a tener que hacer la entrega solos porque me voy a la ciudad a buscar a Amy señor. Tengo que irme porque no sé porque pero presiento que algo malo pasó. Amy, Amy no es así. Ella es muy responsable con su trabajo.

— Antes que nada, tranquilízate y ve a buscar a Yaten. Dejaremos encargados a los muchachos de la entrega y…

Cuando en esas, sonó de nuevo el teléfono de Taiki.

— Debe ser Serena otra vez. ¿Serena?

 _—_ _¡Taiki!_

— ¡Amy!—Se le dilataron las pupilas del susto cuando Amy gritó por el teléfono— ¿Dónde estás? ¡Amy!

 _—_ _¿Escuchaste? Aquí tenemos a tu noviecita hijo de la gran perra y si no quieres que te la mate y además le haga otras cosas…._

— ¡¿Quién mierda es?! ¡Hable! ¡¿Por qué tiene a mi mujer y por qué me está amenazando con eso?!

— _Soy Gaara Sabaku. ¿Mi nombre te suena?_

— Usted es amigo del perro hijo de puta de Uchiha y Uzumaki. ¡¿Qué carajos quiere conmigo y por qué tiene secuestrada a mi mujer?!

 _—_ _La verdad es simple. Solo pensé en cobrarme con tu bella y hermosa mujercita…_

Tomó a Amy por la quijada con fuerza y río.

—… _lo que le hiciste a mi sobrino. ¿Te acuerdas? Mataste a mi sobrino cuando Uchiha le pidió el favor de perseguirlos a ti, a tu hermano y a tu jefe. Creo que es como dicen: "Ojo por ojo y diente por diente" ¿No crees? A menos que…_

— ¡No se atreva a tocarle un pelo porque lo mato! ¡Lo mato cabrón de mierda!

— Taiki, ¿qué es lo que pasa?—Fue Darien con él a tratar de calmarlo mientras Yaten y los demás entraban a la bodega— ¿Con quién estás hablando que estas así?

— _Tranquilízate muchacho, tranquilo. Te estoy llamando a proponerte un trato. Tú a cambio de tu mujercita; aunque es un poco injusto. ¿No te parece? Tu mujer es… ¡no me toque maldito enfermo desgraciado! ¡Déjeme en paz!_

— ¡Amy!—Le dio un puño Taiki a la pared de la ira que tenía— ¡No se atreva a tocar a MI mujer maldito idiota y listo! Yo voy me le pongo en bandeja de plata si quiere para que me mate pero déjela a ella en paz. ¡Déjela ir que ella no le ha hecho nada!

 _—_ _Es que ese es el punto, idiota._

Río de nuevo aquel malvado hombre con el carácter japonés de amor tatuado en la cara.

 _—_ _Verte sufrir. Creo que mejor la mato a ella. Así por lo que veo voy a lastimarte más._

— ¡No, no, no haga eso!

 _—_ _Hmmm, no sé, estoy indeciso. Una hora para que estés aquí o si no la mato. Adiós muchacho. ¡Taiki!_

— ¡Amy….! ¡No, no, no, no Amy! ¡Maldición! ¡Amy!

Taiki tiró el teléfono contra la pared de la ira que tenía y lo rompió en mil pedazos. Yendo contra la misma y después de pasarse una mano por la castaña cabeza sin saber qué hacer, los miró a todos y les dijo antes de que sonara el teléfono de Darien con una llamada que él por supuesto no esperaba…

— Era Gaara Sabaku. El jefe del cartel de la arena y llamó a decirme que tiene a Amy para cobrarse con ella lo que le hice a su sobrino.

— ¡¿Pero de qué demonios estás hablando Taiki?!

— Es simple Yaten. ¿Si te acuerdas del tipo de tatuaje de escorpión en la cara? ¿Al que maté antes de que el otro pendejo me disparara y me mandara al hospital por más de una semana?

Yaten asintió.

— Pues ese hijo de puta era sobrino de ese otro y me dijo que si no estoy en una hora allá para matarme por lo que le hice a la escoria esa, va a matar a Amy y a, —apretó un puño de la ira del dolor que le dio pensar en eso—a hacerle no sé qué tantas cosas más. ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué se la tenía que llevar a ella ah?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Mientras Taiki no lo podía evitar y rompía en llanto, el teléfono de Darien sonó. Cuando vio en la pantalla aquel nombre, su corazón casi se muere de la emoción.

— ¿Serena?

— _No te estoy llamando a ti, Darien_. —Tapó la bocina para que nadie pudiera escucharla llamarlo por ese nombre— _Estoy llamando a Taiki y no me contesta. Por eso te estoy llamando a ti. ¿De casualidad estará ahí contigo? Necesito decirle que llamé al hospital y me dijeron que una enfermera había visto cuando dos tipos metieron a Amy estaba mañana en una camioneta…._

—Fueron los tipos de Gaara. Ellos la tienen mi amor.

— ¡Jefe!

Dijeron Yaten y Taiki al mismo tiempo.

 _—_ _¡¿Qué cómo dijiste?! ¡¿Que Gaara Sabaku hizo qué?! ¡¿Y por qué?!_

— ¡Darien!—Fue Taiki con él— ¿Cómo viene y le dice eso a Serena ah? ¡Precisamente ella es quien menos debe saber!

— Lo siento Taiki. Yo sólo….

 _—_ _Ya mismo hablo con mi prima para que monte un operativo y vaya a sacar a MI amiga de ahí. Dile a Taiki que Gaara Sabaku, ¡es un loco! Ese tipo es un enfermo y no voy a dejar que le haga daño a Amy._

— Serena no, ¡espera! ¿Serena? ¡Serena!

Serena le tiró el teléfono a Darien y salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Haruka haciendo un interrogatorio para pedirle que fuera a rescatar a su amiga. De ser necesario ella también iría.

Pero en uno de los ranchos de Darien y en donde estaban empacando la preciada mercancía del "gran sabio"….

— ¿Lo ve? ¡Ahora si se puso peor! Tengo que irme ya mismo para la casa de ese idiota y…

— No, querrás decir nos vamos cretino. —Dijo Yaten acomodándose mejor el arma—Nos vamos. Ve por dos armas más y te espero en la camioneta.

— Ahí sí que se equivocan porque yo no los voy a dejar ir solos.

Se acercó a ellos Darien.

— Nos vamos y no, esperen. La casa de ese perro de Gaara debe estar llena de matones y no podemos ir solos.

— Pero Darien, jefe…

— Malachite.

Dijo sin prestarle nada de atención a las palabras de un angustiado Taiki.

— ¿Si señor?

— Quedas encargado de todo. Voy a llevarme a la gran mayoría de los muchachos y…

— Pero…

— Sé lo que vas a decirme. —Dijo mientras sacaba su teléfono del blazer y marcaba—Vas a necesitar más gente para poder terminar de empacar la mercancía y no te preocupes, estoy encargándome de eso. Mientras tanto ve a decirles a Jedite, Neflyte y Ziocite, que alisten las camionetas, las armas y los hombres que más puedan porque vamos a la guerra. Lo más seguro es que nos encontremos con la policía cuando estemos allá y lo que nos va ser falta es gente. Eso va a estar feo.

— Es por eso que yo no quería decirle nada a Serena señor.

Dijo Taiki que no sabía cómo revertir la orden que Darien había dado.

— No quería que ni usted ni la policía se metiera en esto y…

— No hay nada más que decir Taiki. Ve a hacer lo que te dijo Yaten. Ve que yo haré lo mismo. Malachite, apresúrate por favor.

— Sí señor, ya mismo hago lo que me ordenó.

Darien se estaba preparando como si presintiera que ese día se iba a morir y Serena, Serena estaba en la estación de policía haciendo lo mismo que Darien mientras él terminaba de hablar con Diamante y este decía que le mandaría refuerzos. Serena estaba poniéndose un chaleco antibalas, un uniforme igual al que tenía Haruka y pensando donde pondría sus armas.

Cosa con la que Haruka no estaba de acuerdo.

— Cabeza de bombón.

— Dime Haruka, ¿qué pasa?

— No es necesario que vayas, tranquila. Yo voy a ir con todos y te prometo que vamos a sacar a tu amiga sana y salva de ahí. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es quedarte aquí y…

— No, no Haruka.

— Cabeza de bombón… —dijo ya enojada al ver la terquedad de Serena—hazme caso. Tú estás entrenada y además pues vamos a estar un montón de policías y yo ahí pero…

— ¿Pero qué? ¿Lo mismo de siempre entonces? ¿Que no puedo? No Haruka, estamos hablando de una de mis mejores amigas. Tú sabes que yo a Amy la quiero como si fuera mi hermana y…

— ¿Sabes qué? No tengo tiempo para esto Serena.

Tomó sus armas que estaban sobre la mesa y se las acomodó tras la espalda.

— Haz lo que quieras. Es sólo que le prometí a la tía Ikuko, antes de que me odiara por ser lo que soy, que te mantendría alejada de algo como lo que estamos a punto de ir a hacer a la casa de ese malnacido.

— Haruka…

— Le prometí que no te dejaría ir a ningún operativo. Más te vale que no te pase nada terca. Más te vale.

En otra parte y mientras Serena salía de la estación de policía con todos y Darien hacia lo mismo con sus muchachos, Hotaru decía con una gran sonrisa…

— ¿Eso te dijo, ex cuñadito?

— Eso me dijo tu hermano, Saturn. —La miró de arriba abajo y sonrió.

Zafiro Black era de lo peor. No solo asesino, drogadicto, enfermo y loco, tan bien como que era bien pedófilo porque miraba a Hotaru con mucho deseo a pesar de ser quince años mayor que ella.

— Dijo que necesitaba que le mandáramos personal al rancho porque iba con su gente a darse bala con el jefe del cartel de la arena.

— ¿El jefe del cartel de la arena? ¿Acaso piensa ir y darse bala con Gaara Sabaku? Pero es que eso, ¡eso es una locura Zafiro! Hasta donde sé ese tipo es bien loco y además no es solo eso. Puede terminar comprometiendo a la organización por una pendejada que; a todas estas, ¿Por qué es que va a hacerse matar el estúpido imbécil de mi hermano?

— No sé. No me quiso dar detalles.

— Pues yo creo que eso es culpa del bobo ese de Kou.

— ¿Si Diamante? ¿Y tú por qué piensas eso?

— Porque ese idiota mató al sobrino de Sabaku hace como quince días y antes ese señor se había demorado en aparecer. Yo creo que es por ahí por donde va la cosa.

Estaban hablando y tomándose unos tragos cuando a su amena reunión, llegó el "gran sabio" a interrumpirlos. Escuchando parte de lo que estaban hablando y preocupándose por Darien en el acto, dio órdenes a sus hijos y a su protectora de alistar todo porque para allá iban.

Por alguna extraña razón que Diamante aun no comprendía, su papá se preocupó mucho cuando supo que Darien estaba corriendo semejante peligro.

Cada uno de ellos se dirigía a la casa de Gaara Sabaku para salvar a Amy sin saber el horror y el infierno en el que la pobre Amy se encontraba. En aquel momento en donde era golpeada por dos de los tipos más violentos que tenía Gaara, maldijo mentalmente a Taiki y al amor que sentía por él.

La pobre Amy no hacia otra cosa más que sangrar por aquellos golpes y llorar.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Viernes, 01 de enero de 2016.**_

 _ **Hola! jajaja, ¿pueden creerlo? primero se me acabo el año que yo terminar el fic :P**_

 _ **Hola mis estimadas lectoras y amigas, ¿como me les acabo de ir en esta navidad eh? Bueno, pues yo me la pase fue trabajando la verdad. Ayer, que fue 31, sali de trabajar a las siete de la noche. Super cansada de atender las interminables llamadas de los enojados clientes (con el respeto que me merece los que son de alla, no se debe generalizar) chilenos que bueno, es que ni la culpa tienen. Ese servicio que tienen de tv, internet y television. ¡es muy malo para ser tan caro! jajajaja, pero en fin... volviendo con el fic, pues mis queridas niñas, el penultimo capitulo. Ya el proximo es el final y pues, quiero darles las gracias por estar conmigo durante seis meses siguiendo este fic loco que un dia me dio por escribir. ¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo y el cariño! :D Creanme que no hay nada mas que inspire a un escritor (aficinado o profesional, eso es la misma cosa casi, jajaja) que sus palabras de aliento.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias y bueno, tarde y todo pero, ¡feliz año nuevo! jajajaja. Feliz año mis amores y que este 2016 este lleno de cosas muy buenas para todos/as. Que el señor que es tan grande y tan bueno, me las colme y los colme (no se si hay hombres aqui) de muchas bendiciones.**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos! :D Los leo despues; quien sabe ;) en algun lindo review que me dejen puede ser, jajaja, que de hecho, gracias a los que leer y mas a los que comentan. Siento mucho no poder contestar a sus reviews pero es que mis queridas, super ocupada y si a eso le suman que no tengo internet :'( peor. En fin... chao, chao. Nos leemos despues.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 28**

Amy Mizuno, la elegante, bella e inteligente Amy Mizuno, nunca se imaginó que iba a estar en una situación como esa pero ahí estaba. Sangrando, sudada, con la ropa reventada y llena de lágrimas, escuchó lo mismo que escucharon sus golpeadores y el sádico maldito de Gaara que estuvo riéndose del sufrimiento de Amy todo ese tiempo.

Estruendos de balas.

Dilatándose mucho sus ojos cuando aquellos disparos se intensificaron, vio cuando Gaara se levantó de la cómoda silla de cuero en la que estaba sentado y fue hasta donde estaba ella muy golpeada y mal tratada para decirle...

— ¿Y ahora qué le pasa? ¿Por qué me mira así?

— Porque llegaron por ti, doctorcita.

— ¡Aaahhh! ¡Ya no me lastime más! ¡Déjeme en paz!

Gritó Amy de dolor cuando Gaara la levantó del piso poniendo una de sus manos sobre su ensangrentado y sudado cabello.

— ¡Suélteme!

— Veo que aún no le ha quedado claro cuál es su posición aquí, doctora. Vamos a ponerla bien bonita para que su novio la vea ahora que entre; digo, si es que logra entrar. ¿Cierto que si muchachos?

Esos infelices rieron con maldad mientras ese maldito, tomaba su caja de cigarrillos y su encendedor. Era un encendedor igual o más raro que el que tenía Taiki. Pero eso para Amy era lo de menos y también el horror. Tanto miedo le dio ver que tomó ese encendedor de nuevo, que hasta le rogó.

Le suplicó que no la lastimara más.

—Hmmm, de verdad que no quisiera pero pues no, es que toca. Eso le pasó doctora por meterse con un bastardo malnacido como su novio. Sé que cuando la vea se va a querer morir y eso es lo que le va a pasar. Se lo juro.

— No, no, no, no se acerque de nuevo con eso y, ¡no, no, no! ¡Taiki…..!

Amy lloraba y gritaba mientras Taiki y los demás, mataban gente de Gaara a diestra y siniestra.

Con escopetas, pistolas y fusiles, Darien, Yaten, Taiki y todos los hombres que habían llevado, estaban acabando con todo aquel que se encontraban.

— ¡Si seguimos así no la vamos a encontrar nunca Taiki! ¡Tenemos que separarnos!

— Si jefe, ¡como usted diga!—Dijo dándole una patada a uno de los tipos que lo atacaba y después un disparo en el pecho— ¡Yo me voy por acá con Yaten y usted vaya con ellos por allá!

— ¡Muy bien!

Dijo Darien disparándole a dos enormes tipos que venían con la firme intención de matarlo.

— ¡El primero que la encuentre que de alguna señal! ¡Esta maldita casa es inmensa!

Ellos seguían ahí, disparándoles a cuanto pendejo armado llegaba a querer matarlos cuando a la situación se sumó otro problema.

Llegó la policía y quien habló por el megáfono fue Setsuna.

 _— ¡Alto al fuego todos ustedes! ¡Somos la policía y los tenemos rodeados!_

— No me crean tan… —dijo Yaten mientras pateaba a dos más y les disparaba en las piernas para inmovilizarlos— ¡¿y ahora qué hacemos?!

— Pues alguien tiene que encargarse de la policía para que, —golpeó a otro sujeto Darien y acto seguido lo mató con su potente magnum—para que podamos subir a buscar a Amy. El maldito de Gaara debe tenerla encerrada en una de las habitaciones de….

 _— ¡Deténganse y salgan con las manos en alto! ¡Es la última oportunidad para que…!_

— Préstame eso Setsuna. _—_ Le extendió la mano Haruka a Setsuna para que le diera el megáfono mientras Darien, Yaten, Taiki y muchos de los hombres con los que habían ido, seguían matando gente— _¡Gaara Sabaku! ¡Entréganos ahora mismo a la mujer que tienes secuestrada porque si no, te vas a arrepentir!_

Y Gaara que había reconocido aquella voz, dejó de torturar a Amy para ir a ver qué tan seria era su amenaza. Abriendo la ventana del balcón, se asomó con Amy para enfrentar a Haruka.

— ¡¿Sí?! ¡¿Y qué es lo que vas a hacer maldita perra?!

 _— ¡Esto!_ _—_ Sonrió con malicia mientras tomaba una granada, le quitaba el seguro y la arrojaba hacia el jardín— _¡Todo el mundo al suelo!_

— ¡Maldita loca de mierda! ¡Todos al suelo!

Al igual que le pasó a Gaara, les pasó a Darien y a los demás. Asustados al ver de lo que Haruka Tenou era capaz, se tiraron al suelo y protegieron sus cabezas porque el fuerte estallido de la granada y lo que esta había provocado, podía matarlos.

Y esa no era la peor parte.

Haruka tenía dos granadas más y amenazó a Gaara con arrojarlas esta vez hacia la casa sino liberaba a Amy cuanto antes. En medio de todo ese mierdero, Darien reconoció a Serena. Lo que desde luego hizo que se desconcentrara y recibiera el roce de una bala.

— ¡Darien!

— Estoy bien Yaten, estoy bien. Mejor ahora que ya sabemos en donde esta ese hijo de la gran perra, vayan por él. Los demás y yo podemos distraer a los policías mientras ustedes van por ella.

Y así fue.

Yaten y Taiki fueron hacia las escaleras mientras que Darien y diez hombres más que le quedaban, seguían disparándoles a los hombres de Gaara para despejar el área.

Haruka no lo aguantó más porque eso era lo suyo, era por eso y era esa la razón por la cual había estudiado para ser policía y por la que había llegado a ser capitana. Amaba la adrenalina de la pelea.

Sacando sus dos armas de detrás de la espalda y eliminando a dos sujetos que habían ido a atacarla por orden de la mano derecha de Gaara, les disparó y se giró para dar la orden que muchos de los de su unidad estaban esperando con ansias.

— ¡Vamos a acabar con ese perro de Gaara Sabaku ya que se nos puso en bandeja de plata! ¿Qué están esperando? ¡¿Una maldita invitación?! ¡Muévanse y dispárenle a todo lo que se mueva!

— ¡Haruka!—La regañó Michiru que no importaba lo delicada que era, seguía siendo la mujer de Haruka. Era la única que podía regañarla.

— Del reporte me encargo después Michiru pero, ¡vamos inútiles que hay una persona a la que tenemos que rescatar! ¡Moviéndose!

Haruka y su bien entrenada unidad de policías (sin contar con que ahí iba Serena), entraron corriendo a la casa de Gaara para salvar a Amy. Pero lo que ellos no sabían, es que Yaten y sobre todo Taiki ya habían llegado hasta donde Amy se encontraba. Ambos habían acabado con los hombres encargados de vigilar las escaleras con mucha facilidad.

Ahora el problema era otro. Ellos no eran idiotas. Ambos sabían que detrás de la puerta debían haber más hombres y de seguro los más fuertes y los más diestros con las armas. Para Taiki nada de eso importaba. Era Amy, la mujer que él amaba, quien estaba ahí adentro y por eso no le importaba que fueran a matarlo.

Sacó el arma y sin pensarlo dos veces apuntó hacia la puerta para disparar.

— No Taiki, no puedes hacer eso porque….

— Ya nada importa Yaten. _—S_ e limpió la sangre que resbalaba por su frente y sonriendo le dijo antes de disparar y correr para entrar…—Por cierto idiota, yo también te quiero mucho.

— ¡Taiki no lo hagas! ¡Te van a matar idiota!

Taiki disparó y después corrió hacia la puerta.

Debajo de un angustiado Taiki, en el primer piso, estaban Darien y Serena que sin quererlo ni buscarlo, se encontraron frente a frente. Lo gracioso es que ambos se confundieron con enemigos. Estaban apuntándose con sus armas.

— Darien.

— Serena. _—S_ onrió y bajó el arma—Hola mi amor y guau, me voy a quemar en el infierno por decir esto pero, ese traje de policía se te ve muy bien. Te ves… muy sexy. Hermosa, mi ángel de ojos celestes.

— ¿Ángel de qué?

Preguntó Haruka mientras terminaba con unos de los tipos que, según él, le daría una paliza.

— Esto no puede ser cierto. ¿El estúpido _caballero_? ¡¿Es en serio?!

Y mientras Haruka se giraba para encontrarse con la desagradable sorpresa de que el caballero y Endimión, al que tanta desconfianza le tenía desde el primer día que lo había visto, eran el mismo, Taiki veía con horror algo que nunca espero ver.

Amy estaba llena de sangre, lágrimas y golpeada, muy lastimada. Parecía que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse.

— ¡Amy! ¡Maldito hijo de tu gran puta madre! ¡Maldito!

Claro, Gaara como todo cobarde que era, solo dijo usando el ensangrentado cuerpo de Amy como escudo….

— ¿Te gusta? Sabía que te iba a gustar mucho verla así pero bueno, —sacó su arma y la apuntó hacia Taiki mientras este no dejaba de mirar a Amy y se le resbalaban las lágrimas— ya es hora de dejar de jugar. No pensé que esta perra….

— ¡Aaaahhh!

Gritó Amy cuando ese maldito presionó con un dedo una de sus sangrantes heridas.

—…fuera tan importante. Es hora de acabar con todo esto y salir de aquí antes de que la maldita de Haruka Tenou me encuentre.

— Suéltela.

Dijo Taiki mientras le apuntaba a Gaara con el arma y los hombres de Gaara, le apuntaban a él.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer? De cualquier forma tú, esta perra y tu estúpido hermano, van a morir. –Río —Si me disparas y logras darme, que lo dudo mucho, ellos van a matarlos a ustedes.

— Yaten, ¿quieres saldar tu deuda conmigo verdad?

— Claro que si idiota. _—_ Dijo Yaten tras él mientras no dejaba de apuntarles a los otros dos— ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?

— Que demuestres lo que te la pasas diciendo.

Le quitó el seguro al arma.

— Que hoy tengas la mejor de las punterías.

— ¡Taiki!

Amy gritó del miedo que le dio escuchar aquel estruendo pero en medio del miedo, la angustia y el dolor que recorría todo su cuerpo, vio cuando el cuerpo del tatuado Gaara se desplomó al piso. Los otros dos caían igualmente. Taiki mató, (al igual que lo hizo Yaten con el par de malditos) a Gaara de un perfecto balazo en la cabeza.

— ¡Amy!

— Ta, Taiki….

— ¡Amy!

En cuanto estuvo entre sus fuertes brazos se desmayó.

Taiki tenía un disparó en el hombro. Le dolían los fuertes hematomas que de seguro ya tenía por todo el pecho por haber recibido aquellas balas pero nada de eso se comparaba, a lo mucho que le dolía ver Amy así. Con ella en brazos y sin poder controlar el llanto, se culpaba por todo lo que le había pasado.

— Todo lo que le pasó a mi Amy es mi culpa Yaten.

— Taiki, ahora no es momento para esto y debemos salir de aquí. Tienes que llevarla a un hospital lo más pronto posible porque…

— No lo digas.

Apretó el mal tratado cuerpo de Amy contra su pecho.

— Yo la veo muy mal. Es mejor que la vea un médico y rápido porque está muy pálida. Yo creo que se puede hasta mo….

— ¡Que te calles! ¡Que te calles te digo! Mejor si, cúbreme y salgamos de aquí.

Ellos bajaron las escaleras sin saber que ahí abajo había otra pequeña guerra.

— ¡Que te quites Serena! ¡Quítate que voy a matar a ese maldito malnacido! ¡¿Es de verdad?! ¡¿Estas protegiendo al tipo que mató a mi tío?! ¡¿Al que mató a tu papá de esa manera?!

— ¡Ya dudo de que haya sido así Haruka!

Le gritó Serena llorando y con los brazos extendidos frente a Darien para protegerlo.

— ¡El hombre que yo amo no puede ser un tipo tan malo! ¡Tiene que haber un error!

— ¡Serena, reacciona!

Le apuntaba Haruka con mucha determinación a Darien.

— ¡Que te quites que voy a matarlo! ¡Hoy es el día en el que Darien Chiba morirá! ¡Que te quites te digo!

—Serena, mi amor, apártate porque ella va a disparar. No quiero que salgas lastimada.

— ¡No! ¡No lo haré Darien! ¡Algo dentro de mí me dice que tú no puedes ser ese asesino cruel y despiadado! ¡Tú no pudiste haber hecho algo como eso! ¡Tú no pudiste haber matado a mi papá y menos de esa manera!

— Y no lo hice. Todo fue un error. A mí me confundieron con….

Darien iba a decirle que el verdadero asesino de Kenji había sido Zafiro cuando el grito de Haruka lo interrumpió.

— ¡Oigan, ustedes dos! ¡¿Cómo para donde creen que van con ella?!

— ¡Amy!—Gritó Serena asustada al verla desmayada y llena de sangre.

— ¡Suéltenla ahora mismo y al suelo! ¡Las manos en alto par de basuras si no quieren que los mate!

Yaten y Taiki estaban perdidos; pues ya no les quedaban balas en sus armas y no tenían nada más con que defenderse. Veían todo perdido mientras Serena lloraba desconsoladamente abrazada a Darien cuando….

— Se…

— Shu, cállate Taiki.

— Lo siento Haruka. _—_ Dijo Seiya tras ella y después de darle un cachazo en la cabeza—Yo todavía te amo pero ellos son mis hermanos. No puedo dejar que los mates, mi bella fiera.

Seiya levantó el desmayado cuerpo de Haruka y antes de salir de ahí con ella, les dijo a sus hermanos mientras les sonreía y se les acercaba….

— Tienen que salir de aquí y pronto. Ya mandaron a pedir más refuerzos y lo mejor es que salgan ahora mismo.

Taiki solo lo miró, asintió y lloró pero no tan ruidosamente como lo hacía Serena.

— Vengan, les diré por dónde pueden salir. Ella necesita ir a un hospital y…

— Gracias Seiya. _—_ Dijo Yaten—Sé lo mucho que te costó haber hecho esto porque, ¿es ella verdad? ¿Ella es tu tal _fujoshi_? Claro, ahora lo entiendo todo.

Seiya sonrió con Haruka en brazos mientras la veía desmayada y asintió.

— Yo amo a Haruka pero ustedes son mis hermanos y nunca desobedecería lo que nos enseñó mi papá. Ustedes siempre van a estar primero. Vámonos. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

— ¡Darien, tenemos que irnos de aquí!

— ¡Váyanse ustedes!

Se giró y les gritó a Taiki y a Yaten.

— ¡Pero Darien….!

— ¡Váyanse! ¡Estaré bien!

Taiki, que lo único que quería era llevar a Amy a un hospital y rápido, no le insistió más. Siguiendo a Seiya y saliendo de ahí, vio que Darien se quedó hablando con Serena.

— Darien, tienes que irte con ellos.

— No, yo necesito quedarme aquí y decirte que….

Cada que Darien iba a revelarle la verdad a Serena, algo se lo impedía. Esta vez quien llegaba era el "gran sabio" sus hijos y Hotaru a buscarlo.

— Darien, ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?!

— ¡Muchachos, Hotaru, "gran sabio"!

— Déjalo Diamante. —Dijo Zafiro sonriente mientras sacaba su arma y le apuntaba a Serena—Es la oportunidad que estaba esperando. Ahora podré matar a la hija del detective y acabar lo que empecé hace años.

Serena se confundió al escuchar eso pero después de analizar aquellas palabras por un momento, entendió. Al ver los ojos de Zafiro y el gran parecido que tenía con Darien, supo toda la verdad.

— Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que….?

— Sí Serena. —Contestó Darien mientras ella lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—Así es.

— ¡Fuiste tú!

Se giró para ver a Zafiro que le apuntaba y reía.

— ¡Fuiste tú el que mató a mi papá! ¡Siempre has sido tú!

— Bueno, bueno, —exclamó Hotaru hastiada—dejémonos de dramas. Hemos venido por ti hermanito; aunque sinceramente no entiendo "gran sabio". ¿Por qué no dejaste que mataran a Darien aquí y ya? Habría sido perfecto que muriera a manos de la policía porque con eso estoy segura que dejarían de buscarte.

— Qué bueno que lo preguntas, Saturn.

Dijo Diamante y aprovechó la oportunidad para preguntarle a su papá.

— Anda papá, contesta. Yo siempre he querido saber cuál es la pendejada tuya con ese idiota.

El "gran sabio" iba a contestar pero como Zafiro estaba algo impaciente por acabar con Serena…

— ¡Demonios, solo eso me faltaba! ¡Quítate Darien que no va a ver mejor oportunidad para matarla que esta! ¡Quítate que de haber sabido que tu mujer era la hija del detective, la habría matado hacia muchísimo tiempo!

— ¡No lo haré!

Le gritó Darien mientras hacía como antes había hecho ella. Dijo mientras tenia los brazos extendidos para protegerla.

— Si eso es lo que quieres ex cuñado, pues eso haré. ¡Quítate o también morirás! ¡Aléjate de ella o no me hago responsable de lo que te pueda pasar!

— ¡Dispara Zafiro!—Gritó Hotaru con euforia— ¡Mátalos a los dos!

— ¡No te atrevas hacerlo!

— ¡Papá!

Exclamaron ambos hermanos al tiempo.

— ¡Darien es mi sobrino y por eso no puedes matarlo Zafiro! ¡Te prohíbo que dispares esa arma! ¡Te lo prohíbo!


	28. Chapter 28

_**Viernes, 08 de enero de 2016.**_

 _ **Hola, hola mis estimadas lectoras y amigas. Aunque sigo muy indispuesta, no me podia quedar sin publicar el final de esta historia. ¡Llegamos al final! Muchas gracias a todas ustedes por haber estado conmigo en esta larga aventura, se los agradezco mucho. Espero les guste este final (en el que trabaje por meses) y no me odien. Es que, bueno, queria hacer algo diferente. Por eso me salio asi.**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos. Nos leemos abajo.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 29**

Ante las fuertes palabras del "gran sabio"… Zafiro, Diamante, Hotaru, Serena y Darien quedaron en _shock_. Por fin Diamante entendía la preocupación de su papá con Darien. Al ver en su mirada esa seriedad se dio cuenta de que hablaba completamente en serio. No podía creer que lo que los había obligado a decir a todo el que le preguntaba por la relación que Darien y ellos tenían, fuera cierto.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio papá? ¡¿Es en serio?!

— Sí Diamante, así es.

— ¿Pero de qué demonios estás hablando papá si hasta donde sabemos tu familia no tienes?

— Es muy simple Zafiro. —Sonrió mientras a Zafiro no que le quedaba más opción que bajar su arma—Les contaré.

El "gran sabio" sonrió y les contó. Les dijo que él había tenido un hermano y que ese hermano había tenido un hijo con la mesera de un burdel. Que solo hasta el día de su muerte, cuando en medio de una pelea una bala lo mató, supo de la existencia de Darien.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo así que mi mamá era la mesera en un burdel? ¿Entonces eso quiere decir que ella…?

— No, ¿Cómo se te ocurre Darien? Tu mamá solo trabajaba atendiendo las mesas y ya. No hacía nada de lo que estás pensando y seria esa la razón por la que el bobo del "fantasma", —río—era así como era conocido en el negocio tu papá muchacho, le gustaba tanto. Yo sí vi que él la molestaba mucho pero nunca me imaginé que ella le hubiera hecho caso.

— ¿Y entonces? ¿Yo por qué nunca conocí a mi papá?

— Porque tu mamá lo impidió. Ella no lo dejó acercarse a ti.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué hizo eso?

Serena que era protegida por Darien, le puso una mano en un hombro y le dijo que ella creía conocer la razón.

— Darien, creo que ella solo quería protegerte.

— Así es hijo. —Sonrió el "gran sabio" y empezó a acercarse hasta donde estaban—Ella tiene razón.

— ¡Déjate de mamadas papá y….!

— ¡Le vas bajando al tono Zafiro! ¡¿A quién te piensas que le estás hablando ah?! ¡Cállate que de no haber sido por ti nada de eso habría pasado!

Diamante río al ver como su papá regañaba a Zafiro. Era muy difícil hacer enojar al "gran sabio" pero cuando lo hacían enojar, era grave. Muy delicado.

— Pero papá…

— No me digas ni mierda, ni mierda Zafiro que por tu culpa tuve que hacer algo que no quería. Tuve que meter a Darien a la fuerza en este negocio.

Obvio, Darien lo miró confundido.

— Si Darien, mi plan no era ese. Cuando Mamoru se estaba muriendo me pidió que te buscara y que te cuidara; también a Helena claro. Me pidió que te protegiera y que por nada del mundo te metiera en este negocio. No quería que supieras quien había sido él en verdad. Pero cuando aquí Zafiro le dio por matar como mató a ese detective y luego lo confundieron contigo y empezaron a buscarte por todas partes….

—…me mandaste a cuidar los ranchos para protegerme. ¿Es eso lo que tratas de decir?

— Sí. Mamoru….

— A ver, a ver, a ver, —se acercó Hotaru y tomó por un hombro al "gran sabio" para mirarlo— ¿Cómo así? No estoy entendiendo nada. ¿Entonces yo de quién soy hija pues?

El "gran sabio" solo sonrió.

— No lo sé. Darien fue el primer hijo de Helena y es mi sobrino. Es lo único que sé.

Hotaru se sintió mal porque de lejos podía ver que Darien no quería ser nada de lo que era y había sido hasta ese momento. Llenándose de dudas y sin quitarle la mirada al "gran sabio", le preguntó sin siquiera pensarlo….

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué, qué Saturn?

— ¿Por qué me separaste de mis hermanos?

— Porque era necesario. —Sonrió aún más—Tú y tu hermana eran una distracción y él debía enfocarse completamente en los ranchos. Tenía que cuidar de él y esa fue la mejor forma que se me ocurrió para hacerlo.

— ¿Entonces eso qué quiere decir?

— Ay niña, —fue Diamante con ella bastante irritado— ¿es que acaso no has aprendido a conocer a mi papá en todo este tiempo que llevas viviendo con él? Todo lo que hizo y lo que hace es porque le conviene, por nada más.

El "gran sabio" solo sonrió.

— Mi papá solo quería darle a Darien lo que su papá le dejó. Imagino que se sentía en deuda con él. ¿No papá?

— Así es. Yo te llevé para Paris Hotaru, hice que Rei se casara con Zafiro y mandé a Darien a supervisar los ranchos y la mercancía, porque quería protegerlos. Al morirse su mamá ustedes habían quedado…

— ¡Eres un maldito!— Se levantó Darien hecho una furia— ¡¿Cómo pudiste ah?! ¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz?!

— Darien, tranquilízate por favor.

— ¡No me voy a calmar nada porque por tu culpa mi vida es una mierda! ¡Una mierda!

— Oye, —se hizo delante del "gran sabio" Diamante para protegerlo—tranquilízate, primito. Le vas bajando al tono que sea como sea le estás hablando es a mi papá. Respeta.

— No, no Diamante, no puedo. Él dice que todo lo que hizo lo hizo para protegernos a mis hermanas y a mí pero…. –en aquel momento tuvo un _flasback_.

Darien recordó con que amabilidad el "gran sabio" se ofreció a pagar el tratamiento médico de su mamá. Recordó que cuando ella murió, le ofreció trabajo como su médico de cabecera y pese a las amenazas para que lo hiciera, nunca lo maltrató. Recordó que lo había mantenido alejado de todo lo relacionado con la droga hasta que pasó lo que pasó con Zafiro.

— ¿Pero qué? ¿De qué estás hablando inútil?

— Yo no sé pero, ¡yo tengo que matarla!

Volvió a apuntarle Zafiro con su arma a Serena. Darien por la rabia que le había dado enterarse de todo, la desprotegió.

— ¡No, no lo hagas Zafiro!

— ¡Zafiro!

— Ay papá, —hizo rabieta Zafiro como un niño pequeño al que no lo dejan salir a jugar—déjame.

— Quieto que tú no puedes hacer eso. ¿Acaso ya se te olvido lo que dijo la doctora? Deja de chingar y espera, tengo algo que decirle a Darien.

Darien solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que se apresurara a hablar. Ya empezaban a escucharse las patrullas y debían salir de ahí cuanto antes.

— Tú, a cambio de salvarle la vida a esa muchacha Darien.

— ¡¿Qué?!—Exclamó Serena molesta— ¡¿Pero qué le pasa señor?! ¡¿Acaso cree que soy una cosa como para que…?!

— Hecho.

— ¡Darien!

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga? Dime qué es lo que quieres que haga pero haz que Zafiro la deje en paz.

— ¡Darien! ¡¿Pero qué crees que estás haciendo?!

Lo tomó Serena por un hombro y lo obligó a mirarla.

—Protegiéndote. —La miró y le sonrió—Eso hago.

— Claro, eso no es problema hijo.

— ¡Pero papá…!

— He dicho. Ahora vámonos antes de que llegue la policía. Ya no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí.

El "gran sabio" se giró para ir a una de las camionetas que lo estaba esperando y lo hizo intencionalmente, quería darle algo de tiempo a Darien para que se despidiera de Serena.

Sonreía mientras subía a la camioneta porque por lo que veía Darien era más parecido a su hermano de lo que creía. Se le veía de lejos lo mucho que quería a Serena. Así, tal cual y como Mamoru con Helena cuando iban a aquel burdel a buscar compañía.

Y mientras subía con ellos a la camioneta, con sus hijos y con Hotaru, le dio órdenes a Zafiro de alejarse de definitivamente de Serena sino quería que lo pusiera en evidencia ante Darien.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando papá?

— Yo soy tu papá Zafiro. ¿Acaso crees que soy pendejo? Yo te conozco; digo, los conozco como la palma de mi mano y sé muy bien lo que hiciste. Mejor dicho, lo que tú, y tú Hotaru…

— ¿Qué? ¿Yo qué hice?

— No me vengan con sus estupideces y a la casa. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Y mientras ellos subían, Darien sacó el cristal de plata de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y poniéndolo sobre una de las maltratadas manos de Serena le dijo…

— Por favor, por favor Serena, recíbelo.

— Darien, Darien yo no…

— Yo nunca haría nada para lastimarte. —Le sonrió mientras ella lloraba y apretaba el cristal de plata en sus manos—Ya sabes que yo no maté a tu papá y creía que tendría una oportunidad de acercarme a ti ya que me habían sacado del negocio pero…

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo dijiste?

— Es una historia muy larga y ahora no hay tiempo.

Le tomó el rostro en ambas manos y la miró.

— Te amo Serena.

— Darien…

— Eres la única mujer que he amado y la que amaré por el resto de mi vida. Eres el amor de mi vida Serena.

Darien acercó el lloroso rostro de Serena hasta el de él y la besó. Le dio un corto beso pero para haber sido uno tan corto, fue casi mágico. Sus corazones latían con mucha fuerza, sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas y la adrenalina del peligro que significaba que los descubrieran porque la policía ya estaba cerca, hizo que cada uno quisiera intensificarlo.

Pero ya no había tiempo y quien se detuvo primero fue ella.

— Serena…

— Ya vete.

— Nos volveremos a ver, te lo prometo. Te amo Serena. —La besó una vez más y luego corrió hasta una de las camionetas que lo esperaban para partir— ¡Te amo mi ángel de ojos celestes, te amo!

— ¡Yo también te amo Darien!

Gritó y levantó el cristal de plata mientras él se iba.

— Yo también te amo y creo que será para siempre. Está bien. —Se puso el cristal de plata de nuevo y sonrió mientras la policía llegaba—Me lo pondré y nunca me lo quitare de nuevo porque te amo. Te amo Darien Chiba. Te amo mi amor…

La policía llegó al lugar y lo primero que hicieron fue mandar a Serena con la ambulancia para que le prestaran los primeros auxilios a ella y a los que aún quedaban con vida. Sentada mientras la limpiaban con alcohol y uno de los detectives la interrogaba por lo que había pasado, no hacía más que pensar en él y en qué le había querido decir con lo que le había dicho antes de partir.

— ** _Darien…_**

Y a él le pasaba lo mismo.

— ** _Serena… nos volveremos a ver y estaremos juntos cuésteme lo que me cueste. Te lo juro._**

Ya en la mansión, propiedad del "gran sabio" Black, Darien se encontró en la entrada con un angustiado Taiki que no hacía más que esperar una llamada.

— Muchachos.

— Jefe.

No pudo evitarlo. Yaten abrazó a Darien con fuerza porque le alegraba verlo con vida.

— Hola Yaten, hola Taiki y dime Taiki, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué es que no haces otra cosa que ver ese teléfono? Además, ¿ustedes que hacen aquí si…?

— Es lo mismo que les dije a Yaten y a Seiya señor. —Se acercó a él y lo miró pero no podía evitarlo, se veía muy angustiado—Yo debería es estar allá con ella y no aquí.

— Ya te dije que…

Sonó el teléfono de Taiki y él se apresuró a contestarlo.

— ¿Seiya? ¿Eres tú Seiya?

 _—_ _Si Taiki, soy yo hermano_.

Dijo Seiya tapando un poco la bocina y teniendo mucho cuidado de que no lo escucharan.

— ¿Cómo está? ¿Ya despertó? ¿Que han dicho los médicos?

— _Taiki, Taiki hermano, yo no sé ni cómo decirte esto._

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Acaso es que Amy se…?

 _—_ _No, no se trata de eso, ella está bien; bueno, dentro de lo que cabe. Ella…_

— ¡Déjate de rodeos y dime qué es lo que pasa Seiya!

Gritó con enojo y asustó a Darien y a Yaten. Le dio un puño a una de las ventanas y la quebró.

— ¡Habla!

 _—_ _Los médicos están esperando a que despierte para mandarla para medicina legal. Según ellos y gracias a que le encontraron varias muestras de semen y signos de tortura…_

— ¡¿Qué, que?! ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Eso no puede ser Seiya! ¡No Seiya, no! ¿Eso es mentira cierto? ¡Eso no puede ser!

— Taiki por el amor de Dios, ¡¿qué es lo que pasa?!

Preguntó Yaten preocupado al verlo tan mal.

 _—_ _Lo siento mucho Taiki pero parece que sí, así es. Incluso aquí los detectives están pensando en ir a buscar al ex marido para llevarlo a la estación e interrogarlo porque creen que fue él el que la mandó a secuestrar y a, bueno, tú sabes._

— ¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡Eso no puede ser Seiya! ¡No!

Taiki se derrumbó en el suelo, no podía seguir escuchando hablar a su hermano y mucho menos podía procesar la información que le estaba dando. Con las piernas flexionadas, involuntarias lágrimas saliendo de su rostro y el celular a un lado, ni cuenta se dio cuando Yaten lo tomó y empezó a hablar con Seiya.

— _Taiki, Taiki, ¿sigues ahí?_

— Soy yo Seiya, Yaten. ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste que lo puso tan mal? Aquí esta tirado en el piso llorando como una niñita y sinceramente lo veo muy mal, nunca lo había visto así y…

Yaten siguió hablando con Seiya mientras Taiki, había entrado en estado de ira. Empezó a darle puños al suelo y eran tan fuertes y tan desmedidos que sus nudillos pronto empezaron a sangrar. Golpeaba, golpeaba sin descanso y mientras lo hacía solo gritaba…

— ¡Todo lo que le pasó fue mi culpa, fue mi culpa maldita sea! ¡Soy una basura y debería es estar muerto! ¡Muerto! ¡Amy no! ¡No, no, no, no, no, no! ¡Maldita sea mi vida! ¡Maldita sea….!

— Taiki, —se acercó Darien a tratar de calmarlo—tranquilízate por favor. Sea lo que sea que haya pasado no es como para que…

— ¡Amy, Amy no! ¡¿Por qué a ella ah?! ¡¿Por qué?!

No dejaba de llorar y lastimarse las manos.

— ¡Lo que debería hacer es morirme! ¡Eso es lo que debería hacer! ¡Vida tan perra la mía! ¡Maldita sea!

Darien intentaba calmarlo mientras Yaten colgaba el teléfono, lo guardaba en su pantalón y se acercaba.

—Ya levántate de ahí Taiki que con querer morirte no vas a solucionar nada.

— ¡¿Que no entiendes Yaten?! ¡Todo lo que le hicieron fue mi culpa! ¡Yo tuve la culpa de todo!

— ¡Ya cálmate Taiki!

Yaten sacó su arma y disparó a tan solo un centímetro de donde Taiki estaba. Tirando el arma y después yendo con él, lo levantó del suelo de un solo jalón y le dijo después de darle un puño en la cara…

— ¡Reacciona ya idiota!

— Yaten, —recriminó Darien—no creo que esta sea la forma de…

— ¿Qué esperabas? ¡¿Que se pusieran a tomar el té con ella?! ¡Somos asesinos Taiki!

Taiki no dijo nada. Solo lo miró y de sus ojos no paraban de brotar las lágrimas.

— ¡Es por eso que nosotros no podemos estar con nadie y no tenemos el derecho de amar a nadie! ¡Ya cálmate y lo que tenemos que hacer es ir y barrer con todo lo que ese maldito hijo de puta dejó!

— Yaten….

— Vamos a ir a rematarlo a donde sea que lo vayan a velar y de ahí vamos y acabamos hasta con el nido de la perra. Límpiate esa cara y camina a ver.

Mientras Taiki se abrazaba a su hermano y lloraba, lloraba como hacia muchísimo tiempo no lo hacía, Hotaru salió a buscar a Darien porque lo estaban esperando y además porque habían escuchado el balazo que dio Yaten. Unos como Diamante ya se estaban cansando de esperarlo. Andaba en un idilio con Esmeralda desde que había vuelto de verse con una de sus primas y le urgía llegar a su casa.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?

— Es que…

— Eso no importa. —Fue con Darien y lo tomó de la mano para que entrara—Vamos que te estamos esperando hace rato y todos tenemos afán.

Darien iba a decirle que no podía dejar a uno de sus mejores hombres solo, así como estaba, pero no era tanto por eso. Le dolía tener que dejar a uno de sus mejores amigos así.

Siguiendo a Hotaru y subiendo las escaleras, entró al estudio en donde tres mal encarados hombres lo estaban esperando.

— Siéntate Darien. Lo que tengo que decirte es breve.

— ¿Sí? Pues te lo agradecería mucho, tío, porque me urge saber qué es lo que quieres que haga. Quiero cumplir mi palabra antes de salir del todo de esta desquiciada familia tuya y no volverlos a ver jamás.

— Es que ese es precisamente el asunto hijo.

Sonrió y le dio otra bocanada a su habano.

— Eso es lo que no quiero que hagas. Por eso mi condición era simple. Tú a cambio de salvarle la vida a esa muchacha.

Darien y no solo él, los muchachos y Hotaru, lo veían luciendo muy confundidos. No entendían de qué hablaba.

— Ni me mires así; y lo mismo va para todos ustedes muchachos. Ni me miren así que es como tú mismo dijiste hace un rato Diamante. Yo todo lo que hago no lo hago de gratis. Lo hago es pensando en mí.

— ¿Yo? ¿Y qué es lo que quieres que yo haga si ya dejaste a Hotaru, a mi hermana, encargada de todo? Yo solo estoy haciendo lo que me dijiste que hiciera. Iba a despachar esa última mercancía antes de cederle el mando de todo a Hotaru; oh perdón, Saturn. No puedo creer que hasta te hayas atrevido a ponerle un nombre de delincuente a mi hermana menor, "gran sabio".

— Darien…

— Déjalo Hotaru, voy a explicarles.

Dejó la copa de brandy sobre la mesa, apagó el habano y los miró a todos con mucha seriedad.

— Sí. Es cierto que ahora Hotaru será la encargada de supervisar los ranchos, la mercancía y….

—Pero papá….

— Ya hemos hablado de eso Diamante. No me hagas repetirlo porque bien sabes lo que me molesta. Mientras Zafiro no se cure esa locura que mantiene por matar gente, descuartizarla y todas esas cosas que ha visto en esos endemoniados muñequitos que tanto veía cuando era chiquito…

— Anime papá, no son muñequitos endemoniados.

Río Zafiro al igual que lo hizo Diamante; a los dos les gustaba ver gore cuando eran pequeños.

— Se llama anime y el género que veíamos se llama gore papá.

— Pues será el sereno pero eso. Hasta que a mí una; no, que digo una doctora, hasta que a mí por lo menos diez médicos no me digan que estas curado Zafiro, no les cedo el control de todo.

— Pero papá…

Replicaba Diamante exasperado.

— Está bien, "tío", ¿y yo que tengo que ver con eso?

— Ah, es que tú tendrás el papel más importante de todo el cartel Black, Darien. —Sonrió— Dejaras de ser: _"El caballero"_ para convertirte en el respetado empresario que lavara el dinero de nuestro negocio. Serás un ejecutivo pero con una máscara. Usaras tu empresa como un antifaz para que podamos seguir trabajando.

— ¿Qué?—Lo miró mal Hotaru.

— ¿Qué cómo?

Se levantó Diamante furibundo del sofá.

— ¡¿Pero por qué mierda eres así papá?! ¡¿Por qué nos humillas de esta manera?!

— Diamante, siéntate. Siéntate que harto que si les rogué que estudiaran. No más me faltó besarles el culo para que lo hicieran.

Le dio rabia pero luego no pudo controlarlo, estalló en risas por lo que él mismo había dicho.

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con esto papá?

— Todo, todo Diamante. Para hacer lo que yo necesito que Darien haga, se necesita ser como él. Un tipo serio, elegante, bien hablado. Que se le vea el estudio de lejos.

Diamante estaba rojo de la ira pero si él estaba enojado, Hotaru lo estaba aún más.

— Oye no "gran sabio", ¿Cómo así? ¿Entonces yo qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que soy una bruta igual a los papacitos de tus hijos o qué onda?

— ¡Oye!—Exclamó ofendido Zafiro.

— No, es todo lo contrario Hotaru. Aprendiste muy bien cómo se debe manejar un negocio como este y es por eso que no hay mejor persona que tú para reemplazar a Darien. Es tanto que te estoy confiando una de las cosas más importantes para mí. Mi mercancía muchacha. Creo que te has convertido en una persona igual o más peligrosa que yo.

La miró y con la mirada le dio a entender lo que ambos sabían. Que la más responsable por la muerte de Rei había sido ella.

— ¿No? Yo diría que sí.

— Muy bien, como digas entonces. —Se sentó de nuevo pero mientras se sentaba pensó…— ** _maldito "gran sabio" maldito. Por tu culpa se podría decir que maté a mi hermana y a mi sobrino pero esto no se va a quedar así. Te lo juro._**

— Sigo sin entender muy bien qué es lo que quieres que yo haga "gran sabio". ¿Quieres que el dinero de las próximas entregas lo lave por medio de mi empresa?

— Sí pero no solo el de estas entregas sobrino. —Fue con él y le pasó un brazo por el hombro muy sonriente. Darien por supuesto se le quitó hastiado—Todas. Ese será tu trabajo a partir de ahora si no quieres que a esa muchacha…

— Mucho cuidado con lo que vas a decir.

Se hizo frente a él y lo miró amenazante.

— No te atrevas a meterte con Serena.

— Y no lo haré. Tu papá era un hombre de palabra y veo que tú también. Siempre respete eso de Mamoru a pesar de solo ser mi medio hermano.

— ¿Medio hermano?

— Éramos hijos de diferentes papás pero como decía... Te di mi palabra de proteger a esa muchacha a cambio de que tú me ayudaras y eso haré, digo, si es que tú no te me rajas muchacho. De ser así otra historia seria entonces.

— Muy bien.

Le extendió la mano y ahí sí que era en serio.

Hotaru tenía muy pocos recuerdos de su hermano pero sí recordó eso. Cuando Darien hacia una promesa y extendía la mano, era porque hablaba en serio. Era de verdad, verdad.

— Seré como tú quieras pero si a Serena le llega a pasar algo….

— No pasara. Tienes mi palabra de que nada malo le pasará.

Estrechó su mano con una gran sonrisa y luego haciéndose a su lado y pasándole el brazo por el hombro de nuevo dijo muy alegre…

— Mis queridos muchachos, les presento al nuevo Darien. De hoy en adelante será conocido entre nosotros como: _"El señor del antifaz"_ Deberán apoyar a su primo en todo lo que les pida y trabajar en equipo. ¿Estamos de acuerdo o no?

— Sí. — Contestó de mala gana Diamante mientras se levantaba del sofá para ya salir.

— Como tú digas papá.

Sonrió Zafiro y se levantó igualmente.

— Claro "gran sabio". Tus deseos son órdenes. —Dijo Hotaru que fingía muy bien su sonrisa.

Todos se levantaron para felicitar a Darien por su nuevo rol en el cartel mientras que él solo pensaba….

 _—_ _ **Y yo que creía que por fin iba a librarme de toda esta mierda pero todo sea por ti mi hermoso ángel de ojos celestes. Todo sea por amor ti, mi querida Serena…**_

Darien estaba muy aburrido porque había firmado casi que su sentencia de muerte pero no se arrepentía de nada porque gracias a eso, a que había acabado de hacer un pacto con el diablo, su ángel estaría seguro. Si era por Serena valía la pena. Todo valía la pena porque la amaba. Sabía que nunca podría amar a alguien como la amaba a ella.

* * *

 _ **y hemos llegado al final! awwww, ¿esperaban algo como esto? ¡yo tampoco! jajajaja.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias una vez mas mis bellas lectoras y amigas por aguantarme, por estar aqui conmigo. Deje el final abierto y no pienso hacer epilogo por bueno, no se, ¿por maldad tal vez? jajaja, no mentiras, por lo que les decia, queria hacer de este fic algo diferente. La que quiera hacerle continuacion al fic puede hacerlo con toda tranquilidad. Como muchas de ustedes saben mi vida ha cambiado drasticamente y ahora no me queda tiempo ni para ir al baño. ¡para nada! jajaja. En serio que no quisiera casi que estarme despidiendo de la escritura y de ustedes el dia de hoy pero bueno, asi son las cosas hoy por hoy. De nuevo gracias y, nos estamos leyendo. Gracias a todas las que leyeron y comentaron. Disculpenme por no contestar pero bueno, estoy robando wifi, no tengo mucho tiempo.**_

 _ **Bye, bye! :D Gracias por haber leido y haber comentado. En serio se los agradezco de todo corazon. Hasta pronto. Cuidense mis hermosas y soñadoras princesas... cuidense :)**_

* * *

 ** _Hola de nuevo! :D Hoy, que es domingo y es mi "dia de descanso" si, entre comillas porque uno no descansa cuando esta en la casa, ah no, es todo lo contrario. Bueno, como les decía... hoy que es domingo he leído muchos de sus comentarios y pues, a unas como a Fer, que gracias por su extenso y bien argumentado comentario, me encantaría responderles sus hermosas palabras con mucho detalle pero es de verdad mis queridas lectoras y amigas, últimamente no me queda tiempo para nada._**

 ** _Solo vengo el día de hoy a darles las gracias una vez mas por haber leído y haber comentado e fic, se los agradezco mucho. Sé que la historia pudo haber sido mejor, que tuvo sus cosas locas y fuera de lugar pero es que, no sé, así salió. Muchas gracias a Fer por su argumentado y extenso comentario, se lo agradezco de verdad y me habría encantado haberte leído desde el inicio de la historia y no al final porque, un día escuché en una película esta frase: "un ladrón, reconoce a otro ladrón" y en esta caso yo la cambiaría por: "un escritor, reconoce a otro escritor" Me doy cuenta por tu forma de redactar que eres una muy buena lectora y me atrevería a decir que también escribes, ¿o me equivoco? Me encantaría extenderme, al igual que lo hiciste tú con el review que me dejaste, a decirte lo mucho que me impresionó cada una de tus palabras pero solo te diré, gracias. Gracias porque me regalaste algo de tu tiempo al leer mi historia y mucho mas lo hiciste, al tomarte el trabajo de enviare todas tus opiniones e ideas. Gracias de verdad y espero poder volver a leerte mas adelante. Me gusta conocer a las personas, gracias por tus ideas._**

 ** _Con respecto a mi Rosse, Miriam, Yssareyes, Cindy04, Elizabeth y muchas mas que siguieron el fic por seis largos meses, ¡muchas gracias! :D De verdad que no se alcanzan a hacer una idea de lo que sus palabras y no solo eso, su amor y cariño, representan para mí. Muchas gracias y ah si ;) jajaja, les cuento. ¿alguna de ustedes lee a Bell moon o conoce a mi mejor amiga, Clarissa Corona en face? Pues se me ocurrió hacer un fic-parodia con un fic de bell, uno de clarissa y este, el caballero, jajaja, quiero publicarlo pero oki, no esta terminado y no me gusta publicar nada sin terminar, en fin...Muchas gracias niñas y, chao. Nos estamos leyendo. Gracias por leer y comentar :D Cuídense mucho._**


End file.
